Entre les Mondes (3) : L'Ange Déchu
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: L'Ange Déchu terrifie la population magique. On lui attribue mille méfaits, on le craint comme la peste. C'est un individu apparemment isolé depuis le dernier coup de filet du Gendarmagium, mais qui parvient pourtant à échapper à toute battue : les maquis sont vastes. Mais à Beauxbâtons, rien n'arrête un étudiant qui a soif d'apprendre ! (Multivers Parfum-Potter)
1. Comme un air de jamais vu

Saluuut les coompotes ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, j'ai tué un paquet de gens ! Mais c'est une nouvelle histoire qui commence. L'histoire de mon fournisseur internet qui m'a laissé en rade depuis vendredi matin (jour où je devais poster…) jusqu'à cet instant fatibrique. Mais trève de zigouillages, place aux infos inintéressantes et redondantes !

Ceci est le tome 3 de la saga **Entre les Mondes** , saga appartenant au **Multivers Parfum-Potter** , centré sur des élèves de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, et plus particulièrement sur **Mathis Devaux** , chef des **Augures** , une bande d'intellos turbulents à leurs heures. Si vous ne connaissez pas le Multivers Parfum-Potter, un coup de Google vous dira tout : nous avons notre propre Wiki (plus de 700 pages !), suffisamment vieux et rempli pour être indexé (et donc apparaître dans les premiers résultats). Si vous n'avez pas lu les deux tomes précédents, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire ici, mais je vous aime quand même. Si vous n'avez pas lu **Le Parfum des Arums** d' **Ywëna** , je vous aime moins, et ne soyez pas étonnés de ne pas saisir les subtilités de la fin de ce tome 3, qui est étroitement liée à la fin du Parfum.

 **Disclaimer** : voir tomes précédents (fait chier, hein, on a compris…). La couverture est de moi (l'image de base provient d'un manga pas connu), et est dispo en grand format sur la fiche wiki de ce tome 3. Je suis formel : "L'Ange Déchu parfum-potter" me l'affiche en premier, Mathis en deuxième, Zeidra (ma fiche Auteur) en troisième… et **la page Facebook du Multivers Parfum-Potter** en quatrième. Parce que OUI, nous sommes AUSSI sur Facebook. Et sur **Quizup** , aussi ! Le Multivers Parfum-Potter vaincra !

Alors, comme vous l'avez constaté, pas de chapitre bonus dans le tome 2. J'ai en revanche profité de mon temps sans internet pour vous faire un magnifique bonus graphique sous la forme d'un poster pixel art 24 couleurs (mignon comme tout, bourré d'incohérences temporelles et de clins d'oeil douteux). Le souci, c'est que je me suis laissé emporté, et qu'il est maintenant bourré de spoils. Alors plutôt que de tristement le censurer, je vous propose de le garder en bonus de fin de cycle, et de vous faire autre chose en attendant. Genre terminer enfin le chapitre 2 des Wiccans de Salem. Et ajouter de nouvelles fournées de questions sur Quizup (dont certaines illustrées avec des personnages-pixels de mon poster). Et **répondre à vos Reviews** du tome précédent, du coup. Et peut-être faire un autre poster plus restreint (j'ai pensé à représenter la répartition des Augures dans la salle du Sondeur).

.

Salut **Drety** ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Puisque tu m'a noyé de reviews, je vais commencer par répondre à tes questions et autres. Ça va être long, je te préviens. Ou indigestement condensé.  
T1 :  
Oui, tous les persos du Multivers ont des cases en moins. Faut dire aussi que les auteurs sont bien sonnés dans leur genre. De tous mes camarades (coucou les copains !), j'hésite à affirmer qui est le plus cinglé : moi ou _Océ_ "DreamerinTheSky" _BloodyRose._  
En effet, Mathis a le même age que James. Il est même probablement plus vieux de quelques mois. Et je me souviens de rien à propos de plumes d'augurey dans Renouveau (même si ça reste possible), j'ai fait ça en lisant les effets des plumes sur le wiki HP (t'as sûrement deviné que j'aime les wikis).  
Je pense sincèrement qu'ils finiraient par se taper dessus. L'Ankou, en plus d'être une drama queen, est fière de son rang, et n'a certainement pas la patience d'Erwin. Nilüfer est très provocatrice, surtout à ce sujet : sa mère a été rejetée par sa famille noble sang-pure parce qu'elle a épousé son père né-moldu (l'histoire de sa mère est celle d'Andromeda Black, version turque), et Nil est très fière de son père.  
En effet, Erwin et Karol sont des Castle. D'ailleurs, anecdote intéressante (et spoil d'une question sur Quizup) : Erwin est (assez) loin devant Reg dans l'ordre d'héritage des Castle, malgré qu'il n'en porte pas le nom (voir l'arbre généalogique de la Famille Castle sur le wiki).  
Nil et Naima ? Les meilleures amies ! Comme dit plus haut, c'est avec l'Ankou que ça coincerait.  
Moi aussi, je suis pour les Cobras ! Eefie Jorgensen FTW ! D'ailleurs s'il y a un jour une ligue nationale de Cognepoing, je la veux comme joueuse pro ! (j'ai rien dit)  
Aucun rapport ! Le demi-masque, c'est un clin d'oeil assumé au Fantôme de l'Opéra.  
T2 :  
C'est cela même ! la Promotion 2016 (wiki, tu connais la musique) rentre là. En effet, Mathis ne fait pas beaucoup de chute, mais c'est principalement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que les conséquences étaient bien plus grave avec les profs qu'avec sa mère. Et que c'est moins drôle sans Thomas.  
Eh ouais, James est un people ! Les potions, c'est génial. Nathan Aristide l'a prouvé scientifiqueusement.  
Pour choisir ta préférée… attends un peu ! La mienne viens à peine d'arriver… "Bizarrement", hein ? Serpentard, va !  
Wow, _tout_ est cool, alors ? Cool !  
Je ne devrais pas te le dire… mais en effet, plusieurs des personages présents aux concours seront des héros de Destins Parallèles. Et on en rencontrera encore d'autres. L'avantage d'écrire les deux fics, c'est que je peux faire du cross-fic à volonté, y compris en mentionnant d'un côté des persos principaux qui n'existent pas encore de l'autre !  
Le problème de Magnus, c'est justement qu'il est adulte. Seul un enfant, avec une imagination d'enfant, est en mesure de comprendre aussi vite que des gars agissent comme dans un livre. Et puis Mathis n'a pas les scrupules nécessaires pour être freiné par des choses aussi secondaires que le protocole du Gendarmagium, la loi, ou la méfiance des sorciers mentalement formatés envers la Magie Noire.  
Très légèrement, alors ! Non, j'avoue, j'ai forcé le trait pour illustrer mon propos. Mais ça reste quand même le seul pays que je connaisse où les élèves tutoient les profs et les appellent par leur prénom (même si le respect est là) !

K **Ywiiiiiii** ! Boum, d'un coup ! C'est sûr que c'est compliqué de diriger un pays en étant sous forme gazeuse…  
C'est établi, les Augures sont des intellos, les Rôdeurs non. Mais les Augures sont beaucoup moins populaires, soit dit en passant. Je dirais que Lucian a la notoriété de Fred Weasley (junior), et que tous les autres sont moins populaires (excepté les triplés Goizane pour les fans de Cognepoing). En fait, l'élève la plus populaire de BeauX… c'est la prof de Potions !

Major **Suwan** au rapport ! Je ne te dirai oui qu'à la première question. Tant que la situation n'est pas stabilisée, ce serait dangereux de refaire des élections. Et problématique, sachant que la plupart des candidats sont partis en fumée en même temps que l'élu… Un attentat à la bombe chez les sorciers est vraiment inhabituel (sauf en Roumanie avec Fulgeranne, hein Ywëna ?), alors la bombe a été particulièrement efficace parce que personne ne s'y attendait.

Mon cher **Fou des livres** , ta review est perdue dans un océan du nom de Drety… j'ai failli la louper. En effet, c'est très suspect ! Et du coup, maintenant que le Prévôt suspect est mort de manière suspecte… qui est ton principal suspect ?

Coucou **titietrominet** ! C'est horrible, hein ! Je vais de raconter un secret : la fin du tome trois est encore plus horrible ! Pas pour les mêmes raisons, cependant.

Bonjour, **Ezezaguna** , enchanté ! Tu es mon/ma premier·e fan Basque ! C'est cool que tu l'aies remarqué… ENFIN QUELQU'UN REMARQUE QUE CE GOSSE EST BLASÉ ! Dis-toi que c'est fait exprès, et que l'explication viendra d'elle-même un jour.  
En effet, Nagore est un prénom féminin, Basque, et assez rare ! D'ailleurs Goizane aussi, et encore plus rare il me semble. Mais dans toutes les langues il y a des noms transsexués (soit dit en passant, Camille est un prénom exclusivement masculin, à l'origine). Bizarrement ça ne choque personne que le concierge chauve et aveugle s'appelle Rose…  
Alors, ma transcription de l'accent basque… voulant quelque chose d'authentique, j'ai fait des recherches, et je suis tombé sur une vidéo de mariage qu'un basque avait mis sur Youtube, où le témoin du marié fait un discours. C'est son accent à lui que j'ai retranscris, ou plutôt que j'ai adapté au mieux à des choses qu'ils n'a pas dit, donc difficile à retranscrire directement. Pour le "ʀʜ", c'est parce que ses R étaient très rauques et qu'en français, ce son (la jota espagnole) qui n'existe normalement pas s'écrit KH dans des mots d'origine arabe (comme Khaled), mais ça compliquait la lecture… alors… ʀʜ (deux mini-majuscules qui font partie de l'alphabet phonétiques, donc garantis d'apparaître sur tous les supports sans problème de compatibilité, et qui se démarquent par leur forme). Voilà. Et pour le "ɑ", c'est également en rapport avec l'alphabet phonétique, où il représente un a fermé. Voilà voilà. Et puis en toute mauvaise foi de ma part, tu es mal placé·e pour juger ton propre accent, et je sais de quoi je parle (j'ai vu mon accent (Vosgien) retranscrit par un parisien, j'ai trouvé ça presque insultant !).  
Merci pour tout ça, et au lieu de t'excuser, n'hésite pas à recommencer souvent !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! C'est effectivement le cas, mais cette histoire est à double tranchant. Premièrement, il est défiguré, et le masque a clairement un rôle protecteur. C'est un geste humain de lui accorder cela, surtout que n'étant pas en sécurité maximale, il avait le droit à la balade quotidienne (comme les prisonniers en isolement), et aurait pu être vu par un autre prisonnier (en plus d'exposer son visage blessé au soleil). Et deuxièmement, le verrou d'âme garantit qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le retirer, et à moins de le soumettre à l'Imperium (et encore, si Harry Potter peut y résister…), il aurait été impossible de le forcer à le retirer.  
La réponse est fort simple, et en cinq lettres : ＲＵＮＥＳ. N'oublie pas que Cathy a installé une télé chez les Serpentards, qui fonctionne grâce aux runes. Alors déclencher une bombe avec un détonateur runique au lieu d'électrique, c'est easy peasy. Surtout relié à un réveil bien mécanique pour le décompte. Et en plus, les runes ne font pas réagir les détecteurs de sortilèges, vu que ç'en est pas.  
Ouais, j'aime finir en fanfare sombre. J'hésite à faire exploser le Soleil à la fin du tome 8, t'en penses quoi ?

.

Voilà ! On entame maintenant le tome 3… Par Merlin, ça va si vite ! Quand j'ai commencé, ELM n'était que le petit spin-off sans prétention de la grosse saga Renouveau. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'une des trois sagas principales du Multivers Parfum-Potter, qui compte dans l'état actuel des choses cinq auteurs (dont trois ayant publié) pour non moins de douze fics publiées ou en cours de publication, un Wiki dédié, une page Facebook vaguement active plus deux groupes en lien, et même un thème Quizup ! Comme on dit : "On pèse dans le game !". _**EEEEENNNNNJJJJJOOOOOYYYYY !**_

.

* * *

.

 **1) Comme un air de jamais vu**

– J'en ai marre ! La prochaine fois tu te débrouilles !

Nilüfer jeta un regard las à son frère. Cela ne valait même pas le coup de lui répondre. Depuis le début des vacances, Bora était d'une humeur exécrable. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Beauxbâtons, il s'était rapidement intégré, perçu comme la nouvelle attraction. Malgré ses manières un peu particulières, Bora s'était fait des amis facilement. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul à la maison avec sa sœur, il se souvenait à quel point ses frères lui manquaient. Frères qui avaient toujours méprisé la petite dernière. Alors il se sentait obligé de faire pareil.

Après réflexion, Nil se dit qu'une réplique bien sentie était plus dans sa nature que l'ignorance pure et simple.

– Si tu râles encore, je raconte à tes potes toute l'application que tu mets à plier ses sous-vêtements pour ne pas qu'ils soient froissés.

– Va te faire f…

– Oui oui, c'est ça. Bon, t'as fini, on y va !?

– Oui.

Frère et sœur quittèrent la chambre de celle-ci, chargée de ses valises. Nil, tout à son habitude, s'était arrangée pour que son frère l'aide à faire ses valises, sans pour lui avoir rendu la pareille. Elle porta cependant la plus petite de son lit au sol carrelé, avant de la faire rouler jusqu'au salon, où son père et Ahmet discutaient avec ferveur.

– Salut, Ahmet ! s'exclama Nil en embrassant son frère sur la joue droite. Alors, des nouvelles ?

– Bonnes et mauvaises, énonça le jeune homme. La cellule des Sorciers Musulmans qui recrutait des élèves à Isis la Grande a été découverte et démantelée. Les personnes arrêtées ont été interrogées, et l'un des hommes a reconnu Haydar sur une des photos. Pour Tarkan, il n'est pas sûr, mais il était affecté aux équipements, il n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts avec les recrues. Apparemment, un homme blanc est venu quelques jours avant l'assaut des autorités Égyptiennes, accompagné d'un des leaders du mouvement, un Britannique, et a emmené avec lui certaines recrues, dont Haydar. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient parmi les recrues lors de la rafle. Donc… la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on les a vu vivants il y a peu, et la mauvaise, c'est qu'on a perdu leur trace, et qu'ils ont peut-être été séparés.

– Votre mère veut se rendre sur place, ajouta posément leur père de sa voix grave et lente. Sa famille a des contacts sur place. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais vous la connaissez, quand elle a une idée dans la tête… Et puis, avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ici, elle a peur, et je partage son sentiment. Je sais que vous deux êtes en sécurité à Beauxbâtons, mes petits. Je me fais tout de même un peu de mauvais sang sachant Ahmet si près de Paris.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa. Ils seraient fous de s'en prendre à Chevalier-Lys.

– Je crois que leur folie est établie de longue date, répliqua son père. Et nous aurions pu dire la même chose de la PSAF. De toute façon, je m'en ferai un peu moins en sachant que mon équipe a été affectée à la rénovation de la façade du palais du Prévôt. Nous avons beau être en état d'urgence, laisser nos plaies apparentes à nos ennemis n'est pas une chose à faire.

Depuis l'attentat massif à la cérémonie d'investiture du nouveau Prévôt de France, qui n'avait au final été en poste que quelques dix minutes, les attaques avaient repris un peu partout dans le pays. Cette fois-ci, plus aucun flou sur l'identité des victimes potentielles : toute personne œuvrant d'une manière ou d'une autre en faveur des moldus était une victime potentielle. La paranoïa s'installait, de nombreux sorciers dans cette situation se faisant discrets voire fuyant leurs domiciles. Et cette paranoïa avait un nom : "l'Ange Déchu". Ce nom, qui avait été révélé par l'Intrigue, suite à un tuyau sur la mort d'Azazel donné visiblement par un vigile de la Giraglia, n'avait pas été démenti à temps par le Gendarmagium. Nul ne savait si cela aurait servi à quelque chose, d'ailleurs : depuis la disparition de Gabriel Sirtesente, et le silence d'Hélène Vesprit, l'Intrigue était devenue la seule source fiable d'informations, et personne n'aurait cru à un démenti publié par la concurrence. Mais vraie ou non, le constat était que la rumeur s'était déformée et amplifiée, et certaines rumeurs de bar colportaient des témoignages de personnes ayant vu un "vrai ange déchu", avec toutes les interprétations de l'expression présente dans les légendes moldues, allant de l'ange céleste aux ailes blanches brisées et aux yeux crevés jusqu'au démon cornu, en passant par le gigantesque ange aux ailes noires. La vérité, dissimulée sous ces racontars de nés-moldus soûlards, était que personne n'avait jamais vu ce maudit ange. La terrible vérité, c'est qu'un homme commanditant des dizaines d'agression par mois avait réussi à cacher son existence pendant deux ans, et que même maintenant qu'elle était connue, il était impossible de trouver la moindre trace de lui. Et un peu partout, des jeunes disparaissaient.

– Par la _Kötü Cadı_ , on va être en retard ! s'affola Nil en consultant l'horloge au-dessus du frigo. Bouges ton derch, Borasticot !

– Surveilles ton langage, jeune fille, la réprimanda son père.

– Je vais plutôt attendre que tu ne sois plus là pour le surveiller, répliqua-t-elle en embrassant son père, tandis qu'Ahmet transplanait avec Bora, avant de reparaître.

– Allez, c'est parti ! s'exclama Ahmet. Papa, je repasse après avoir déposé la chipie, et je file à la fac. C'est l'année de la Licence, tout de même !

– Très bien, approuva son père. Nilüfer, regarde-moi… Sois prudente. Ne t'attire pas d'ennui. Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang pour tes frères, nous les retrouverons. Et surtout, travaille bien à l'école, comme l'an passé. Je suis fier de toi.

– Oh là, oh là, du calme P'pa ! Je reviens dans quelques mois, pas dans dix ans.

Son père se contenta de sourire avec calme, tandis qu'Ahmet transplanait en tenant l'épaule de Nil.

– … Beuaaaah, t'aurais pu me prévenir, gémit Nil, l'estomac retourné.

– Tu ne vas pas vomir au milieu de la Gare, hein ? s'inquiéta son frère.

– Si ça vient, je te vomis dessus pour pas tacher le sol, promit-elle.

– Génial. Ah, Bora a déjà rejoint ses amis. Ça ira, pour toi ?

– Ouaip, je vais attendre à la porte Ouest, j'ai la flemme de traîner mes deux valises jusqu'à la boutique des vieux d'Émi.

– D'accord. Je vais y aller, alors. Dans mes bras, chipie !

– Si tu m'appelle "chipie" encore une fois, je revends tes organes au marché noir à ton insu, râla Nil, qui s'exécuta cependant.

.

* * *

.

Le bouclage des valises des filles était un problème universel. Non pas, comme certains se plaisaient à colporter, qu'elles se chargeaient inutilement de choses futiles. Les filles étaient juste plus prévoyantes. Et plus exigeantes que les garçons.

– Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu as _trois_ uniformes et cinq capes ? Tu sais qu'ils sont autonettoyants, que ça ne sert à rien d'en avoir plusieurs ?

– Ils ont pas la même coupe, banane. Tu vois, celui-ci a une jupe plus longue, et le gilet a une bordure à dentelles. Celui-ci est plus classique, mais le chemisier a des manches courtes. Et le dernier a un gilet en faux cuir et une jupe fendue, et se porte avec le legging blanc au lieu des collants. Et les capes ne sont pas toutes de la même couleur ! Tu as maya, bleu de France, azur, électrique, et denim.

– Tu me déprimes, Eva.

– C'est ton manque de goût qui me déprime, répliqua la petite sorcière. J'espère au moins que tu t'es débarrassé des horreurs que tu avais aux pieds quand tu es rentré.

Jorge toisa sa petite sœur avec mépris.

– Les Birkenstock, c'est cool, cracha-t-il. Et puis c'est super confortable, et il y a plein d'escaliers à monter et à descendre.

– Mon pauvre chou, ricana Eva. Il y a trois étages, quatre si jamais tu choisis l'Option Astronomie. T'imagines que Poudlard compte sept étages, et même un huitième pour accéder aux chambres depuis les salles communes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle ? Que le Palier de Drakensberg est construit à flanc de montagne sur onze niveaux gigantesques ? Qu'il faut plus d'une heure pour traverser Durmstrang de part et d'autre ? Et tu oses te plaindre.

– Comment tu sais tout ça, toi, d'abord ?

– Ben tu crois que je faisais quoi, le temps que tu t'amusais à l'école, hein ? Parce que la primaire moldue ça va cinq minutes, hein ! J'en ai tellement plus appris dans les livres de Maman qu'à l'école !

– Tu as appris le Français, répliqua son frère. Certains arrivent à Beauxbâtons sans parler un mot de Français, et y sont mis de côté à cause de ça.

– Je le savais bien, que les Français étaient des sales racistes…

– Tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, ils sont… comment dire… ils aiment beaucoup leur langue. Si tu arrives chez eux sans parler un seul mot, tu es traité comme un étranger, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Si tu arrives chez eux, et qu'ils voient que tu as fait l'effort d'apprendre leur chère langue, ils t'accueilleront les bras ouverts, et n'hésiteront pas à s'improviser profs de Français pour t'aider à mieux maîtriser la langue de Voltaire.

– On dit pas "de Molière", plutôt ?

– M'en fous, Voltaire était Français aussi.

– C'est pas le mec qui a inventé la pile, ça ? tenta Eva.

– Non, ça c'est Alessandro Volta, et il était Italien. François-Marie Arouet, dit Voltaire, est un auteur et philosophe Français du Siècle des Lumières. Il a écrit entre autres Candide, Zadig, Micromégas, …

– Ho ! le coupa sa sœur. Je t'ai pas demandé de me re-pondre ton cours de Français, hein ! Dis… tu crois que je serai dans quel Ordre ?

– Casse-pied comme tu es, tu as toutes tes chances à Aloysia.

– Je croyais que tous tes amis étaient à Aloysia ?

– Justement…, soupira Jorge. Justement…

Il leur fallut, chargés de leurs valises, plus d'une demi-heure de marche à travers la campagne déserte avant d'arriver à la petite ville sorcière où leur père tenait sa boutique. En entrant dans l'échoppe d'artéfacts, les Soriano furent frappés par le chaos qui régnait. Leur père était certes excessivement désordonné, mais avait au moins la décence de garder sa boutique rangée, pour ne pas faire fuir les clients. Mais là, il était absent, et la boutique ressemblait à un champ de citrouilles géantes dans lequel se serait écrasé tout un escadron de dragons.

– Papaaaaa ? appela Eva de sa voix aigüe.

– *Merlin soit loué ! s'écria une voix étouffée. Eva, ma chérie, ton frère est avec toi ?*

– Il est là, répondit Eva, déçue. Et moi aussi, accessoirement…

– T'es où, Papa ? s'enquit Jorge.

– *Tu vois la grosse poterie bleue et verte, derrière le comptoir ? Sur la droite.*

– Oui ?

– *Je suis dedans.*

– Bah comment t'as fait ton compte !?

– *Il possède un puissant enchantement d'extension. Trop puissant. En tentant de glisser mon échelle dedans pour la visiter, j'ai basculé, emporté par le poids de celle-ci. L'échelle est trop courte pour sortir, et j'ai laissé ma baguette sur le comptoir, donc je ne peux rien y faire. Tu pourrais me la jeter ?*

Jorge chercha la baguette courbée de son père. Il la trouva entre deux pots de peinture vides, l'un du supermarché du coin, l'autre d'un célèbre coloriste Français. Il se pencha au-dessus de la bouche de l'urne, illuminant l'intérieur de sa propre baguette. L'intérieur de l'urne ressemblait à ce qu'aurait pu être l'intérieur d'une ruche d'abeille à taille humaine, profonde de quatre bons mètres, murs et sol couverts de parquet flotté. Appuyé contre une des parois courbée, un petit escabeau d'un mètre cinquante, sur lequel se tenait le père de Jorge, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses lunettes de travers. Jorge ricana, et lui jeta sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, La tête blonde échevelée, suivie du reste du corps d'Alcides Soriano, surgit de l'amphore enchantée.

– C'était une première, pour moi ! s'amusa l'enchanteur.

– Pour moi aussi…, soupira son fils. Bon, je t'avoue que je serais ravi de visiter l'intérieur de ce machin avec toi, mais il faut qu'on y aille.

– Où tu v… oh, oui, la rentrée ! Désolé, j'ai failli oublier.

– Tu veux dire que tu avais complètement oublié ! le réprimanda sa fille.

– Possible, concéda Alcides. Vous avez chargé vos valises ?

– Ouiiiii, on est prêts à partir ! Alleeez !

– Du calme, jeune fille, le tunnel de Transportation ne va pas s'envoler !

Alcides partit en arrière-boutique, tirant un gémissement agacé à sa fille cadette, puis revint, les clés de son pick-up à la main. Ils sortirent tout trois, et le père démarra le vieux Chevrolet C10 à moitié rouillé, et prit la route de Barcelone. Car tout enchanteur de génie qu'il était, Alcides n'avait jamais eu son permis de Transplanage, et avait dû se rabattre sur le permis de conduire moldu. Et contrairement aux années précédentes, il avait réellement oublié la rentrée imminente, et n'avait donc pas préparé de portoloin. Ils étaient donc partis pour trois longues heures de route dans une voiture pétaradante et malodorante, sans poste radio.

Tout au long du périple, Eva bombarda Jorge de questions. Tout au long de la traversée de Barcelone, puis de la gare, puis du tunnel les menant au Bourg Enchanteur, Eva bombarda Jorge de question. Alors lorsqu'en arrivant sur place, Jorge aperçut Nil, il se tourna vers sa sœur.

– Maintenant tu la fermes et tu dégages. T'es assez grande pour faire tes courses toute seule, non ? Surtout qu'il ne te manque pas grand-chose, on a déjà fait pas mal de courses en Espagne…

– Mais, viens avec moi !

– Non, tu me soûles depuis tout à l'heure, ma tête va exploser !

Jorge croisa le regard peiné de sa petite sœur, et soupira longuement.

– Écoute, tu vas déjà chercher ta baguette. C'est pas dur : tu sors par la porte Sud, là-bas, et tu vas tout droit, puis à gauche jusqu'à la boutique avec une baguette magique géante suspendue, qui sera sur ta gauche. Tu ne peux pas la louper, elle est juste en face de la porte de la banque, et c'est le seul bâtiment du quartier dont la devanture est en bois, et non en marbre blanc. Tu rentres, et tu dis que tu entres en 1ère Année. Ensuite, tu vas acheter ton matériel et tes ingrédients de Potions. Ensuite tu reviens ici, et on ira ensemble chercher tes livres. En attendant, je garde tes valises.

– Et un _nanimau_ ? pépia Eva en ouvrant de grands yeux suppliants.

– Si t'es sage, t'auras la bestiole de ton choix ! rit son frère. Allez, dégage, sale gamine !

Eva s'éloigna en sautillant. Puis, fidèle à elle-même, elle tint cependant à se retourner, et à tirer la langue à son frère. Jorge soupira, et alla aborder Nil, qui était en train de s'endormir sur sa valise.

.

* * *

.

Eh voilà ! prochain chapitre dans… ben 10 jours, du coup. Direct à BeauX, comme d'hab.


	2. La nouvelle génération

Hey hey ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce chapitre a été long a venir ! Figurez-vous que ces cinq dernières semaines, je dormais les aprems, et je travaillais la nuit et le matin (et parfois le début d'aprem). J'ai fini hier, et me suis empressé de rattraper un peu de sommeil. Mais aujourd'hui plus d'excuse pour vous faire défaut ! Je vais donc faire mon petit rituel habituel !  
 _Previously, in Zeidra's l'Ange Déchu…_ Nous assistions aux préparatifs de pré-rentrée de Nilüfer et de Jorge, et faisions la connaissances de certains membres de leur famille, dont Eva Soriano, qui fera sa première rentrée dans quelques… minutes. Mais d'abord, **Reviews !**

Bonjour **Sengetsu** ! Toujours première arrivée ! Oui, les enchanteurs sont tous allumés, c'est inscrit dans le contrat. Par contre, il ne l'a pas enchantée, mais achetée (il me semble que c'est dit. Sinon c'est plus tard).  
Par contre j'ai eu beau chercher, j'ai pas trouvé l'erreur que tu m'a signalée…

Hey, **titietrominet** , revenue vite aussi ! Oh oui, tu vas l'adorer, et sa petite bande aussi !

Salut, **Ezezaguna** ! Dis-moi, tu es sacrément observatrice ! Disons qu'il ne comprend pas qu'elle ne porte pas le même intérêt à son métier que lui et son fils. Mais comme c'est souvent le cas, Eva était plus proche de (feue) sa mère…  
Je fais des recherches pour tout ! S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste lire, c'est les clichés et les lieux communs. Tous mes accents, bégaiements, … sont _compulsivement_ recherchés.  
Ça va être frabieux !

BONJOUR **DREAMERINTHESKY** ! JE NE SUIS PAS CHOQUÉ QUE TU SOIS CHOQUÉE. Je suis un mec horrible. Un monstre, même. Genre officiellement, et ouvertement, d'après les critères sociaux. Et c'est cool les dépressions, ça empêche de pleuvoir.  
Je connais tous ces noms… de nom. Oui, je suis impardonnable. Mais je suis déjà condamné à vie parce que j'ai pas encore vu Inception…

Dans ce chapitre, la Répartition, les Options, et un cas notable de Kestufoulatoi.

.

* * *

NDFA (Note Du Fainéant d'Auteur) : je n'ai absolument pas relu ce chapitre, je fais entièrement confiance à ma bêta. Mais en fait je me souviens même plus si elle l'a corrigé. Mais faut que je poste c'est urgent.

* * *

.

 **2) La nouvelle génération**

 _Un, Six. Deux, Huit… Trois, Neuf ? Ç'eut été compliqué_. Mathis comptait dans sa tête. Arrivé seul, il s'était retrouvé à la tête d'une bande de six personnes. Au bout de deux ans, on pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient huit, Camille et Sertorius s'étant immiscés de plus en plus souvent parmi les Augures. Restait ce Neuf, qui le bloquait dans sa réflexion philosophico-mathématiques qui l'occupait en attendant la répartition.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement y avoir huit Augures, 8 étant le chiffre symbolisant la Magie Noire. Qui serait le neuvième Augure ? Mydian Appelbaum ? Non. Son frère partie, Mydian se retrouvait à la tête de la Légion de Lucian, aux côté de son co-leader éponyme. Peut-être Mila, à titre honorifique ? Non : les Augures étaient de la génération 2015, indissociables. Ce qui excluait de fait la plupart de leurs amis, tous plus âgés à l'exception de l'agaçante Juliette. Alors qui… Angela Magnus ? Certes, ils ne la connaissaient à peine, mais elle avait déjà tant fait pour eux. Pour les Augures, ou pour lui ? Mathis n'aurait su y répondre, tant il se voyait indissociable de sa bande. Et puis, malgré les réticences d'Émi, qui avait cependant eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de la présence d'une hybride vampirique à l'Académie sans pour autant l'accepter, ils étaient venus là pour elle.

Non, pas vraiment pour elle, en réalité. Jorge était là pour sa petite sœur, Eva. De même, les jumeaux étaient là pour leur frère, le fameux Aloïs. Mathis était là pour Angela. Émi était là pour Mathis. Et Nil… parce qu'elle était forcément là, puisque le reste des Augures y étaient. Rien en soit interdisait la présence de spectateurs durant la Répartition, si ce n'était les limites imposées par la taille réduite de la salle. Mais un groupe de six élèves n'ayant aucune intention d'être répartis à nouveau, ça intriguait.

Cependant, Miss Brindargent ne s'en formalisa pas, et à la fin de son discours, commença à énoncer sa liste.

– Antonino Lope, Ardoin Mariska, Bandit Galsyn.

– Je rêve ou plus les générations avancent, plus ils ont des prénoms pourris ? chuchota Nil.

– La ferme, répliqua Mathis. Et je te ferais dire que tu t'appelles Nilüfer, alors franchement…

– Eh ! s'insurgea la jeune Turque. C'est un très beau prénom, à la noble signification.

– J'ai demandé à Bora, ça veut dire Nénuphar, alors arrête de te la péter, où je te mets une grenouille sur la tête.

– Un peu de silence, au fond ! intervint la directrice-adjointe.

Deux des trois appelés ressortirent. Lope en rouge, Mariska en jaune. Il fallut presque une minute de plus avant que Galsyn ressorte, avec un foulard jaune lui aussi.

– Je suis déçue, j'attendais du bleu…

– Mais tu vas te taire, oui !? On va se faire virer !

– Rhoooh…

La répartition continua ensuite. Malgré ce "faux départ", Lonicera eut son compte d'élève, et la répartition était à peu près équilibrée arrivée au milieu de l'alphabet.

– Moldubec Lucida, Napolion Rodolphe, Niafasen Aloïs.

– 5 mornilles sur Aloysia, lâcha Erwin.

– 10 sur Lonicera, répliqua sa sœur.

– Tenu.

– 15 sur Urtica, et vous portez mes affaires jusqu'à ma chambre ce soir.

– Ah ah, Aloïs à Urtica ! se moqua Erwin. Je tope pour deux gallions, là !

– Vendu ! accepta Nil, priant toute entité supérieure prêtant l'oreille de sauver ses maigres économies.

Rodolphe ressortit, en bleu. Lucida ressortit, en bleu. Aloïs ressortit… en jaune.

– J'accepte aussi 34 mornilles, ça me fera de la monnaie pour acheter des bonbons à Andorre-la-Jeune, minauda Nil.

– Je te déteste, gronda Erwin. Je suis sûr que t'as triché !

– Comment tu veux que je fasse ça !? s'étonna sincèrement Nil.

– Je ne sais pas, mais tu…

– Silence, au fond, ou je vous sors ! siffla Miss Brindargent.

– Le prochain qui l'ouvre, je lui arrache la langue et je lui enfonce dans l'œil, menaça Émi, ses cheveux virant au noir.

Oui, parce que depuis ces vacances, Émi avait commencé à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage. Si les premières années, grâce à beaucoup d'entraînement, elle maîtrisait bien son pouvoir, son humeur constante aidant, la puberté n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et au moindre changement d'émotion, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, dans le meilleur des cas. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était devenue littéralement écarlate en croisant le regard d'un étudiant de Chevalier-Lys venu faire réviser sa baguette avant la rentrée, au point de choquer le jeune homme.

– Soriano Eva, Sumi Fereol, Thomassin Bruno.

Cette fois-ci, le phénomène que Nil attendait depuis le début se produisit : Eva ressortit en bleu, Fereol en rouge, et Bruno en jaune. Elle applaudit doucement, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la directrice-adjointe.

– Travis Cynder, …

Et ainsi de suite. À la fin de la répartition des 1ère Année, le moment arriva de répartir les élèves restant. Les plus âgés souhaitant une nouvelle répartition… et Angela. Et parmi ces élèves, Jorge, qui voulait tenter de rejoindre les Augures.

– Vous êtes un, deux, trois, … sept. Ça ne fera donc que trois passages, c'est parfait, constata Miss Brindargent. Alors… tiens donc, pour changer : Appelbaum Romain ! Ainsi que De Antunes Joãozinho, et Hårka Sven.

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans les cabines du Sondeur. Les deux premiers ressortirent avec leur ancienne couleur, soit respectivement bleu et rouge, tandis que le troisième était passé du rouge au bleu.

– J'en ai marre de ce Sondeur de merde ! ragea Romain.

– Si je n'étais pas la référente d'Aloysia mais celle de Lonicera, je serais fort vexée par ta réaction, le tança Miss Brindargent. Allez, va un peu te calmer dehors, et rejoint les autres au banquet ensuite. Bien, continuons : Lelouche Clotilde, Magnus de Veriasinis Katharine, Serva Miguel.

– Angela, corrigea la jeune hybride.

– Pardon ?

– Je m'appelle Angela. Ou à la limite Katharine Angela. Mais pas Katharine tout court.

– Pourtant, c'est marqué…

– Votre bout de papier estime-t-il être mieux placé que moi pour savoir comment je m'appelle ? coupa Angela.

La directrice-adjointe la toisa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

– Euh, je ne pense pas…

– Parfait ! Alors tout va bien !

Puis elle se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la troisième cabine. Les deux autres en ressortirent avant elle, leur couleur de foulard inchangée. Puis elle ressortit, arborant un foulard bleu, tissu délicat qui jurait un peu sur sa tenue. Elle avait cousu de la dentelle noire sur la bordure de son gilet et de sa jupe, et portait des collants à rayures horizontales noires et blanches. Et à ses pieds, les mêmes énormes chaussures de cuir clouté, agrémentées de sangles rouges qui descendaient le long de la cheville, passant à travers un trou au milieu de ses lourdes semelles, qu'elle portait à Nouvel An. La jeune fille, qui mesurait déjà un bon mètre soixante-quinze malgré ses douze ou treize ans, portait en sus des talons de presque dix centimètres de haut, lui permettant de dominer la scène. Ses yeux gris clairs cherchèrent ceux, verts foncés, de Mathis, et lorsqu'ils les croisèrent, Angela sourit, et se dirigea vers les Augures, qui attendaient Jorge. Elle s'assit en silence à côté de Nil, tandis que Jorge se levait et se dirigeait vers le Sondeur. Sans attendre d'invitation de la directrice-adjointe, il rentra dans une cabine, et s'assit.

– Bonjour, Jorge, salua la voix éthérée, ni masculine ni féminine, du Sondeur. Tu souhaites rejoindre tes amis à Aloysia. Les "Augures", c'est ça ?

– Euh, oui, répondit Jorge, prit au dépourvu.

– Un nom sympathique, approuva le Sondeur. Hé bien, il est vrai que tu as fait d'énormes efforts, l'an précédent. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Beaucoup trop de temps, si tu veux mon avis. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à Lonicera ?

– Quoi ? Non !

– Je te taquine. Jorge, ta générosité, et son esprit de groupe ne fait aucun doute. Mais il va te falloir encore un peu de temps pour te séparer de cet individualisme, cette barrière entre toi et les autres que tu t'es forgée après la mort de ta mère. Ton cœur est pur, mais encore blessé par des regrets que tu ne devrais pas nourrir. Et si je le sais, c'est que tu le sais également, au fond de toi : aucune magie ne guérit le cancer. Accordes-toi un an de plus. Regarde ta sœur s'épanouir, là où tu te serais renfermé, et protège-la des ténèbres de l'abandon. Continue à t'ouvrir à tes amis. Et reviens l'an prochain, pour que nous rediscutions de ta place parmi les Rouges.

– D'accord… soupira Jorge, un peu choqué par le ton direct du Sondeur à propos de sa mère.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. Urtica tu resteras !

Jorge ressortit de la cabine, son foulard jaune mal serré bien en évidence sur sa chemise froissée. Il accorda un sourire neutre aux Augures, et haussa les épaules. Puis il les rejoignit, et ils partirent tous sept vers le Grand Réfectoire.

– Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Katharine ? s'enquit Mathis d'un ton amusé.

– Non, non et non ! râla Angela. Le premier qui m'appelle comme ça, je le bouffe.

Elle dévoila ses crocs pour appuyer ses dires, provoquant un sursaut et une teinture capillaire bleue à Émi, qui se recula le plus loin possible, contournant les tables par l'autre côté.

– Ça me paraît pas très clair, intervint Erwin. Si ce n'est pas ton nom, pourquoi il apparaît sur les listes ?

– C'est… compliqué, lâcha Angela.

– Tu serais surprise par notre capacité de compréhension, répliqua l'Alsacien.

La bande arriva à une table libre, et prit place. Une place restait libre, les tables rondes comptant huit sièges.

– Sur ma carte d'identité Française, c'est marqué Katharine Angela Magnus de Veriasinis.

– Rien que ça ! ricana Nil.

– C'est une francisation de mon vrai prénom. Une idée de mon père, allez comprendre… Il croit peut-être que je vais mieux m'intégrer comme ça. Ou qu'on va oublier qu'il a "souillé le sang de ses ancêtres" en mettant enceinte une vampiresse. L'ironie étant que ma mère a un rang bien plus élevé que ne pourrait espérer atteindre ces piètres nobliaux de la Maison Magnus.

– C'est quoi ton vrai nom, du coup ? insista Mathis.

– Le nom que ma mère m'a donné est Katarin. Mais j'ai vite laissé de côté Katarin, pour mon deuxième prénom : Anĝela. Et puis mon père est ravi de m'appeler Angela, il n'aime pas mon premier prénom non plus. Délire maternel. Les vampires ont vraiment des goûts de chiotte en prénom.

– Elle s'appelle comment, ta mère ?

– Natālija.

– Oh, ça va encore !

– Ma tante et mon oncle s'appellent Sælenys et Drakensi.

– … J'ai rien dit.

– Mathis, toi et ton monstre pourriez prêter attention ? lança Émi sans se retourner. La directrice va bientôt faire son discours.

– Elle a la phobie des vampires, avança Mathis, pour excuser le comportement de son amie.

– J'avais cru comprendre, approuva Angela. T'inquiètes, petit oiseau, ça ne risque pas de me vexer, je laisse la susceptibilité aux humains !

– Par contre, si tu passes ton temps à souligner que tu n'es pas entièrement humaine…

– Pas entièrement ? ricana la jeune vampiresse. La seule chose humaine chez moi, c'est mon père ! Et quelques petits bonus, par-ci par-là…

Elle interrompit sa phrase, en même temps que les conversations se turent. Mathis ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le charisme de Madame Maxime était si intense que le simple fait qu'elle se lève imposait le silence. Ça, et ses trois mètres cinquante. Surtout.

– Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'Académie de Magie Française de Beauxbâtons. Je suis fort heureuse d'accueillir encore cette année de nouveaux étudiants dans nos rangs. Je souhaite également un bon retour aux autres. Malgré les circonstances dramatiques, j'aimerais allumer une petite chandelle, comme une lueur d'espoir ( _joignant le geste à la parole, la directrice sortit une longue chandelle blanche de sa poche qui s'alluma toute seule, avant de décoller, flottant au-dessus de la salle en se déplaçant lentement_ ) : Aucun élève n'a perdu la vie dans le terrible attentat ayant frappé le Sous-Paris en ce 9 juillet. Là est la lueur d'espoir. Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant les autres victimes, certaines parmi les familles d'élèves présents aujourd'hui. Par respect pour eux et pour la mémoire de leur famille, je vous demanderai à tous de les laisser tranquille, de ne pas les harceler de questions. ( _Elle alluma une seconde bougie qu'elle fit léviter de même_ ) Là est la lueur guidant leurs âmes. Un mémorial pour les familles des victimes sera mis en place au pied de la statue des Résistants. Y sera affiché uniquement le nom de ceux qui le souhaite : nous respecterons le droit de chacun au deuil privé.  
Cette année, j'en suis ravie, nul changement dans l'équipe pédagogique. Certes, difficile pour vous d'en juger, peu d'enseignants étant présents ce soir. Mais la raison en est simple : si peu de changements vous concernent, nombreuses sont en revanche les réformes affectant le cycle de Chasse. Ceci étant dit, il y a tout de même un évènement à fêter. Miss Arabelle Videsac a été guérie, et sera désormais présente toute l'année, ses pouvoirs recouvrés. ( _Des élèves applaudirent poliment_ ) Merci pour elle. J'en arrive maintenant au point moins réjouissant pour certains d'entre vous, ceux que je me plais à appeler les éléments _temporairement_ perturbateurs : le rappel du règlement révisé. Mais avant, j'aimerais souligner un point, à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants. Si chaque année, des petits malins trouvent amusant d'innover dans leur frasque, inventant des actes stupides n'étant pas encore explicitement interdits par le règlement, je souhaite qu'un point soit clair. Explicitement interdit ou non, tout acte n'ayant pas à avoir lieu dans une école sera réprimandé en conséquence, qu'il soit officiellement interdit ou non. Je rappelle tout de même les points principaux :  
Les divers instruments de farces et attrapes sont interdits, que ce soit dans l'enceinte du château, dans le parc, ou même dans les pavillons. Les duels et autres échanges de sortilèges ne sont autorisés que durant les cours ou…

Mathis arrêta d'écouter. Il connaissait ce discours quasiment par cœur. Il repensa aux cris de sa mère, aux cris de frayeur de sa mère lorsqu'elle était tombée sur l'Hebdo Sud-Magique, auquel Mathis était abonné, qui faisait état de l'attentat de Paris. Elle refusait catégoriquement que Mathis retourne à Beauxbâtons. Il avait réfuté l'argument, arguant que l'Académie était loin de Paris, et que de plus nombreux attentats frappaient régulièrement la _République_ (les Devaux avait rapidement pris pour habitude de dissocier la République Française, moldue, de la Prévôté de France, sorcière. Cela facilitait grandement les discussions). Finalement, il avait obtenu le droit d'y retourner, mais avait menti et triché : après avoir assuré à sa mère que l'interdiction de sortie était toujours en vigueur, il avait demandé à Thomas d'imiter la signature de leur mère sur l'autorisation de sortie de 3ème Année.

Cependant, un point le concernant personnellement le fit retrouver son attention.

– … Et enfin, bien que l'idée paraîtra totalement absurde à certains, d'autres n'en ont pas pensé la même chose : le terrain de Quidditch n'est en aucun cas adapté à la chute libre. C'est très dangereux, malgré l'enchantement pare-chute. Tout élève surpris à se donner à une telle activité sera exclu temporairement, puis passera en Conseil de Discipline.  
En ce qui concerne les sorties et les festivités internes : toutes sont rétablies. ( _un début d'ovation monta_ ) S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme ! L'individu qui se fait effrontément appeler "l'Ange Déchu" n'a qu'un seul but : répandre la peur. Nous lui montrerons que nous n'avons pas peur. Cependant, la sécurité primant avant tout, des aménagements seront effectués. Les différentes sorties ont été divisée sur trois semaines, afin que le plus de professeurs aient à veiller sur le moins d'élèves possible. De plus, chaque groupe de sortie sera encadré par des équipes de Scabins. Le temps de la peur est terminé. Le moment est venu de faire passer un message : _nous n'avons pas peur_.  
Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain au petit-déjeuner, sauf pour les élèves de 1ère Année qui se rendront tous à une réunion de rentrée dans la Salle de Répartition. Je vous invite à lire entièrement le règlement qui vous a été envoyé en même temps que votre lettre d'entrée, si ce n'est déjà fait. Je vous souhaite à chacun d'entre vous réussite et épanouissement, et que votre année soit fructueuse. _Nous estions ignorants, nous le seront moins d'ici l'an._

– _Nous estions ignorants, nous le seront moins d'ici l'an_! répétèrent en cœur les élèves.

– Quoique pour certains, je me pose encore la question, ajouta Jorge. Regardez qui se fait remarquer, encore une fois…

Les Augures et Angela tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée par Jorge. À quelques tables derrière eux, se déroulait une scène rare. Car si l'un des protagonistes aimait se faire remarquer, il était cependant du genre à éviter ce genre de situation : Arnaud Portesort était en train de se battre à mains nues avec Raphaël Moulins, l'ami de Juliette.

– Qu'est-ce que ce crétin a encore fait ? lâcha Mathis.

– C'est Raph qui a commencé, répondit sa cousine derrière lui, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Juliette Bonval, la cousine de Mathis, était venu s'asseoir à la place libre de leur tablée.

– Putain tu m'as fait peur !

– Ledit crétin était en train de vanter l'héroïsme de son père, continua Juliette. Raph a souligné qu'il avait transplané juste après l'explosion, pendant que son père à lui aidait les victimes alors qu'il était lui-même blessé. Alors il s'est jeté sur lui. Il fait le malin parce qu'il est plus grand, mais Raph a commencé la boxe cet été.

En effet, c'était le petit Raphaël qui prenait le dessus. Arnaud était comme devenu fou, et se déchaînait sur lui. Mais Raph parait ses coups avec une certaine technique, et lui rendait largement la pareille, malgré la différence de taille et de force.

Mais alors que la situation était sur le point de s'envenimer, Arnaud ayant empoigné une fourchette sur une table voisine, il y eut deux éclairs rouges successifs, et les deux protagonistes volèrent. Mathis pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un des rares professeurs présents qui s'était décidé à intervenir. Mais au bout de la baguette se tenait une petite fille, une première année aux cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de la directrice-adjointe. "Cynder Travis", se souvint Mathis, qui l'avait vue à la Répartition.

Directrice-adjointe qui s'empressa de traverser la grande salle, s'attraper la jeune élève par l'épaule, et de la traîner à sa suite en direction de l'administration.

– Tu crois que c'est sa fille ? tenta Émi.

– Je sais pas, mais l'année commence bien, en tout cas ! s'amusa Nil.

– Vu son nom, ça serait plutôt la fille du prof d'anglais, souligna Mathis. Et il ne m'a jamais paru si proche de Brindargent.

– C'est toujours comme ça ? s'immisça Angela.

– Oh, ça commence fort, cette année, mais ça ne me choque pas tant que ça, lâcha Mathis. Les tensions sont plus fortes, depuis l'attentat.

– Ah ça…

– Pourquoi elle est là, au fait ? râla Émi.

– Émi… soupira Mathis. Fais un effort, s'il te plaît. On dirait ta sœur quand elle parle de toi, là…

– Humpffffff ! se vexa la jeune fille, ses cheveux virant au rouge.

Elle se leva, et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

– Je veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, intervint Angela, mais elle a raison. Pourquoi tu m'invites à ta table alors que ta meilleure amie est vampirophobe ? C'est de la provocation, là…

– Pour trois choses, énonça Mathis. Premièrement, pour te remercier de l'aide que tu nous a apporté et qui a conduit à l'arrestation d'Azazel, sans même qu'on ait à se mouiller. À un détail près, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Deuxièmement, nous vivons dans un monde en danger, où l'amitié et l'entraide est ce qui nous reste de meilleur. Il est temps que les personnes comme elle prennent conscience que l'Ennemi, ce n'est pas celui qu'on craint, mais celui qui nous craint. Son comportement est un problème pour toi bien plus que ta présence est un problème pour elle.

– Et troisièmement ?

– Troisièmement, je fais ce que je veux. Et j'attends de chacun qu'il fasse de même. Je voulais t'inviter, tu voulais venir, tu es là. Si cela la gêne et qu'elle veut partir, libre à elle. Mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle cherche à t'imposer ses limites parce qu'elle a un problème irrationnel avec toi, simplement parce que c'est ma meilleure amie. Regarde, Erwin et Nil ne pouvaient pas se supporter, avant.

– C'est encore limite, répliqua Nil. Mais c'est moins une tête de pioche qu'avant.

– Une tête de pioche !? s'offusqua Erwin.

– Moins qu'avant, répéta Nil.

– Tu vois, commenta Mathis. Chacun de nous veut être ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on accepte la présence de tous. Ce que je souhaite, c'est que chacun accepte la volonté des autres. Bien sûr, que si tous mes amis te rejetait, je finirais peut-être par changer d'avis, et de les choisir eux. Ou je choisirais de les rejeter en retour parce qu'ils tenteraient de m'imposer leur choix. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je doute qu'Émi me demande de choisir. Elle a simplement besoin de temps pour t'accepter.

– C'est… une drôle de réflexion, répondit Angela, un peu prise au dépourvu par la manière de penser du garçon.

– Regarde, petit sondage : les amis, que pensez-vous de la présence d'Angela ce soir ?

– M'en fous, répliqua Nil.

– Comme elle, ajouta Jorge.

– Tu me fais penser à ma tante… hésita Karol.

– En effet, approuva Erwin. En plus… bleue. Mais t'as l'air aussi sympa et déjantée qu'elle.

– Moi je t'aime déjà ! papillonna Juliette.

– Toi on t'a rien demandé, répliqua Mathis. Mais je note quand même.

– Si tu me causes pas mieux que ça, je raconte à tes amis la fois où tu as pleuré devant Titanic !

– J'étais petit !

– T'avais 10 ans, répliqua Juliette.

– Va au diable !

– Bof, ce type est un amateur…

La réflexion rendit Angela hilare.

– J'adore cette petite ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

Malgré le discours de Mathis, Angela tint à prendre un peu de distance avec les Augures, et s'installa à la table d'un groupe de filles de sa classe le lendemain matin. Elle se serait facilement qualifiée de provocatrice, mais en aucun cas de destructrice d'amitié.

De leur côté, les Augures se retrouvèrent, et déjeunèrent avec Mydian, qui leur donna des nouvelles de Gideon et de Mila. Gideon était en classe préparatoire de la filière Enchantements à La PSAF, la _Préparation aux Sortilèges Avancées de France_ , une école mondialement reconnue pour son niveau située dans la ville française de La Rochelle. Mila, elle, était désormais en Chasse Médico. Mathis espérait que leur nouvel emploi du temps leur laisse un créneau libre en même temps que la permanence à l'infirmerie des 7ème Année, afin de rendre visite à Mila, et Mathieu Gardevoie qui avait fini par choisir la même voie, après avoir été refusé en Magus.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, d'ailleurs, puisque leur _parchenda_ – c'était le surnom trouvé par Mathis pour désigner le parchemin enchanté affichant entre autres le planning individuel de la semaine – leur fut distribué à la fin du petit-déjeuner.

– T'es de corvée ? s'enquit Mathis en recevant son parchenda des mains de Jean-Michel Luceneige. Merci !

– La vieille Max nous a dans le colimateur depuis le départ de Gideon, grogna J-M. Comme si c'était lui la voix de la sagesse… c'était le pire d'entre nous ! Elle a décidé d'un commun accord avec elle-même que la Légion de Lucian serait ses nouveaux larbins.

– Tous ? ricana Mathis.

– Sam et Karl sont affectés à la visite des lieux. Apparemment, elle trouve ça plus convivial de faire visiter le bordel par demi-classe plutôt que par promo entière. Enfin, je vais pas plaindre ces jeunes, ça sera toujours mieux que le timbré rouquin. Goizane est un peu pris par les affaires familiale, depuis que son frère a servi de bouclier humain à Vantreau…

– C'est pas mal, comme concept, approuva Jorge, entre deux bouchées de tartine. Enfin… je plains quand même un petit peu ceux qui vont atterrir avec Karl…

– Le connaissant, il serait capable de leur donner envie de se jeter de l'Observatoire.

– Et les cousins ? demanda Mathis.

– Le roi est affecté au matériel de sport, et Mimi fait comme moi pour les 4ème à 6ème. Je ne fais que les 2ème et 3ème, mais je ne pense pas y gagner. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai du boulot…

– Bonne chance, J-M !

Les Augures consultèrent leur parchenda. Ils avaient une réunion de rentrée après celle des 1ère Année, ce qui leur laissait une petite demi-heure de libre. Mathis croisa le regard de Jorge… et tous deux reprirent une tartine. Nil ricana, mais fit de même.

Finalement, le moment de la réunion vint, et la petite bande se rendit dans la Salle du Sondeur. Ne les y attendait que la directrice-adjointe. Cependant, Mathis pressentait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un prélude.

– Bonjour à tous, commença Miss Brindargent. Comme vous le savez… à moins que vous ne dormiez à la réunion de fin d'année l'an passé, vous serez amenés cette année à choisir deux options parmi une courte liste. Ces deux cours supplémentaires, qui vous seront enseignés à raison de deux heures par semaine chacune pour l'ensemble de l'année, fonctionneront de manière différente aux autres cours. Tout d'abord, vous devrez choisir une Option majeure, et une Option mineure. Alors que les autres matières auront désormais coefficient 3, c'est-à-dire qu'elles seront comptées trois fois dans le calcul de votre moyenne, votre Option majeure aura un coefficient 2, et votre Option mineure aura un coefficient 1,5. Au niveau du contenu du cours, il sera globalement le même en mineur comme en majeur, avec quelques approfondissements supplémentaires dans le second cas. Si la configuration majeure/mineure de vos Options ne vous convient pas, vous pourrez inverser en début de 4ème et/ou 5ème Année, mais pas en 6ème Année. De plus, comme vous en ont peut-être déjà parlé certains animateurs de Clubs, il est possible en 5ème Année, et en 5ème Année uniquement, d'abandonner une de vos Options en faveur d'un Club, qui sera alors évalué de manière similaire à un cours. Ce Club sera alors votre Option mineure, et l'autre Option, peu importe le statut qu'elle avait auparavant, sera obligatoirement votre Option majeure. Mais nous vous reparlerons de cela lors de votre entretien d'orientation en fin de 4ème Année.  
En attendant, je vous demande d'accueillir les professeurs enseignant les Matières Optionnelles de l'Académie, afin qu'ils vous présentent chacun leur tour leur matière. À l'issue de cela, une liste de vœux vous sera distribuée, et vous devrez y classer dans l'ordre voulu les Options que vous choisirez, la majeure étant automatiquement la première acceptée. Généralement, il n'y a pas de problème pour avoir les options demandées. Cependant, il est arrivé certaines années qu'une Option soit particulièrement populaire, et il nous fallait alors convaincre un certain nombre des intéressés de choisir une autre Option à la place, afin de…

Elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte, d'où surgit la tête de Carter, accompagnée d'une main qui mima un geste pouvant indiquer une demande pour rentrer.

– Hum, excusez-moi. Veuillez accueillir les professeurs enseignant les Matières Optionnelles de l'Académie, répéta la directrice-adjointe.

À ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent, et une pléthore de professeurs, pour la plupart inconnus aux 3ème Année, entrèrent dans la salle, Malwen Carter à leur tête. Pour une raison que Mathis ne comprit pas, Karol et Erwin se mirent à chuchoter fébrilement en montrant du doigt l'une des enseignantes, une jeune femme au visage balafré. Fidèle à lui-même, Carter prit place à côté de la directrice-adjointe, et passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, gênée devant les élèves. À la surprise de beaucoup, le premier qui prit la parole était connu de beaucoup, mais pas en tant que professeur.

– Bonjour à tous. La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, mais je me présente tout de même en bonne et due forme, se lança le vieux sorcier à la moustache et aux cheveux aussi blancs que sa blouse de laboratoire moldue. Je suis le docteur Eugène Beauxbatons, médecin de l'Académie, et également professeur de Médicomagie. En plus d'être une spécialisation en Chasse, la Médicomagie est également une Option, directement liée à la précédente. Au début, vous étudierez surtout la théorie. L'histoire de la médecine sorcière, les influences du Monde Moldu. Vous étudierez également la biologie humaine. En tant que docteur en Médecine, je suis bien placé pour savoir que les connaissances et découvertes moldues dans ce domaine sont loin d'être du savoir inutile. Cependant, nos capacités ne s'arrêtent pas là, et c'est pourquoi nous étudierons également les sorts et potions de soins, les différents effets de celles-ci, les manières de soigner les blessures les plus courantes. Certains pensent qu'on peut s'improviser médicomage. Et pourtant un bras cassé peut rapidement devenir tentacule de mollusque lorsqu'on ne sait pas réparer un os… Je vois à vos grimaces que l'idée ne vous enchante pas non plus. Alors venez étudier avec moi avec d'éviter que ce genre de choses arrivent. Et en bonus, même si vous n'entrez pas en Chasse Médico, vous pourrez devenir, au bout de ces quatre années, détenteurs d'une attestation d'habilité aux premiers soins, qui peut être un gros bonus dans un secteur où l'on se blesse souvent, comme la dragonnerie.

– Merci, Docteur, approuva Miss Brindargent. Arabelle ?

– Merci, Florine. Bonjour à tous, je suis Arabelle Videsac.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent partout dans la salle. Tous connaissaient Miss Videsac, qui avait passé une bonne partie de l'année passée privée de sa magie à cause des agissements d'Azazel et ses semblables. Tous connaissaient la femme stricte à la voix monotone et au chignon sculpté au millimètre chaque jour, ses tailleurs serrés et repassés oscillants du vert-de-gris au gris-vert, qui paraissait avoir plus de cinquante ans. Mais devant eux se tenait une dynamique quarantenaire, vêtue d'un mini-short en jean et d'un t-shirt arborant les lettres "SHK PNK" au-dessus d'une tête de singe, les longs cheveux roux ondulant en cascade sur ses épaules. On aurait dit la mère, voire même la grande sœur d'Attorney.

– S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence, intervint la directrice-adjointe.

– Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Miss Videsac. J'enseigne ici l'Étude des Moldus. Alors, pour les nés-moldus, l'intérêt d'un tel cours semble surréaliste. Et je vous comprends. En revanche, la plupart des sangs-purs, et nombreux sang-mêlés ignorent énormément de choses du Monde Moldu. C'est dommage. C'est un monde fascinant. Étudier les moyens incroyables qu'ont ces gens de pallier à leur absence de magie par des découvertes et inventions plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Nombres sont les domaines où ils nous surpassent : l'audiovisuel, l'observation et même l'exploration astronomique, l'aéronautique… En plus de la théorie, de nombreuses sorties seront organisées au fil des thèmes que nous étudierons durant les quatre prochaines années : visite d'un télescope géant, séance de cinéma 2D puis 3D, et même une initiation à l'incroyable technologie qu'est l'Informatique. Je compte sur vous !

À la fin de son discours, ce fut un homme que les Augures avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer qui prit la place. Homme de taille moyenne, le professeur de Divination était pourtant impressionnant : son bouc taillé poivre-et-sel se terminait en deux tresses enserrées d'une perle de bois chacune. Il avait de nombreux piercings, dont un anneau sortant de son nez. Et entre ses deux yeux d'un bleu-gris si clair qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs, un tatouage discret finalisait le tableau. Et lorsqu'il parlait, sa langue bifide aux deux extrémités teintes en noir dardait comme celle d'un serpent. Serpent dont il ne tenait pas que l'allure, mais également le charme hypnotique.

– Salutations à vous, jeunes étudiants. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous se pose des questions sur le futur. Des questions innocentes, comme le contenu du déjeuner à venir, ou la teneur de votre prochain cours d'Histoire. Des questions plus personnelles, comme les choix d'Options que feront votre tendre moitié ou simplement votre ami. Des questions plus profondes, comme votre future orientation ou votre future carrière, ou l'équipe de Quidditch qui sortira vainqueur à la Coupe du Monde. Cette dernière est très vitale, je vous le dis. Une chose. Une chose est commune à toutes ces questions : la Divination peut vous en apporter les réponses. Et contrairement aux croyances populaires, aucun don de voyance n'est nécessaire à la pratique de ce noble Art. Oh, le Don vous donnera certes des facilités. Il vous permettra peut-être d'établir de grandes prophéties, affectant l'équilibre du Monde. Mais ce que le Don ne fera jamais, c'est faire de vous un voyant : cela est l'apanage de l'étude approfondie de la complexe Divination. Il n'y a pas de raccourcis, seulement des voies différentes. Et mon rôle est de guider chacun d'entre vous sur la voie qui l'a choisit.

Le suivant à prendre place au pupitre de discours fut Malwen Carter. Le bellâtre américain, dans son éternelle veste de cuir noire, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, fit jouer sa mâchoire proéminente avant d'arborer un sourire à faire fondre une comète.

– Salut les jeunes ! Pour les malchanceux ne faisant pas partie du Club Duel, je suis le professeur Malwen Carter, et j'enseigne entre autres trucs aussi cools l'Option TDCFM. Alors, quoi-t-est-ce que ce bazingue ? Théorie de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Autrement dit, un cours qui vous apprend à reconnaître les forces du mal, et qui vous présente les manières de les combattre. Alors, pourquoi "Théorie" ? Hé bien parce qu'aux yeux bêtement clos de votre gouvernement, il est estimé que vous êtes trop jeunes pour apprendre à vous défendre vous-même. Et c'est pourquoi ce cours est globalement théorique, de même que son équivalent dans la plupart des filières de Chasse. Et par "globalement", je veux dire qu'il n'y aura pas de cours pratique sur le combat magique, sur l'affrontement de créatures en situation réelles, et ce genre de choses réservés aux Chasseurs Magi et Runesorts, mais que vous apprendrez en revanche des sorts bien utiles pour les situations les plus fréquentes, comme le sortilège du Patronus ou le bien utile et néanmoins hilarant _Riddikulus_. Votez pour moi !

Après lui, ce fut une jeune femme qui se tenait en retrait qui prit place. Mathis ne l'avait vue que de dos, mais avait reconnu à ses vêtements, une tenue hybride similaire à celle des gendarmages mais entièrement noire, qu'il s'agissait de la femme que les jumeaux semblait avoir reconnue. Il détailla son visage : d'une beauté incroyable, il était couvert de larges cicatrices : les coins de sa bouche étaient asymétriquement coupés. Une large balafre aux bords irréguliers barrait sa joue de la narine à l'arête de la mâchoire, et une cicatrice similaire suivait un tracé parallèle sur le côté de son cou. Enfin, une profonde cicatrice barrait son œil gauche qui, au vu de sa couleur grisâtre opaque, devait être crevé. Elle posa sa main chargée d'un très lourde bague sur le rebord du pupitre, et ceux qui comme Mathis étaient dans les premiers rangs pouvaient apercevoir le tatouage complexe sur le dos de sa main.

– Bonjour à tous. Je me nomme Sérène Castle. J'enseigne tout ce qui a attrait au Monde Sauvage, et notamment l'Option Zoomagicologie. Je suis également membre du Bureau des Chasseurs, où je travaille à mi-temps. Alors, qu'est-ce que la Zoomagicologie ? C'est l'étude des créatures magiques. L'étude des créatures en salle, c'est bien. Mais l'étude des créatures dans leur milieu, c'est encore mieux. C'est pourquoi cette Option est agrémentées de nombreuses sorties les weekends, afin de découvrir les milieux animaux. Je ne vous cache d'ailleurs pas que, les places pour ces sorties étant limitées, elles sont en priorité réservées aux élèves choisissant cette Option en majeur. Nous apprendrons tout ce qui attrait aux créatures magiques, mais également les choses qui en découlent : la régulation des populations, l'initiation à l'étude des milieux, l'origine et le traitement des ingrédients magiques, et également la morphologie et les points faibles des créatures dangereuses. Si l'Option mineure est un parfait complément pour les futurs Potionnistes ou Zoomédicomages, l'Option majeure conviendra plutôt, qui sait, à de futurs Chasseurs, ou simplement aux plus aventureux d'entre vous.

Elle se retourna dans un claquement de cape, laissant la place à la prof suivante. Mathis eut du mal à garder son silence, en voyant la mine à la fois déconfite et fière des Niafasen. Il se souvenait de la fameuse tante Sérène que tous deux avaient maintes fois vantée. Mais apparemment, tous deux ignoraient qu'elle enseignait dans leur école.

– Hello, les ados ! Je m'appelle Éloïse Midgen, et j'enseigne l'Astronomie. Je pense que chacun d'entre vous sait de quoi il retourne, alors je vais plutôt consacrer ma présentation à expliquer les particularités de cette option. Tout d'abord, elle n'aura pas lieu aux mêmes heures que les autres Options, mais le soir de 20h à 22h. Ne vous inquiétez pas : le couvre-feu n'est pas à 21h mais à 22h30 pour les élèves étudiant l'Astronomie. Uniquement le soir où vous avez cours, j'entends bien. Mais cela constitue tout de même une motivation intéressante pour venir étudier les étoiles, non ? Je vais même me permettre une petite comparaison : à Poudlard, l'Astronomie est une matière obligatoire. La seule chose que cela implique, c'est la quantité attristante de mécontents, et la qualité des cours négativement affectée par leur comportement. Tandis qu'ici, vous serez assurés d'être entourés de passionnés, qui seront là parce qu'ils l'ont choisi et non parce qu'on leur a imposé. Soyez fiers d'aimer les étoiles.

Après le discours de la souriante anglaise, ce fut au tour du dernier professeur de présenter sa matière. Celui-ci s'avança, et les chuchotis reprirent de plus belle. Mais cette fois-ci, ils venaient principalement des nés-moldus. Mathis lui-même reconnaissait cet homme au look noir et blanc et aux éternelles lunettes teintées, avec ses mitaines de cuir, qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois à la télévision. Car devant eux, engoncé dans son rôle de professeur s'apprêtant à présenter son Option, se tenait non moins que Karl Lagerfeld en personne.

– Hum, bonjour, fit le styliste d'une voix traînante. Dieu que je déteste les discours ! Et vous savez ce que je déteste encore plus ? Vos uniformes. Cette coupe grossière, ces couleurs d'un autre siècle… Ha ! Alors lorsque cet été, on m'a proposé un poste à mi-temps ici en tant que professeur, j'ai accouru. Il y a tellement de travail… Cette Option… Cette Option va consister en un cours intensif de Mode. En quatre ans, je compte bien former la future génération de stylistes de la communauté magique de notre grand pays. Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui. Nous sommes la France. Nous sommes le pays de la mode, de la haute-couture. Nous sommes le seul pays sorcier au monde où l'affreuse robe à col n'est pas de mise. Le deal est simple : je fais de vous des stylistes dignes de ce nom, et le plus doué d'entre vous aura l'insigne honneur, dans quatre ans, de dessiner la prochaine collection d'uniformes de l'école. Et chaque année, nous recommencerons. Chaque année, en commençant par votre génération, les 6ème Année seront chargés de créer l'uniforme qui sera porté par ses camarades l'année suivante. Le deal est équitable, ma foi.

– Merci M. Lagerfeld, merci à tous, reprit la directrice-adjointe en prenant la place du vieil homme au pupitre. Je vais maintenant vous distribuer une liste reprenant toutes les options qui vous ont été présentées. Vous devrez les classer en écrivant un petit numéro dans la case en début de ligne. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout classer, mais indiquez-en au moins trois ou quatre, au cas où. Encore une fois, je vous assure que dans le cas improbable où vous n'auriez pas vos deux premiers vœux, l'ordre que vous aurez indiqué sera respecté. Nous sommes Lundi, vos Options majeure et mineure ont respectivement lieu Jeudi et Vendredi. Nous vous laissons donc jusqu'à Mercredi 17h pour vous décider. Vous pourrez rapporter votre liste au bureau du concierge à n'importe quel moment d'ici là. Pour ceux qui l'ignore encore, le bureau de M. Épidon est situé sous l'escalier central, et la porte est sur la droite. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous, et je rappelle aux élèves de l'Ordre d'Urtica qu'ils sont attendus en cours d'Arts Magiques à 10h en salle 1G3. Bonne journée !

.

* * *

.

– L'Astronomie ? Non… la flemme de retourner en cours après le dîner.

– En tout cas, pour la première, t'es sûre ? demanda Émi.

– Oui, oui ! confirma Nil. Je sens l'appel de la Lumière, pour la lutte contre les Ténèbres !

– Tu sens surtout l'appel du joli minois de Carter ! répliqua Mathis.

– Pfeuh ! souffla Nil. Et alors, je peux dire la même chose de toi !

– Moi, j'ai pris TDCFM parce que Carter est comme mon pote, c'est tout !

– Ton pote ! Ouais ouais, c'est cela oui.

– En attendant, moi je sais ce que je veux faire.

– Ouais on sait : TDCFM et Zoomagicologie. Ça fait quinze fois que tu le dis, s'agaça Nil.

– T'as qu'à faire comme Émi !

– C'est-à-dire ?

– TDCFM et Divination, répondit l'intéressée.

– Divination !? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je foute en divination !?

– Moi aussi, je fais Divination, intervint Jorge. Et Astronomie.

– Ouais mais toi t'es un illuminé !

– Eh bien tu n'as qu'à faire qu'un seule vœu, et ta seconde option sera déterminée selon les places restantes, soupira Erwin.

– Ou alors tu viens en Zoomagicologie avec nous, ajouta Karol.

– Bof, étudier les bestioles je m'en fous un peu…

– Je doute qu'on va se contenter d'étudier bêtement, avec tante Sérène aux commandes !

– Miss Castle, la corrigea son frère. C'est une prof, faut respecter la hiérarchie au sein de l'Académie.

– Ça va te faire bizarre, non ? s'enquit Mathis.

– De vouvoyer ma tante ? Pas vraiment, non. C'est très fréquent dans le milieu de la noblesse. Nos parents font exception : même Andreas vouvoie les siens ! Et puis je n'ai pas choisi cette Option pour passer du temps avec ma tante. L'avenir de mes études importe en premier lieu, et les Options Zoomagicologie et Médicomagie sont les plus à même de me préparer à la Chasse Potions.

– T'es aussi froid que la pierre, ma parole ! grimaça Nil. C'est ta tante, tout de même.

Erwin haussa les épaules. Karol soupira en secouant la tête.

.

* * *

.

Alors là, normalement, on reprend un rythme normal. À voir quel sera ledit rythme par contre (2 ou 3 semaines, selon la charge de mon emploi du temps de 3ème année). Et la prochaine fois, des jambes poilues et des capitaines sans navire.


	3. Muloxékè et Gustelor

Bonjour à tou·te·s ! Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Non ? C'est normal ! J'ai tellement de choses à rattraper… Du coup je commence par ce chapitre. Pour l'explication totalement déprimante, voire **NDA** sous les réponses aux reviews (à éviter si vous êtes déjà pas en forme).  
.

D'abord, le résumé ! Parce que plus personne ne doit se souvenir… Après la rentrée en 3ème Année des Augures, on avait rencontré la nouvelle génération, portée par la décidément populaire Eva Soriano, et pris connaissance des Options de 3ème année, de la populaire Zoomagicologie à la surprenante Mode Magique et son plus surprenant encore professeur. Suite à quoi les Augures ont choisi leurs Options, que nous allons découvrir dès maintenant.

.

D'abord, WOW. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews sur un seul chapitre. Ça commence fichtrement bien ! Pour ce cher Karl, explications globales plus bas.

Hey, **Ezezaguna** ! Beh en France, on a pas mal d'école de ce style, et BeauX est la seule école sorcière française, alors… une Option Mode était un minimum !  
Angela a certes des avantages… naturels, mais c'est difficile de rendre encore plus bordélique une école pareille…  
C'est cela même. Erwin grandit, et en gagnant en maturité il prend conscience de sa place. Il faut savoir/se souvenir qu'Erwin est placé assez haut dans l'ordre d'héritage de la fortune Castle. Plus haut que Reg et Aenor, et plus haut qu'Andreas. C'est un prince. En revanche, Karol, par sa nature de cracmolle… elle a déjà bien de la chance de ne pas avoir été noyée à la naissance (heureusement pour elle qu'un bébé ne montre pas de pouvoirs à la naissance…). Elle n'a aucun avenir dans l'empire familial, alors elle cherche à construire sa propre vie.  
Ça me fait très plaisir, ça valorise les heures de recherches que je fais pour ne pas passer pour un con face à un connaisseur !

Salut **PlumeBlack** , ça faisait un bail ! Oui, déjà le troisième tome, ça file vite, hein ? Enfin, à condition que je fasse plus de pauses aussi longues, quoi…

Ravi de t'avoir fait rire, **Dreamer**. Ouais, Eloise ! C'est Ywëna qui me l'a indiquée, celle-là. J'avais besoin d'un ex-élève de Poudlard fan d'Astronomie dans l'urgence. Dans l'urgence, parce qu'en fait en crééant l'univers dans une fiche que je lui ai envoyée avant même d'avoir commencé à écrire… j'avais prévu nulle part l'Astronomie. Complètement oublié, en fait. Du coup, ça explique aussi pourquoi c'est une Option…

Coucou **titietrominet** , je me pose aussi la question… mais bon, qui serait assez fou pour faire un match de Quidditch dans un couloir, à part Lucian ? C'est juste une précaution au cas où un malin pense qu'on a le droit parce que ça a été fait et que c'est effectivement pas interdit.  
À toi de me le dire, en voila un !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! J'ai eu peur, t'es toujours la première d'habitude ! Bon, en même temps tu as largement eu le temps, vu le délai…  
Ah, c'était ça ? Ben c'était fait exprès en fait, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas vu.  
Oui, et elle adooore ça. Elle en joue énormément, de ce genre d'expressions toutes faites qui changent de sens parce que c'est elle qui le dit. C'est comme se réapproprier tout un pan de langue.  
Je t'attends avec impatience, comme toujours !

Salut **Drety** ! Oui, et tu aurais problablement recommencé s'il y en avait eu plus, hein ? Non que ça me déplaise, hein !  
Euh… je plaide coupable. J'adore LMA, alors il est fortement possible que certaines similitudes pointent par-ci par là. Un auteur est toujours influencé par ses lectures, forcément… Et comme j'ai lu LMA d'une traite pendant l'été…  
Tiens, c'est marrant que tu dises ça, je suis un Slitherclaw (Serpendaigle ?) affirmé, et pourtant suite à mon auto-interrogatoire je me suis réparti à Lonicera… Les littéraires ambitieux, tout ça…  
Oui, les Castle sont partout, et personne ne change ! Eloise a d'ailleurs en horreur les gens qui se moquent de l'acné des autres, alors que bien souvent c'est juste une question de malchance…  
Je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet, mais bon, tu connais Mathis, il est pas du genre à faire des concessions. Elles ont le choix de leur côté, mais pas du sien.

Cher collègue **Allan Eddem** ! Mathis, je le vois comme un Harry Potter qui aurait accepté l'amitié de Malefoy. Quelqu'un pour qui un ami est quelqu'un qui a quelque chose d'humain à lui apporter, et à qui il peut l'apporter. Parce que chez les Weasley, Molly a été une mère pour Harry, Ginny lui a apporté l'amour, et même les jumeaux ont beaucoup impacté sur sa vie. En revanche, Ron a toujours été un boulet vaguement loyal, dont l'amitié ne lui a apporté que deux choses positives : sa famille, et l'amitié d'Hermione. Donc rien venant de lui. En revanche, pour bousiller sa réputation…  
Je ne vois ABSOLUMENT PAS de quoi tu parles. Efface tout de suite cette idée de la tête. Tu n'as même pas le droit d'y penser. Tssssst. (Je dis pas que c'est faux pour autant).

Ah, Karl… À l'origine, il m'était déjà venu comme ça. Par son look, tout simplement. Il me faisait pensé à quelqu'un piégé entre la mode moldue et la mode sorcière. Et puis je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi quelqu'un ne pourrait pas être célèbre dans les deux mondes ? Et puis après tout, être prof est un honneur, dans le monde magique. Alors lui, prof ? Et en faisant des recherches sur lui, je suis tombé sur une vidéo fort sympa que je vous invite à regarder. C'est un reportage d'Arte, dispo sur Youtube en cherchant "Karl Lagerfeld se dessine !". C'est sur ça que je me suis basé pour construire un personnage authentique (dédicace à Ezezaguna !). Les mimiques, la façon de parler… Les gens se croient tellement uniques et inimitables, mais au final nous ne sommes qu'une somme plus ou moins complexe de traits standards, et il suffit de les agencer de la même manière.

.

Et maintenant, pour juste lire le chapitre, sautez directement plus bas !

.

* * *

.

 **Note Indigeste de l'Auteur :** Encore une fois, si vous êtes déprimé·e, ne lisez pas ça. Je décline toute responsabilité. Bon, pour vous situer le truc, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de "contempler" mon avenir. C'est quelque chose que je fais jamais, et pour cause ! Ma vie est inévitablement engagée sur la voie de la destruction. Quels que soient mes choix, il me reste actuellement à peu près neuf mois avant la fin. Non, je ne vais pas mourir… je préfererais presque, comparé à ce qui m'attends. Enfin bref, vous vous doutez bien que constater ça, ça file un putain de cafard. Genre spleen, blues, mélancolie et tristitude réunis (non c'est pas pareil, et non je ne citerai pas la dépression qui est une maladie dont je ne suis pas atteint). C'était une erreur, et je le réalise aujourd'hui. Alors, moyennant un effort énorme sur moi, et à l'aide de quelques rares amies que j'ai encore pu garder, j'ai décidé de recommencer à vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Pas métaphoriquement hein, littéralement ! J'avais déjà fait ça quand j'ai appris lors d'un contrôle de routine post-cancer que j'avais des métastases (mini-tumeurs) dans les poumons. J'ai eu tellement peur que ça recommence, et que cette fois je ne m'en sorte pas… Et puis finalement, ça n'a pas encore bougé, alors je suis retombé dans la langueur. Cet été, je suis retourné travailler à l'abattoir. Ça m'a filé un violent coup au moral. Pas l'abattoir en lui-même (vous me connaissez, j'ai aucune pitié), mais le fait de travailler de nuit/matin jusqu'à 10h par jour et de dormir l'après-midi. J'ai pour ainsi dire pas vu le soleil pendant 5 semaines. Pour un gars sous médocs incapable de fixer naturellement la vitamine C (et D, Magnésium, Calcium, Fer… bref rien ne marche) à cause d'un putain de cancer, c'est un cocktail dangereux. Ensuite je suis rentré à la Fac, j'ai été exceptionnellement accepté en 3ème année (avec pile poil le score minimum pour l'AJAC), et je me suis rendu rapidement compte… que c'était une erreur, que j'ai pas le niveau. Ça aussi, ça plombe bien. Et enfin, j'ai fait la connerie ci-dessus, en me demandant que ce pourrait être mon avenir si je ratais cette année universitaire que je suis difficilement capable de réussir de toute façon. C'est moche.  
Ce serait trop facile si le cancer me sauvait d'une vie malheureuse, alors qu'il lui suffit d'attendre que je redevienne heureux ! C'est peut-être une forme de pensée morbide, mais j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir, en me faisant plaisir. Je varie ce que je mange (beaucoup de trucs euphorisants et/ou vitaminés, et beaucoup de fibres), je fais un peu de sport, j'ai commencé à programmer un jeu Pokémon, et… je vous le donne en mille… mes insomnies sont revenues, mon inspiration est partie, en même temps que ma motivation à aller en cours… Je reprend doucement le contrôle, j'augmente les doses d'euphorisants (j'ai mal partout, le sport ça tue), et je me force à aller à quelques cours de temps en temps, et de plus en plus, en douceur. Les insomnies sont toujours là, et malheureusement pour vous mon inspiration se concentre sur mon jeu et non sur ma fic. Mais ça va mieux. Je dois reprendre le contrôle. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aucun avenir que je dois me morfondre dans le présent. Au pire, j'irai pêcher du saumon au nord du Canada.

.

* * *

.

 **3) Muloxékè et Gustelor**

 _Encore une fois, il était revenu ici. Pour elle, certes. Mais pour lui aussi. Là-bas, il n'était que le petit dernier de la famille. Oh, une belle famille, oui ! pour qui il n'était que l'animal de compagnie d'une gamine. Et un bel endroit : forêts, landes, … Mais ici, il y avait quelque chose de différent : la liberté. Ici, il n'avait aucune attache. Il vivait à sa guise, chassait pour se nourrir. Oh, il l'aimait toujours, sa petite sorcière. Il venait la voir, de temps à autre. Mais sa vie ne tourne plus autour de ce cagibi qu'ils appellent "foyer". Lui dont le foyer est non moins que le monde entier. Mais régner sur ces montagnes, c'est déjà pas mal. Ici il est le roi. Ici, sa suprématie en tant que phénix est reconnue. Ici, Korrigan est libre._

.

* * *

.

– J'en ai déjà marre…, soupira Camille.

– Et moi donc ! répliqua Nil.

Avec l'ajout de quatre heures par semaine, l'emploi du temps des Augures était un peu chargé à leur goût. Ou du moins, au goût des plus fainéant(e)s du groupe.

– C'est bon, c'est que 4h ! Et en plus on n'est que jeudi… fit remarquer Émi.

– Option majeure cet aprem, vous êtes prêts ? s'enquit Jorge. Moi j'ai hâte de commencer la Divination ! D'ailleurs vous faites quoi, finalement ?

– En Option mineure, Émi, Camille, Nil et moi avons tous choisi TDCFM, énuméra Mathis. Erwin a pris Médicomagie, et Karol a choisi Mode. On s'est arrangés comme ça pour être tous ensemble en Zoomagicologie en majeure, comme les jumeaux refusaient de la prendre en mineure. À l'exception de Camille et toi qui faites Divination. D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi en mineure ?

– Médicomagie.

– C'est cool, personne ne se retrouve seul, alors ! approuva Émi.

– Et ils font quoi, les autres ? s'enquit Nil.

– Sertorius fait TDCFM en majeure, et Médicomagie en mineure, indiqua Jorge.

– Je crois qu'il veut devenir Oubliator, ajouta Mathis. Mydian fait Médicomagie en majeure. Par contre je ne sais pas pour son Option mineure.

– Et euh… Angela ?

– On s'en moque du monstre de foire ! râla Émi.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, répondit Mathis. Eh, Émi, je te rappelle que t'es métamorphomage.

– Et ? se braqua la jeune fille, ses cheveux virant au vert.

– Et niveau phénomène de foire, ça se pose là !

– Pardon !? Non mais… tu… je… QUOI !?

– Il a pas tort, intervint Karol. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te traite de monstre toute la journée parce que tu es différente. Je parle en connaissance de cause…

Mais pour Émi, la discussion s'arrêta là, et elle quitta la table. Mathis soupira.

– Je sais ce que vous allez dire. C'est vrai que j'y vais un peu fort avec elle. Mais son jugement est faussé par une peur irrationnelle. Bon ok, peut-être pas si irrationnelle, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Mais ça reste une phobie. Le problème, c'est que ça porte préjudice à Angela. Et à nous, parce que je pense qu'elle a beaucoup à apporter aux Augures. _Ou au moins à Mauvais Augure_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

– Ben en fait, je suis d'accord avec toi, fit remarquer Karol.

– Je m'en serais douté.

– Moi aussi, ajouta Nil.

– Toi, par contre…

– On est tous d'accord avec toi, énonça posément Erwin. Ça n'est pas plus facile pour autant. Mais je pense que c'est la bonne tactique. Lui dire clairement quand elle dépasse les limites, lui souligner l'absurdité de certains arguments préconçus, mais ne pas la laisser tomber pour autant.

– Aucun risque, confirma Mathis. Tant qu'Émi n'est pas d'accord, Angela ne deviendra jamais une Augure.

– En parlant de ça… C'est quand que j'en deviens une, moi, hein ? s'enquit Camille.

– T'en est déjà une, officieusement.

– Et officiellement ?

– Officiellement… À ton prochain coup d'éclat "auguresque". Montre-toi digne de ce titre, et tu le recevras.

– Ça va, tu te montes pas trop là tête ? ricana Nil. C'est qu'un nom de bande, les Augures.

– Hé ! on a une réputation à défendre, répliqua Karol. Je ne doute pas que Camille est à la hauteur, mais je vote pour la mise à l'épreuve quand même.

– De même ! l'appuya son frère.

– J'y ai eu droit, alors… c'est justice, lâcha Jorge.

– Je rêve, c'est une coalition ! ricana Camille.

– Moi je vote pour t'intégrer tout de suite ! intervint Nil.

– Ouais mais toi on s'en fout, répliqua Mathis. La majorité a parlé.

– Je vais décider de prendre ça très mal, et te faire avaler ton yaourt par le nez, exprima posément Nil.

– Cours, Mathis, conseilla Erwin. Vite.

Mathis suivit le conseil, et s'enfuit en courant dans le Grand Réf. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la directrice-adjointe, et ralentit le pas, en jetant un regard derrière lui. Nil était toujours à table, et en train de manger _son_ dessert. Elle adressa un signe de remerciement au garçon. Sale vipère.

Puisque de toute façon l'heure était bientôt arrivée, Mathis sortit du château, pour rejoindre les serres de Biologie, où devaient se retrouver les élèves ayant choisi l'Option majeure Zoomagicologie. Étrangement, Émi n'y était pas encore. Ou peut-être pas si étrangement que ça, en considérant la présence d'Angela, en grande discussion avec Raven Luschek, la Polonaise de sa classe qui avait participé à la Grande Finale des Concours de Connaissance pour l'épreuve de Runes Anciennes. La jeune hybride s'abritait du soleil sous une ombrelle de dentelle noire, cette même dentelle qui ornait les bordures de son uniforme déjà lourdement customisé.

– Hé, salut petit oiseau ! s'exclama Angela en faisant un grand signe à l'Augure.

– Pourquoi tu m'appelles tout le temps comme ça ? grimaça Mathis.

– Ben la première fois, c'est parce que je n'allais pas t'appeler Mauvais Augure devant mon père… et puis c'est resté. Ça doit être parce que tu ressembles à un épervier, petit mais tenace.

– Mauvais Augure ? releva Raven.

– Longue histoire, rejeta Mathis d'un geste vague. Alors comme ça, vous faites toutes les deux Zoomagico ?

– Ouaip.

– _Ekzakte_ , confirma Angela. Je ne savais pas que les classes seraient mélangées ?

– Ça semble logique, répliqua Mathis. Nous serions trop peu nombreux, sinon.

– _Nu ja_.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par le reste des élèves, y compris Émi qui resta en retrait avec Nil, puis par la prof, qui balaya le petit groupe de son œil valide, avant de sortir une liste de sa poche.

– Si tout s'est bien passé, et qu'aucune fiche n'a été égarée, vous devez être : Nilüfer Azerbas, Émeraude Brisebois, Mathis Devaux, Nina Gallinier, Lucile Kréolis, Raven Luschek, Katharine Magnus de Veriasinis, Erwin Niafasen, Karol Niafasen, Marco Stepán et Pierre-Antoine Thirion. Tout le monde a été nommé ? Ai-je nommé un absent ? Je vous écoute, jeune fille.

– Je m'appelle Katharine Angela, ou juste Angela. Mais pas juste Katharine.

La diatribe de la nouvelle en fit ricaner certaines. Mais la prof ne se démonta pas, et d'une plume encrée sortie de nulle part, elle corrigea sa liste.

– Voilà qui sera mieux, Angela. D'autres indications importantes ? Parfait. Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, ou qui se bécotaient dans les toilettes au lieu d'assister à la réunion _obligatoire_ de rentrée, je suis le professeur Castle. Mais puisqu'on est entre nous, j'accepte que vous m'appeliez Sérène et que vous me tutoyiez. Je travaille à mi-temps à l'académie en tant qu'enseignante, et à mi-temps au Bureau des Chasseurs. De plus, la majorité de mes cours s'adressent aux étudiants en Chasse, ce qui fait que vous ne me verrez pas souvent en dehors de ce cours. D'ailleurs, je suis théoriquement co-animatrice du Club Survie… mais je n'ai jamais le temps les Samedis. En général, je n'y assiste que pour les grandes escapades, histoire d'encadrer les élèves. Avant de commencer le cours du jour, je voudrais savoir si vous avez des questions sur la structure du cours, le principe général des Options ? Pour le contenu, j'y reviendrai juste après.

Personne ne se manifesta. Tous et toutes étaient fascinées par la beauté hypnotique de la jeune prof, à peine entachée par des cicatrices reflétant un courage certain.

– Puisque je sais que la question trottera dans la tête de certains, et que je veux que vous soyez pleinement concentrés sur mon cours, je vais vous faire l'historique de mes cicatrices.

Elle pointa son œil de verre et sa paupière balafrée.

– Un griffon blessé, rendu fou par la douleur.

Elle pointa les cicatrices qui prolongeaient les coins de sa bouche.

– Une… expérience vocale ayant mal tourné, impliquant des runes primitives.

Elle pointa la balafre irrégulière barrant sa joue.

– Une griffure de harpie, bien chargée comme il faut de magie noire.

Elle pointa celle dans son cou.

– Un coup de machette d'un braconnier aviné. Il y en a d'autres, que vous ne verrez jamais. J'espère que les curieux ont suivi, parce que je ne me répéterai pas. Passons au contenu du cours. En cette première année de Zoomagicologie, je vous propose de découvrir l'écosystème de notre belle région. Les Pyrénées, encore relativement sauvage, sont l'endroit idéal pour les grands oiseaux. Mais je ne vais pas vous en parler. Je vais plutôt vous parler des espèces magiques qui peuplent nos forêts. Et, regardez derrière moi, que voyez-vous ? Toi : nom, réponse.

– Marco Stepán. C'est la forêt du domaine de Beauxbâtons, une réserve magique abritant de nombreuses espèces non dangereuses, mais en danger. Sa localisation géographique est une aubaine, car aucun braconnier ne peut s'y introduire.

– Il manque un système de bons points, dans cette école… déplora Sérène. Pour la peine, je ramènerai au cours suivant une chocogrenouille à chaque élève répondant aussi bien que Marco. Vous aimez tous les chocogrenouilles ?

L'assentiment fut quasi-collectif.

– À la bonne heure ! Question suivante : l'un d'entre vous saurait-il quelle espèce rarissime pouvons-nous trouver dans cette forêt en particulier ? … Non ? Je vous donne quelques indices : c'est une espèce douée de langage… qu'on trouve uniquement dans le Sud de l'Europe, et dont les derniers foyers se trouvent ici, au Nord du Portugal, et dans une plus large zone entre le Nord de la Grèce et la Macédoine… C'est une espèce purement masculine… réputée pour leur caractère exagérément festif… et une certaine tendance à la perversité… Ha ! J'écoute. Même chose que pour Marco.

– Nina Gallinier. Des faunes ?

– Bien joué ! Des faunes ! Que savez-vous des faunes, outre ce que j'en ai dit ? Angela !

– C'est des hommes-chèvres, ou un truc dans le genre.

– Ou un truc dans le genre ! approuva la prof d'un ton enjoué. Va falloir faire mieux, ma cocotte, sinon t'aura pas de chocogrenouille !

– Je ne peux pas en manger, je suis à demi vampiresse.

– Franchement, je ne veux pas remettre en cause la qualité de ton bronzage, mais je m'en serais douté, répliqua la prof. Tant pis pour toi, de toute façon tu ne l'avais pas méritée ! Quelqu'un peut faire mieux ? Non ? Eh bien allons-y alors !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la prof s'engagea dans la forêt, sans même vérifier que les élèves suivaient.

– C'est marrant, on dirait la sœur guerrière d'Attorney, lança Mathis aux Augures qu'il avait fini par rejoindre.

– En l'occurence, c'est la sœur guerrière de notre mère, répliqua Erwin. Cela dit, ce n'est pas forcément mieux, bien que celle-ci n'ait jamais tenté de nous empoisonner.

– Officiellement, Attorney non plus, ricana Karol. Officiellement… De plus, Mère ne sait pas cuisiner, et je vois mal Orwell faire une chose pareille.

Sous la canopée méridionale de la forêt pyrénéenne, les discussions allaient bon train. Mais lorsque Sérène s'arrêta d'un coup et leva la main, tous se turent. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, et siffla entre ses doigts deux notes longues si stridentes que plusieurs élèves se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles en grimaçant. Quelques instants plus tard, deux créatures apparurent, sans le moindre bruissement de feuille. De la tête aux hanches, ils avaient un aspect humain, à l'exception d'une paire de corne courbée. L'un avait des cheveux mi-longs emmêlés roux foncés, le visage couvert de taches de rousseurs, et portait un gilet blanc en peaux de lapins cousues grossièrement, ainsi qu'un béret à carreau moldu transpercé par sa corne gauche. L'autre avait les cheveux plutôt courts, noirs frisés, et une barbiche pointue. Il était torse nu, mais portait une lourde ceinture de cuir chargé de dizaines de pochettes pleines à craquer de choses indescriptibles, et portait une sacoche de lin qui avait dû jadis être blanche, elle aussi pleine à craquer, en bandoulière. Ils auraient pu passer pour deux hippies, s'il n'y avait pas eu leurs longues oreilles pointues et leurs jambes, ou plutôt leurs pattes : celles-ci étaient poilues et courbées, et se terminaient par des sabots. On aurait dit qu'un savant fou avait greffé un tronc humain sur des pattes de chèvre. Le plus amusant était que la fourrure des pattes était en accord avec la couleur de leurs cheveux.

– Héééé ! Salut Sérène chérie ! s'exclama le brun, d'une voix nasillarde que les Augures reconnurent.

– Tu nous as amené des nouvelles têtes ? s'enquit le roux, d'une voix grave que les Augures reconnurent également.

Soudain, Mathis tilta : c'était les deux faunes que Jorge et sa bande avaient rencontré clandestinement l'an passé. À l'aide du miroir à Double-Sens d'Émi, ils avaient surpris une discussion fort étrange entre une bande d'élèves, dont plusieurs membres de la Légion de Lucian, et les deux faunes, impliquant un échange de 350 grammes de "péruvienne" contre un bocal plein d'une substance inconnue.

– Les jeunes, je vous présente Muloxékè et Gustelor, deux faunes. Muloxékè (le brun fit une révérence exagérée) est responsable en chef des festivités. Gustelor (le roux pencha la tête en attrapant la visière de son béret) est patrouilleur. Mulo ?

– En tant que responsable des fêtes, je suis chargé du bon déroulement des festivités faunienne, expliqua Muloxékè. Nous sommes un peuple très fêtard, et… eh ben en fait nous faisons la fête tous les jours.

– Sauf le samedi, précisa Gustelor.

– Sauf le samedi, approuva Muloxékè.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Orilia.

– Pourquoi ? répéta Muloxékè en ricanant.

– Pourquoi ? répéta à son tour Gustelor, de même.

– Mais parce qu'avec la murge qu'on se met les vendredis soir, personne n'est en état de faire quoi que ce soit les samedis, tiens ! Qu'elle est bête…

– Mulo ! gronda Sérène.

– Pardon, pardon ! s'excusa le faune sans la moindre sincérité dans la voix. Bon, blague à part, et croyez-moi, c'est difficile, avez-vous des questions sérieuses ?

– Erwin, nous t'écoutons, l'interrogea la prof.

– Comment est organisée votre société ? demanda son neveu.

– Un futur politicien, hein ? souligna Gustelor. Eh bien, nous sommes comme… une grande famille. Les fils de l'aîné forment la caste des responsables. C'est eux qui gèrent tout le bordel. Mulo en fait partie. Ensuite, les fils du cadet forment la caste des vigilants. C'est nous qui veillont à ce que personne ne viennent nous emmerder, et inversement. Nous ne voudrions pas voir un cousin aviné venir importuner les jeunes élèves de l'Académie qui nous accueille si gracieusement. Et enfin, les fils du benjamin forment la caste des ravitailleurs. C'est eux qui s'occupent de la bouffe. Chaque caste à son rôle, et les tâches sont équitablement réparties afin que chacun en fasse le moins possible, dans un délai minimum. Pour la répartition, c'est simple : on attribue chaque nouveau-né à une caste, puis le suivant à la caste suivante, toujours dans le même ordre. Ça équilibre à peu près.

– Certains responsables, comme moi, sont également ingénieurs, compléta Muloxékè. Nous concevons des machines qui travaillent à notre place. Les vigilants les construisent, et les ravitailleurs sont opérateurs. Ma dernière invention, c'est un secoueur de pin. On l'accroche au tronc d'un pin, on se met en cercle autour, et on se passe la boule de bois accrochée au bout du manche tournant comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle. Nous, faunes, vivons exclusivement pour joindre tout à l'agréable.

– L'utile à l'agréable, tu veux dire, corrigea Sérène.

– L'inutile aussi, réfuta Muloxékè. D'un point de vue vital, en tout cas. J'exclus de fait la récolte de vivres, l'entretien des cabanes, et les fêtes.

– Les fêtes, c'est vital, appuya gravement Gustelor.

– Jeune fille, une question ? s'enquit Sérène.

– Lucile Kréolis. Vous avez parlé uniquement de "fils". Et les filles, elles font quoi ?

– Les quoi !? sursauta Gustelor.

– Il n'existe pas de faunes femelles, si c'est là ta question, expliqua Muloxékè.

– Mais alors comment vous faites pour… pour vous… ?

– Nous reproduire ? termina Gustelor. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, jeune fille, mais nous n'avons pas d'organes génitaux comme vous autres !

Plusieurs élèves, Lucile la première, baissèrent involontairement le regard en direction de l'aisne du faune, et rougirent intensément. Sérène se racla la gorge.

– Pourrais-tu nous expliquer, _Gustelor_ , comment se reproduisent les faunes ?

– Ben avec les licornes ! lâcha le faune comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Si un faune touche une licorne à la pleine lune, elle tombe enceinte d'un bébé faune !

– Ce n'est pas drôle… soupira la prof.

– Moi j'ai trouvé que si, répliqua Gustelor.

– À titre personnel, j'approuve le cousin, glissa Muloxékè.

– Je vois. Hé bien je vais leur expliquer moi-même, alors…

– NON ! s'écria Gustelor. Non, laisse-moi faire !

– À la bonne heure ! approuva Sérène.

– Les faunes naissent des chèvres qui vivent dans les régions fortement chargées de magie, expliqua plus posément le faune roux. Tout simplement. Enfin, il paraît que si une nymphe touche une chèvre gestante, elle accouchera forcément d'un faune. Mais il n'y en a pas trop ici, des nymphoïdes, à part nous. Et la cinglée de prof de musique, mais on préfère qu'elle se tienne _très_ loin de nous. Ensuite, hé bien les vigilants patrouilleurs finissent bien par les trouver. Ça gueule très fort, un faunet.

– Et si vous ne les trouvez pas ? demanda Nina.

– Ben ils crèvent de faim, quoi. Mais ils gueulent _vraiment_ très fort, alors c'est rare. Sinon, ils servent de nourriture au runespoor.

La plupart des élèves était outrés. Le satyre haussa les épaules, et Angela lui adressa un geste signifiant de laisser tomber. La prof intervint en changeant de sujet.

– La colonie de faunes du domaine de Beauxbâtons a été établie au XIXème siècle, au début de la déforestation causée par ce que les moldus appellent l'industrialisation. À l'origine, ils n'étaient que quatre : le vieux père, et les trois frères. Bien sûr, la famille, chez les faunes, n'a rien à voir avec une question de sang. Simplement, celui qui élève un faunet devient de fait son père. Les faunes étant une race de nymphoïdes, c'est-à-dire apparenté aux nymphes, et comme elles ils nécessitent un environnement magique et d'être en contact avec d'autres espèces qui leur servent de gestatrices, dans leur cas des caprins. Oui, je t'écoute ?

– Pierre-Antoine Thirion. Madame, est-ce que les faunes ont encore des contacts avec leur… leur mère ?

– Tu veux dire la chèvre qui nous a donné naissance ? ricana Gustelor. Ce n'est qu'un utérus sur patte, une bestiole stupide et malodorante ! Il y a tout de même des villages faunes où ils les gardent dans des enclos, pour être quitte de devoir leur courir après dans toute la forêt pour trouver les faunets. Mais aucun de nos ancêtres n'était éleveur, et… les traditions ont la dent dure. La flemme aussi. Et le fromage, c'est trop de travail, en plus.

– En plus, approuva Mulo.

– Cela répond à ta question ? s'enquit la prof.

– Oui, approuva Pierre-Antoine, gêné.

– Eh, c'est que le temps file ! c'est déjà le moment pour nous de rentrer ! Allez hop, en route mauvaise troupe ! Nous allons faire un crochet par une jolie petite clairière où pousse de l'asphodèle. Nous allons en cueillir et en ramener à votre professeure de Potions.

.

* * *

.

– Rangez vos livres. Non, attendez… rangez tout. Oui, votre baguette aussi. Et maintenant, tout le monde debout.

Le professeur Carter faisait les cent pas dans l'allée centrale de sa salle de cours, en énonçant ses instructions.

– Qui parmi vous a, ou pense avoir déjà affronté les forces du Mal ? Levez juste la main… oh, sept, tout de même ? Très bien, très bien ! Les sept, là, sortez des rangs, et allez au fond de la salle. Parmi les autres, les membres du Club Duel vont à gauche, les autres à droite… Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Avancez… voilà, asseyez-vous. Les autres au fond, asseyez-vous derrière.

– De quel côté, Monsieur ?

– Celui que tu veux, Raven, tant que vous laissez un rang libre entre vous et les autres. Voilà, maintenant que tout le monde est assis, je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se dérouler. Je vais faire l'appel dans l'ordre alphabétique. Si vous faites partie du groupe du fond, vous dites quelles créature vous avez affronté, et comment. Si vous faites partie du groupe de gauche, vous annoncez votre sort préféré, et essayez de justifier son usage face à une créature de votre choix. Et si vous faites partie du groupe de droite, vous expliquez pourquoi vous avez choisi cette option, et pas une autre. Ça nous permettra de faire connaissance, et ça me permettra d'adapter le programme à votre niveau et vos demandes, pour que tout le monde ici soit sur un pied d'égalité avant la fin de cette année. Allez, on commence ! Mydian Appelbaum ?

– Présente. Je suis là pour apprendre à connaître les créatures maléfiques, et les blessures qu'elles infligent, en prévision de ma Chasse Médico.

– Eh bien, ta voix est toute tracée ! Nilüfer Azerbas ?

– Présente ! Un _Incarcifors_ bien dosé, et aucune créature ne me résiste !

– Je veux bien te croire ! Octavius Ballessaim ?

– Présent. J'ai croisé des gytrashs dans un bois quand j'étais petit. Mon père les a chassés d'un puissant _Lumos Maxima_.

– En effet, les gytrashs, ou cynospectres, craignent la lumière. Aventino Bellini ?

– Présent. J'ai été attaqué par des strangulots durant un voyage en Écosse. Ma sœur les a chassés à coups de _Lashlabask_.

– Pas mal. Plus radicalement, _Diffindo_ peut faire l'affaire contre leurs bras tentaculaires. Émeraude Brisebois ?

– Présente. Je dirais qu'une quantité suffisante de _Stupéfix_ peuvent venir à bout de n'importe quelle créature non immunisée à la magie.

– Ce qui ne te serais pas très utile face à une manticore … Mathis Devaux ?

– Présent ! J'ai lu qu'un sortilège de Conjonctivite peut nous sauver face à un dragon.

– Intéressant ! tu connais la formule ?

– Non…

– C'est _Ocularum Exasperentur_ , note bien ! Camille Hastier ?

– Présente. J'ai affronté une goule caméléon qui possédait un épouvantail, pendant les vacances. J'y ai mis le feu d'un _Incendio_ bien senti !

– Excellent ! Le meilleur moyen de vaincre une goule caméléon est en effet de détruire l'objet qu'elle possède. Raven Luschek ?

– Présente. Je… j'ai tué un vampire. Un couteau en argent dans le cœur.

– Ah. Tu… as été très courageuse. _Katarin Anĝela Magnus de Veriasinis… hej, ĉu vi estas la filino de Ricardo Magnus ?_

– _Jes ja ! Ĉu vi parolas vampirlingvon !?_

– _Kiel vi aŭdas_. Alors, qu'as-tu affronté, jeune fille ?

– Une banshee. On s'y est mis à trois, on l'a saturé de sorts d'hilarité !

– _Rictusempra_ hein ? pas mal. Mais la meilleure solution reste de la forcer à boire de la potion d'hilarité. Lætitia Pergaud ?

– Présente ! Un _Flipendo_ dans l'estomac, ça doit être bien contre un troll, non ?

– Oh oui, si tu veux qu'il te rit au nez ! Les trolls sont quasiment immunisés à la magie. Arnaud Portesort ?

– J'ai affronté un épouvantard. Mon père m'a dit qu'il fallait utiliser _Riddikulus_ … mais je ne connaissais pas la formule… Et j'étais enfermé avec l'épouvantard…

– Oh, pauvre chou, il ne pouvait pas fuir comme il en aurait rêvé ! se moqua un peu trop fort Nil.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Nilüfer, répliqua Mister Carter. Arnaud a dû affronter seul l'incarnation de son pire cauchemar, et est là pour en parler. Il a fait preuve d'un grand courage. Que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous moquer d'un de vos camarades.

– Désolée Monsieur…

– Ça ira pour cette fois. Lucie Rouvier ?

– Présente. J'aimerais apprendre à connaître les autres races qui luttent contre les ténèbres aux côté des sorciers.

– Noble initiative, jeune magus. Marco Stepán ?

– Présent. Moi je veux apprendre à me battre contre les saloperies de monstres !

– Tu devrais déjà commencer par apprendre à parler moins vulgairement. Günter Zeitmann ?

– J'ai affronté un fangieux lors de la Grande Finale des Concours de Connaissance…

– Dans le cadre d'une épreuve ?

– Non… un de mes "cousins" a trouvé malin de me faire visiter les marais de Mighty Adler, qui sont interdits d'accès aux élèves. Il m'a poussé dans l'eau, et cette sale bête en forme de bout de bois a essayé de me bouffer. Mais il faisait moins le malin après avoir reçu un _Bombarda Maxima_ en pleine gorge.

– Mais c'est super dangereux ! s'insurgea Mydian. Il aurait pu te tuer !

– C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit quand je l'ai jeté du haut de la tour Nord pour me venger, répliqua Günter d'une voix posée.

– Superbe ambiance familiale, commenta Carter. Bon, eh bien nous avons fini les présentations. Puisque c'est la seule chose qui semble pécher aujourd'hui, nous commencerons par un cours sur les créatures immunisées à la magie. Qui peut m'en citer une, à part les trolls ?

Et le cours partit là-dessus, avant d'embrayer sur les réponses des autres. Les Augures étaient fascinés par la capacité de Carter à créer un cours en direct. À chaque fois qu'un élève racontait quelque chose, il embrayait sur le sujet, ponctuant ses explications d'anecdotes amusantes piochées çà et là, parfois dans son propre passé. L'interactivité du cours était optimale, et l'ambiance à la fois éducative et familiale. À la fin du cours, Carter proposa un vote. Son issue ne plut pas du tout à Mathis. Car la majorité trouvait intéressant que leur premier cours pratique porte sur les épouvantards. Quand les Augures en discutèrent, après le cours, Émi se souvint qu'il y a deux ans, Mathis avait stratégiquement évité le fond des couloirs où des épouvantards avait été exposés dans des vitrines, et les lumières avaient été coupées. Chaque personne voulant se rendre aux toilettes devait obligatoirement passer devant une vitrine, et pouvait entr'apercevoir sa plus grande peur à travers une vitre. Mais Mathis, lui, n'était pas allé aux toilettes de la journée, et avait évité le sujet lorsque les Augures avaient discutés de phobies…

Une fois dans le hall, les Augures partirent en direction du QG de Lucian, où ils passaient de plus en plus de temps. Mathis se détacha du groupe, et fit signe à Angela. Celle-ci se détacha de sa petite bande, et approcha du garçon.

– Tu savais ce que Raven avait fait ? s'enquit-il.

– Fais quoi ? Tué un vampire ? Bien sûr que je le savais.

– Mais… comment ça se fait qu'elle… que vous êtes amies ?

– Parce qu'elle est intelligente, et que je le suis aussi, répliqua Angela d'un ton neutre. Elle sait que je n'ai rien à voir avec celui qui l'a attaqué, et de mon côté je me doute qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

Mathis jeta un regard ahuri à la jeune hybride, qui haussa les épaules.

– Les vampires sont des prédateurs naturels pour les humains. Nombreux sont ceux qui prennent cet état de fait pour un droit divin de suprématie. Le viol de moldues est un sport national dans le Royaume Vampirique d'Occident, et certains voient une sorte de bonus dans le fait de s'attaquer à une sorcière. Seul le meurtre y est puni, alors ils en profitent allègrement. J'appartiens pour 50% à une race de sociopathes, dont de nombreux salopards innommables. Paradoxalement, ce sont ces mêmes 50% qui m'aident à supporter l'idée de les partager avec ces monstres. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Raven pour quelque chose que j'aurais fait avec plaisir. Maintenant, va rejoindre tes amis. Je devine à ton expression que tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre ça, et j'ai suffisamment d'humanité en moi pour m'arrêter là.

Et Angela le planta là, choqué et intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

.

* * *

.

– Lève les bras, gros malin ! cria Liz.

– Comme ça ?

– Mais non, triple buse, en avant ! Et ton pied gauche, recule-le encore !

Mathis râla pour la forme mais s'exécuta. Après le coup stupide de l'année dernière, qui lui avait valu plus de deux mois d'interdiction de Cognepoing, qui avait indirectement conduit son équipe à finir dernière du tournoi. Il aurait pu être exclu de l'équipe, mais la capitaine, Éliza "Liz" Robin, avait préféré le garder… et lui faire regretter son comportement.

– Et si je meurs ? s'enquit Mathis. Non, parce que c'est super dangereux, ton truc !

– Aucune excuse ! répliqua Liz. Je te jure que si tu meures avant qu'on ait remporté la grande finale, je te ramène de force. Je suis sûre que Serpent connait un nécromancien !

– Pourquoi il n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ? râla Mathis. Pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là ?

– Parce que c'est _toi_ qui a besoin d'entraînement ! Et puis quelles autres ? Les sélections n'ont même pas encore eu lieu !

– C'est censé me rassurer ?

Soudain, l'expression de Liz devint grave.

– Je passe en équipe Senior. Je vais remplacer Élisabelle en tant qu'attaquante gauche, et elle, elle devient capitaine à la place de Loïc Bettanges. Maxime… Maxime n'a plus vraiment le cœur à ça.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Harmonie Clerc, sa mère, était en tant que secrétaire assise parmi les employés du Palais, dans les premiers rangs lors de la cérémonie d'investiture d'Amphision. C'est parmi ces employés, et parmi les photographes de presse, qu'il y avait eu le plus de victimes. Maxime avait perdu sa mère, et son père moldu s'enfonçait dans une profonde dépression alcoolisée que l'absence de son fils unique durant cette année scolaire n'allait certainement pas arranger. Éliza se racla la gorge.

– Il ne reste plus que vous trois, reprit-elle. Sertorius est bien trop impulsif, et Mydian manque de fermeté.

– Tu veux dire… comprit Mathis.

– Oui, je veux dire que c'est toi, le nouveau capitaine des Bélials Junior. Et tu as intérêt à mériter _mon_ titre, sinon je te jure que je ferai du reste de ta misérable vie un enfer !

– Chef oui chef ! s'écria Mathis.

Mathis se mit alors en position. Le pied droit en avant. Le pied gauche en arrière, en biais. Les deux mains au niveau de son visage, tendues en avant et orientée de manière similaire à ses pieds. Liz était en face de lui à cinq mètres, le cognard d'entraînement tout neuf à la main. Elle visa, et tira de toute sa puissance droit sur Mathis. Celui-ci réceptionna le cognard à deux mains en bondissant, se retrouvant emporté par la balle magique. Grâce à sa position, il avait effectué un demi-tour, et volait maintenant de face, droit sur le but. Il visa au jugé, et lâcha le cognard qui continua dans sa trajectoire, puis roula au sol en retombant. Dans sa chute, il avait entendu le bruit sourd du cognard, signe qu'il avait atteint la cible. En effet, l'un des enchantements de l'étrange balle de cuir utilisée au Cognepoing était qu'elle ne pouvait toucher aucune paroi du terrain, exceptée la cible au fond du but.

– Alors ? s'enquit Mathis, voyant le cognard revenir tout seul à toute allure, droit sur Liz.

Celle-ci le réceptionna d'une main experte, et sourit.

– Premier secteur. C'est pas mal ! Allez, on recommence !

– Quoi !?

– Et dépêche-toi, j'ai TDCFM à 15h !

L'entraînement avait été dur. Pourtant, lorsqu'Éliza était partie en cours, Mathis était resté, et avait continué son entraînement. Chaque soir après les cours, il avait relu le seul ouvrage de techniques de Cognepoing existant : _Le Cogne-quoi ?_ , de Sophie Brindacier, qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Puis samedi était venu, et, après une sympathique première séance de Club Duel, où le statut de championne de duel de la belle Lorna Malétrix avait été officialisé, Mathis s'était rendu aux sélections de Cognepoing d'un pas sautillant accompagné de ses compères Mydian Appelbaum et Sertorius Glazkov, respectivement attaquante gauche et défenseur gauche de son équipe, et de son amie Nilüfer, défenseuse gauche d'une équipe adverse, les Albatr'Os. L'an passé, il avait effectué le même trajet, dans le même état d'esprit. Mais l'an passé, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'équipe, à faire ses débuts. Mais cette année, par un coup du sort, il serait celui qui organiserait les sélections de _son_ équipe.

Une fois au gymnase, il laissa là ses amis, et alla rejoindre les autres capitaines dans le bureau de l'entraîneur. Bises et poignées de mains furent échangées, et l'entraîneuse et arbitre Mystique Pluiedeglace ouvrit sa boîte.

– Vous tirez un papier, sur lequel figure un nombre. Les sélections se feront dans l'ordre croissant de ces nombres. Les filles d'abord !

– 33, annonça Audrey Luceneige, nouvelle capitaine des Cobras Ardents, en lisant son papier.

– 42, annonça Lorna Malétrix, nouvelle capitaine des Ratons-Chasseurs.

– 37, annonça Mathis, nouveau capitaine des Bélials.

– 54, annonça Yoann Plume, seul capitaine présent pour sa seconde année, et représentant l'équipe des Albatr'Os.

– Parfait ! conclut Miss Pluiedeglace. Yoann, puisque tu passes en dernier, je peux te demander de préparer le terrain ?

– Oui M'dame, accepta le jeune homme, avant de quitter la salle.

– Vous autres… vos prédécesseurs vous ont bien expliqué vos rôles ? ( _tous approuvèrent_ ) Parfait ! Eh bien… mon rôle s'arrête là pour le moment, alors ! Vous menez vos sélections comme vous le sentez, et vous me faites de magnifiques équipes bien solides ! Je reste ici à votre disposition, au cas où.

Les trois jeunes gens quittèrent le bureau, et se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Lorna passa son bras autour du cou Mathis.

– Alors, collègue, tu m'avais caché ta promotion, ce matin ? le gronda-t-elle faussement.

– C'était pour voir l'agréable surprise sur tes traits habituellement figés dans un rictus moqueur, répliqua Mathis.

– Eh, les tourtereaux, vous vous relècherez les amygdales plus tard, on a du boulot !

– Ta gueule Audrey ! répliqua Lorna.

Cependant, Mathis se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de l'adolescente, et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de son équipe.

– Alors ? s'enquit Sertorius.

– Alors, mon cher Serpent, nous passons deuxième. Et de votre côté ?

Le surnommé Serpent tendit un parchemin sur lequel apparaissait une liste de noms à son capitaine.

– Hein !? s'écria Mathis en lisant un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

– Ça ne me choque pas tant que ça, indiqua Mydian.

– Moi non plus, ajouta Sertorius. Je l'ai vue sur un balai… elle serait bien incapable de jouer au Quidditch ! Et tu connais ta cousine, elle ne ferait rien sans être sûre d'y être meilleure que les autres !

– C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète… soupira Mathis. Ça voudrait dire que je serais obligé de la prendre dans l'équipe…

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la détestes autant…

– Je ne la déteste pas, elle m'insupporte. C'est pas pareil.

– Je ne vois pas la différence…

– Moi si, intervint Mydian. En tant que cousine de Lucian Appelbaum, je suis bien placée pour comprendre…

– Je croyais que tu faisais toujours partie de sa Légion ?

– Je dirige sa Légion, corrigea la Belge. Sans moi, ce grand crétin serait bien capable de, que sais-je, faire sauter le toit de l'Académie pour avoir des cours en plein air !

– Hé… commença Mathis.

– Je t'interdis d'y penser ! coupa Mydian d'un ton sec. Bon, qui commence, qu'on assiste à leur sélections ?

– Les Cobras Ardents. Ça va aller vite, il n'y a que l'ancien poste d'Audrey qui est à pourvoir.

Et effectivement, les sélections des Cobras furent très rapides. Puisque le poste à pourvoir était celui de défenseur, les postulants passaient un par un devant le but, et devait arrêter le tir de chacun des quatre membres de l'équipe. Seuls deux arrêtèrent les quatre tirs, et ils furent départagés lors d'un second tour duquel un certain Charles Esseulier sortit vainqueur. À ses couleurs et son âge, on reconnaissait un Lonicera de 2ème ou 3ème Année.

Ensuite vint le tour des Bélials. Qui disait deux postes à pourvoir disait de plus longues sélections. Aussi, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, et Mathis eut une idée pour optimiser les sélections. Il fit entrer la dizaine de postulants sur le terrain, et leur expliqua le déroulement de ses sélections.

– Ceux qui veulent le poste d'attaquant gauche, vous allez dans le quart de terrain avant gauche. Les autres, dans le quart arrière gauche. Le premier exercice sera simple. Vous allez vous faire des passes d'un quart à l'autre. Vous aurez trois choix : soit vous contenter de lancer au plus proche, soit tenter de lancer au plus éloigné, soit faire votre passe à l'un de nous trois. Nous, nous resterons du côté droit, et nous nous déplacerons sans arrêt. Sertorius dans le quart arrière droit, Mydian dans le quart avant droit, et moi dans toute la moitié droite. Celui qui rate une passe est éliminé. Celui qui ne tente rien de plus osé que de passer à son voisin est éliminé. Et en prime, ceux qui passent toujours à leur copain sans faire circuler équitablement seront éliminés pour antijeu, parce que c'est un sport collectif. Allez, tout le monde en place !

Tout en bougeant sur le terrain, Mathis criait ses instructions, pour le jeu varie, et que les éliminations soient plus rapides. Et à sa grande horreur, Juliette était toujours là, parmi les aspirants attaquants restants. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment la recaler alors qu'elle était visiblement douée. Cependant, dès qu'elle reçut le cognard en main, il la héla :

– Hé Juliette ! Compte trois secondes, et balance-le-moi !

– Ok !

Il partit alors dans un sprint fou, et avait presque parcouru le terrain entier, lorsqu'il aperçut le cognard qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il pensa un instant l'attraper, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, et le frappa du poing de toutes ses forces, en direction du but. Plein centre : le cognard n'avait pas le moindre effet résiduel dû à une mauvaise passe. Mathis freina in-extremis avant de percuter le dôme, et revint d'un pas sautillant.

– Je suis désolé, les gars, mais vous allez devoir quitter le terrain. Le poste d'attaquant n'est plus à pourvoir.

Juliette sourit avec effronterie.

– Toi, te réjouis pas trop vite, répliqua Mathis. Je ne te laisserai aucun répit pendant les entraînements !

– Oui mon capitaine ! s'exclama sa cousine dans un simulacre de salut militaire.

– Tu me dois vingt gallions ! s'exclama Sertorius à l'adresse de Mydian, qui grimaça.

Mathis grimaça encore plus. Tous deux étaient issus de familles nobles et riches. Mais pour lui, la somme était colossale, pour un petit pari entre amis.

– Les défenseurs restants, vous vous mettez le long de la ligne de but. Oui oui, tout le long, on oublie la ligne centrale pour l'instant.

Il en restait quatre, pour un seul poste. Trois garçons de 2ème année que Mathis ne connaissait pas, et… Angela.

– L'exercice sera simple. Nous tirons. Vous interceptez le cognard. Vous devez éviter de foncer dans vos voisins. Pour cela, estimez si c'est à vous ou à lui, ou elle, de l'attraper. Vous pouvez vous rater, ce n'est pas grave. Mais un seul poste est à pourvoir, ne l'oubliez pas.

Tous se donnèrent à fond. Tous se montrèrent plutôt doués. Mais il fallait en choisir un seul. Et… le résultat final n'étonna personne. Un mètre soixante-quinze (difficile de faire du sport avec dix centimètres de talons, qu'elle avait dû retirer), des réflexes inhumains (à raison logique), Angela était indubitablement la joueuse ultime de Cognepoing. Mathis vérifia que c'était bien lui qui portait l'écusson de capitaine sur sa tenue de cuir (à côté d'une telle joueuse, d'autres se poseraient la question en les voyant tous deux sur le terrain), puis alla lui annoncer sa victoire. Il tint cependant à lui poser une question.

– Pourquoi en défense ? Tu serais redoutable, en attaquante !

– Parce que Juliette voulait la place, répliqua Angela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

– Tu la connais à peine ! Je savais même pas que tu lui avais déjà parlé, d'ailleurs…

– Toi aussi, je te connais à peine, cap'taine. Mais j'ai un bon instinct, sur la nature des gens.

– On verra bien ce que ça donne, conclut Mathis.

.

* * *

.

Voilà voilà ! Pour le prochain chapitre, rendez-vous le 14/10/16 entre 16h et 21h. Voilà. Une fourchette de 5h, c'est tout ce que je m'accorde, pour être sûr de ne pas encore vous faire faux bon. Adios !


	4. L'essor de l'Ange

Miaou (ça veut dire : " _je me délecte de vous voir mourir à petit feu, pitoyables mortels_ " en félin) à tou·te·s ! C'est fou, vous vous mettez d'accord avant d'écrire vos reviews, ou je deviens trop prévisible ? Faut que je me motive à vous surprendre plus que ça, alors !

Dans le chapitre précédent, les premiers cours d'Options, et les sélections de Cognepoing (qui gagne en popularité auprès de vous, je suis comblé).

Time to… **Réponses aux reviews !**

Hellu, l'ami chat **Allan Eddem** ! D'ailleurs, tu confirmes ma traduction ci-dessus ? Alors les noms… j'ai fait plein de recherches sur les faunes, et c'est des noms tout à fait adaptés. En revanche, aucune idée s'ils existent en l'état ou si je les ai inventés/adaptés.  
Une fête faune à BeauX… il me semble que j'ai mentionné ça quelque part. Mais c'est peut-être dans le futur, alors je vais pas m'avancer (juste mentionné, hein, je spoile pas).  
Ah ? Dit-moi tout, c'est quoi le souci avec son cours ?  
Un saut sans pa… holà, le dit pas trop fort, ça risquerais de lui donner des idées !

Salut **Fishina** ! Du coup, tu l'as lu ?  
Je vois qu'on a la même vision des choses, c'est cool ! Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher à penser au futur pas si lointain, et j'ai peur. Je sais déjà que si j'échoue (et ça part très mal), dans le _meilleur_ des cas je finirai à la rue. En fait, éviter d'y penser, c'est cool aussi.  
C'est bien, les crêpes. J'aime les crêpes. Ça te tenterais d'ouvrir une crêperie pour ours canadiens ?

Hello **Ezezaguna** , un problème avec la mode ? Non, j'avoue, les écoles de mode, ça a l'air super chiant. Mais là, c'est que 2h par semaine, et avec un maître en la matière, qui a l'air cool en plus.  
Ouaip, plus haut ! Mais en fait, la pression sur Reg s'explique pour deux raisons : 1) justement, le fait que son père soit bas dans l'ordre d'héritage signifie qu'il doit forger sa propre puissance, et il met la pression sur ses enfants pour ça (c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que Richard Castle approuve Aenor/Albus : une petite (mais non négligeable) fortune, et surtout un très grand nom) ; et 2) L'Angleterre est encore sexiste quant à la transmission des noms (pas de contrat de préservation comme en France ou de principe de prévalence dynastique comme en Allemagne), et Reg est donc _le seul_ de tout le pays à pouvoir transmettre le nom des Castle. D'où la pression que Erwin n'a pas forcément (Julia Niafasen a trois fils plus âgés que lui, qui peuvent tous prendre son nom pour le transmettre (et logiquement, ça se joue entre Lothar et Andreas) ou garder le nom de Castle, et il reste encore Alois ; en gros, Erwin n'a aucun impératif pour aucun de ses noms). T'as tout suivi ?  
Mais pourquoi tout le monde est suspicieux avec Carter ? C'est parce qu'il est louche, c'est ça ? Pourquoi il le serait pas ? Il a étudié à Salem, après tout, et tous ceux qui y sont allés même moins d'un an sont devenus dérangés (non, je ne vise personne, *tousse* Exane Mason *tousse*)  
…Dis-moi, tu es presciente, ou juste incroyablement chanceuse ? Je devrais rien dire, mais ça me choque tellement que tu sois tombée aussi juste… c'est inhumain. Puisque c'est, je me venge en te gâchant la surprise : la forme est exacte, la raison non (médite ça).

Bonjour **Sengetsu** ! Chère camarade mauvaise humaine, tu vas rire : depuis que j'ai reçu ta review, j'ai pas retouché une seule fois à mon jeu, et j'ai bouclé un chapitre d'ELM et entamé le suivant. Mon inspiration a simplement retourné sa veste sans demander son reste.  
EXACTEMENT ! J'aime beaucoup Émi, mais elle se comporte comme une vraie gamine, elle m'énerve ! Je fais ce que je peux de mon côté, mais elle est têtue, la bougre. Dur dur d'être l'auteur de personnages aussi indépendants !  
Tu les trouves amusants mais fatiguants ? Tu devrais lire Fablehaven alors ! Ceux-là en particulier, j'ai fait des recherches sur les faunes. Et sinon oui, j'ai une maxi liste de noms sur internet, surtout pour mes sorciers sang-purs. Mais c'est secret défense.  
Eh bien les élèves sont des ados insouciants, et Carter est, apparemment de notoriété publique, plus louche qu'une louche. Je suis sûr qu'il jette régulièrement des élèves du haut de tours, même s'il n'y a pas de tour à Beauxbâtons. Il n'y a personne à choquer.  
La seule raison valable, c'est celle qu'Éliza donne : Mydian n'a pas assez d'autorité, et Serpent est trop dissipé. Il était le moins pire des trois, en tant que chef. En revanche, en tant que joueur, c'est bancal je te l'accorde. Mais il a l'avantage de s'entraîner avec deux débutantes, il partira quasiment sur les mêmes bases. Il est intelligent, assez pour admettre que Juliette était le meilleur choix, même s'il ne la voulais pas. Quant à Angela… elle a certes des réflexes accrus, mais la gravité affaiblie du terrain réduit sa vitesse, et la désavantage au niveau de sa grande taille (et donc de son poids) pour le jeu aérien. Mais de toute façon, elle n'est pas la seule hybride de l'école. Faut vraiment que j'écrive mon OS sur les Inhumains, moi…

Hey **Drety** ! Merci ! Ben en fait, théoriquement, c'est déjà un quatuor, si on compte Carter !  
Tiens, c'est marrant que tu dises ça… ça te dit un petit spoil sur elle ?  
Mathis… sautille ? Qué ?

Salut **titietrominet** :) c'est pas toi qui postais une review à chaque fois que je m'apprête à publier ? Pas de bol, j'ai tellement traîné que je publie seulement maintenant ! J'ai failli publier avant toi…  
Pas grand-chose à dire que je n'ai déjà dit plus haut… à part merci de tout aimer comme ça !  
Ben en fait… dans ce chapitre on l'évoque, mais de toute façon on le saura dès le prochain chapitre. Carter a dit "prochain cours", pas "un de ces jours" !

.

* * *

.

 **4) L'essor de l'Ange**

Quelque part dans les régions désertiques espagnoles, à trois bonnes heures de route au sud de Barcelone, se trouvait un village sorcier du nom de Lucarna. Quelque part dans la rue principale de Lucarna, à quelques pas de la boulangerie, se trouvait une boutique d'artisan-enchanteur du nom étrange d' _Ultimus Evanescabit_ , qui signifiait "Le Dernier Disparaîtra" en Latin. Quelque part dans l'arrière-boutique, affairé à quelque étrangeté d'enchanteur, se trouvait un homme du nom d'Alcides Soriano. C'était à lui que la boutique devait ce nom étrange, dont il était le seul à connaître la véritable signification.

Cet homme était enchanteur. Ancien élève de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, diplômé de Chasse Enchant'Art, détenteur d'une Licence en Science des Artéfacts. Blond à lunettes. Veuf. Père de deux enfants. Et foutrement bordélique. Actuellement, il se trouvait _à l'intérieur_ de l'objet le plus fascinant qu'il lui avait été donné de détenir dans sa boutique, du moins pour ces cinq dernières années. Car depuis l'accident de voiture qui lui avait valu une grave commotion cérébrale, Alcides avait perdu la majorité de ses souvenirs antérieurs à cette date fatidique. L'ironie était qu'il avait, ce jour-là, tenté de se suicider pour rejoindre sa femme ayant succombé au cancer du poumon la veille, et à défaut de la mort, il avait gagné l'oubli.

Alcides ajusta le débit de sa lampe à gaz pour augmenter la luminosité, et entreprit de dégager un conduit obstrué à l'aide d'un sort.

– _Deprimo_. _Deprimo_. _Accio_ débris. _Deprimo_ …

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive… de la lumière !?

Alcides était à l'intérieur du vase géant dans lequel ses enfants l'avaient retrouvé coincé la veille de la rentrée. Depuis, il veillait bien à ne pas oublier sa baguette en y descendant. L'intérieur du vase ressemblait à une maison de poupée à l'échelle d'un gobelin, et Alcides espérait en faire une cabane pour enfants idéale en supprimant un étage sur deux pour augmenter la hauteur de plafond. Et en voulant dégager une niche bouchée de débris et colmatée à la terre, il avait fait une découverte des plus étranges. Cette niche carrée d'à peine un mètre, située au niveau du fond du vase, cachait un tunnel d'une bonne longueur, trop long pour qu'un simple sortilège d'extension puisse le maintenir. Et voilà maintenant qu'il y avait de la lumière au bout du long tunnel !

– Par les ovaires rabougris de Morgane… quand faut y aller…

Et sur ces bons mots, Alcides s'engagea à quatre pattes dans l'étroit tunnel. C'était un homme de moindre stature, compensant sa petite taille par un génie démesuré. Pourtant, il dut rapidement ramper, car le tunnel de céramique se rétrécissait. Vers le milieu dudit tunnel, le conduit s'arrondissait temporairement, et Alcides dut se faufiler comme un ver. La seconde partie du tunnel semblait suivre le même schéma, à l'inverse. Et lorsqu'il déboucha enfin dans la lumière…

– Je rêve ?

Alcides se releva, et épousseta ses habits. Il regarda autour de lui, puis en l'air, perplexe. Il se trouvait dans un immense vase, en tout point similaire au sien, mais dans un bien meilleur état. D'un sort, il fit apparaître une échelle de corde munie de crochets, et la fit léviter jusqu'au sommet du vase, où elle s'accrocha. Il entreprit alors de grimper, et déboucha dans un large salon richement décoré. En face de lui, un homme barbu vêtu d'une robe sombre le toisait calmement. Autour du vase, deux elfes de maison au visage crispé menaçaient Alcides, l'un avec une hallebarde bien trop grande pour lui, l'autre avec _une scie circulaire_. L'homme se racla la gorge, et lâcha d'un ton badin :

– Bien le bonjour. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon vase ?

– Je me posais la même question, à vrai dire, répondit Alcides, en fronçant les sourcils. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je me trouve ? Je suis chez vous ?

– Bienvenue au _Brennende Gletscher Gutshof_. Je suis Athanasius Niafasen, et oui, vous êtes chez moi.

.

* * *

.

 _Trois… deux… un…_

– Et c'est parti pour un nouveau match d'anthologie ! s'écria la voix d'Ulmys Malétrix. Un _Plateau à Bascule_ , c'est génialissime ! On n'en avait pas eu depuis presque quatre ans ! Ça doit être mon cadeau de bienvenue dans le Conseil, ça !

Sur le terrain de Cognepoing, les joueurs tentaient tant bien que mal de commencer à jouer. Le sol sous le dôme se mouvait comme s'il était en équilibre précaire, et de temps en temps, de manière totalement aléatoire, il donnait un à-coup violent dans une direction.

– Le cognard est à Cabraq ! Il passe à Mullard, qui glisse à fond la caisse droit sur le but… Et pas de bol ! Le terrain a changé de sens, et cette dinde s'est lamentablement vautrée !

Le commentaire fit s'étouffer Nil de rire.

– Je déconne ! C'est une pote ! Pas vrai Alma ? Ouais c'est ça, bouge-toi les steaks, le polonais se barre avec la baballe !

Dans la foule, à droite des Augures, un groupe d'élèves particulièrement éméchés scandaient bruyamment :

– Luschek ! Luschek ! Luschek !

– C'est ça, allez Luschek ! répéta Ulmys au moment où celui-ci transformait une chute due à un basculement du terrain en envolée. ET. C'EST. LE. TRIPLE HEADSHOT ! Un sublime Centre pour les Loups du Désert !

 _Sur la bannière blanche et ocre, le loup noir se pavana, avant de se lover en rond dans le sable. Le score s'illumina de rouge sang : en déambulant, le loup avait formé un 1 dans le sable avec sa queue, et formait un 0 de son corps. En face, le chat de Hamelin attrapa un rat, et le jeta avec rage contre le panneau de bois qui indiquait un U. Celui-ci se décrocha d'un côté, et pencha dangereusement. Une trace au mur, jusqu'alors cachée par le panneau, bouclait la lettre, formant un 0._

– 10 – 0 pour les Loups ! ça commence très fort ! Hé, les Chats, il va falloir se sortir les _bras_ du cul, pour avoir une chance contre l'excellent, la légende, que dis-je, le dieu du Bat'Show, Kraecz "Massacrator" Luschek ! taquina Ulmys.

– Il faut qu'on fasse une pétition pour que ta sœur soit la commentatrice officielle de la Ligue de Cognepoing, lâcha Mathis d'un ton très sérieux.

– Grave, approuva Lorna sur le même ton. On fait des tracts par milliers, on recouvre tous les murs du château et des pavillons avec, et ensuite, on organise un méga-vote dans le hall.

– On va avoir besoin de la Légion de Lucian.

– Il nous faut aussi du monde chez les bleus.

– Je crois que j'ai la personne idéale sous la main.

Mathis croisa le regard de Lorna. Celle-ci lui tendit la main, qu'il serra solennellement. Nil soupira derrière eux.

– Vous êtes deux beaux cinglés…

– Bien sûr, les Augures sont de la partie, ajouta Mathis à l'adresse de Lorna.

– Bien sûr, répéta Nil dans un ricanement. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée exceptionnelle. Le matin, il s'était rendu au Club Duel, durant lequel il avait appris le principe des sorts retardés : il était en effet possible de _figer_ certains sorts de manière à ce qu'ils n'atteignent la cible qu'en différé, et de continuer à jeter d'autres sorts en même temps. C'était un moyen idéal d'équilibrer un combat à un contre plusieurs. L'après-midi, l'entraînement de Cognepoing s'était déroulé à la perfection. Angela et Sertorius étaient en synergie totale, et leur défense était infranchissable. Du côté de l'attaque, c'était encore fragile : Mathis jouait trop à droite, Mydian jouait trop avec Mathis, alors pour compenser, Juliette jouait trop perso. Mais les Bélials étaient confiants quant à leurs futures performances. Ils étaient individuellement excellents, et l'esprit d'équipe viendrait vite. En plus, Juliette — Mathis répugnait à se l'avouer — devenait de plus en plus sympathique, moins peste. Et Angela avait tout de suite trouvé sa place : pour Mydian et Sertorius, elle était une égale, qui comprenait la vie de chacun. Comme Mydian, son père travaillait beaucoup, et faisait de gros efforts pour être présent dans sa vie, même s'il ne la comprenait pas toujours. Et comme Sertorius, sa mère était froide, riche et distante, et seul comptait pour elle les affaires familiale (Mathis avait appris au détour d'une conversation que la mère d'Angie, Natālija De Veriasinis, était en Lituanie l'équivalent d'une duchesse ou d'une comtesse). Et pour Juliette, elle était comme une grande sœur, forte et indépendante. Quant à lui… Mathis n'était pas sûr de la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'adolescente. Elle était… comme une collègue. À la fois joviale et secrète, familière et distante. Il ressentait pour elle un mélange de sympathie et de méfiance. Mais peut-être se laissait-il trop influencer par Émi ?

– Ho, tu rêvasses, la limace ? l'interpela Lorna en lui secouant l'épaule.

– … Hein ?

– C'est la mi-temps. On va au Local à Ménage, vous voulez venir ?

– Ouais, accepta Mathis.

Lui et la plupart des Augures (Jorge toujours désespérément absent, et ce depuis la rentrée) suivirent Lorna et Damien Rohr en direction du Local. Le Bar du Local à Ménage était, comme son nom l'indiquait, un bar aménagé dans le local où étaient habituellement stockés les produits d'entretien. Un second bar, le Gris Loup, était aménagé dans le local à matériel sportif, et était réservé aux élèves de Chasse. C'était probablement là-bas qu'Ulmys s'arrosait allègrement le gosier avant de reprendre son commentaire énergique du match.

Mathis repensa à sa journée. Durant le Club Duel, Lorna avait invité les Augures au Bat'Show, leur promettant une soirée exceptionnelle. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ulmys et elle les avait fait sortir par le grenier des Chasseurs, grâce à une échelle miniaturisable cachée dans une armoire. Mais il repensa à une autre invitation…

– Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester après le match, annonça-t-il.

– Pourquoi !? s'écrièrent Lorna et Nilüfer en cœur.

– Faut que je me lève tôt demain. Je dois vois Carter pour… un truc.

– Il a bien voulu ? s'enquit Émi, qui savait de quoi il était question.

– En fait, c'est lui qui m'a proposé. Il a une nouvelle piste.

– Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? s'immisça Lorna.

– Non, déclina Mathis.

– Pfff ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais voir Ultimatrix. Tu viens Dam's ?

– J'arrive… soupira Damien, en jetant un regard désolé à sa bièraubeurre.

– … Super, on va pouvoir parler ! s'exclama Mathis lorsqu'ils furent assez loin.

– T'es dure avec elle, fit remarquer Karol.

– Ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir la nuit, répliqua Mathis. Bon alors… Carter.

– Il a accepté de reprendre tes cours ? demanda Erwin.

– Ouais ! Il m'a pas parlé de sa nouvelle piste, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait fait des recherches pendant toutes les vacances, et qu'il aimerait tester ses théories avec moi. D'après ce qu'il a laissé entendre, ça serait tout de même un truc accidentel, comme les septères, ou les nés-moldus qui se retrouvent avec un don inné en Magie Rouge suite à des conjonctures improbables, donc on était sur la bonne piste. Tiens, il faudra qu'écrive à Gideon à ce propos. Mydian doit avoir sa nouvelle adresse.

– Et il a parlé de ce que vous alliez faire ?

– On n'a pas eu trop l'occasion d'en parler… Ah, on dirait que le match va reprendre, on retourne aux gradins ? Non, on n'a pas eu trop l'occasion d'en parler, parce qu'il y avait du monde autour. Mais je pense qu'on va continuer ce qu'on faisait il y a deux ans. L'année dernière… ça ne compte pas vraiment. Les rares fois que j'y allais, il me regardais faire des essais, et prenait des notes, pour ses recherches. C'était d'un ennui !

– Et si vous trouvez, ça fera quoi ? s'intéressa Nil.

– Eh bien, une fois que je saurais quelle est la nature exacte de mon pouvoir, je pourrai faire des recherches plus précises dessus, et apprendre à le maîtriser. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des possibilités intéressantes.

Oui, car Mathis Devaux, un simple né-moldu, avait un pouvoir unique, que l'expert Américain en sortilèges, Malwen Carter, ne parvenait pas à comprendre entièrement. Ce pouvoir lui permettait de faire apparaître des images, des sortes… d'hologramme ? Et ce, sans avoir besoin de sa baguette. Il pouvait faire apparaître de petits objets, et même, avec une bonne concentration, de petits animaux. Il pouvait également générer de la lumière avec ses mains. Il avait le terme exact sur le bout de la langue, mais impossible de le retrouver…

…

– Illusionniste.

Mathis toisa Carter. Il haussa un sourcil.

– Hein ?

– Deux, répliqua puérilement le jeune prof. Je pense que tu es un illusionniste. Non pas un prestidigitateur, comme je l'avais suggéré la première fois qu'on a parlé de tes pouvoirs, mais quelque chose de bien magique. C'est, comme prévu, une forme de magie naturelle assez rare et héréditaire, qui réapparaît spontanément çà et là, et dont la forme qu'elle prend ne peut être qualifiée autrement qu'Illusionnisme. Tu as une amie métamorphomage, tu sais que c'est possible.

– Mais Émi est sang-pure ! répliqua Mathis. Eh, attendez, comment vous savez…

– Qu'elle est métamorphomage ? Je suis un expert réputé, tout de même ! Et la pureté de son sang ne change rien. Aucun de ses ancêtres connus n'a été métamorphomage. Trouver des informations sur les grandes familles est plutôt facile.

– Mais… les Brisebois ne sont pas nobles !

– Les O'Reilly non plus, mais ce sont deux grandes familles bourgeoises. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, pour les Brisebois : ils ont temporairement fait partie de la Noblesse de Faits, il y a quatre générations. Eh oui, l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père de ton amie était noble !

– Ça fait plus de quatre générations, ça… souligna Mathis.

– Quatre générations à partir du chef de famille actuel, corrigea Carter. Rogan Brisebois, le grand-père d'Émeraude.

– Ah. Oh.

– Bref, pour en revenir à nos griffons, je pense que tu es un illusionniste. Il y a une grande famille d'illusionnistes, au Japon. Ils ont écrit beaucoup d'ouvrages à ce sujet. J'en ai envoyé des exemplaires à un collègues de la faculté des Lettres & Arts Magiques de Chevalier-Lys, pour qu'il nous les traduisent. En attendant, j'ai trouvé quelques bribes d'informations à ce sujet, et j'aimerais valider cette théorie avec toi.

– D'accord, qu'allons-nous tester ?

– Il existe un pouvoir que seuls deux types d'êtres au monde possèdent : les illusionnistes… et les épouvantards. Oui, tu as bien compris : les illusionnistes sont capable de confronter tout sorcier à sa pire phobie. Exceptionnellement, puisque tu n'as pas la moindre notion de Légilimancie, je vais abaisser mes barrières d'Occlumancie. Tu devras alors utiliser ton pouvoir — tu sais mieux que moi comment ça fonctionne — pour me faire peur. Tu te concentres sur une seule chose : me faire le plus peur possible. Surtout, ne pense pas à la manière de le faire. N'essaie pas d'imaginer le résultat. Si tu es vraiment un illusionniste, et que tout se passe bien, mon "épouvantard" devrait apparaître. Ce sera une garantie suffisante de la nature de ton pouvoir, puisque tu ne l'as jamais vu.

– D'accord…

Le visage de Carter se crispa un peu, puis il hocha la tête. Il avait supprimé ses barrières d'Occlumancie permanentes, et s'était ouvert à lui. Mathis se concentra alors. Sur Carter, mais aussi sur la peur. _Faire peur à Carter. La plus grande peur. Le visage de Carter terrorisé_. Lorsqu'il se sentit près, Mathis libéra son pouvoir. Il sentit l'étrange magie qui semblait couler depuis l'intérieur de son cerveau jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts, qui se mirent à luire doucement. Il y eut comme une décharge magique, et un nuage sombre apparut entre lui et Carter. C'était l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un épouvantard n'ayant pas encore prit de forme. Il déversa alors dans sa création son unique pensée : faire peur à Carter.

Le résultat fut des plus étranges. Le nuage prit une forme humaine, avant de se figer. Entre Mathis et le prof se tenait désormais une jeune femme métisse, qui devait être à peine majeure. Elle _pleurait du sang_. Et pourtant, elle souriait, de ce sourire tranquille de celui qui sait sa victoire assurée. Intrigué, Mathis relâcha sa concentration, et l'illusion disparut d'un coup. Carter était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et avait les mains crispées. Il avait cassé sa plume en deux.

– Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, énonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. On se revoit la semaine prochaine.

– Bien, Mister. Excusez-moi, mais… c'était qui ?

– Elle… c'était Eileen Edwards.

Carter refusa d'en dire plus, alors Mathis s'en alla rejoindre les Augures, qui flemmardaient au QG de Lucian. Lorna, Damien et Eefie étaient là eux aussi.

– Salut tout le monde ! Ah, Jorge, tu es là. Tu encore passé où, hier soir ?

– Salut. Oh… euh… désolé… des trucs à faire…

– Tu tombes bien, Mathis ! le héla Lucian. Lorna m'a parlé de ton idée…

– _Notre_ idée, corrigea celle-ci.

– … de votre idée, et je suis totalement pour ! Je pense qu'en s'y mettant tous, on pourra faire ça très rapidement. Hep ! Votre attention s'il vous plait ! je vais demander à tous ceux qui connaissent le sortilège de duplication de se mettre de ce côté, et les autres en face.

Samuel Follet, Jean-Michel Luceneige, Mydian et Erwin se regroupèrent à droite de la salle. Lorna fit mine de les rejoindre.

– Parfait, s'exclama Lucian en l'interrompant d'un geste. Vous, vous serez chargés des polycopies. Parmi les autres, quelqu'un s'y connaît en dessin ? ( _Karol et Jorge levèrent la main_ ) Super ! Des bons en orthographe ? (Karl Saüser et Mathis levèrent la main) Génial ! Tout le monde a trouvé son rôle ! L'équipe de Mathis, vous nous pondez un magnifique texte. Pendant ce temps, mon équipe va essayer d'apprendre le sort de duplication avec l'équipe de Lorna. Puis on inversera les rôles. Avec un peu de chance, quand le tract final sera prêt, l'équipe de copie aura doublé de taille. Ce qui ne dispense pas les autres de continuer à essayer de maîtriser le sort ! Allez, on a une heure et demi avant le repas, et encore tout l'aprem après ça. Profitons du fait de ne pas avoir de devoirs pour le moment !

– Parle pour toi, répliqua Eefie. _Ch_ e suis en année de Banquet, moi !

– T'auras le droit de partir un quart d'heure en avance, si tu veux.

– Che t'emmerte.

– J'en ai bien conscience. Allez, tout le monde au boulot !

Et c'est ainsi que les trois bandes s'associèrent pour la plus grosse opération de communication de l'histoire de Beauxbâtons : des milliers de tracts, dans un but somme toute futile : qu'Ulmys Malétrix devienne, le temps de sa dernière année, la nouvelle commentatrice du Tournoi de Cognepoing.

.

* * *

.

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé.

– Vous reprendrez bien un café ? proposa Kallistia.

– Volontiers, Madame, accepta Alcides.

Kallistia Castle frappa deux fois des mains. Un elfe de maison apparut avec une cafetière à la main, et remplit la tasse de l'enchanteur. C'était celui qui portait la hallebarde, le reconnut Alcides : il avait un long nez mou qui ressemblait à une troisième oreille, et une veine violacée barrant son front plat.

– Merci, Casper. Tu peux disposer. ( _l'elfe s'inclina à se cogner au sol, puis transplana dans un claquement de doigts_ ) Ainsi, vous me disiez que mon fils est l'ami de vos enfants ?

– En effet, Madame.

– C'est amusant, comme le monde est petit, sourit l'Alsacienne. Alors, que s'est-il passé, selon vous ?

– Eh bien, il semblerait que votre vase et le mien sont en fait une rare variante d'armoire à disparaître, combiné à un sortilège d'extension. Il semble qu'il s'agisse là d'un moyen d'évacuation à plus grande échelle. Elle a sûrement dû servir sous le Régime de Grindelwald, ce qui explique que le conduit était obstrué, et que l'autre vase se trouvait en Espagne, loin des terres occupées.

– Ma foi, cela semble tout à fait plausible. Nous avons hérité de ce vase de la famille de ma mère. Le vôtre venait d'où ?

– Il faisait partie d'un lot saisi lors de la vente aux enchères du domaine de Bratignac.

– Oh, ceci explique cela. Il appartenait à un lointain cousin de la famille. Le domaine est habilement situé près de la frontière entre nos deux pays, une situation idéale pour quitter le pays… à pieds.

Kallistia rit à sa propre plaisanterie. Alcides fit semblant de l'imiter, repensant aux kilomètres de marche qu'il faisait chaque jour parce qu'il ne savait transplaner.

– Pardonnez-moi, Madame, Mais je vais devoir retourner à mon poste. Il y a sûrement des clients qui attendent la réouverture, sans se douter que je me trouve à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

– Il n'y a pas de problème, sourit l'aristocrate.

– Une dernière question. Que faisons-nous de nos vases respectifs ?

– Hé bien, nos enfants étant amis, ils seront ravis d'apprendre l'existence d'un raccourci pour se rendre visite pendant les vacances. Et puis… j'aimerais visiter l'Espagne, un jour prochain !

– Vous serez la bienvenue dans mon humble village, s'inclina Alcides, avant d'enjamber habilement le vase. Mes amitiés à votre époux, j'espère que cette histoire de contrat perdu s'arrangera vite !

Et Alcides disparut dans le vase. Kallistia vida sa tasse de café, et la reposa sur le guéridon. L'elfe qui portait auparavant la scie circulaire apparut, et s'inclina bien bas avant d'entreprendre de débarrasser la tasse.

– Un homme fort sympathique, commenta Kallistia. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Orwell pense que Madame a toujours raison, minauda l'elfe de sa voix nasillarde.

– Cela va sans dire, sourit-elle. Débarrasse ça, et tu pourras rejoindre Casper au dégnomage.

– Merci ! Merci beaucoup Madame Kallistia Castle ! Orwell dégnomera avec ferveur !

– Je n'en doute pas.

L'elfe disparut, et Kallistia resta un instant à méditer. Puis elle prit sa décision, et transplana sans cérémonie. Elle apparut dans le bureau de son mari, tirant un cri de surprise à sa cousine.

– Oh, c'est toi ! la reconnut Julia Niafasen. Tu m'as fait peur !

– Malheureusement oui, ce n'est que moi, rit Kallistia. Où est ton cousin ?

– Athanasius est au sommet de la Tour du Gradian, avec mon père, indiqua Julia.

– Ton père !? Que fais le Ministre ici ?

– À ce que j'ai compris, il cherche des informations sur les Rosengart, par rapport au fameux contrat…

– Je vois, soupira la maîtresse de maison. Bien, je te laisse à tes calculs, et me rend de ce pas faire mes hommage à Monsieur ton père. Enfin, de ce "pas"…

Et elle transplana.

.

* * *

.

 _À bien des kilomètres de là, à la frontière sud de la zone bouclée._

Les agents Gallinier et Montel étaient en train de boire le café ensemble, quand le froid tomba. La lumière avait baissé d'un coup, et ils crurent qu'un nuage passait devant le soleil. Mais le froid et la pénombre s'intensifièrent, jusqu'à prendre des proportions inquiétantes. Les deux agents se concertèrent du regard, et sortirent leur baguette. Montel fit un signe de tête à son collègue, et Gallinier ouvrit la porte. Il aurait été commode de dire qu'ils moururent sur le coup… Malheureusement, la vérité était bien pire : ils avaient horriblement souffert avant de… ne pas mourir. Tous deux avaient subi le baiser du détraqueur.

 _Clermont-Ferrand, bureaux du Central Sud du Gendarmagium (CSG)._

– Ils en ont encore trouvé deux ! annonça Cabossin, le téléphone filaire encore à la main.

– Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !? s'écria Magnus.

C'était le quatrième poste de surveillance que les chasseurs retrouvaient hors service. Huit agents ayant subi le baiser, et quatre relais de confinement détruits.

– Envoyez une équipe de tireurs d'élites appuyée par les chasseurs de non-êtres ! ordonna Magnus à Cabossin, qui composa immédiatement le numéro adéquat. BRAGUEMONT ? Putain de merde, où est Braguemont ?

– Ici, Chef ! s'annonça l'intéressé en surgissant de la salle d'archives, une caisse de dossiers à la main.

– Ça donne quoi ? s'impatienta le Lieutenant-Général.

– Je ne trouve…

– Florac, énonça une voix féminine, d'un ton calme qui tranchait avec le chaos ambiant. On a annoncé plusieurs épouvantards à proximité de l'aérodrome de Florac.

Cette voix douce avait un accent de l'est. _Un accent Balte_.

– Natālija !? s'écria Magnus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?

La présence de la vampiresse dans le bureau fit sursauter plusieurs agents. La jeune recrue, Maxence Caillot, porta la main à sa baguette, avant d'être arrêté d'un geste par Gustavsson. Natālija sourit à ce dernier, arborant de long crocs acérés, avant de tourner la tête vers Magnus en la penchant, un tic dont leur fille avait hérité.

– Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir, mon cher époux. Oui, merci, mon voyage s'est très bien passé. On n'a essayé de m'assassiner que sept fois entre Nyírbátor et ici, un voyage somme toute tranquille. Ah, et tu feras remplacer les nouvelles poignées de portes de ton immeuble, ajouta-t-elle en exhibant une paume couverte de cloques. Le plaqué argent c'est chic, mais pas du meilleur effet.

– Pardon, bonjour, Nat. Désolé, je suis débordé…

– Des détraqueurs attaquent tes agents, et les relais de confinement sont détruits, énonça la vampiresse. Je suis au courant, j'en viens. L'équipe de Lupin sont sur une piste. D'après lui, il y a trois détraqueurs, quatre rabatteurs, et sûrement un cinquième type qui donne les ordres.

– Monsieur ! l'interpella Cabossin. Les chasseurs ont coincé les coupables. Ils se sont tous les quatre entre-tués. Deux des détraqueurs ont été maîtrisés, et le troisième est pris en chasse par Castle.

– Et le cinquième gars ?

– Aucune trace, monsieur…

– Je m'en occupe, indiqua Natālija.

Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Juste une simple information indiscutable. La vampiresse rabattit son large capuchon noir au tissu épais sur sa tête, et quitta le bureau. Magnus regarda sa femme s'éloigner à toute allure du Central, courant à une vitesse bien au-delà des capacités humaines. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à traquer un homme.

Pourtant, quand elle franchit à nouveau la porte du bureau quelques heures plus tard, elle était revenue bredouille. Pour accentuer le message, elle leva les mains dans un geste de dépit. Magnus s'aperçut que ses brûlures avaient déjà disparues. Il fronça des sourcils.

– Je me suis nourrie sur un chevreuil, indiqua posément Natālija. Bon alors, j'ai retrouvé la piste de ton gars… et il m'a échappé. En faisant quelque chose de clairement anormal. Il s'est envolé sous les yeux de dizaines de moldus comme de sorciers. En fait, il y a avait une véritable foule. On aurait dit que je l'avais interrompu dans un prêche.

– Envolé ? Il avait un balai ? s'étonna Magnus.

– Oh, il n'en avait pas besoin, ricana sa femme. Il s'est contenté de déployer ses grandes ailes noires, et de s'envoler tel un ange maléfique. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que l'appelaient les gens : l'Ange Déchu. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais il y a clairement de la magie extrêmement noire derrière tout cela.

Magnus en perdit ses mots. Cela lui permit de repenser à ceux qu'Azazel avait écrit avec son propre sang sur les murs de sa cellule : _L'Ange Déchu commence ainsi son œuvre. Craignez le Trahi_. Trahi par qui ?

– Qui est cette charmante, euh… dame ? demanda une voix moqueuse que Magnus aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

– _Son Altesse illustrissime_ Natālija Aušradaina de Veriasinis, archicomtesse de Dzūkija, énonça froidement la vampiresse. Et vous êtes ?

– Hélène Vesprit, enchantée ! se présenta la journaliste en lui tendant sa main. Je suis sûre que nous allons très bien nous entendre, toutes les deux !

– Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Natālija en ignorant la main tendue.

.

* * *

 _Avis de recherche_

 _L'individu se faisant surnommer « L'Ange Déchu » a été aperçu par de nombreux témoins sur la place principale du village de Rochegude, dans le Gard. D'après les signalements, il s'agit d'un homme, la quarantaine, la barbe et les cheveux courts sombres, et l'air maladif. L'individu est extrêmement dangereux, et est déjà soupçonné de divers usages de magie noire et d'impardonnables. Si vous l'apercevez, n'intervenez pas. Envoyez un hibou express au siège du Gendarmagium de Clermont-Ferrand, contacter un agent via le réseau de cheminette, ou téléphonez au numéro indiqué ci-dessous (des opérateurs formés à l'usage de la technologie moldue sont à l'écoute 24h/24). Surtout, n'agissez pas seul·e._

 _Hélène Vesprit_

* * *

.

– Voilà. Ça vous plaît, chef ?

– Ça conviendra, concéda Magnus.

– Ok ! s'exclama Hélène en frappant des mains. Alors maintenant vous me racontez tout ce bordel, où sinon je balance à la presse que votre femme est une vampiresse, et visiblement assez jeune pour être votre fille. Vu la réaction de certains de vos collègues tout à l'heure, ça ne semble pas être de notoriété publique.

– Je vous entends, souligna l'intéressée d'un ton neutre.

– J'en ai rien à faire, répliqua la journaliste de même. Allez, on balance les infos. J'ai mis ma carrière en jeu sur cette clause de confidentialité, alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à me mentir ou à me cacher des informations vitales.

Richard Magnus regarda sa femme, qui hocha la tête. Il soupira si fort qu'une feuille s'envola de son bureau. Il la regarda tomber en se balançant jusqu'au sol recouvert de moquette grise de son bureau, et se redressa sur son fauteuil.

– D'après nos informations, et plusieurs théories qui se recroisent, nous aurions affaire non pas à des individus isolés, mais à un mouvement terroriste naissant. Nous pensons qu'ils s'agit de fanatiques réunis sous la bannière d'un fou considérant l' _Opus Tenebræ_ , un vieux grimoire de magie très noire et d'histoires fantaisistes plus noires encore, comme un manuel d'instructions. Nous pensons que l'individu qui se fait appeler l'Ange Déchu est Azraël, incarnation de la Mort, celui annoncé par la mort d'Azazel le bouc émissaire. Et nous prions Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que le cas échéant, l'Opus Tenebræ fait cas de douze Ducs Infernaux, plus puissants les uns que les autres, et Azraël n'en est que le troisième, si l'on compte à partir du moins puissant. Le seul moyen d'arrêter les Ducs est de les tuer, et les tuer revient à accélérer la venue d'un genre de "Maître des Enfers". Enfer ou non, nous connaissons l'existence de créatures qui feraient passer les dragons pour des chatons malades, et l'apparition spontanée de détraqueurs si près de la _Faille des Pyrénées_ n'est pas pour nous rassurer…

– D'accord.

– Comment ça, d'accord !? s'écria le gendarmage.

– Ben… comment dire… soupira la journaliste. Cette histoire est tellement invraisemblable que je doute que vous l'ayez inventée. Sans vouloir vous vexer.

– Je suis extrêmement vexé, répliqua Magnus, à moitié sérieux.

– C'est ça qui est merveilleux, rit Hélène, tirant un sourire à Natālija. Bon, plaisanterie à part, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

– Ma sœur et son époux, indiqua la vampiresse. Pour une battue à vitesse grand V.

– Ça, ça me botte ! s'écria Hélène en levant les deux bras, index tendus, comme si son équipe de Quidditch venait de marquer un but.

.

* * *

.

Olympe Maxime les toisa un par un. Puis les nomma un par un.

– Lucian Appelbaum. Mathis Devaux. Lorna Malétrix.

Elle les toisa à nouveau, et poussa un soupir qui se mua presque en gémissement plaintif.

– Lucian, que dois-je faire pour que vous compreniez que cette école _est une école_ , pas un parc d'attractions ? Je suis désolée, mais puisqu'aucune intervention de ma part ne semble vous calmer, je vais devoir rédiger une lettre à l'adresse de votre père.

Lucian devint livide. C'était la première fois que Mathis le voyait aussi déconfit.

– Non, pitié, Madame !

– Vous avez déjà eu votre chance. _Vos_ chances. J'enverrai cette lettre, et j'y indiquerai que vous recevez dès à présent un blâme. Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de second blâme, ce sera le renvoi définitif de l'Académie.

Lucian se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, psychologiquement plus mort que vif.

– Mathis Devaux. Ai-je besoin de demander ?

– C'était mon idée, Madame.

– Évidemment. Jeune homme, vous êtes un esprit brillant. Extrêmement brillant. Si vous vous donniez la peine, vous pourriez exceller. Mais au lieu de ça, vous consacrez votre potentiel à suivre les traces des pires cancres qui vous ont précédés. ( _Elle jeta un regard oblique à Lucian, qui se rongeait désormais les ongles_ ) Je vous ai averti de ce qui vous attendait la dernière fois. Cependant, un… imprévu s'est produit. Je ne peux exclure le capitaine de sa propre équipe, le règlement me l'interdit. Je ne vais pas vous blamer. Ni vous interdire de duel. Considérez comme une faveur, due à vos excellents résultats aux Concours de Connaissances, de vous en tirer avec un avertissement et… disons une vingtaine d'heures de retenues.

– Merci Madame, s'inclina Mathis.

– Cela s'applique également à vous, Miss Malétrix. Un blame serait également exagéré, étant donné qu'il s'agit là de votre premier délit grave. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Messieurs Appelbaum et Devaux sont des éléments perturbateurs depuis leurs débuts. Mais vous, en plus de trois ans, vous ne vous étiez jamais fait remarquer négativement. Pourquoi ?

– Pour… pour ma sœur, Madame, bafouilla Lorna. Elle… elle a tellement fait pour moi. Elle m'a toujours traité comme sa petite sœur alors que notre père a honte de moi, tout ça parce qu' _il_ n'a pas su se protéger convenablement quand il a trompé sa femme avec ma mère. Alors, comme c'était sa dernière année ici, je voulais faire quelque chose pour Ulmys. Pour la remercier.

– Et il n'y avait pas de moyen moins radical de soutenir sa candidature que de recouvrir l'ensemble des murs du château de tracts invitant à voter pour elle ?

– Ça semblait être une bonne idée, sur le moment, intervint Mathis.

– Vous, n'aggravez pas votre cas, gronda la directrice. Lorna ?

– Euh… oui ? Enfin, comme il a dit. On n'a pas réfléchi.

– Ça, c'est évident, souligna Mme Maxime, qui ne put s'empêcher de souffler du nez. Alors nous dirons vingt heures de retenue pour vous aussi, et l'avertissement en sursis. Et je vous promets de prendre en considération la candidature de votre sœur si celle-ci se présente à moi en bonne et due forme. En attendant, ces vingt heures font effet dès à présent, et votre tâche consistera à retirer toutes vos affiches sans baguette, et sans abîmer les murs du château. M. Épidon vous fournira le matériel nécessaire. Et maintenant, tous les trois, disposez !

– Hum, Madame ? tenta Lucian. Je suis collé aussi ?

– Oh non, pas de retenue pour vous, Lucian, souffla la directrice. Vous imaginez réellement que je vais prendre le risque de vous confier des produits d'entretien ? Non, je vous l'ai dit. Puisque mes punitions n'ont aucun effet sur vous, je m'en remets à votre père, et à la menace de vous exclure de mon établissement à la prochaine incartade. Peut-être que devoir terminer votre scolarité dans une école pas très regardante sur le comportement, comme Durmstrang, vous mettra du plomb dans la cervelle. Maintenant, dehors !

 _Une heure plus tard, dans le couloir du 2_ _ème_ _Droite._

– Le dissolvant est prêt, tu peux tremper ton pinceau, indiqua Lorna.

– Je déteste l'odeur de ce truc, grogna Mathis.

– Avoue que ça valait le coup ! ricana Lorna.

Mathis la regarda. La jeune fille lui sourit.

– Tout le monde a vu les affiches, et la dirlo a dit qu'elle allait considérer la candidature d'Ulmys, s'expliqua Lorna. Pour moi, c'est une franche réussite !

– Bien vu, concéda Mathis. Mais… ça ne te dérange pas d'être collée aussi longtemps ?

– J'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire que passer vingt heures en tête à tête avec toi, tu trouves pas, jeune délinquant ?

Mathis rougit intensément, et refusa de répondre (ou plutôt de bafouiller) pour ne pas d'humilier encore plus. Charitable, Lorna n'insista pas.

Une semaine plus tard, après cinq longs jours de cours et de retenues, et un samedi si déplorable qu'il préférait l'oublier dans son intégralité, Mathis se rendit à l'Étage Blanc en traînant des pieds, pour son "cours" avec Carter. Avec le cours de TDCFM du vendredi, et le Club Duel, Mathis voyait le jeune américain trois jours de suite par semaine, et commençait à bien le connaître. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se saluèrent familièrement.

– Salut, Mathis ! lança le prof en lui tendant la main.

Mathis la serra, avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise, qui était en fait une des cibles d'entraînement métamorphosée pour l'occasion.

– Bonjour, Mister C.

– Dur semaine ?

– Longue. Très longue.

– Ah, c'est ça, les retenues ! J'en ai eu plus que ma part, durant ma scolarité…

– Alors, qu'allons-nous faire, aujourd'hui ?

– Eh bien, notre… expérience ( _Carter grimaça_ ) de la dernière fois nous as clairement prouvé que tu _es_ un illusionniste. Donc à partir de maintenant, nous allons étudier les quelques écrits à ce sujet, et tester les expériences et les théories des auteurs. Ensuite, hé bien… nous aviserons. Aujourd'hui, et les prochaines séances, j'aimerais que nous explorions la théorie de l'auteure Suissesse Ruth Bellidée, qui pensait que les illusionnistes étaient capables d'une certaine forme d'ubiquité, en créant un double d'eux capable de leur transmettre des sons et des images. Nous savons déjà que tu peux créer l'image d'un humain. Reste à créer une image de toi-même. Des questions, avant qu'on commence ?

– Qui est Eileen Edwards ?

Carter grimaça à nouveau. Cependant, il répondit :

– Edwards est une… je crois que les psychomages moldus appellent ça une perverse narcissique. Elle fait souffrir les autres pour se mettre en valeur, et est avide de domination. Elle est dangereuse. Folle à lier. Et elle était étudiante à Salem, aux côtés de ma petite sœur. C'est pour elle que j'ai peur, pas pour moi.

– Vous avez une sœur ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Cixi. Elle a maintenant vingt-deux ans, et est assez douée pour se défendre. Mais… Edwards n'a jamais supporté d'avoir été évincée du Cercle Wiccan. Hum ! Je n'en dirai pas plus. Ces histoires ne concernent pas un petit Français un peu trop curieux. Allez hop, au travail !

Mathis fit sa première tentative. Après quelques efforts de concentration, il parvint à faire apparaître une vague silhouette. Elle n'était pas transparente : en trois ans, il était parvenu depuis un moment à rendre ses créations – ses illusions, il devait s'habituer à utiliser ce terme – parfaitement opaque. Mais devant lui se tenait un amas de chair vaguement humanoïde. Plus il se concentrait, plus ses traits s'affinait. Mais… Mathis dût relâcher son pouvoir. L'amas de chair, bien plus proche du golem que de l'humain, sembla comme grésiller, avant de s'évanouir.

– C'est hyper crevant ce truc, gémit Mathis en chancelant.

– On va faire un deal, répondit Carter sans lever les yeux du parchemin où il écrivait. Tu maîtrises cette technique, plus une autre. Une seule autre. Et j'informe la directrice que ton pouvoir est bien de l'illusionnisme, et ne représente aucun danger pour tes camarades. Suite à quoi…

– … Je pourrai m'en servir en dehors de ces cours, conclut Mathis, déterminé. Ça me va. Quelle sera la prochaine technique ?

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé, répliqua Carter. En attendant, maîtrise déjà celle-ci.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Mathis ne parvint pas à maîtriser la technique. Au bout de trois longues heures, il était tellement épuisé que Carter l'avait presque porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Après qu'il eut avalé un puissant requinquant, le prof le rassura.

– C'était presque bien ! Je suis sûr d'avoir aperçu un début d'œil sur le visage de… Enfin, c'était pas mal. On reprendra ça la semaine prochaine, plus en douceur. En attendant, remet toi bien. Et prépare-toi pour le cours pratique de Défense. Il est temps que vous rencontriez votre épouvantard, pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas déjà arrivé.

Mathis ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop absorbé par sa réflexion. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

.

* * *

.

Bonne question. Petite révélation : j'en avais aucune idée non plus ! Et en fait la réponse est tellement évidente que je me suis demandé pourquoi je l'avais pas trouvée plus tôt. Et je rage encore plus en voyant que l'un·e d'entre vous l'a trouvé plus vite que moi…  
Dans le prochain chapitre… un épouvantard, un très très grand feu, et un sport interdit. _Next !_


	5. La peur se nourrit de l'incompréhension

_Papaplutili_ , mes zoziaux ! Ça veut rien dire, mais ça sonne comme une salutation. Vous connaissez **Ielenna** ? C'est l'auteure de l'incroyable saga pottérienne LMA (Ludo Mentis Aciem), et de ses spins-off, les Tessitures, et SPAIR (alors là me demandez pas la signification de ce dernier sigle… un truc en latin). Eh bien cette talentueuse Miss a lancé un crowdfunding pour sa propre histoire, les Chroniques des Fleurs d'Opale, et il a dépassé les 100% en trois jours, sur une durée totale de 69 jours il me semble. Vu comme ça ça paraît peu utile mais… foncez lui donner quand même si vous le pouvez ! Pourquoi ? Parce que : (1) Elle est cool, (2) son histoire a l'air cool, (3) les contreparties sont cools, et (4) de nouveaux bonus (dont des ajouts dans les contreparties) sont prévus pour les paliers à 200%, 300%, … donc si vous donnez, ceux qui comme moi ont déjà donné auront aussi droit aux bonus supplémentaires. Il reste encore deux mois, profitez-en !  
Cette parenthèse non-intermondiale et non parfumée terminée, résumons le chapitre précédent :

Par le biais de vases magiques reliés, le père de Jorge a fait involontairement la connaissance des parents des jumeaux ErKa. Mathis a enfin découvert la nature de son pouvoir, ainsi qu'un moyen radical de mettre Madame Maxime hors de lui. Et pendant ce temps, l'Ange Déchu est entré en force dans la zone bouclée avec un commando de détraqueurs et de détraqués. Sans oublier la monumentale incruste de _Son Altesse illustrissime_ Natālija Aušradaina de Veriasinis, archicomtesse de Dzūkija, et môman d'Angela.

.

Et maintenant retour à vos retours :

Bien sûr, **titietrominet** ! La preuve : je ne découvre que tu as un compte qu'aujourd'hui !  
Le truc c'est que c'est des Gendarmages, ils sont pas censé avoir peur. Par contre j'avoue que le réflexe Patronus, ils ont merdé…  
Sévère ? Nooon ça va ! Ça paraît plus sévère parce qu'il est terrifié par son père, mais elle elle n'y peut rien. Le connaissant, il va juste redoubler d'ingéniosité !  
Je te promet rien, j'ai pas encore relu pour la dernière recorrection, mais il me semble que ce chapitre contient une partie de réponse à cette dernière question.  
Je comprend. Quand je supprime mes cookies et que je dois me reconnecter, je regarde le capcha avec un air exaspéré et des envies de meurtre.

Hellu, collègue **Allan** ! Déjà de base : continue comme ça ! Qui dit review en lisant dit review longue, dit beaucoup de satisfaction pour moi ! D'ailleurs je le fais souvent pour les autres !  
Fais pas genre, tu lis même les reviews des autres pour trouver des indices ! Je t'ai grillé, tu peux plus sortir cette excuse…  
LA PREUVE. En fait, je n'ai rien dit de tel, et l'explication exacte de cette forme est dans ce chapitre. Et plutôt inattendue (mais compréhensible si on se réfère à la saga HP ou au Parfum). Mais ça ne concerne que l'épouvantard, pour le reste faudra attendre !  
C'est que tu me connais pas encore assez ! La réponse exacte est : les deux. Ou plutôt le 2, exploité de manière à en faire un 1. C'est avec des 2 qu'on fait les meilleurs 1, non ?  
En fait tu le connais déjà. C'est ça qui est beau. Tu le connais, et tu l'as déjà vu. Hé hé hé.  
 _Ultimatrix_. C'était un surnom, pas une erreur de typo.  
J'adore ta priorité de question : "qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas !?" "mais attend… ils sont où en fait ?" Ha ha ha ! Tant que je le dis pas, c'est que c'est pour faire cogiter les curieux.  
Là je t'ai perdu. Mais dans le doute, je veux bien voir de que donne une joute entre un opossum et Xénope.

Salut l'ami **fou** ! Je me demandais où t'étais passé ! Tu les as comment les infos de nouveau chapitre ? Tu regardes régulièrement sur le site comme je faisais avant ? Tu gagnerais ton temps en créant un compte et en t'abonnant à moi (et à tous les auteurs que tu suis), dans ce cas…  
Oui c'est vrai que c'est plus sérieux. C'est normal, c'est le tome de fin de cycle. Mais il y a plus de blague par la suite, et promis, encore plus de fun dans le prochain tome (Là faut vraiment que le boucle la chute des Anges (c'est pas le titre du premier Cycle pour rien)).

Bonjour **Sengetsu** ! Non mais les gens trop terre-à-terre ne peuvent pas accepter un raccourci aussi fantaisiste. C'est pourtant simple : on se met dans la peau du personnage, avec son caractère, et on essaie d'imaginer sa réaction. Et si c'est pas crédible, on l'écrit pas. Mais ça va tellement plus vite de dire que le personnage ne veut pas…  
Depuis que je te l'ai dit, j'ai fini les cinq tomes ! Et un tome et demi d'À la Croisée des Mondes, ensuite. Prochaine étape : un marathon il l'a entendu arriver, c'est pour ça que ses elfes étaient armés et à l'affut !  
C'est pas forcément lié… Mais j'aime cette théorie décidément populaire du Mathis pas né-moldu. Si on se réfère au canon rowlingien, c'est il me semble impossible : seuls les sang-purs peuvent avoir un enfant cracmol, et Thomas n'a aucun pouvoir. En revanche d'après le headcanon scientifique que je suis, c'est tout à fait plausible, et ça rend même le duo Mathis/Juliette deux fois plus probable. À toi de voir, en attendant la grande réponse !  
Elle est glauque, et étudiante à Salem. Je dois vraiment t'indiquer où la chercher ?  
En effet, Beauxbâtons est aussi dans les Pyrénées. Oui. D'autres failles, pas que je sache. En revanche il y a d'autres entrées. Mais c'est pas moi qui gère, ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ne m'appartient pas !

Hey **Drety** ! Eh bien le voilà : le DP-11 (sur BeauX) lui sera consacré.  
Ah. C'est les hormones, sûrement.  
C'était un chapitre spécial Super Maman en fait !  
Tu te doutes bien qu'il va en profiter, le saligaud ! À moins qu'il se réveille un matin, incapable d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais parlant couramment le swahili. Il ne faut jamais négliger l'élément d'incohérence autodestructrice d'un auteur. *sourire carnassier*  
Comme ça ? Direct ? Eh beh !

.

C'est Halloween. Les épouvantards chantent, les élèves se déchaînent, on crame des trucs. Ce chapitre n'est pas sponsorisé par l'inquisiteur de Kaamelott, celui-ci était trop obsédé à l'idée de mettre tous mes persos au bûcher. HÉRÉTIQUES !

.

* * *

.

 **5) La peur se nourrit de l'incompréhension**

Et ce fut le moment du cours pratique de TDCFM. À la place du bureau de Carter se trouvait un vieux coffre, qui ressemblait à celui qui se trouvait dans le bureau de la directrice. Le coffre était périodiquement parcouru de tremblements, qui en faisaient sursauter plus d'un.

– Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce qu'est un épouvantard ? Marco !

– Un épouvantard est un non-être immatériel, ayant la capacité de prendre l'apparence de notre plus grande peur, énonça Marco Stepán. Il se nourrit de cette peur, et devient plus puissant, jusqu'à être capable de tuer de terreur même les plus téméraires.

– Joli résumé du chapitre de votre manuel, ironisa le prof. Pas mal, pas mal. Quelqu'un aurait quelque chose à ajouter ?

– Le pouvoir des épouvantards perd de son effet face à plusieurs sorciers, parce qu'il ne sait pas qui prendre pour cible, intervint Camille.

– Pourquoi, plusieurs _sorciers_ ?

– Les épouvantards sont des manifestations magiques pures. Ils sont invisibles aux yeux des moldus, comme tous les non-êtres.

– Excellente réponse, tous les deux. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de désavantages due à un simple… paramètre de naissance, je ne vous appellerai pas par ordre alphabétique. À la place, ( _il montra un parchemin où étaient listés leurs noms, et où apparaissait une grosse rune biscornue_ ), j'ai un parchemin mélangeur. C'est donc le hasard qui déterminera l'ordre de passage. Je l'affiche ici, et c'est parti.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Carter posa le parchemin contre le mur, et l'y colla d'un sort. Il pressa ensuite la grosse rune de son pouce, et les lignes du parchemin se mirent à se mélanger, de plus en plus vite, si vite qu'elles ne devenaient qu'un amas d'encre flou, et soudain, ne bougèrent plus. La liste était totalement dans le désordre, et le premier nom était…

– Émeraude Brisebois.

Émi s'avança, toute tremblante. Les Augures présents savaient ce qui allait sortir du coffre. Angela s'en doutait. Mais les autres… Carter ouvrit le coffre à la volée, et une masse de fumée noire en surgit. La masse enfla, se déforma… et prit la forme du vampire de l'hôtel, couvert de sang. Émi poussa un gémissement, et recula de trois pas.

– Hé, je le connais lui ! s'écria soudain Angela. Ma mère a saigné ce gros bâtard pendant l'été dernier !

– Surveille ton langage, jeune fille, la gronda le prof.

L'épouvantard fut tellement prit au dépourvu que sa mâchoire tomba de surprise.

– Rappelle-toi, Émeraude ! l'encouragea Carter. Le sort !

– Ri… *hum* _Riddikulus_ !

Aussitôt, les crocs inférieurs du vampire se changèrent en vers de terre, et se mirent à serpenter en direction de ses narines. L'un d'eux se glissa dans un orifice, tirant un éternuement si violent au vampire qu'il culbuta en avant, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement en marchant sur sa cape. Toute la classe retint des exclamations de rire, et même Émi ne put réprimer un sourire. Carter applaudit doucement.

– Bien joué, jeune fille ! N'oubliez pas : un sourire, un ricanement, un pouffement le déstabilisera. Un rire franc et sonore le fera exploser. Éviter de rire trop fort avant la fin du cours, que chacun puisse s'y essayer. Je n'ai pas quatorze épouvantards sous la main ! Nom suivant : Camille Hastier.

Camille se leva. Avant de se présenter devant l'épouvantard (qui s'était relevé, mais regardait toujours la classe d'un air interdit), elle se retourna vers ses amis, et lâcha :

– Le premier qui se moque, je le jette du haut de l'Observatoire.

Elle fit ensuite face à l'épouvantard, et fit un pas de plus en sa direction. Celui-ci s'aperçut de sa présence, et se transforma. Devant Camille se tenait… un gobelin. Celui-ci était particulièrement laid, avec des yeux rouges et de longs ongles jaunes. Il tendit une de ses mains crochues en direction de Camille en grognant.

– Riddikulus ! lança la jeune sorcière.

Les ongles de la créature tombèrent, et sa grosse tête se mit à enfler, tant et si bien qu'elle s'effondra sous le poids de celle-ci.

– Magnifique ! on enchaîne : Raven Luschek !

Suite à son récit de la dernière fois, Mathis s'attendait à voir apparaître un autre vampire. Mais face à elle, l'épouvantard prit une forme des plus étranges. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait greffé la tête d'un caméléon géant sur le corps d'un anaconda, avant de se décider à lui rajouter deux paires de bras rachitiques aux longs doigts. L'étrange reptile étendit ses bras comme des ailes, et poussa un hurlement strident à en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Raven s'effondra au sol, et recula précipitamment en s'aidant de ses mains.

– Le sort, Raven, le sort ! la rappela à l'ordre Carter.

– _Riddikulus_ ! lança Raven d'une voix mal assurée. _Riddikulus_ ! _RIDDIKULUS_ !

Un parachute apparut derrière la créature, attaché à ses bras, et se gonfla d'un vent invisible. La créature fut happée en arrière, et émit un bruit de canard en caoutchouc en percutant le mur.

– Très imaginatif, ce résultat ! Bien joué Raven !

– Mister Carter, c'était quoi ce truc !? s'exclama Nil.

– Ça, c'était un _limax_ , Nilüfer. Une créature sacrément dangereuse dont le territoire se concentre autour de la Pologne. Tu n'auras qu'à demander plus d'informations à Miss Castle, elle est mieux placée que moi pour te renseigner sur cette créature qui, malgré l'évident danger qu'elle représente, ne relève pas des forces du mal. Allez, suivant… Octavius Ballessaim !

L'épouvantard d'Octavius était clairement un _gytrash_ , reconnaissable à son allure spectrale canine. À la suite, les épouvantards s'enchaînèrent. Mydian Appelbaum se retrouva face à un immense serpent munie d'ailettes semblables à des nageoires, que Carter identifia comme étant un _selma_ , créature typique des lacs de Norvège, pays qui comptait une partie de la famille Appelbaum. Marco Stepán et Lætitia Pergaud se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à des goules particulièrement purulentes. Angela Magnus, à la surprise de personne, ne provoqua aucun changement chez la créature : les vampires, sang-purs ou hybrides, étaient immunisé à toute forme de psychomancie, et les pouvoirs de l'épouvantard relevaient de ce domaine. Aventino Bellini se retrouva face à un scorpion géant, tandis qu'Arnaud Portesort lui "préféra" sa cousine arachnéenne. Günter Zeitmann dut faire face à un homme à la robe impeccable et au regard empreint d'un profond mépris, que Mathis identifia comme étant ce père dont il avait parlé dans le carrosse. Günter s'en vengea en lui provoquant une éclabouille particulièrement sévère. Nilüfer, elle, se retrouva face à un loup écumant de rage, qui tira une exclamation de surprise à Émi. Lucie Rouvier fut l'avant-dernière à affronter sa peur, qui se présentait sous la forme d'un troll plutôt gêné par sa taille pour tenir debout dans la salle de cours.

Et enfin, ce fut le tour de Mathis. Il avait réfléchi toute la semaine à la forme qu'allait prendre l'épouvantard. Non qu'il ne connaissait pas sa plus grande peur. En vérité, il ne se connaissait aucune peur. On dit qu'il n'y a pas de courage sans peur : Mathis ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement courageux. Inconscient, ça, n'importe qui pouvait le confirmer. Insouciant ? à l'extrême, indubitablement. Mais pas courageux. Lorsqu'il prit place face à l'épouvantard, ce dernier sembla se poser la même question, et hésita un moment avant de se transformer. La forme qu'il prit ne fit pas peur à Mathis. C'était désormais un fait établi : il n'avait peur de rien. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'apparition l'avait violemment déstabilisé, au point qu'il avait dû s'appuyer à une table du premier rang pour ne pas s'effondrer.

– Qui c'est ? demanda Émi d'une petite voix, sensible au trouble de son ami.

– Mon père, répondit Mathis d'une voix blanche.

Devant la classe se tenait un homme, dans les 35-40 ans. Il avait les même cheveux bruns et électrique que Mathis, et le même nez rond, mais avait les yeux marrons. Il n'avait pas d'expression agressive. Il n'insultait pas Mathis, comme le faisait le père de Günter. Il se contentait d'attendre calmement, sans dire un mot, regardant son fils avec un air neutre, à peine curieux. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il avait un effet dévastateur sur Mathis. Celui-ci tourna les talons, et, sans un mot, quitta la salle de cours, abandonnant ses affaires sur place. Carter jeta un sort qui projeta l'épouvantard dans le coffre, et reverrouilla celui-ci.

– Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Nous ferons un compte-rendu de cette séance la semaine prochaine. Bon week-end à tous !

Émi rangea les affaires de Mathis en plus des siennes, et elle et les filles (Nil, Camille et Mydian) se précipitèrent pour retrouver Mathis.

Elles le retrouvèrent assis sur un banc, au premier rang de la salle du Sondeur. Il tourna la tête en les entendant entrer, avant de reprendre sa contemplation du mur.

– Mon père a disparu avant ma naissance, lâcha-t-il soudain. Son avion survolait l'Océan Atlantique lorsqu'il a disparu des écrans radar. Ma mère a tout fait pour m'élever sans que je ressente le manque de ce père que je n'ai jamais connu. Il n'y a aucune photo de lui, dans la maison. Elles sont dans son bureau. Mais je les avais déjà vu, je sais à quoi il ressemble. Ressemblait ? Je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou non…

Il se tourna vers ses amies. Il avait le regard vide.

– C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois mon père devant moi, en chair et en os. Enfin, si je puis dire. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que l'épouvantard prenne sa forme. Le Sondeur ( _il désigna la cabine du menton_ ) m'a dit qu'en l'absence de peur, l'épouvantard se nourrit de ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Tous ces sentiments négatifs qu'il est incapable de distinguer. La honte, la déception… la détresse. Il a interprété ce que je ressentais comme de la peur, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment une créature qui n' _est_ même pas pourrait comprendre la détresse d'un orphelin ? Ce sentiment de manque mêlé à la colère de l'abandon, même involontaire ? À défaut de peur, l'épouvantard s'est rabattu sur un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait comprendre : l'amertume.

Mathis sourit d'un air absent.

– La peur se nourrit de l'incompréhension. L'épouvantard se nourrit de la peur. Il est logique de conclure qu'en l'absence de peur, il se nourrit de ce qu'il ne comprend pas… Alors comme ça, Camille, tu as peur des gobelins ?

Son amie ne releva pas le brutal changement de sujet.

– Ces bestioles me filent des frissons dans le dos, justifia Camille. On a l'impression qu'ils vont nous voler notre âme, avec leurs doigts crochus et leurs yeux noirs.

– Ton âme, rien que ça ? ricana une voix derrière elle.

Camille fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Angela. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

– 'Scusez mon arrivée impromptue, mais paraît que je suis convoquée par la boîte magique, lâcha celle-ci en désignant le Sondeur d'un geste vague.

– Pas de souci, intervint Émi. Et euh… merci pour tout à l'heure.

– Pour ?

– Ben… pour m'avoir rassurée en disant qu'il était mort. J'ai eu moins peur en imaginant qu'il ne pourrait jamais me retrouver.

– Ah, ça ? Oh, mais c'était vrai en fait.

– Hein !? s'écria Nil. Ça veut dire que ta mère l'a vraiment tué !?

– Ben oui, c'est son boulot, confirma Angela.

Elle croisa les cinq paires d'yeux écarquillés, et soupira.

– Boire du sang humain est interdit par le Code International du Secret Magique, ainsi que par les Accords de Vilnius. Tout vampire accusé d'un tel acte doit assister à son procès, et s'il y est jugé coupable, il finira en prison pour une durée d'une année, durant laquelle il sera sevré du sang humain. S'il est récidiviste, c'est la peine capitale. S'il s'enfuit, c'est la peine capitale. S'il se défend trop lors de son arrestation, c'est la peine capitale. Ma mère traque et tue les fuyards qui se soustraient à la justice. Et ma tante est procureure de la Cour Suprême de Daugavpils.

– Toute ta famille est dans la justice, alors ! fit remarquer inutilement Nilüfer.

– On peut dire ça, oui, sourit Angela. Mon oncle est maître d'arme de l'empereur, et je ne connais que trop peu la famille Magnus, mais j'ai effectivement ça dans le sang. Le côté chevaleresque, en plus… radical.

Émeraude, qui se tenait jusqu'alors en retrait, fit un pas vers Angela et lui tendit la main.

– Je crois que nous sommes parties du mauvais pied. Puisque le reste des Augures semblent t'apprécier, je vais te laisser une chance.

– Ça me va, approuva Angela en penchant la tête, et en serrant la main tendue.

– Et tu remercieras ta mère d'avoir mis fin à mon pire cauchemar.

– Je n'y manquerai pas.

.

* * *

.

Après le jour de l'épouvantard, l'attitude d'Émi vis-à-vis d'Angela changea radicalement, et celle-ci passait de plus en plus de temps avec les Augures, en compagnie de son amie Raven. Cette dernière avait beaucoup en commun avec Émi. Une mère travaillant le bois, un passif avec les vampires, et…

– C'est un plan génial, approuva gravement Raven.

– Tu trouves ? la modéra Erwin.

– Absolument, un plan excellent, confirma Émi.

– Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais ça ne me semble pas très prudent, répliqua Nil. Tu as déjà eu un avertissement, Tu risques d'être exclu.

– Elle a raison, intervint Karol. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre un tel risque. Je sais que c'est Halloween, mais il ne me semble pas que ça entre dans le cadre des festivités.

– C'est surtout très dangereux ! s'écria son frère.

Mathis les regarda en silence, avec son habituel sourire en coin. Il se tourna vers Angela.

– Et toi ? Un avis sur la question ?

– J'suis pas ta mère, ricana celle-ci. Mais si tu le fais, j'en suis.

– Eh bien c'est décidé, alors ! s'exclama Mathis d'un ton enjoué. Donc je peux compter sur Émi, Raven et Angela, c'est ça ?

– On en est aussi, corrigea Erwin. Seulement, on ne trouve pas ça très prudent, surtout pour toi. Mais tu es plus têtu qu'un sphinx, alors… Soit. En revanche, je ne serais pas contre un rappel du plan.

– On s'arrange pour retenir les profs suffisamment longtemps, tous ensembles au même endroit. Émi a proposé le terrain de Quidditch…

– C'est de bon aloi, souligna celle-ci.

– … ensuite, reprit Mathis, on dégage l'ensemble du Grand Réf, en faisant léviter les tables et les chaises. Avec, on va construire des gradins. Raven connait un sort pour coller n'importe quoi à du bois. Espérons que la hauteur de plafond soit suffisante !

– Suffisante ? ricana Angela. On peut empiler trois éléphants, au rez-de-chaussée du château !

– C'est pas faux. Bon, ensuite on invite gentiment toute l'école à venir assister à un match de Quidditch d'intérieur. Les joueurs sont déjà convaincus, il ne manque plus que le terrain.

– Mais et le règlement ? asséna Erwin.

– Rhoooh, rabat-joie ! ils auront qu'à jouer déguisés, ça fera Halloween !

– Reste à savoir comment attirer les profs au loin, et surtout de les retenir, retint Nil.

– Ça, je m'en occupe.

Le lendemain matin, jour d'Halloween, une puissante explosion retentit, suivit d'un épais nuage de fumée. Au loin, par les fenêtres donnant sur l'arrière du château, on voyait les serres flamber. Une partie des professeurs qui s'en étaient aperçu se précipitèrent pour aller voir ce qu'il en était, prévenant au passage leurs collègues de surveiller leur classe. Les Augures étaient en Enchantements, et Miss Delacour faisait partie des professeurs qui s'étaient déplacés. Le professeur chargé de les surveiller en son absence, Titus Le Moal, professeur de Mathématiques, faisait des rondes entre eux et sa classe. Il venait juste de partir quand les Augures quittèrent la salle, emportant avec eux la liste d'appel sur le bureau de la prof. Sur cette liste, un absent était noté : Mathis Devaux. Les voyant d'éclipser, Camille entreprit de suivre ses camarades.

– Où vous allez ? les héla-t-elle.

– Moins fort ! souffla Émi. On va au Grand Réf. Dépêche, si tu veux venir !

Le Grand Réf, à cette heure de la journée, était vide, à l'exception de Raven et Angela, déjà sur place.

– On a dû enfermer la grande folle dans son bureau, indiqua celle-ci.

– Tu parles de Madame Maxime !? s'indigna Karol.

– Oui, bon, pardon. Nous avons été dans l'obligation d'enfermer Madame Maxime, notre dévouée directrice, dans son bureau, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger son immense cul, se reprit Angela d'un ton faux.

– Bon, on verra plus tard pour le protocole, les tança Émi. On doit avoir fini la mise en place dans cinq minutes, le temps que les joueurs arrivent et commencent la partie avant que les profs reviennent.

– Tu vas jouer ? s'enquit Nil.

Émi jeta un regard à son déguisement. Celui-ci était plutôt sobre, puisqu'elle était déguisée en une version verdâtre d'elle-même. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre des folies zombiesques.

Elle souleva la jupe de son uniforme, montrant le short de sport qu'elle portait en dessous.

– Évidemment, que je vais jouer ! C'est mon équipe, après tout !

Pendant ce temps, les professeurs s'affairaient autour des serres.

– Je n'arrive pas à les éteindre ! s'affola Miss Delacour en maintenant un jet d'eau constant sur les flammes, qui ne bronchaient pas.

– Attendez, ces flammes ne dégagent pas de chaleur, souligna le professeur de vol, un ancien joueur de Quidditch professionnel Néerlandais du nom de Christoffel Undermacht.

– Un feu ensorcelé ? tenta Harmonie Lunist'El.

– Non, mieux que ça, ricana Carter en passant sa main dans les flammes.

Il posa les deux mains sur ses tempes, et ferma les yeux. Quelque instants plus tard, il les rouvrit, et sourit effrontément. Le feu s'était presque éteint, avant de repartir de plus belle.

– Je reviens, lança-t-il, avant de se diriger droit dans le bois d'un pas silencieux. Il ne suivit pas le sentier, slalommant entre les arbres. Non loin de l'orée, il se retrouva derrière un élève qui se cachait derrière un arbre. Malgré sa discrétion, l'élève le salua, sans se retourner.

– Vous êtes venus m'arrêter, Mister Carter ? s'enquit Mathis.

– Tu t'es bien amélioré, depuis que je t'ai autorisé à t'entraîner seul, souligna le prof. Comment tu as su que c'est moi ?

– Legilimancie, indiqua Mathis en tapotant sa tempe de l'index. J'ai l'habitude de vous sentir fouiller dans ma cervelle.

– Joli feu. On peut savoir quel en est la raison ?

– Vous ne l'avez pas lu dans ma tête ?

– Je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche.

– On organise un match de Quidditch dans le Grand Réf. J'ai déjà reçu un avertissement, et je ne veux pas être exclu, alors je ne devais pas faire partie des organisateurs. Je répète ma question : vous êtes venu m'arrêter ?

– Tu te doutes bien que non. Je vais avertir le trio infernal de ce qui se trame, et nous allons vous couvrir. Reste ici. Compte dix secondes, puis fait disparaître le feu. Ensuite, je renverrai mes collègues au château, et tu pourras sortir. Va te réfugier dans le Pavillon Rouge, et attends que Flor… que Miss Brindargent vienne te chercher.

– Ça me va. Dernière question : pourquoi vous faites ça ?

– Pour que tu me sois redevable, évidemment. Dimanche, à l'issue de ton entraînement, je veux qu'on discute ensemble de Mauvais Augure, et de Gabriel Sirtesente. Deal ?

– Deal.

 _Quelques instants plus tard…_

– Russier passe à Brisebois ! Celle-ci esquive un Cognard d'Esseulier, et tire ! Interception du gardien d'Urtica, Ce cher Luschek. Je te kiffe Kraecz !

– Arrête de draguer mon frère ! cria Raven depuis les gradins.

– Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua Angela, sa voix magiquement amplifiée. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a doté d'un tel organe ! Carrière passe à… Hé non, Brisebois intercepte ! La jeune Aloysia maîtrise son balai à la perfection, se permettant en intérieur des manœuvres que d'aucuns ne tenteraient même pas en plein air. C'est ça aussi, de voler sur un Éclair de Feu Suprême ! Mais qui sait, peut-être ce balai trouvera-t-il son concurrent légitime, lorsque le Projet Thunder sera révélé à Noël ! Moi je dis que l'Académie devrait nous laisser cette journée en libre visite au Bourg, qu'on puisse aller voir au Décathlon !

– Le match, Angela, la tança Miss Attorney, digne dans sa robe d'arbitre du Bat'Show.

– Ah, oui, pardon. Euh… Ah, oui, Brisebois a marqué, ça nous fais donc 40–10 pour Aloysia. Mais de toute façon, on sait déjà que celle qui gagnera, c'est…

– QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, ICI !? gronda soudain la voix de la directrice, si fort que le silence d'imposa de lui-même, et que les joueurs laissèrent tomber le souaffle, restant en vol stationnaire au beau milieu du Grand Réfectoire.

– Ah, bonjour Madame ! s'exclama Angela, la voix toujours amplifiée. Vous êtes venus siffler la fin du match ? Sachez pour infos qu'on est à 40–10 pour Aloysia, à presque dix minutes de jeu. On joue sans vif, c'est trop dangereux pour les attrapeurs. Et… Il se pourrait que quelqu'un vous ait malencontreusement enfermée dans votre bureau. À double tour. En plus d'avoir coincé la poignée avec une chaise. C'était juste pour vous faire peur, c'est Halloween, quand même !

– Vous vous moquez de moi, Miss Magnus ?

– Je n'oserais pas, Madame Maxime, répliqua la commentatrice d'un jour. En outre, je vous ferais remarquer la présence de professeurs, qui légitiment cet évènement sportif.

– Qui a fait ça ? gronda la directrice. _Sonorus_ … QUI EST À L'ORIGINE DE CE CARNAGE !?

Sa voix fit trembler les murs.

– Lucian Appelbaum ?

– Non coupable, s'exclama Mydian, quelque part dans le public. Il n'a pas bougé de sa salle de Maths, M. Le Moal pourra en témoigner !

– Mathis Devaux ?

– Ce ne peut pas être lui, intervint Miss Delacour en s'avançant vers la directrice. Il est malade aujourd'hui, et a gardé le lit. Florine est allé voir s'il allait bien.

À ce moment, la directrice-adjointe entra dans la salle, en compagnie d'un Mathis pâle comme la mort. Elle regarda d'un air étonné autour d'elle, avant de pousser Mathis dans la direction de la directrice.

– Carter m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous amène Mathis Devaux, indiqua la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas compris, celui-ci était dans son lit, terrassé par la maladie. Mais Carter a insisté. Il dit que c'est à propos de l'incendie des serres.

– Du quoi !? la directrice tomba des nues.

– Un faux incendie a été déclenché au niveau des serres, probablement pour attirer un maximum de professeurs loin du château le temps de mettre en place tout ça, indiqua Mathis d'une voix faible. J'ai vu la fumée par la fenêtre… et j'ai vu quelqu'un s'éloigner des serres…

– Qui étais-ce ? demanda Madame Maxime, d'un ton peu convaincu.

– Gustelor.

– Le faune ?

– Lui-même, confirma Mathis. Il avait les bras chargé de fusées feu-froid, j'ai reconnu les rayures bleus et vertes depuis ma fenêtre.

– Tu as une très bonne vue, souligna la directrice, douteuse.

– Je sais, répondit Mathis. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie, maintenant ? J'aurais pas dû me lever…

– Humph… oui, vas-y. Et vous autres, rangez-moi cette salle. Je me moque de qui est à l'origine de ça, mais vous me faites disparaître tout ça.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, et quitta le Grand Réf par la grande porte. Miss Brindargent tendit quelque chose à Mathis, qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Son visage retrouva instantanément des couleurs.

– Je ne pensais pas fournir une boîte à flemme à un élève un jour, rigola la jeune directrice-adjointe.

– Vive la firme Weasley ! lança Mathis en guise de réponse.

– En revanche, ce n'était pas très sympathique de faire accuser le faune…

– Gustelor saura se débrouiller, d'après Mydian, répliqua Mathis. Le plus amusant, c'est qu'il lui devait un service, parce qu'elle lui avait fourni gratuitement des fusées feu-froid. Ça renforce d'autant plus notre alibi

– Oh par Merlin… soupira Miss Brindargent. Mais depuis combien de temps vous préparez ça !?

– Euh… Depuis la rentrée ? Voire avant… Disons depuis la fin des Concours de Connaissance. Mais le match de Quidditch est une idée toute récente.

– Humphff… Va aider les autres à ranger, maintenant, je dois retourner à mon cours.

Alors que les spectateurs aidaient à ranger, le prof de Vol débarqua dans la salle. Il lança d'une voix forte :

– J'ai constaté que certains de mes élèves ont profité de la cohue ambiante pour se faire la belle. J'aimerais qu'ils reviennent.

– On dirait que c'est terminé pour nous ! s'exclama joyeusement Lorna.

Elle, Audrey Luceneige, Yoann Plume et Gulliver Russier suivirent le prof, qui marmonnait d'impatience. Quelques instants plus tard, Mydian prit le chemin de la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte… Et la referma.

– Un problème, Mydian ? s'enquit Florine Brindargent.

– Ça dépend si vous considérez qu'un dragon géant dans le couloir est un problème ou non, Miss.

La directrice-adjointe alla jeter un œil à la porte, qu'elle referma d'un coup sec.

– Feuxfous Fuseboum, Déflagration deluxe, modèle Boutefeu catalan, énonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre. ( _Elle consulta sa montre_ ) Midi trois… J'en conclus que le cours de Maths de ton illustre cousin est terminé, et qu'il a décidé de fêter ça.

– Vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser comme ça ! s'indigna Mydian.

Miss Brindargent lui jeta un regard en biais.

– Eh bien en réalité… je fais ce que je veux, ici, lâcha-t-elle avant de se retourner. Ça y est, c'est rangé ? Mouais, pas trop mal, on s'en contentera. On ouvre les portes ?

– NOOOOON ! s'écria Mydian.

Trop tard. Miss Brindargent ouvrit la double porte en grand. Presqu'aussitôt, un gigantesque feu d'artifice ensorcelé en forme de dragon s'engouffra dans le Grand Réf, et se mit à y tourbillonner, poursuivant un instant un élève au hasard, avant de se lasser. Miss Brindargent tapa dans ses mains.

– Bon, ben c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai une classe de 2ème Urtica à aller chercher avant qu'ils ne meurent de faim !

Elle quitta la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

– … La salope, lâcha Nil. Elle nous a enfermé avec le dragon.

– Raven, à terre ! avertit Mathis. Mimi, la porte est verrouillée ?

– Non, répliqua Mydian en ouvrant un battant de la double porte, avant d'essayer le second. Ah, ben si, en fait. En partie. On peut sortir, mais pas le gros machin.

– Je doute qu'il… AAaaah ! Je doute qu'il soit matériel, ce n'est qu'un feu d'artifice !

– Lui ne semble pas en avoir conscience.

– Attendez, j'ai une idée !

Mathis fit signe à ses amis de se rassembler autour de lui pour le cacher. Il rangea sa baguette, et leva ses mains dans un geste théâtrale. Une boule blanchâtre informe apparut devant lui, et enfla jusqu'à atteindre la taille qu'il voulait. Il la modela par la pensée, et déposa sa création devant le dragon, qui sembla tout de suite s'y intéresser, et traversa plusieurs fois l'illusion en tentant de la dévorer. Les autres élèves présents s'exclamaient en montrant le mouton du doigt.

– Un mouton de Panurge ? ricana Angela.

– Un mouton émissaire, corrigea Mathis. Je sais pas faire les boucs, pas assez de rondeurs… Mais attends, tu n'as pas l'air choquée !

– Tu n'es pas le premier illusionniste que je rencontre, répondit Angela en haussant des épaules.

– Attends… hein !? Quoi !? Non, ne dis rien. T'es libre, Dimanche matin ?

– Euh, si mon lit n'est pas trop possessif, oui, pourquoi ?

– Rendez-vous 9h30 Étage Blanc.

– D'accord, j'y serai, confirma Angela.

– Il n'est pas très réactif, ton mouton, commenta Nil, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Mathis haussa les épaules.

– Je ne fais que des images fixes, pour l'instant. Et rien de plus gros que ça. Sauf le jour où j'ai fait apparaître l'épouvantard de Carter, mais c'était guidé par sa peur et non mon imagination.

– Attends, quoi !? s'écria Nil. Tu peux faire apparaître l'épouvantard des gens !?

– J'ai réussi, une fois, confirma Mathis d'un ton faussement modeste.

– Et c'est quoi, l'épouvantard de Carter ?

– Euh, une fille. Si j'ai bien compris c'est une cinglée qui vit un peu trop près de sa petite sœur à son goût. Il a peur pour elle, pas pour lui.

– Je le savais, que Carter n'avait peur de rien !

– Cherche pas, t'es trop jeune pour lui.

– Que tu dis, ricana Nil.

Ils ne purent continuer la conversation plus loin, les élèves commençant à affluer dans le réfectoire. La vaste salle avait repris un aspect normal, si l'on exceptait le dragon d'artifice qui avait repris son vol nonchalant lorsque Mathis avait dû rompre son illusion. La plupart crurent que ça faisait partie du spectacle de la Légion, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, ils reçurent une véritable ovation. Lucian fit signe à ses amis de s'installer, et alla droit sur Mathis, qui avait pris place à une table en compagnie d'Émi, Nil, les jumeaux ErKa, Angela, Raven, Mydian, et les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch n'étant pas repartis en cours : les deux batteurs Valentin Custon et Pierrick Jenrot, l'attrapeuse Myrielle Cabossin, le gardien Florent Bern, et la poursuiveuse qui formait le trio avec Émi et Gulliver Russier, Clorinda Savara. Ignorant les douze autres personnes, il se pencha, et glissa à l'oreille de Mathis.

– Nous savons tous les deux que je n'y suis pour rien, concernant ce mouton.

– En effet, confirma Mathis. C'est Carter.

– Tu mens.

– Je pourrais aussi révéler la vérité à tous, que tu n'y es effectivement pour rien, parce que tu en es incapable.

– Hhhmph ! se vexa Lucian. Mydian, tu viens avec la Légion, s'il te plaît ?

– Pas envie ! répliqua sa cousine. Il nous reste exactement trois places : deux pour Serpent et Juliette, et les Bélials Junior seront au complet, et une pour Gulliver, et l'équipe de Quidditch des Aloysia le sera à son tour. Je ne vais pas les abandonner !

– Si tu le prends comme ça… souffla Lucian, avant de l'éloigner.

Il y eut un lourd silence à la tablée. Silence que Nil rompit :

– Il va se venger.

– Lourdement, confirma Mydian. Il me semble qu'il avait parlé de faire disparaître les escaliers.

– Il n'aurait pas un peu tendance à confondre Halloween et le Jour des Farces ? suggéra Erwin.

– Oh, tu peux lui faire confiance pour trouver une excuse justifiant de faire n'importe quoi. "Ben quoi, Madame, ceux qui sont coincés en haut et qui ont le vertige sont terrorisés ! Je ne fais que respecter les traditions d'Haloween !" minauda Mydian, imitant le ton faussement servile que Lucian employait devant la directrice depuis qu'il avait reçu une beuglante de son paternel.

Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que les trois personnes attendues les rejoignent. Et les joueurs de l'équipe d'Émi étaient si sympathiques, et vantaient tant les mérites de leur poursuiveuse star, que Mathis s'en voulut de n'être jamais allé la voir jouer. Il se promit de corriger cela, en assistant à quelques matchs amicaux à l'occasion, et surtout aux petite et grande finales du tournoi de Quidditch, qui avaient lieu après celles de Cognepoing. Il n'aurait aucune excuse pour les manquer.

L'après-midi reprit à 13h pour les 3ème Aloysia, avec un cours de Potions. Attorney les accueillit avec une joie qui n'augurait rien de bon.

– Aujourd'hui, mes lapinoux, nous allons préparer un philtre de Confusion ! Bon, à voir la tête de certains, en consommer serait superflu… En revanche, il y a une petite surprise à gagner pour le meilleur d'entre vous ! Il s'agit d'une petite dose de potion très rare, mais je n'en dit pas plus. Pour le philtre, les ingrédients sont indiqués dans votre manuel, page trente et quelques…

– Trente-quatre, indiqua Amara Quidma.

– Merci, Amara. Donc, page trente-quatre. Normalement, vous avez tous les ingrédients nécessaires, sauf le cranson officinal, que vous trouverez dans l'armoire de droite, et peut-être manquerez-vous de livèche, aussi en ai-je acheté un stock suffisant, que vous trouverez au même endroit. Évitez de la gâcher, cependant, ce n'est pas donné cette saleté ! Allez, 'popop !

Comme d'habitude, le cours de Potions se déroula dans une ambiance surréaliste, le sérieux exemplaire des élèves terrorisés à l'idée de devoir goûter leur propre potion si l'envie de les y forcer venait à la prof, perturbés par les commentaires incongrus de ladite prof, qui semblait penser que la préparation de potions devait se faire sous pression constante.

– Baptiste, non ! Olà, surtout pas, mon garçon ! Ce n'est pas tant que je n'ai pas envie que tu rates ta potion tout seul comme un grand, mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire sauter mon labo en ajoutant du sang de dragon dans de l'eau chauffée à feu vif, ça m'arrangerait ! Camille, pose immédiatement le pilon de Timothée, sinon je te fais boire sa potion. Et à en juger par la couleur et l'odeur halloweenesques, elle risque de changer tes poils de nez en tentacules venimeux. Dario, pense bien qu'empoisonner mes élèves est l'objectif de ma vie, mais évite de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dans ma classe en goûtant ta potion avant d'y avoir introduit l'achillée sternutatoire. Je rappelle à quiconque que mourir pendant mon cours est un motif de retenue. Et Nilüfer, je doute que demander de l'aide à Karol dans un chuchotement aussi délicat qu'une tempête tropical juste au moment où je passe à côté de vous soit la méthode la plus discrète pour tricher.

Et ainsi de suite. Célestia Attorney était à l'enseignement ce que Lucian Appelbaum était à l'ordre : un élément perturbateur, à fort potentiel d'instabilité. À la fin du cours, trois chaudrons trônaient sur le bureau professoral, entre Attorney et l'ensemble des élèves. Ceux des jumeaux ErKa, évidemment, et celui d'Octavius Ballessaim, le seul en mesure de leur tenir tête.

– Voyons voir… À la couleur, j'éliminerais celui de Karol. Pourtant, l'odeur qui s'en dégage est beaucoup plus proche de celle attendue que celles des chaudrons des garçons. Hum, celle d'Octavius semble plus sirupeuse.

La prof remplit trois fioles N°2 à l'aide d'une petite louche qu'elle prit soin de rincer entre chaque chaudron, et observa la potion à travers le verre transparent.

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Celle d'Erwin comporte des particules non diluées. Tu as trop fait chauffer ta livèche, la sève a figé. Toi, Karol, tu as simplement trop d'eau dans ta potion, et la température s'en est fait ressentir à chaque étape. Dommage, car je devine à l'odeur qu'elle a été exécutée à la perfection.

Bouchant le flacon avec son pouce, elle en fit tomber une goutte sur sa langue.

– En effet, un soupçon trop diluée. Dommage !

Elle fit ensuite de même avec celles des deux garçons.

– Erwin, comme prévu, ta potion a un effet perturbé. C'est comme… une potion de céphalée, dans laquelle flotteraient des fibres d'impulsivité. Quant à toi, Octavius, il semblerait que tu aies mal dosé ton sang de dragon, et que tu aies tenté de rattraper ton erreur en ajoutant une once de poudre d'os de seiche. N'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Madame, confirma le garçon en baissant la tête.

– Ça explique cette âcre odeur de marée. Cependant, l'idée était excellente, et l'effet de la potion s'en ressent à peine. Bien, j'ai rendu mon verdict. Tout d'abord, félicitations à tous les trois, qui récoltez l'Or, et les acquis qui vont avec. Mais si pour deux d'entre vous, les erreurs étaient minimes, le troisième a su garder la tête froide, et minimiser les conséquences d'une erreur plus grave à l'origine. Je remets donc la récompense à Octavius Ballessaim.

Pendant que ses camarades l'applaudissaient, la prof sortit un petit flacon noir opaque de son tiroir, et le donna à Octavius.

– De l'eau de nocturnée, présenta la prof. À toujours garder à l'abri de la lumière. Une goutte dans chaque œil suffit à donner une vision nocturne parfaite pendant quinze minutes. L'effet est bien entendu cumulable dans le temps, bien que l'abus de goutte dans les yeux risque de te faire pleurer de la potion extrêmement précieuse. Allez, le spectacle est fini, maintenant déguerpissez en Anglais, je dois préparer la salle pour les 6ème U.

Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'ils remontèrent, il n'y avait pas plus de 6ème U pressés d'aller en Potions que de moyen de se rendre au cours d'Anglais. Les escaliers avaient purement et simplement disparu. De plus, le grand tableau de St Renaud était entièrement noir, et on l'entendait brailler.

– JE SUIS AVEUGLE ! UN SCÉLÉRAT M'A CREVÉ LES YEUX ! À L'ASSASSIN !

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Lucian serait réellement capable de faire disparaître la totalité des escaliers, siffla Erwin, impressionné.

– Je doute qu'ils ne soient plus là, répliqua Mathis. Regarde.

Il s'avança résolument vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'escalier, posa ses mains en alterné comme si elles se tenaient sur une rampe, et se souleva dans un ersatz de traction.

– Escalier invisible ! Et…

S'aidant de la rampe, Mathis se positionna devant l'escalier, et tenta de monter.

– … marches changées en rampe savonneuse. Pour ce second état, la Légion a déjà prouvé qu'ils en étaient capables il y a deux ans. En revanche, même s'ils sont toujours là, je dois avouer que rendre invisible une telle masse de marbre et de tapis a dû leur prendre une bonne partie des deux heures de cours.

– Sans que personne ne donne l'alerte ? douta Émi.

– Ça explique déjà le maléfice d'opacité sur le tableau de Maître Godefroy, marmonna Erwin plus pour lui-même.

– Alors, ça vous plaît ? demanda une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

Jean-Michel Luceneige les regarda avec malice.

– C'est quoi, le rapport avec Halloween ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Nil.

– Le rapport, c'est que le seul moyen de redescendre, c'est de se laisser glisser à pleine vitesse sur des rampes invisibles, entourées de rambardes invisibles, ricana J-M. N'importe qui en serait horrifié. Lucian Appelbaum est le plus grand génie de tous les temps… après Gideon Appelbaum et George Weasley, bien sûr. Dans cet ordre.

.

* * *

.

Alors, d'où vient cet étrange "épouvantard" ? Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire post-chapitre. Je vous préviens c'est triste. Vous pouvez la zaper.

 _Quand j'étais petit, mon père vivait loin de nous. Il venait de temps en temps, passait quelques jours à la maison, et repartait chez lui. Et puis un jour il n'est plus revenu. Quelques semaines sans nouvelles plus tard, on a appris qu'il était mort. 2000 : J'avais cinq ans._  
 _Quelques années plus tard, en 2003 pour être exact, ma mère se mariait (pour la première fois, elle n'était pas mariée avec mon père. Bref osef) avec un homme qui sera ma figure paternelle. En 2008, il nous adopte moi et ma sœur (adoption libre, comme Mikhaïl Koenig avec Alva, dix ans auparavant), et fait toujours partie de ma vie depuis. Il a été bien plus longtemps un père pour moi que mon géniteur… et pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à l'appeler « papa ». J'avais déjà eu un papa._  
 _Et puis il y a quelques semaines, ou mois, la date a disparu de ma mémoire… Je parcourais les photos sur le téléphone de mes parents, les commentant avec mon petit frère (adoptif, du coup). Et on tombe sur la photo de la photo (INCEPTION !) d'un homme qui ne me dit rien du tout. J'interpelle alors mon beau-père, qui me dit qu'il en sait rien, et m'invite à demander à ma mère. Je vais à la cuisine où elle épluchait une salade, et je lui montre la photo en lui demandant "c'est qui lui ?". Elle a haussé les sourcils, et lâché d'un ton qui sous-entendait que je me moquais d'elle : "c'est ton père". Je ne me moquais pas d'elle. 2016 : Moi qui me vante d'avoir une mémoire très développée, j'avais totalement oublié le visage de mon père. Je vous avoue qu'en l'apprenant, ma réaction a exactement été celle de Mathis. Déconfiture totale, et remise en question. C'était il y a quelques semaines, ou mois, la date a disparu de ma mémoire. Mais le sentiment est toujours là, mêlant la colère et la tristesse d'avoir perdu mon père, et la honte de l'avoir oublié. Et je suis en train de chialer, putain (enfin je l'étais quand j'ai écrit ça il y a plusieurs semaines)._

.

* * *

.

Et voilà qui dévoile un mystère, pour en amener un encore plus grand ! _See ya !_


	6. La rafle de Zomiel

Bien le bonsoir, komrades. Que de retours, que de théories ! Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup fait cogiter, et j'en suis pas peu fier.  
Dans ce chapitre, nous découvrions les épouvantards de beaucoup de personnages (bordel ça va faire du boulot pour le wiki…), Émi et Angela faisaient une trêve, et Halloween rétablissait le Chaos dans son bon droit.

.

Revvvvv'ponse to iew :

Salut **le fou** ! Tu as beaucoup de questions et de théories ! Sache que tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre, et d'autres indices t'embrouillant encore plus. Je reste vague, mais je te dis quand même : tu as des bonnes pistes, alors soit très attentif aux prochains indices, tu pars bien !

Coucou **titietrominet** ! En effet, ça aura tenu… un chapitre. Nouveau record ! Enfin je suis sûr que je serais pareil si j'étais pas obligé d'être connecté pour poster.  
J'ai failli ajouter un chien pour faire paf le chien, mais c'était pas dans le ton.  
Je me suis fait la même réflexion… perso j'ai le vertige, alors pour matérialiser ça en patronus… walou.

Hey **Drety** ! Non mais t'as carrément raison, les compliments ça sert à rien. Enfin, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais le but des reviews (pour moi) c'est d'avoir des retours pour s'améliorer, pas pour flatter son égo (et le mien va déjà très bien, merci).  
Merci pour l'erreur ! En effet, j'ai du mal à les voir grandir !  
T'inquiètes, tu vas bientôt pouvoir le faire ! Ben en fait comme tous les chasseurs de prime (parce que c'est ce qu'est Natālija, en gros), sa mère se trimballe partout avec sa collection d'avis de recherche. Et vu qu'Angela est une fouineuse invétérée…  
En 1ère Année, le match d'intérieur est évoqué par la directrice parce que Lucian en a fait un l'année précédente, en effet. Mais Mathis n'avait pas pour autant imaginer le faire.  
Alors là pour ta question, je vais te répondre sincèrement : j'en sais rien. Pour la simple raison que leur importance évolue de manière inversement proportionnelle à la cohésion du groupe, et que je sais pas s'il y aura "chevauchement".  
Oui, ça fait du bien un chapitre léger dans ce tome très sérieux. J'en ai encore en réserve, mais le ton s'assombrit quand même de plus en plus. Heureusement, j'ai déjà préparé des trucs hilarants pour le tome 4 (oui, c'est officiel, j'ai commencé à le préparer !).

Bonjour **Ezezaguna** ! sans vouloir te vexer, je suis un peu perdu dans le fouilli de tes suppositions, ha ha ! Je vais déjà te laisser lire ce chapitre qui traite de certains points que tu abordes, et on verra ce que tu en penses, pour l'instant, conservons un peu de mystère !  
En effet, c'est vers 2-3 ans qu'on développe la conscience de soi, philosophiquement parlant. Sauf que j'était déjà à l'école à 2 ans (j'ai dû faire 4 ans de maternelle, j'étais trop jeune pour le CP), et que j'ai des souvenirs avant. Après oui, je suis d'accord que l'intermittence a dû beaucoup jouer. Surtout que comme pour Mathis, il n'y avait aucune photo de mon père chez moi.

Salut **Allan** ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais dit que tu ne lisais pas les autres review, je dis que le faire, c'est de la triche !  
En effet, Ywëna m'a prêté des personnages ! Tout lecteur de Renouveau sait qu'Alyssa Mocking passe un certain temps en France !  
L'Ange, on l'a déjà vu chez moi. C'est sûr. Après, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'on a vu chez les autres ! Mais si tu as le temps, je te conseille de relire depuis le début en gardant bien en tête tes théories les plus sûres pour voir si t'as pas loupé un indice qui les conforte.  
Oui, c'est exactement sur ça que je suis parti ! Les non-êtres se nourrissant des sentiments négatifs, la corrélation, …  
Console-toi en te disant que c'est un faux feu ! Ils sont dingues, mais pas destructeurs, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça en vrai. Quand au château, il se défend bien tout seul, je pense.  
Ça reste de l'ordre du fantasme. Je doute que Mathis fantasme sur Émi…  
Si je répond "mandragore", _you see_ ?

Bonjour, bonjour, **Sengetsu** ! Alors d'après la théorie génétique sur laquelle je me suis basé pour Camille, en effet c'est pas obligatoire. Mais il me semble avoir lu un truc à ce propos chez Joanne. À voir si je retrouve.  
Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que je le sais ? Si oui, est-ce que c'est tellement important que je ne peux pas te le révéler ? Qui sait ?Hé bien la voilà !

.

Dans ce chapitre, des rivalités tendues, de la peur, des abdos qui font mal, et la famille "Sherlock-Magnus".

.

* * *

.

 **6) La rafle de Zomiel**

Les deux hommes en avaient coincé un troisième contre un mur. L'un menaçait la victime de sa baguette, tandis que l'autre le tenait fermement.

– S'il vous plaît, messieurs ! Je vous donnerez ce que vous voulez, mais ne me faites pas de mal !

L'homme à la baguette partit d'un rire sadique.

– Nous, te faire du mal ? À _toi_ , une saloperie de _cracmol_ ? Tu crois qu'on va se salir les mains pour si peu ?

– Dit-nous juste où se trouve le foyer social de Rosalie Barrat, et on te laissera continuer à vivre ta vie misérable d'erreur de la nature.

– Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom ! gémit le cracmol.

– Il ne ment pas, intervint une troisième voix.

Sortant de l'ombre, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers eux, d'un air nonchalant. Il sortit de sa veste en cuir un paquet de cigarette, et en porta une à sa bouche.

– T'es, qui, toi, putain !? s'indigna l'homme à la baguette en pointant celle-ci vers le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier, sans s'inquiéter de la menace, claqua des doigts. Une petite flamme s'alluma sur le bout de son pouce, et il se servit de celle-ci pour allumer sa cigarette. Il secoua sa main pour éteindre la flamme, et tira une bouffée, qu'il recracha dans le visage de l'homme qui le menaçait.

– Il ne ment pas, répéta le jeune homme, qui (n'importe qui l'aurait reconnu) était fort séduisant.

Il tendit sa main vers la tête du cracmol dans un simulacre de pistolet, et s'exclama :

– Pan !

Sauf que, couvrant le son de son infantile onomatopée, ce ne fut pas une détonation, mais un chuintement sec semblable au bruit produit par le tir d'une arbalète. Le cracmol se retrouva avec un trou fumant au milieu du front. Reculant précipitamment, l'homme qui le maintenait contre le mur le lâcha, et le corps du cracmol s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il sortit sa baguette à son tour, et la pointa sur le jeune homme, toujours désarmé, qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

– Vous ne lâchez jamais l'affaire, on dirait ! C'est bien. J'aime les hommes déterminés. Mais coupable ou non, cette erreur de la nature ne méritait pas de vivre.

– On t'as posé une question, couina le plus grand, effrayé malgré lui par la désinvolture du bad-boy.

– Oh, on me connait sous pas mal de noms, selon le contexte. Eh, ne tremble pas comme ça, mon grand garçon, je ne vais pas te faire du mal ! Et toi, l'homme à tête de rat, je t'informe que ça ne sert à rien de fomenter contre moi, tu ne seras jamais assez rapide.

– Putain de legilimens…

– Merci ! sourit le jeune homme. Bon, vous m'avez l'air sympathiques, mais faudrait pas trop qu'on traîne ici, les Scabins moldus vont pas tarder à venir voir d'où venait le bruit, et tomberont sur votre copain. J'ai simplement un message pour votre patron. Allez voir Zomiel, et dites-lui que je le cherche, et que Magnus est également sur sa piste. Et s'il ne veut pas finir sa vie au A-0, il vaudrait mieux que je sois le premier à le trouver.

– Mais… quel nom dois-on lui donner ? demanda Tête de rat.

– Oh oui, pardon. Dites-lui que c'est de la part de Samaël.

Les deux hommes s'enfuirent en courant comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle, se disant que seuls les noms de Voldemort et Grindelwald avaient un jour causé un tel effroi à leur simple évocation.

.

* * *

.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– En effet, ça se défend. Mais commençons par ma question, si tu veux bien.

– Tu es de loin la pire adversaire que j'ai eu à affronter.

Lorna fit la moue.

– Ça ne sonne pas comme un argument en ma faveur…

– Justement ! c'est là qu'est toute la subtilité du truc. Si tu es mon binôme, tu ne risques pas d'être mon adversaire !

– Et tu n'as pas peur que je sois encore pire en coéquipière ?

Mathis sembla réfléchir. Il haussa les épaules.

– Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Au pire, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir, et je te fuirai avec ferveur.

– Le compromis semble idéal.

– Bon, vous avez fini de parlementer, tous les deux ? s'agaça Ulmys, la fiche d'inscription au tournoi de duel en double à la main.

– Oui, ma chère sœur ! Ré-encre ta plume, nous avons plein de noms à balancer !

– Je rappelle que je veux des noms d'équipes. J'écoute ?

– Alors, on a : Les Oiseaux Noirs, Les Marionnettistes, Jour et Nuit, Titi et Grominet, et… c'est quoi notre nom d'équipe ?

– Euuuuh… Castor et Pollux ? proposa Mathis.

– Deal ! Note ça, Mys !

– C'est noté, confirma Ulmys.

Elle redressa la tête, les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

– D'autres équipes à inscrire ?

– Euh… non.

– Bien. ALORS MAINTENANT DÉGAGEZ, ÇA FAIT DIX MINUTES QUE VOUS BLOQUEZ LA FILE D'ATTENTE !

…

– Elle est stressée, ta sœur, non ?

– Ben faut la comprendre, la défendit Lorna. Elle cumule la préparation de son C.H.A.S.S.E., son mandat au Conseil du Bat'Show, son rôle de commentatrice ici, et peut-être bientôt celui de commentatrice officielle.

– Dans quoi elle veut bosser ? s'enquit Mathis.

– Journalisme d'investigation, il me semble. Elle est en Magus pour la formation aux risques du terrain, et ira en Fac de Journalisme ensuite.

Ils rejoignirent les autres concurrents autour de l'arène. Comme l'an passé, le terrain de Cognepoing avait été transformé en arène de duel à l'occasion d'un Bat'Show spécial. Mais aujourd'hui, la piste était deux fois plus large : la Règle Mystère était "Doubles Duels", soit des duels en binômes. Il avait alors fallu faire la queue pour inscrire le nom de son équipe.

Lorsque tout fut enfin prêt, et que la foule fut chauffée, Ulmys annonça le premier duel.

– Les Frères Ours VS Titi et Grominet !

Sur l'estrade montèrent d'un côté les frères Pierre-Antoine et Aurel Thirion, et de l'autre Erwin, alias Titi, et Nilüfer, alias Grominet.

– Dois-t-on y comprendre que Nilüfer veut croquer l'Alsacien ? s'enquit Lorna.

Comme à son habitude, Mathis haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin.

– Ready ? FIGHT !

-–-–-

Aurel : _Everte Statum_!

Nil : _Protego_ ! ; Erwin : _Repulso_ !

Pierre-Antoine : Attention, Aurel ! _Protego Maxima_ !

Aurel : Attends, j'ai une idée, couvre-moi ; Nil : _Flipendo_ !

Pierre-Antoine : _Deflecto_ ! ; Aurel : _Ferula_ , _Amplificatum_ , _Oppugno_ ! ; Erwin : _Reducto_ !

Nil : _Tarrentallegra_ !

Pierre-Antoine : Aaaah, Aurel, arrête-moi ça !

Erwin : _Erigo_ ! ; Nil : _Incarcifors_!

-–-–-

– Wow wow wow ! reprit Ulmys, l'habituelle commentatrice. Grand Frère Ours avaient bien joué le coup de l'épieu géant ! Mais Titi était équipé pour le contrer, et Grominet en a profité pour déstabiliser Petit Frère Ours ! Et ce final… Comment dire ? On aurait dit qu'un cercueil surgissait du sol pour réclamer le retour de ses anciens locataires devenus inferi !

– Ça valait vraiment le coup, cet avertissement, lâcha Mathis.

– Encore faudra-t-elle qu'elle soit prise, le modéra Lorna.

– N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit saura bien reconnaître son génie !

– Tu sais, soupira Lorna, il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que la personne la plus saine d'esprit dans l'équipe pédagogique, c'est Nagore Goizane. Et il parait qu'il cultive du cannabis dans le Pavillon Jaune…

– Le prof d'Anglais est pas mal, tenta Mathis.

– En prof, peut-être, mais en père, j'ai de forts doutes.

– En père ? releva Mathis.

– Tu te rappelles, la 1ère A qui a stupéfixié les deux gars qui se battaient le premier jour ? C'est sa fille. Cynder Travis.

– Ça se tient, vu son nom… Mais elle ressemble à Brindargent. Attends, me dit pas… !?

– Sa sœur est mariée à Travis. Brindargent n'est pas la mère de Cynder, mais sa tante… Attends, ça fait combien de temps qu'on parle ?

– Euh, je sais pas, pourquoi ?

– Parce que si je ne m'abuse, on a loupé deux duels.

Et en effet, lorsque la commentatrice reprit…

– Quelle soirée, mes amis ! J'appelle maintenant nos quatrième concurrents : les Oiseaux Noirs contre Jour et Nuit.

D'un côté de l'estrade montèrent les deux Oiseaux Noirs, Raven et Angela. De l'autre, Émi, le Jour, et Serpent, la Nuit.

– Ça promet d'être explosif, ricana Mathis. Raven a battu Émi en Runes, et Angela n'a jamais autant ressemblé à une vampiresse qu'aujourd'hui, dans sa tenue de dentelle noire. Quant à Serpent…

– Merci, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre sur le terrain de Cognepoing, grimaça Lorna. Ce type tient plus du basilic que de la couleuvre…

– Dix mornilles que ça finit en 1 VS 1. Émi et Raven vont tellement saturer le terrain de sorts que les autres vont tomber par accident.

– Pari tenu, topa Lorna. Moi je parie autant que l'équipe d'Émi, gagne.

– Tenu.

-–-–-

Émi : _Flipendo_! ; Sertorius _: Protego Sagitta_ ! ; Angela : _Redactum Cranius_ ! ; Raven : _Expelliarmus_ !

-–-–-

Il y eut un battement de flottement. Tous avaient jeté leur sort en même temps. Puis la baguette de Sertorius lui sauta des mains, et il trébucha sur le bord de l'estrade en tentant de la rattraper, s'étalant de tout son long au sol. Angela se reprit son propre sort, happé par le filet magique de Sertorius, de plein fouet, et elle vola en arrière sur une distance anormalement grande, rendue possible par la gravitée affaiblie du dôme. Comme Mathis (qui tendait la main, attendant son argent) l'avait prédit, le combat se termina en un contre un, Raven contre Émi.

– Comment t'as deviné ? souffla Lorna, tirant un nouveau sourire en coin au garçon.

– Ferme les yeux ! l'avertit Mathis, couvrant les siens.

-–-–-

Émi : _Lumos Solem_ ! Raven : Meram Tenebræ !

Raven : Expelliarmus !

-–-–-

À travers le brouillard noir inpénétrable, que certains ne voyaient même pas, encore aveuglés par le flash de lumière intense, une baguette vola. Une baguette de bois noire, crachotant quelques étincelles bleutées en touchant le sol. Mathis tendit à nouveau la main vers Lorna.

– J'ai l'impression d'être ton gigolo, commenta-t-il. Payé pour passer de bonnes soirées avec toi.

– Tu sais que le rôle des gigolos ne s'arrête pas là, pas vrai ? s'enquit Lorna, masquant son trouble.

– Pas ce soir, chérie, j'ai la migraine, ricana Mathis, s'avançant vers l'estrade.

– Castor et Pollux contre les Tim Burton's ! annonça Ulmys. Et Pollux n'est autre que la championne Junior en titre de Duel, et ma petite sœur ! On l'applaudit bien fort, sinon j'empoisonne votre petit-déjeuner demain !

Mathis, alias Castor, et Lorna, alias Pollux, deux héros grecs et jumeaux nés de parents différents, se retrouvèrent face à des fans de films fantastiques : Samuel Follet, grimé en Jack Skellington, et Jean-Michel Luceneige, en Cavalier sans tête. Lorna râla pour la forme que les Chapeaux-sans-Tête devraient être interdits en duel, rendant impossible de lire dans le regard de son adversaire. Mathis préféra souligner que la Légion de Lucian devait être le principal client de la filière française de _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

– Il faut éliminer J-M tout de suite, expliqua Mathis. Samuel est très doué, mais contrairement à J-M, il n'est pas rapide au point de pouvoir tenir tête à deux adversaires en même temps.

– Je me méfie quand même de Follet. Il est fourbe, il est bien capable de profiter du fait qu'on cible son pote pour tirer dans les jambes.

– Ok, je vois ! Il faut tirer avantage de l'effet de surprise…

-–-–-

Lorna : _Partis Temporus_ ! ; Mathis : _Diffindo_ ! ; J-M : _Protego Maxima_ !

Samuel : _Impendimenta_ ! ; J-M : _Everte Statum_ !

Lorna : _Deflecto_ !

Mathis : _Serpensortia_ ! ; J-M : _Protego_ !

Lorna : _Amplificatum_! ; Mathis : _Amplificatum_ !

-–-–-

– Il n'y a que moi que ça choque, le python géant au milieu de l'arène ? s'enquit Ulmys.

Apparemment, oui.

-–-–-

J-M : _Evanesco_ ! ; Samuel : _Expelliarmus_ !

Mathis : _Flipendo_ !

-–-–-

Malheureusement pour lui, la baguette de Mathis vola de ses mains, et il dû se retirer, disqualifié. Mais son sort avait atteint sa cible, et J-M avait été temporairement déstabilisé.

-–-–-

Lorna : Super, le rabat-joie est parti ! On va pouvoir discuter, les garçons !

J-M : _Incarcerem_ ! ; Samuel : _Expelliarmus_ !

Lorna : _Protego Sagitta Maxima_ ! Eh, on discute avec des mots, pas à coup de sorts dans la tronche !

J-M : _Deflecto_ !

Lorna : _Deprimo_ ! _Aguamenti_ , _Glacius_ ! Ah, oui, forcément, on rigole moins, les pieds coincés dans la glace !

Samuel : Mais taaais-toi ! _Destructum_ !

Lorna : Raté ! C'est de l'eau gelée, pas un maléfice ! _Stupéfix_ ! _Petrificus Totalus_ ! Alors, lequel des deux ressemble le plus à une statue de glace ?

-–-–-

– … je ne suis _pas_ un rabat-joie, se braqua Mathis, alors que Lorna s'avançait vers lui pour fêter leur victoire, laissant leurs adversaires figés sur l'estrade passablement dégradée par la violence du duel.

– Prouve-le. Surprend-moi.

Mathis réfléchit au truc le plus dingue qu'il pouvait faire… puis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

.

* * *

.

– … Tu as failli faire quoi !? s'écria Émi.

– …

– En articulant, c'est bien mieux, souligna Nil.

– J'ai-failli-embrasser-Lorna, débita Mathis, terminant sa phrase sur un couinement. Elle voulait que je la surprenne… et c'est ça qui m'est venu.

– Ah ça, pour être surprise… ricana Nil. En tout cas, si tu associes l'idée de joie à une envie d'embrasser Lorna, il y a des questions légitimes en suspens, il me semble.

– Toi, ta gueule, tenta de la rembarrer Mathis… en vain.

– Moi je dis ça… en attendant, elle, elle ne s'est jamais posé de question. Elle agit avec toi comme Attorney avec Carter. Ce qui ne m'aide pas à apprécier les Potions, je dois dire.

– La vraie question étant : pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ? s'immisça Erwin.

Mathis grimaça.

– Je… j'ai pas osé… ET TOI ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

– Ah ah… je… Aahh haha ! Désolée, c'est nerveux, se justifia Camille. Mais… ha haha… Pardon ! Mais tu as conscience, au moins, qu'elle n'attend que ça ?

– Tu veux dire du fait que Lorna est amoureuse de moi depuis des mois ? Merci, oui, j'avais remarqué.

La réplique agacée de Mathis jeta un blanc sur les Augures. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Karol qui brisa le silence.

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, alors ?

– Je voulais que tout le monde, surtout elle, continue de croire que je ne voyais rien. La patience est une vertu, la déception est une blessure. Et je ne voulais pas la blesser alors que je n'étais moi-même pas sûr de ce que je ressentais. Je veux dire… j'ai toujours été mal-à-l'aise en sa présence, mais j'aimais quand même ces moments. Je croyais que c'est parce qu'elle était bizarre mais sympa, quoi.

– Et du coup, tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Émi.

– Euuuuuuuh. Courageusement fuir ?

– J'ai envie d'applaudir, lâcha Nil d'un ton grave.

– Sérieusement j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Vous voulez quoi ? Que j'aille la voir et que je lui dise : "Eh ! Je sais que tu me dragues depuis des mois, et je suis enfin décidé à y répondre. On sort ensemble, du coup ?" ?

– Sémantiquement, approuva Erwin.

– Mais pas littéralement, indiqua Karol.

– Absolument, approuva Nil.

– … Grr, conclut Mathis.

Le lendemain, comme promis, il emmena Angela avec lui à la "leçon" de Carter.

– Bonjour Mathis, Angela, salua Carter. Que nous vaut cette présence inopinée ?

– Angela m'a affirmé connaître des illusionnistes, alors… voilà, lâcha Mathis.

– Tu te rappelles qu'on devait parler de certaines choses ? s'enquit le prof.

– Angela est un membre-clé de Mauvais Augure, je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

– Soit. Eh bien, d'abord les questions, ensuite on écoutera Angela, et on finira par une séance d'entraînement !

– Très bien. Qui commence ?

– Moi. Comment Mauvais Augure arrive à communiquer avec l'extérieur ?

– Pour l'envoi des lettres, c'est simple : le concierge est aveugle, donc il ne peut pas lire les adresses des destinataires. Et une fois les caisses de courriers envoyées au Bureau des Hiboux, les lettres de Mauvais Augure se perdent vite.

– Mais pour les recevoir, il faut bien une adresse !

– Eh bien en fait… l'adresse officielle de Mauvais Augure correspond à une cuisine parisienne réputée chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers… d'où est expédiée toute la nourriture destinée à l'Académie. Ensuite, le Sondeur fait suivre le courrier destiné à Mauvais en le faisant apparaître sur mon lit.

– Donc le Sondeur est de la partie.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mathis sourit : Carter était très bon tricheur.

– En effet. À mon tour : que savez-vous de la _rafle de Zomiel_ ?

– Rien de plus que ce qui est écrit dans l' _Opus Tenebræ_ , grimaça Carter. Zomiel est le second des douze Ducs, l'incarnation du Désordre. Il est écrit que lorsque la lumière se posera sur Zomiel, il disparaîtra, emportant avec lui tout ceux qu'il pourra rafler. Et du temps qui sera mis à le retrouver dépendra le nombre de survivants qui seront retrouvés parmi ceux qu'il aura enlevé.

– Vous avez lu l' _Opus Tenebræ_? s'étonna Mathis.

– Je suis un expert en Forces du Mal, souligna le prof. Mais toi ?

– Je suis un chasseur de Mage Noir autoproclamé, répliqua Mathis sur un ton provocateur. À votre tour.

– Où est Gabriel Sirtesente ?

Mathis fut pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait rien à cacher : il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Certes, il avait une adresse où envoyer les lettres de Mauvais Augure, mais il savait que Gabriel ne s'y rendait que rarement. Ce qui déstabilisait Mathis, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas de raison pour laquelle Carter aurait besoin d'une telle information. À moins que…

– Vous savez ce qu'il cache ! comprit Mathis. Et vous cherchez à le trouver !

– Oui, et ça dépend, répondit Carter. Oui, je sais ce que Gabriel a caché, et je sais pourquoi, malgré les précautions qu'il a sûrement prises, il se cache toujours. En fait, si ma théorie s'avère exacte, Gabriel est une cible de choix pour Zomiel, donc il doit attendre que la rafle soit passée pour pouvoir se montrer. Et ça dépend de ce que tu entends par "le trouver" : je veux trouver Gabriel, pas ce qu'il a caché. Au risque de t'étonner, Mathis, Mauvais Augure n'est pas la seule organisation qui cherche à stopper le chaos annoncé par l' _Opus Tenebræ_. Quant à ce qu'il a caché… c'est pour l'instant tout au plus politique, mais ça peut s'avérer dangereux par la suite. C'est Zomiel et Azraël qu'il fuit, mais c'est de Samaël qu'il l'a caché.

Angela émit un ricanement sec.

– Les humains et leur langage indirect aussi subtil qu'une éruption volcanique me fera toujours sourire. Nous savons tous les trois de quoi il est question, alors pourquoi maintenir les faux semblants ? Je doute que quiconque puisse nous espionner…

– Dans le doute… commença Carter en levant sa baguette. _Opaciencio_ ! Exposez-nous donc votre théorie, _Fraŭlin'_ Magnus !

– Ce que Gabriel Sirtesente cherche à cacher, c'est sa cousine cracmole, énonça platement Angela.

Devant le regard ébahi des deux autres, elle leva un premier doigt :

– À chaque fois que ce qu'a caché Gabriel est mentionné, le masculin est utilisé. Pourtant, il serait commun, en Français, de parler de _la_ chose qu'il a cachée. Ce qui tend à indiquer quelque chose de féminin, peu habilement masqué par un usage abusif du masculin. De plus, personne ne parle d'objet, donc ça pourrait être une personne. Une personne féminine.

Deuxième doigt :

– La seule chose un tant soit peu politique concernant la famille Sirtesente, c'est leur statut de Maison de Don, menacé par l'absence d'hérédité de Scipion, et le sang souillé de son neveu Gabriel. Donc l'existence d'une héritière secouerait bien la sphère de la Noblesse.

Troisième doigt :

– Le rôle attribué au personnage de Samaël dans le bouquin, c'est d'établir la suprématie de la magie, au-delà de l'Humanité. La seule raison qui le pousserait à s'en prendre à la fille d'un septère, qui est l'incarnation vivante de la puissance magique, c'est que celle-ci soit dénuée de toute magie : cracmole. Conclusion…

– Tu viens de déduire ça de ce qu'on a dit, comprit Mathis. Tu n'en avais aucune idée avant.

– En effet.

– Tu es effrayante.

– Au risque de me répéter, je suis à demi vampiresse, sourit Angela en penchant la tête.

– Tu te répètes, confirma Mathis. À mon tour, Mister C.

– Je t'écoute.

– Vous devez me promettre que cette question, et sa réponse, restera strictement entre nous, et ne devra jamais franchir ces murs blancs.

– Je le jure sur ma baguette.

– Angela ?

– Tu as ma parole.

– Est-ce que la disparition de plusieurs étudiants de par le monde, certaines mentionnées dans l'Intrigue, d'autres tenues secrètes comme celle des frères Azerbas, a selon vous un rapport avec le maintien de l'équilibre du Dual ? Et dans ce cas, est-ce que les frères de Nilüfer courent un danger ?

– Sans le moindre doute, approuva gravement Carter. Un danger _mortel_.

.

* * *

.

Après la séance avec Carter, Mathis repensa à ce qu'il souhaitait avouer à Lorna. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de revoir l'adolescente dans l'immédiat. En effet, après une semaine chargée, Sérène Castle leur annonça la première expédition de la classe de Zoomagicologie, en commun avec ceux de l'Option Mineure. Le week-end même, ils devaient se rendre à la Fosse des Loups, un site magique protégé situé dans le parc national des Pyrénées, à proximité de la commune de Cauteret.

Samedi matin, les deux classes se retrouvèrent devant les grilles de l'Académie. À y réfléchir, c'était la première fois que les Augures, du moins ceux qui participaient à l'Option, revenaient aussi près du portail d'argent délicat depuis qu'ils l'avaient franchi en première année. En fait, très rares étaient les élèves qui allaient au-delà de la frontière instinctive symbolisée par la Fontaine Flamel. Mais la prof leur avait expliqué qu'ils devaient utiliser un portoloin de masse, et que ce genre de dispositif ne pouvait fonctionner au sein du domaine.

En fait, c'était même la première fois que la plupart des élèves présents découvraient ce qui se trouvait au-delà des grilles de l'Académie. Ils auraient pu être déçus : pas de phénomènes magiques immenses, pas de pierres volantes ou de dragons se baladant dans les cieux. Mais l'émerveillement surpassa cette pseudo-déception : si le paysage immédiatement proche se résumait à un chemin serpentant à flanc de montagne jusqu'à un petit lac au pied du pic, la vue était incommensurable. D'une clarté exceptionnelle, la météo permettait une visibilité sur des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres. En se concentrant sur l'horizon si clair qu'il donnait mal aux yeux, on pouvait apercevoir une vague ombre : les premières hauteurs du Massif Central.

– Venez par ici ! appela la prof. Avant de partir, je vais faire l'appel ! On fait ça vite : j'appelle tous les noms, et vous me dites s'il manque quelqu'un que j'ai appelé, ou si je vous ai oublié. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, vous êtes respectivement 11 et 6 par groupe… Allez, les Majeure : Nilüfer Azerbas, Émeraude Brisebois, Mathis Devaux, Nina Gallinier, Lucile Kréolis, Raven Luschek, Angela Magnus, Erwin Niafasen, Karol Niafasen, Marco Stepán et Pierre-Antoine Thirion. Tout le monde est là ? Parfait ! Une classe entière, à Mighty Adler ça ressemblerait à une mauvaise plaisanterie… Les Mineure : Baptiste Aubry, Nora Degontreau, Lise Degontreau, Jade Fournier, Victor Hein et Orilia Masari… score parfait, on dirait ! Alors, on a dit : portoloin de masse.

Sérène sortit une corde épaisse de son sac. Elle la déroula entre les mains des élèves, de manière à ce que chacun ait ses deux mains autour d'un morceau de corde. Elle en attrapa l'extrémité, et agita sa baguette. Des chiffres en fumées apparurent : 8:29:43.

– Plus que 17 secondes ! annonça la prof. 16… 15… Accrochez-vous bien, surtout ! Et ne lâchez sous aucun prétexte ! 10… 9…

Mathis croisa le regard d'Erwin. Celui-ci grimaça, mimant un haut-le-cœur, puis il croisa le regard de sa tante, qui lui tira puérilement la langue, avant de faire un clin d'œil à Karol.

– 3… 2… 1…

Mathis ressentit quelque chose de fort étrange, comme s'il était tiré par un câble hameçonné à son nombril. Le paysage défilait à toute allure autour de lui, si vite que la lumière semblait être resté en arrière. S'il devait comparer cette sensation à quelque chose expérimentable par un moldu, il aurait parlé d'un saut depuis un avion, de nuit et sans parachute.

Lorsque le portoloin arriva à destination, tous eurent la sensation de se faire frapper de plein fouet par le sol, et non l'inverse. Rôdés à l'exercice, Erwin fut parmi les premiers à prendre conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La "Fosse aux Loups" n'était pas un titre mensonger : ils étaient dans une fosse, remplie de loups. Ou du moins d'immenses statues de style celtique représentant des loups assis, dont les yeux étaient des niches où brûlaient des flammes bleutées.

– Bienvenue dans la Fosse aux Loups, entonna la prof. Ce lieu de haute magie est un ancien temple Celte fondé par les Volques Tectosages, et dédié aux loups du dieu Lug. Lors de la chute du Régime de Brocan en l'an 487, Les membres de la secte _Dhè Marbhtach_ se sont emparés de nombreux temples, dont celui-ci. Le temple en lui-même a été détruit durant un incendie magique en 1137, mais les statues des vingt-trois loups de Lug ont été préservées grâce à la puissante énergie qui les parcourent. La légende raconte que ces loups seraient les gardiens de la Faille des Pyrénées, une sorte de prison souterraine renfermant des créatures maléfiques inimaginables. Ce n'est bien sûr que pure fiction, mais ce lieu reste important pour la communauté magique Française, notamment car il abrite le seul phénix sauvage connu du pays. Allons le saluer !

…

– On a un problème, lâcha Mathis.

– _Jes ja_ … confirma Angela. C'est plus grave que je ne pensais.

– On peut avoir la traduction en direct ? s'agaça Nil.

– La Faille des Pyrénées est clairement mentionnée dans l' _Opus Tenebrae_ , expliqua patiemment Mathis. Il est dit que la seconde chute du Déchu provoquera l'ouverture de la faille, et que l'écho de ses profondeurs sera le signal d'appel du Destructeur. Or, le Déchu, c'est le gars après qui courent les Gendarmages.

– Attends, comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Émi d'un ton soupçonneux, en fronçant les yeux. Tu n'avais pas dit que le contenu du livre s'effaçait de ta tête ?

– Je l'ai relu, lâcha Mathis d'un ton neutre.

– Quoi !? Quand ?

– T'as les cheveux qui virent au gris.

– Change pas de sujet !

– Ah, du rouge ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai relu à la dernière réunion de Mauvais Augure. Serpent a réussi à faire entrer l'exemplaire de sa famille en passant par le linge.

– Par le linge ? s'étonna Nil. Pourquoi pas par le courrier, tout simplement ?

– Parce que le courrier est acheminé par le concierge ! soupira Mathis en levant les yeux au ciel. M. Épidon est peut-être aveugle, mais il risquerait certainement de sentir l'embrouille en portant un colis avec une aura plus maléfique que la prof d'Arts durant son syndrome prémenstruel. En revanche, le linge passe directement de l'extérieur au château via le Sondeur, comme la nourriture. Et il est quasiment acquis que le Sondeur est membre de Mauvais Augure… Même si en l'occurrence j'ai dû le convaincre du bien-fondé de la chose, avec l'appui d'Angela, qui est la seule autre à l'avoir lu.

– Mais attends, il y a comme une incohérence, releva Erwin. Tu avais déjà lu l'exemplaire des Glazkov… mais vous venez seulement de le faire rentrer dans le château ?

– On le lisait à travers un miroir à Double-Sens, expliqua Mathis. C'est leur elfe de maison qui tenait le miroir et qui tournait les pages. Le problème, c'est que le livre _ne veut pas_ être lu. Et j'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais ça me gênait de voir l'elfe se punir lorsque le livre le forçait à désobéir à l'ordre de Serpent d'en tourner les pages. De plus, une partie du livre qui pourrait nous intéresser lui est totalement inaccessible. D'après Serpent, le seul moyen de lire certaines parties, dont celle concernant la rafle de Zomiel, sans devenir fou consiste à stupéfixier le livre puis d'en tourner les pages sans les toucher. Si la seconde partie ne posait pas de problème, les elfes n'ont en revanche pas le pouvoir de pétrifier.

– Et donc tu t'es fait envoyer dans une école, sous le nez des profs, un grimoire de magie noire, qui contient des sorts interdits et qui de plus se défend, donc un livre si chargé de magie noire qu'il a conscience du danger qu'il représente, et ce à l'aide d'un autre sortilège conscient en la "personne" du Sondeur, résuma Erwin. Et tout ça pour lire une histoire à dormir debout qui y est compté, parce que tu… pardon, Mauvais Augure est persuadé que les terroristes là-dehors reproduisent cette histoire dans le monde réel.

– C'est l'idée, confirma Mathis.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais cinglé ? s'enquit l'Alsacien.

– Tous les soirs, en guise de "Bonne nuit !", confirma à nouveau l'adolescent.

– Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'agir ! s'exclama soudainement Angela. Je propose une réunion d'urgence de Mauvais Augure ce soir !

.

* * *

.

On frappa à la porte du bureau de Magnus. Il râla pour la forme, mais ne répondit pas, la porte s'ouvrant sans son consentement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte passa la tête d'une jeune femme blonde à la peau pâle comme la mort, légèrement bleutée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sænjo ? soupira Richard Magnus.

– Wow, vive l'accueil, se braqua la jeune femme. Je voulais juste t'avertir que Nanjo et la fée bleue sont revenues.

"Nanjo", Natālija, en plus d'être l'épouse de Magnus, était la sœur de Sælenys, alias "Sænjo". La fée bleue était le surnom que les deux sœurs avait trouvé à Cabossin, en lien avec la fée Carabosse et la couleur de son uniforme de gendarmage.

– Merci, Sælenys. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs…

– Tu m'en diras tant ! ricana la vampiresse. T'as tellement de cernes que ta femme doit avoir l'impression d'embrasser une banque du sang.

– Dégage, sale gamine, j'ai du boulot !

Sælenys ricana à nouveau, et claqua la porte. Comparée à lui, c'était effectivement une gamine. À seulement vingt-trois ans, Sælenys de Dimoria, née de Veriasinis, était procureure impériale, spécialisée dans les affaires d'attaques d'humains, et l'épouse du maître d'arme de l'empereur, Drakensi de Dimoria, un héritier d'une des grandes familles de l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave. Fonctionnaire uniquement pour la forme (son rôle consistait à transmettre le témoignage des témoins à charge au juge, et à faire acte de présence au procès-éclair qui s'en suivait. La justice vampirique était _très_ expéditive, et frôlait les cent pour cent en taux de condamnation), mariée à un riche héritier mais elle-même seulement fille cadette, elle n'avait pour seul souci dans la vie que de fournir aux Dimoria un héritier en bonne santé. Or, la grande longévité des vampires rendait inutile la précipitation. Bien que physiquement adulte, Sælenys était tout au plus une adolescente aux yeux des vampires. En comparaison, Richard trouvait sa fille de treize ans parfois plus mature que sa tante. Il mettait bien sûr ça sur le coup de son ascendance humaine.

Cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'on y ai frappé. Sa femme ne s'encombrait de décorum que lorsque celui-ci consistait à _lui_ rendre hommage. Sophie Cabossin, en revanche, semblait gênée.

– On a retrouvé le Marionnettiste, lâcha Natālija.

Magnus grimaça. Le "Marionnettiste" était à l'origine le surnom temporaire donné à Azazel lorsque celui-ci était tenu pour responsable des possessions qui perturbaient le pays depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Après l'arrestation d'Azazel, cela avait cessé, avant de reprendre de plus belle lors de l'apparition de l'Ange Déchu. Mais l'Ange se trouvait actuellement dans la zone bouclée, dont la sécurité avait été triplée depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs. Or, les possessions continuaient en dehors de cette zone, et il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : le Marionnettiste était une troisième personne.

– Parfait ! s'exclama Magnus. Cabossin, préviens Braguemont, je veux votre équipe entière sur le coup. Y compris Caillot, ça lui plaira sûrement. Il n'a pas fait ses classes pour se morfondre dans un bureau ! Nat, j'aurais besoin de vous sur autre chose.

– Tu me vouvoies, maintenant ? ironisa sa femme.

– Très drôle. Il faudrait que toi et Sænjo alliez aider Lupin à capturer un détraqueur.

– Son équipe d'experts ne suffit pas à capturer un simple non-être ? se moqua la vampiresse.

– Ils n'ont pas vraiment pour habitude de capturer les détraqueurs vivants, souligna Magnus. Enfin, "vivants"…

– J'ai saisi. À tout à l'heure, alors. Tiens-moi au courant.

Adam Braguemont avait rassemblé toute son équipe : David Bogardian, un pugiliste pas très malin mais redoutable en combat rapproché, Sophie Cabossin, une experte en sortilèges capable de tenir la bride à trois feudeymons en même temps, et Maxence Caillot, une jeune recrue ayant rejoint les rangs du Gendarmagium l'an passé, après être sorti major de sa promotion à l'Académie des Armes Magiques, et champion du tournoi inter-université de duel. Sans l'oublier, lui, un quadra ayant passé quasiment la moitié de sa vie à lutter contre les mages noirs, en tant que nouvelle recrue, agent assermenté, puis lieutenant de l'équipe d'intervention mixte. Les opérations conjointes, c'était sa spécialité. Donner des ordres à des quasi-inconnus et se voir obéi, son péché mignon. Mais se retrouver à la tête de l'équipe Argeciel au complet, c'était comme un rêve de gosse devenu réalité. L'équipe Argeciel n'était non moins que la meilleure équipe de tireurs de baguette d'élite d'Europe, d'après leurs statistiques. Leur chef, un Lillois d'origine Serbe du nom de Ratko Kasun, était le seul agent au monde à avoir obtenu un score parfait au parcours d'entraînement à l'aveugle de Zeltweg depuis sa création plus de cinquante ans auparavant. Autant dire qu'il était une légende vivante.

L'équipe de Braguemont avait retrouvé les Argeciel à l'entrée du campus de Chevalier-Lys. Une prise d'otage avait lieu en ce moment même dans la bibliothèque du bâtiment des Arts de l'Enchantement. Grâce aux pouvoirs vampiriques de Natālija de Veriasinis, et à l'ingéniosité de Sophie Cabossin, les deux femmes avait réussi à introduire un mouchard magique dans la bibliothèque, et en savait assez pour une intervention musclée.

– On résume : il y a vingt-trois élèves, la bibliothécaire, et notre homme, qui se fait appeler Zomiel, énuméra Braguemont. Zomiel a ensorcelé quatre élèves, qui l'aident à canaliser les autres. Nous ne savons ni ce qu'il attend, ni ce qu'est son véritable objectif. Vous connaissez la procédure, mais je la rappelle pour notre jeune recrue : nous agissons comme s'il avait déjà gagné, et nous jouons son jeu jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qu'il cherche. Le négociateur est arrivé ?

– Je suis là, indiqua d'une voix posé le moustachu qui se tenait à gauche de Ratko Kasun.

– Allez frapper à la porte, et assurez-lui que vous êtes seul et non armé. S'il vous invite à rentrer, tant mieux. Sinon, proposez-lui un moyen de communication. S'il est mentalement stable, nous pourrions l'informer qu'il est sur écoute, et que le mouchard peut fonctionner dans les deux sens.

– Ça me paraît raisonnable, approuva le moustachu. Si j'ai bien compris, je dois obtenir de lui le mobile, et l'état des otages, mais aucune condition ?

– Pour l'instant. Les tireurs, en position. Cabossin, au mouchard. Bogardian, va briefer la direction de la faculté. Caillot, tu restes avec moi, et tu observes.

Le négociateur frappa à la porte, et échangea quelques mots étouffés à travers la porte. Il revint vers Braguemont avec un air sombre.

– Elle veut qu'on communique à travers le mouchard uniquement.

– "Elle" ? releva Maxence Caillot.

– C'est incontestablement une voix de femme, confirma le négociateur. Elle dit avoir posté un élève ensorcelé devant la porte, avec pour ordre de jeter un sortilège de mort à la première personne y entrant. Elle a précisé que cet élève n'est pas étudiant en Enchantements, mais est l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'Académie des Armes Magiques.

– On s'en contentera, grogna Braguemont. Cabossin, le dispositif est prêt ?

– Oui, Lieutenant, confirma celle-ci. Dans trois… deux… un… contact.

– *Adam Braguemont, je suppose*, grinça la voix de la preneuse d'otage.

– Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit l'intéressé.

– *Je me souviens de toi. De ta tête, quand ton fils torturait ta femme avec ta propre baguette. C'était aussi comique que celle que tu es sûrement en train de faire*

– Espèce de… gronda Braguemont.

Le négociateur posa une main apaisante sur son bras, et repris le relais.

– Nous nous sommes pliés à vos exigences en matières de communication, Madame. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre pour obtenir votre coopération ?

– *"Madame"* imita la femme d'une voix caquetante. *Déjà, tu vas m'appeler Zomiel, sinon on va pas être copains. Ensuite tu vas m'assurer que personne ne va faire le con en fonçant tête baissée ici. J'aimerais autant qu'il n'y ait aucun mort, mais s'il doit y en avoir, ce sera chez vous en premier. J'ai envoûté deux élèves de plus, ce qui porte à six le nombre de personnes qui chercheront à vous tuer, et contre qui vous ne pourrez rien.*

– Jusque-là, c'est raisonnable, nota le négociateur, qui avait cependant tiré une grimace à la mention des deux nouveaux envoûtés.

– *J'ai trois conditions. Premièrement, je veux que les barrières anti-transplanage de cette salle soient levées. Ne bluffez pas, je sais de source prime que n'importe quel doyen de la faculté des Arts de l'Enchantement a les prérogatives pour le faire depuis l'extérieur. Deuxièmement, je veux qu'une personne capable de réaliser un sceau de Heimling entre dans cette salle, appose son sceau sur la porte, et se laisse stupéfixier ensuite. Ce devrait être une garantie suffisante pour que personne ne tente quelque chose de stupide. Et troisièmement, je veux savoir où est Azraël.*

– Qui est Azraël ? s'enquit Braguemont.

– *Vous le connaissez sous le nom d'Ange Déchu, il me semble.*

– Il est actuellement dans la zone bouclée. Sa localisation exacte est inconnue.

– *Ça me suffit. Et pour mes autres conditions ?*

– Un de mes agents est allé quérir les doyens. Quant à la seconde…

– Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Zomiel, continua le négociateur. Soyons francs l'un envers l'autre : cette salle est pleine d'Enchanteurs en herbe, dont plusieurs probablement au fait de ce sceau, et vous semblez disposer d'un pouvoir d'ensorcellement suffisamment puissant pour pousser l'un d'eux à le faire. Vous cachez la raison pour laquelle vous voulez faire entrer un de nos agents.

– *C'est qu'il est intelligent, lui !* ricana Zomiel. *Prends-en de la graine, Braguemont ! Je vais t'avouer un secret, mon chou : c'était un leurre, pour être sûre d'obtenir les deux autres conditions. Moi aussi je suis maligne !*

– Pourquoi nous le dire ? demanda Braguemont. Vous n'avez pas encore obtenu votre première demande…

– *En effet, mon chou. Mais puisqu'on en est à l'honnêteté, je vais vous avouer un secret : je n'aurai aucun scrupule à exécuter un otage si vous me refusez quoi que ce soit.*

– Il sera fait selon vos demandes, la rassura le négociateur. Puis-je à mon tour faire une tout petite demande ?

– *Tente toujours*, l'invita la femme.

– Quel est votre objectif ? Que cherchez-vous à obtenir ?

– *Aucun de vous n'a jamais entendu parler de la rafle de Zomiel ? Bande d'incultes ! Pour faire cours, je fais mes courses !*

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela, répondit sincèrement le négociateur. Pourrais-je en savoir plus ?

– *C'est simple : je pars, ils partent avec moi. Et je vous les renvoie un par un entre quatre planches, jusqu'à ce que vous m'arrêtiez à nouveau. Le but étant, vous vous en doutez, de mobiliser vos forces ailleurs que sur le vrai problème. Rien ne me sers de mentir, la vérité est tellement plus amusante !*

– L'Ange Déchu, comprit Braguemont.

– *Le temps que vous réalisiez, le pays sera à feu et à sang. Ou juste à sang, ça reste marrant.*

Bogardian choisit cet instant pour reparaître, suivi d'un vieil homme ressemblant à s'y méprendre au bibliothécaire de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

– Barrytonas Lampion, doyen de la filière Baguettologie, se présenta le vieil homme. Que puis-je faire pour arranger les choses ?

– *Tu lèves l'enchantement anti-transplanage sur la bibliothèque, et tu te magnes le cul*, lâcha Zomiel.

Le vieillard jeta un regard indigné à la sphère blanche d'où était sortie la voix de la preneuse d'otages.

– Il est hors de qu…

– Faites ce qu'elle dit, le coupa Braguemont. Notre priorité est de sortir les élèves de là, même si cela signifie qu'elle peut s'enfuir.

– Mais… Bon, d'accord.

Le vieil homme leva les bras, et agita sa baguette d'un geste nerveux. Il y eut comme un miroitement autour de la salle comme si quelqu'un avait éclaté la bulle géante qui l'enfermait. Presque aussitôt retentit un véritable vacarme dans la salle, comme le bruit d'une tapette à souris amplifié mille fois.

– On fonce, s'écria Braguemont en courant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit à la volée… et tomba sur une scène des plus étranges. Six élèves était effondrés les uns sur les autres dans un assemblage bizarre de corps, et une femme à peine plus âgée les regardait avec terreur.

– Vous êtes la bibliothécaire ? lui demanda le lieutenant.

– Ou…oui, bégaya-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Elle a attaché tous les otages l'un à l'autre avec une grande corde, pendant que les six-là montaient la garde. Ensuite ils ont tous disparus d'un coup… et les six-là se sont mutuellement stupéfixiés…

– Et Zomiel ? Où est la femme ?

– Ils ont tous disparus d'un coup… répéta la bibliothécaire d'une voix hagard. Tous…

.

* * *

.

Boum. * _drops a mental mic_ *


	7. L'héroïsme de Runecorne

Salutations, camarades ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce petit retard. J'avais un gros projet à rendre avant dimanche 20h, donc j'ai travaillé à fond. C'est fou le retard sur ma fic que m'a fait accumulé mes examens ! C'est à se demander où est le sens des priorités du monde, nom d'un botruc !

.

Comme d'hab, le petit rappel : Les Augures ont assisté à un Bat'show spécial duels en duo, à la fin duquel Mathis a failli embrasser Lorna (selon ses dires). Puis, suite à une discussion plus qu'improbable entre un prof et deux élèves, on apprenait la possible existence d'une héritière Sirtesente cracmole, ainsi que l'existence de la Faille des Pyréné enfin, nous rencontrions la famille à crocs d'Angela, et nous assistions, impuissants, à la rafle de Zomiel, le second Duc Infernal, qui s'est avéré être une Duchesse. Un chapitre sacrément rempli !

.

Et qui dit chapitre bien rempli dit… **Reviews** !

Salut **le fou** ! T'as été le plus rapide, cette fois-ci ! Alors selon toi je suis comparable à G.R.R. Martin ? Wow, même si c'est pour l'imprévisibilité, ça me flatte quand même énormément, merci ! Ouh, tu vas vite en besogne, toi ! Mathis est un gros handicapé des sentiments, tu lui en demandes beaucoup, là !

Hey ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, **Ezezaguna** ! Mais je ne suis pas un expert en transplanage, contrairement à… d'autres. En revanche, c'est le créateur du portoloin qui choisit l'heure du départ, et elle a eu quelques secondes de battement. En fait il y a un indice dans le chapitre.  
Et moi de l'écrire ! J'ai des nouveaux projets pour le tome 4, et je sens que ça va se disputer entre le 4 et le 7 pour mon tome préféré ! Par contre, aucun doute : pour l'instant, celui que j'aime le moins, c'est celui-ci. C'est hyper lourd, j'ai l'impression de faire du forcing à chaque fois que j'écris. C'est comme… lire l' _Opus Tenebrae_. Ça doit être lié, en fait (ça, et le fait que je connais déjà la fin depuis trop longtemps).

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Si ça t'as plu, alors tu vas peut-être apprécier ce personnage autant que moi ! En fait, maintenant, je peux révéler mon top 3 de mes personnages préférés ! (1) Angela Magnus, (2) Natālija de Veriasinis et (3) Samaël. Ça se ressentira forcément quand je les écris…  
Il dit "le" parce qu'il parle du Duc Infernal. Leur genre n'est jamais précisé dans l' _Opus Tenebrae_ , et, petite injustice, mais le genre neutre en français est le masculin. En plus, je n'ai jamais dit nul part que les Ducs se connaissent (médite là-dessus) !  
Je ne répondrai à cette question qu'en présence d'une assemblée pleinière du Magenmagot, et avec Dave Nejem comme avocat (un personnage de Renouveau, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas).

Bonjour **titietrominet** ! mes condoléances pour ta machine ! Puisse-t-elle être recyclée en liseuse !  
Mais t'as bien raison ! Il y a autant de plaisir à la découverte qu'à la recherche, chacun son truc ! Et le mieux, c'est la redécouverte : je l'expérimente à chaque fois que je relis un chapitre avant de le publier. J'arrive même à me faire rire, des fois (faut dire que je suis bon public, et que j'apprécie mon humour *auto-facepalm*).  
Toi aussi tu es pressée ? Pas moi ! _Je sais des choses…_

.

Voilà voilà. Alors maintenant, ce chapitre ! Ce chapitre, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Dans ce chapitre… juste du Fun, un truc foudroyant, et des origines mécaniques (aucun rapport avec l'épisode de Futurama du même nom) !

.

* * *

.

 **7) L'héroïsme de Runecorne**

En ce 1er Décembre, nombreux furent les élèves de 2ème Année surpris de voir que la neige recouvrait les jardins, et que les couloirs de château semblaient envahis par la glace. Lorsque les 1ère Année leur posaient des questions à ce propos, aucun ne sut que répondre. Les plus âgés se contentaient de sourire, et de parler d'un retour des traditions. Comme promis deux années auparavant, l'Académie fournissaient désormais des marrons à tarif réduit aux élèves, qui se réunissaient à nouveau autour des braseros.

Mathis souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Autour du brasero qu'il avait choisi se trouvait un groupe des plus hétéroclite. Mauvais Augure au complet s'était réuni : Triora Bellini, Sertorius Glazkov, Juliette Bonval, Camille Hastier, Raphaël Moulins, Angela Magnus, et lui. À ce groupe s'était greffés les jumeaux ErKa, qui étaient de passage, en grande discussion avec trois 1ère Année qui s'étaient également joints à eux : leur frère Aloïs Niafasen, la sœur de Jorge, Eva Soriano, et la fille du prof d'Anglais et nièce de la directrice-adjointe, Cynder Travis. Si les trois plus jeunes, inséparables, était là parce qu'Aloïs discutait allègrement de musique avec sa sœur, les autres étaient là pour lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ami en primaire se sentait aujourd'hui comme le noyau d'un atome entouré de ses électrons. Électrons libres, pour certains. Mais c'était ses amis. Oui, même cette peste de Juliette.

– Bon c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas, mais on a cours avec Tata Flo ! ricana Mathis en jetant un regard en biais à Cynder.

La jeune fille aux cheveux presque blancs soutint son regard, et sourit.

– Il a fait sa blague de merde, il est content ! persifla la jeune fille en applaudissant lentement.

– Je suis déjà fan ! s'écria Mathis en levant théâtralement les mains et la tête. Hé… je viens de remarquer un truc. On commence par un cours avec la tante de Cynder, et on enchaîne par un cours avec la tante d'Aloïs. Eva, t'as pas une tante qui travaille ici ?

– Heureusement que non ! gloussa celle-ci.

– C'était hier, le cours de Zoomagicologie, fit remarquer Angela. Aujourd'hui c'est TDCFM…

– Merdouille, je suis pas réveillé… Au fait, Eva, t'as des nouvelles de ton frère ?

– Il semble déterminé à éviter tout le monde…, déplora la petite blonde.

– Hé, dépêchez-vous, faites pas attendre Tata Flo ! les tança faussement Cynder.

Le cours de Français n'avait rien de transcendant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, celui de TDCFM non plus, Carter ayant choisi d'aborder le chapitre sur les démons en commençant par les povrebines, ces cailloux ambulants qui rendent dépressifs, et qui ne vivent qu'en Russie. Ils enchaînèrent l'après-midi sur un énième cours théorique sur les sortilèges de signalisation, où Mathis faillit s'endormir.

Mais le lendemain…

Mais le lendemain, c'était le jour de la sortie à Andorre-la-Jeune. La première sortie de Mathis. Les nombreux élèves qui s'y rendaient faisaient la queue devant l'appentis abritant le tunnel de transportation. La directrice-adjointe vérifiait les autorisations. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur celle de Mathis, et le laissa passer. Il attrapa deux jetons au passage, et en jeta un dans le tunnel. Il pénétra dans celui-ci, et ressortit de l'autre côté, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Dehors, il pleuvait, et le vent faisait dangereusement grincer la structure de la gare de Transportation.

– J'adore la météo bretonne ! ironisa Mathis.

– Tu exagères, ce n'est pas toujours comme ça ! râla Émi. Des fois il neige…

– Poussez-vous, devant ! brailla Juliette, qui déboulait comme une fusée.

En passant, Raph leur jeta un regard désolé. Nil ricana.

– Je parie qu'elle a appris pour la confiserie.

Alors que les Augures (Camille ayant officieusement remplacé Jorge, la bande se considérait comme au complet) se dirigeaient vers le tunnel de liaison nationale relié à la Principauté d'Andorre, l'attention d'Émi fut détournée par une jeune femme qui distribuait des tracts, sur lesquels se déchainait un terrible orage. Elle alla en prendre un, et revint vers sa bande en le lisant. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le tract, ses cheveux viraient au mauve intense. Elle leva un regard plein d'étoiles vers Mathis, et d'un geste machinal, releva ses lunettes teintées dans ses cheveux. Il était toujours surprenant de voir ses iris invariablement violettes.

– Le Projet _Thunder_ est révélé à 17h30, couina-t-elle.

– Tu veux dire le nouveau balai censé succéder à l'Éclair de Feu Suprême, et surpasser de loin le Nimbus 3000 ? se rappela Mathis. Celui annoncé depuis plus de deux ans ?

– Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

– Ah, cool. On rentrera plus tôt d'Andorre, et on s'éclipsera.

– Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Mathis esquissa son sourire en coin.

…

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent du second tunnel, la bande se retrouva dans une ruelle pas très large d'un quartier ancien. En contrebas, on apercevait la ville de belle taille qui s'étendait autour. Andorre-la-Jeune avait la particularité de n'être non pas un village sorcier, mais un quartier exclusivement sorcier au cœur même de la capitale de la Principauté d'Andorre. Son nom était un parallèle à celui, tout aussi étrange, de la ville qui l'entourait : Andorre-la-Vieille.

Nilüfer avait choisi ce quartier en particulier pour apparaître, car à moins de dix mètre d'eux se trouvait une boutique de farces et attrapes. Rien d'aussi prestigieux que _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_ , mais la boutique avait son petit succès.

Ils passèrent la journée à visiter et à faire des emplettes. À la sortie d'une brasserie de bièraubeurre, ils croisèrent Jorge, qui eut le réflexe de lâcher la main d'Aurora Crepúsculo. Nil souffla bruyamment du nez, et tira sèchement Émi dans la direction opposée. Le reste des Augures les suivirent, et Mathis jeta en passant un regard accusateur à l'Espagnol, qui eut le bon ton de rougir.

Le temps passait à une allure folle, et vint le moment de rejoindre le Bourg Enchanteur pour la présentation du balai de la décennie. Les Augures se faufilèrent à travers les ruelles pour rejoindre discrètement la gare de Transportation d'Andorre, prenant garde à ne croiser aucun professeur, et firent de même durant le trajet les menant de la gare du Bourg au Magik Decathlon. Devant le magasin, une filière de la célèbre firme moldue de sport, une véritable foule était rassemblée autour d'un large carré entouré de barrières. Au centre du carré se tenaient une dizaine de personnes, dont un grand roux vêtu d'une robe de Quidditch noir et blanche qui riait avec un vieil homme bedonnant aux longs cheveux blancs surmontés d'un chapeau de sorcier gris.

– C'est Martin Lombard, l'attrapeur des Tapesouafles de Quiberon ! souffla Émi, surexcitée. Il y a deux ans, il a établi le nouveau record de la Coupe de France de Quidditch en attrapant le vif d'or au bout d'une minute quarante-sept en huitième de Finale !

– Tu m'en diras tant, sourit Mathis. Et le vieux, c'est pas le maire du Bourg, par hasard ?

– M. Geffroy ? Si, mais on s'en fout, marmonna la métamorphomage.

Cette fois-ci, son ami rit de bon cœur. Puis il jeta un regard intrigué aux gros carrés vitrés qui lévitaient en tournoyant paresseusement autour de la scène.

– C'est quoi ces trucs ? s'enquit-il.

– Des Zoomécrans de Mava, expliqua Émi. C'est tout nouveau, ils ont utilisé ça pour la première fois durant la coupe d'Afrique de Quidditch l'année dernière, et on ne l'utilise en France que depuis cette année.

– Et concrètement, ça sert à quoi ?

– C'est comme des loupes géantes, ça fait des grossissements sur les parties intéressantes du match. Ce qui est particulièrement intéressant, c'est que tous les Zoomécrans sont reliés, et qu'ils peuvent, le cas échéant, tous afficher ce qu'un seul voit. Là, je pense qu'ils sont là pour que tout le monde voie le balai.

Et effectivement, lorsque le maire du Bourg s'avança vers la foule et se jeta un _Sonorus_ , les Zoomécrans s'allumèrent comme des télévisions, et dans la vitre apparaissait une version agrandie de ce qui se trouvait derrière. Puis ils se synchronisèrent, et tous affichèrent la tête du maire en gros plan.

– Bonjour à tous, et pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'ici, bienvenue au Bourg Enchanteur, plus ancien village exclusivement sorcier de France.

Les applaudissements furent polis mais brefs.

– Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas là pour parler géopolitique, gloussa le maire. Aujourd'hui, en exclusivité _mondiale_ , et en partenariat avec la firme _Magik Decathlon, le rendez-vous sportif des sorciers_ , Le célèbre inventeur Randolf Spudmore est ici aujourd'hui, avec nous, pour vous révéler à tous le Projet Thunder !

Le petit homme qui s'avança reçut des applaudissements plus fournis. Mathis ne l'aurait pas imaginé comme ça. À quoi pouvait ressembler l'inventeur du balai le plus fiable et le plus rapide — désormais le deuxième plus rapide, le Nimbus 3000 l'ayant surpassé dans ce domaine — au monde ? Certainement pas à cet homme qui ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante, au courts cheveux grisonnant et à la moustache en guidon de vélo, vêtu d'une robe noire à la "mode" Anglaise.

– Bonjour, France ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enrouée marquée d'un fort accent londonien. Aujourd'hui, vous allez être les premiers à découvrir ma nouvelle invention, sur laquelle je travaille depuis maintenant treize années, seul, tandis que mes collaborateurs se concentraient sur des projets secondaires, comme l'Éclair de Feu Suprême ou le balais d'hiver Fend-Glacier. D'ailleurs, c'est sur ce dernier que j'ai voyagé pour traverser la Manche. Mon beau pays n'a pas la chance de disposer de vos superbes tunnels de Transportation, et le transplanage m'a toujours rendu malade… Mais trève de bavardages ! Avant toute chose, présentons l'équipe technique ! Bien sûr, vous connaissez tous le grand Martin Lombard !

Le joueur de Quidditch Breton reçut une véritable ovation.

– À sa droite, trois techniciens de l'écurie _Ellerby et Spudmore_ : Abel Marioni, Michael Schamp et Brighton Thomas.

Les trois hommes, vêtus de salopettes de travail grises saluèrent d'un geste de la main, et la foule les applaudit également.

– Derrière, les deux cadreurs, Andricia Ceronia et Christo Velocci !

L'homme, un belâtre italien d'une trentaine d'année, agita sa baguette en l'air. Un Zoomécran se braqua sur lui et sa collègue, et tous se mirent à diffuser leur visage. Andricia, une métisse aux cheveux lissés, fit un clin d'œil au public, avant de braquer la caméra magique ailleurs.

– Le directeur du magasin, Maurice Pouliquen !

Les applaudissements ne furent pas en reste non plus, pour ces trois derniers. L'inventeur annonça encore le nom des quatre scabins qui encadraient la manifestation, ainsi que du régisseur qui supervisait le bon déroulement de l'évènement depuis sa chaise haute de juge de ligne. Il termina par un remerciement.

– … Et bien sûr, un grand merci à mon illustre collègue Sud-Africaine, Inyoni Mava, pour m'avoir prêté son invention afin de vous révéler la mienne !

Le petit homme gloussa de sa blague, avant de se diriger vers le drap blanc qui recouvrait habilement le balai sans en révéler le moindre relief. Mathis soupçonna que le drap flottait en l'air sans véritablement toucher le balai. Spudmore attrapa le coin du drap, et tous les Zoomécrans se braquèrent dessus.

– Le Projet Thunder est abouti ! s'exclama théâtralement l'inventeur. 13 années de recherches, des collaborations à travers le monde entiers, avec tout autant de créatures magiques intelligentes que de sorciers… Voici… l'Orage Infernal !

Il tira le drap d'un coup sec, révélant au grand jour le plus beau balai que Mathis n'eut jamais vu. Le manche, d'un noir plus profond que la nuit, était veiné d'éclairs rouge sang. Les pièces métallique qu'on trouvait habituellement sur un balai de course semblaient en or massif tant elles brillaient, et les cales-pieds étaient sculptés de manière à ressembler à des ailes. Une partie inhabituelle figuraient d'ailleurs sur le balai : à son extrémité se trouvait une figure de proue, représentant un oiseau-tonnerre en plongée. Quant aux brindilles du balai… Aucune ne ressemblait à de la paille : les jaunes semblaient être des fils d'or, les rouges et noires des bâtons d'ébènes sertis de rubis, et les argentés des crins de licorne.

La foule était étrangement silencieuse. C'était à la fois si impressionnant et si intriguant que personne ne sut comment réagir. Le balai semblait valoir une véritable fortune, à côté duquel l'Éclair de Feu semblerait tristement bon marché.

– De 0 à 275 km/h en huit secondes et douze centièmes. Un rétrofrein et un contrôle de direction si fiables qu'on peut faire demi-tour sur place à pleine vitesse. Oui oui, un magnifique 180° serré à 275 km/h ! Un système anti-collision révolutionnaire, qui lance automatiquement le sort " _Aresto Momentum_ " à celui qui le chevauche si celui-ci ne peut éviter la collision avec le sol ou un mur, mais qui ne fonctionne pas face à un autre balai ou face à un cognard. Accélération latérale, idéale pour l'esquive ou pour le poste de gardien. Auto-nettoyant, et auto-lubrifiant : fini, le temps où il fallait dépenser une fortune en produits d'entretiens ! Totalement immunisé, grâce aux travaux de l'Union des Élémentaristes, aux éléments naturels. Mieux encore : lorsque le balai vient à être frappé par la foudre, la figure d'oiseau-tonnerre absorbe totalement le choc, et convertit cette énergie en boost temporaire pour le balai. Vous pourrez ainsi dépasser les 300 km/h durant quelques secondes ! Manche en ébène veinée du marais de Pinsk, cale-pieds et accessoires en or gobelin, et trois types de "brindilles" : noisetier alchimiquement galvanisé, ébène veinée sertie de dizaines de gemmes solaires de 0,03 carats chacune, et crin de licorne tressé avec une fibre de tilleul argenté.

Le silence fut encore plus assourdissant, si c'était possible. Mais contre toute attente, Spudmore arbora un sourire de triomphe.

– Au fait, je vous ai dit qu'il coûtera moins cher que le premier Éclair de Feu ?

Il y eut encore une longue seconde de battement… puis la foule explosa. Le niveau sonore monta si haut que les Augures durent plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Ils soupçonnèrent certains fans trop enthousiastes d'avoir amplifié leur voix pour faire entendre leur joie jusqu'à l'autre côté de la Manche. Quand la foule se calma, Spudmore reprit brièvement la parole :

– Et maintenant, la démonstration !

Martin Lombard empoigna le manche du balai, le décrochant de son piédestal, et le chevaucha d'un geste habile. Il décolla du sol, et s'éleva doucement au-dessus de la foule. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du sol, et se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse qui aurait rendu n'importe qui malade. Les Zoomécrans ne cherchaient pas à suivre le mouvement, se contentant de tournoyer placidement autour de lui. En une fraction de seconde, il avait arrêté de tourner, et partait déjà comme une fusée en direction de la mer. Personne ne l'avait vu partir, à l'exception de ceux qui regardaient le Zoomécran qui avait disparu en même temps que lui. Les autres Zoomécrans se synchronisèrent sur celui-ci, et tous purent suivre la course folle du joueur de Quidditch. Répondant à la demande muette de la foule, Andricia Ceronia agita sa baguette, et un compteur de vitesse apparut dans le coin inférieur droit des Zoomécrans.

Lombard filait actuellement à l'impressionnante vitesse de 268 km/h, et ce malgré qu'il était en pleine ascension. Soudain, sans prévenir, il effectua la manœuvre unique et incroyable que l'inventeur avait mentionné : il fit demi-tour sur place sans quasiment perdre de vitesse. Le Zoomécran qui le suivait, en revanche, eut plus de mal à suivre la manœuvre, et le public perdit le balai de vue quelques instants. Le moment où l'image revint coïncida avec celui où un point noir reparut dans le ciel orageux de Bretagne. Lombard filait droit sur le public, et les Zoomécrans affichaient 277 km/h. Il semblait prêt à s'écraser sur la foule, et un mouvement de panique commença. Mais au dernier moment, il se mit debout sur le balais, et d'une main et deux pieds, il braqua brusquement le balais, remontant en chandelle à plus de 150 km/h. Il montait maintenant à la verticale, et si sa vitesse s'était stabilisé à "seulement" 185 km/h, cette vitesse restait impressionnante pour une ascension à 90° par rapport au sol.

Dans le ciel, l'orage grondait, et certains spectateurs espérait à moitié que le balai soit frappé par la foudre. Mais ça ne se produisit pas. En revanche, lorsque Lombard estima être monté assez haut, si haut que les nuages noirs se trouvaient en-dessous de lui, il redescendit en chute libre vers le sol. Mais une fois passée la barrière nuageuse, il ne ralentit pas. Au contraire, il reprit le contrôle de sa vitesse, et accéléra au maximum. Il atteignit l'apogée de sa vitesse à moins de cinquante mètres du sol : 301 km/h. C'était désormais un record mondial établi : l'Orage Infernal avait dépassé les 300 km/h, et ce sans avoir été boosté par la foudre.

Bien sûr, à cet instant, peu regardait l'écran. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le Breton dans une fascination morbide, s'attendant à le voir faire étroitement corps avec le sol pavé. Mais à moins de trente centimètres du sol, le balai lancé à plus de 300 km/h stoppa net, et Lombard ne fut même pas désarçonné. Il redressa le balai, et posa le pied à terre. La foule explosa à nouveau, plus fort encore qu'à l'annonce (toute relative) du tarif si c'était possible. Les journalistes qui se tenaient en retrait jusque-là forcèrent les barrières, et se précipitèrent sur Martin Lombard, le premier homme au monde à avoir fait une démonstration publique du nouvel aéronef sorcier.

Trainant une Émi en transe derrière lui, Mathis fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Il était temps de rentrer au château, avant d'être pris. Pourtant, à mi-chemin, Émi insista pour s'arrêter, et elle s'éloigna dans une ruelle. Elle revint avec une large écharpe rouge autour du cou.

– T'avais froid ? se moqua Nil.

– C'est notre alibi, répondit Émi d'un ton mystérieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du tunnel de l'Académie, le professeur Fauchet leur jeta un regard accusateur :

– Vous étiez où, tous les six ?

– J'étais juste allée cherché mon écharpe ! répondit Émi en agitant celle qu'elle venait d'acheter. Je l'avais oubliée chez moi !

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter… commença le prof.

– Personne n'est sorti de la gare ! assura Émi. Ma mère est venue me l'apporter. On l'a juste rejoint à la porte Sud-Est, et on est revenus ici directement !

– Et comment ta mère pouvais être au courant ? demanda le prof, soupçonneux.

– Ben je lui ai envoyé une lettre, M'sieur ! lâcha Émi sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Mmmh… Mouais, on va dire que je te crois pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, tu demandes au moins l'autorisation !

– Oui Monsieur ! Merci Monsieur !

Le prof d'Histoire soupira. Ces gosses auraient sa peau, un jour…

.

* * *

.

Deux semaines plus tard, d'autres personne n'ayant rien à faire au Bourg Enchanteur s'y baladaient à leur tour. Accompagnés d'Andrea Brisebois, la mère d'Émi, Marianne et Thomas Devaux, mère et frère de Mathis, se baladaient dans les rues marchandes pour faire leurs emplettes de Noël. Si elle n'aurait pour rien au monde renoncé à la technologie moldue, Marianne devait avouer que la magie était d'une grande aide au quotidien. Par exemple, elle ne pourrait plus se passer du Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec. Thomas, quant à lui, avait toujours été fasciné par la magie, et était déjà venu de nombreuses fois seul au Bourg, soit en prenant le bus jusqu'à Chambéry, soit en transplanant avec Rogan, le vieux druide qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Aujourd'hui, ils cherchaient un cadeau pour Mathis. Un autre livre lui aurait plu, mais un peu d'originalité de faisait pas de mal. De plus, Thomas savait que Mathis avait accès à plusieurs bibliothèque bien fournie, dont celle (jamais leur mère ne devait le savoir !) remplie de livres douteux ou clairement interdits de la famille Glazkov.

La famille Glazkov… Thomas en avait discuté avec Rogan. La doyenne de la Maison Glazkov était une druidesse, et membre du Cercle de Brocéliande : Ancadéa "Anaconda" Glazkov. Celle-ci se targuait d'être la première druidesse noire du Cercle, en référence à sa magie préférée et non à sa couleur de peau, à peine ambrée. Il fallait dire que la toximancie était un domaine qui prêtait à la magie sombre : la magie du poison n'avait guère pour but d'aider son prochain. Mais Ancadéa, elle, œuvrait ouvertement dans un but mauvais : inventer un sort mortellement empoisonnant, pour lequel aucun antidote ne fonctionne, et dont l'antisort ne pouvait être jeté que par celui qui avait jeté le sort auparavant. "Magie Rouge très très foncé", aurait probablement dit son petit-fils Sertorius. Il fallait aussi dire que la spécialité de la Maison Glazkov, c'était la torture magique…

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Thomas ne s'aperçût de rien avant qu'Andrea ne jure.

– Ils vous ont vu, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Qui nous…

Thomas leva la tête, et croisa le regard de l'adjoint du maire avec qui ils avaient eu un accrochage un an auparavant. Il était suivi de quatre scabins, reconnaissables à leur uniforme d'un blanc immaculé, et à leur badge arborant un grand S rouge.

– Ils sont là, attrapez-les ! s'écria l'adjoint.

Le sang de Thomas ne fit qu'un tour.

– Andrea, transplane avec ma mère ! ordonna-t-il.

Et sans attendre la réaction de l'intéressée, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il jeta un regard rapide derrière lui. Son plan avait fonctionné : Andrea avait emmené de force sa mère loin du danger, et les scabins se lançaient à sa poursuite. Les quatre vigilants étaient entraînés, mais Thomas faisait du rugby. Sans prendre le temps d'esquiver les retardataires qui ne se poussaient pas à temps, il fonçait comme un bélier, se frayant un chemin dans la foule par la force. Il remontait actuellement l'Avenue des Affaires, noire de monde à cette heure de la journée : le Palais des Finances venait de fermer. Malheureusement, il avait mal calculé son coup : le plus gros de la foule avait déjà dépassé le Palais, et lorsqu'il atteignit le bout de la rue, il était à découvert. Se tournant, il reçut de plein fouet un _Stupéfix_.

Thomas trébucha, mais continua sa course. La chevalière sertie d'une gemme vampire qu'Alcides Soriano avait fabriqué sur mesure, et que Mathis lui avait offert remplit parfaitement son rôle de para-sort, absorbant son énergie vitale pour contrer les effets du sort. Malgré le violent coup de barre qu'il ressentit, il fit l'effort de lever bien haut le bras avant de tourner à gauche au coin de la rue, afin que les scabins voient clairement le doigt d'honneur qui leur était adressé.

Le plan était mauvais, car basé sur trop de suppositions. Mais jusque-là il s'en était bien tiré, et il ne comptait pas renoncer en cours de route. Thomas parcourut la rue transversale dans un véritable sprint, et s'engouffra dans la boutique des _Enchantés de Runecorne_. Haletant, à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, il ne laissa pourtant pas le temps au vieillard loufoque et louchant de prendre la parole en premier.

– J'ai besoin de l'assistance d'un Initié aux Arcanes ! Euh… "Le cœur de Byeong-Su garde les justes" !

Le vieil homme jeta un regard dans la rue, et aperçût les scabins qui arrivaient en courant. Il réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa une urne poussiéreuse sur l'arrière d'une étagère, et la jeta au sol aux pieds de Thomas. En se brisant, elle libéra un nuage de poussière grisâtre.

Thomas traversa le sol.

Il atterrit sur un tas de paille. Ou du moins devina-t-il qu'il s'agissait de paille, car il se trouvait actuellement dans le noir total. Au-dessus, il entendit le tintement de la cloche de porte, et des bruits de pas sourds sur le parquet.

– *Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs-dame ?*, demanda Runecorne.

Sa voix était étouffée, mais compréhensible. Thomas tendit l'oreille.

– *Il est où le gosse ?*, interrogea l'agente.

– *Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants.*

– *Te fout pas de ma gueule, vieux taré !*

– *Restez polie, Madame. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas d'enfant, ni dans ma famille, ni en tant qu'employé, ni même parmi mes clients.*

– *On l'a vu à l'intérieur !*

– *J'ai brisé une urne funéraire à écho.*

– *Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi ?*

– *Quand on brise une urne à écho, le souvenir qu'il renfermait s'échappe, triple andouille décérébrée ! C'était tout simplement l'urne d'un gosse ! Maintenant, au lieu de piétiner ses cendres, vous allez déguerpir d'ici avant que je me fâche, et me laisser réparer ma terrible maladresse et lui rendre un peu de dignité ! DEHORS !*

Les Scabins s'excusèrent, et quittèrent la boutique. Thomas entendit Runecorne continuer à râler pour la forme, et le frottement d'un balai. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un grincement, et la lumière s'engouffra paresseusement dans la cave par la trappe que Runecorne soulevait avec difficulté.

– Pfiuuu, c'est plus de mon âge, tout ça ! grogna le vieux fou.

– C'était vraiment des cendres ?

Les yeux de Runecorne tournoyèrent. Thomas comprit qu'il tentait de hausser les yeux au ciel malgré son terrible strabisme.

– Je suis enchanteur, pas thanatopracteur. C'était de la poudre de passe-muraille. D'ailleurs ça va me prendre un temps fou à séparer la poudre récupérable et la poussière, alors j'espère que t'as une bonne explication.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches dans un geste presque comique.

– Pourquoi étais-tu poursuivi par les scabins ?

– Les scabins nous recherchaient moi et ma mère parce que nous sommes moldus et que nous circulons dans le Bourg Enchanteur avec des faux permis de circulation pour Cracmols. Ma mère a transplané avec une amie sorcière, et moi j'ai couru jusqu'ici.

– Comment un garçon si jeune peut connaître le cœur de Byeong-Su ?

– Je suis néogicien.

– Ah bah ça par exemple, je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! s'exclama l'enchanteur. Mon garçon, tu es certes né soit cinq-cent ans trop tard, soit dix mille kilomètres trop loin, mais je ne suis pas gâteux ! Je sais très bien ce qu'est le cœur de Byeong-Su. Figure-toi que je l'ai déjà vu en vrai, le cœur de Byeong-Su ! Hé ouais, mon gars ! C'était en 1936, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ah, ça avait fait un véritable scandale, à l'époque… mais je t'ennuie…

– Non, non, continuez !

– Le 3 juillet 1936, un séisme de magnitude 5 a frappé la Corée du Sud. Plutôt léger : neuf morts chez les moldus, et aucune perte du côté sorcier. Mais à proximité de l'épicentre se trouvait un cimetière. Un cimetière moldu. Et d'un caveau ayant été brisé par la secousse irradiait une magie ténue, qui fut découverte par un sorcier travaillant bénévolement pour réparer les dégâts. C'était le caveau du clan Gimhae Seung. Il ne mit guère de temps à trouver la source…

– Le cercueil de Byeong-Su, le dernier enterré, continua Thomas, qui prouvait ses connaissances. Tout le clan Gimhae Seung avait été emporté par une terrible maladie, sauf Byeong-Su, qui avait miraculeusement survécu presque cinquante ans de plus. Et à son squelette était accroché quelque chose d'impensable, à fortiori chez un moldu : un cœur mécanique battant encore, et irradiant de magie.

– En effet, sourit le vieil enchanteur. Au début, on croyait que ce moldu avait été sauvé par un ami sorcier, qui lui avait fait don de ce cœur. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun enchanteur du pays n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Pis encore, les meilleurs experts du monde entier étudiaient l'objet, et était fascinés par son fonctionnement, et perplexe devant sa complexité. Il ne fallait pas oublier que l'homme était décédé en 1923, et que plus de treize années après sa mort, le cœur battait toujours.

– Il bat toujours, précisa Thomas.

– Laisse-moi finir mon histoire ! grogna Runecorne. À l'époque, je n'étais qu'un jeune apprenti, et mon maître d'apprentissage, qui faisait partie des "meilleurs experts du monde entier", m'y avait emmené…

– Attendez, ça veut dire que vous avez…, calcula Thomas.

– 104 ans, merci, je sais ! Arrête de me couper, ou je ne raconte plus rien !

– Désolé.

– Mmmph… Bon. Alors, j'étais parti avec mon maître étudier le cœur. J'étais sur place quand le plus grand scandale de tous les temps ébranla la communauté des enchanteurs. Les enquêteurs avaient trouvé une pièce secrète dans la cave de la maison de Byeong-Su, où les centaines, les milliers de croquis et de pages de note ne laissait aucun doute : il avait conçu le cœur lui-même. Je te laisse deviner le tollé : les plus grands enchanteurs de l'époque s'étaient penché sur le cœur sans en comprendre le fonctionnement exact ni la source d'énergie infinie dont il semblait disposer. Et voilà qu'ils apprenaient qu'il avait été fabriqué par un Moldu ! L'impossibilité même de la chose rendait la pilule difficile à avaler. Le cœur a été enfermé dans un coffre réputé inviolable, et l'affaire étouffée. Mais pas si bien étouffé… Tu connais la suite, je suppose ?

– En effet, confirma Thomas. Malgré les précautions prises, la rumeur se répandit, et le cœur fut volé. Un groupuscule commença à naître, et le groupe prit tant d'importance qu'il devint temporairement un parti politique, avant d'être jugé dangereux, et sévèrement réprimé. Les Initiés aux Arcanes du cœur de Byeong-Su était des sorciers qui prônait la fin du Secret Magique, et l'accès illimité à la magie pour les moldus. Ils pensaient que parmi eux… que parmi nous se trouvait peut-être le prochain Byeong-Su Gimhae Seung, et que c'était un gâchis monstre de perdre un tel talent. Alors en toute illégalité, ils initiaient des moldus à la magie, et leur fournissait des artéfacts en quantité afin que ceux-ci puissent étudier la magie à leur tour, et peut-être la reproduire artificiellement. Il fallut leur trouver un nom. Les techno-sorciers, les nouveaux sorciers… nouveaux magiciens… les néogiciens.

– Très bien, mon garçon. Le mouvement a pris de l'ampleur suite à la découverte des propriétés des semi-conducteurs, lorsque l'avancée de la technologie moldue a si vite accéléré que les sorciers sont définitivement restés en arrière, dans le passé. Malgré la répression sévère du gouvernement, on estime actuellement qu'il existe plusieurs centaines à un millier de néogiciens actifs en Corée du Sud. Mais à peine la moitié dans l'ensemble du reste du Monde. Je doute qu'il y en ait plus d'une dizaine en France.

– Et j'en fais partie, s'enorgueillit Thomas.

– Combien possèdes-tu d'artéfacts ? s'enquit l'enchanteur.

– Le pédalier-flotteur, la chevalière para-sorts, la dague des gnomes, le collier de rappel, la paire de Multiplettes, le scrutoscope… Ah, et j'ai aussi un vieux miroir à Double-Sens en fin de vie, relié à celui que mon petit frère sorcier possède. Ça fait donc sept !

– Un excellent chiffre, pour un sorcier ! rit Runecorne. Mais tu dois sûrement savoir que le chiffre fétiche des néogiciens, c'est le 9. Alors laisse-moi t'offrir deux artéfacts pour compléter ta collection. Dis-moi de quoi tu penses avoir besoin, et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Thomas n'hésita pas longtemps. L'opportunité était trop grande.

– Hum… il me faudrait une arme, déjà. Rien de mortel, hein ! Juste de quoi me défendre, si je me retrouve dans une situation comme tout à l'heure. Un truc dans le genre bâton de stupéfixion, avec suffisamment de charge pour que ça vaille le coup… Et… Euh…

– Attends, j'ai une idée !

Runecorne remonta dans sa boutique, et ne revint qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Thomas s'était levé du tas de paille, et s'appuyait sur une pile de caisses. Le vieil enchanteur lui tendit un étrange instrument qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une ampoule en forme de bougie telle qu'on en trouvait sur les grands chandeliers électriques, et une cloche sans battant relié à une petite corde.

– C'est une cloche de distraction, expliqua Runecorne. Une simple impulsion magique, et l'onde de choc qui s'en dégage a le même effet qu'un sort de confusion sur une dizaine de mètres à la ronde, qui touche tout le monde dans la zone, sauf celui qui la tient, et ce durant une dizaine de secondes. C'est largement suffisant pour s'enfuir !

– Une impulsion magique ? releva Thomas.

– D'où l'utilité de ce second outil : un impulseur. C'est un objet conçu pour les cracmols, qui permet d'activer des mécanismes magiques sans posséder la moindre magie en soi. Le principe est simple : à l'intérieur du manche est sertie une grande gemme, qui dépasse à une extrémité afin de concentrer le faisceau magique. La gemme est chargée de magie, et lorsque tu appuies sur la gâchette, une impulsion de magie brute est propulsée. Juste assez puissante pour faire tinter la cloche, dans le cas présent. Il en existe différents modèles. Celui-ci est un modèle court plutôt bon marché, serti d'une gemme rechargeable. L'ayant rechargé juste avant de descendre ici, je pense pouvoir estimer sa charge : entre 45 et 60 utilisations. C'est peu, mais c'est un vieux modèle que j'aurais dû détruire voilà des années. Heureusement pour toi que je suis désordonné ! D'ici à ce que toutes les charges soient usées, j'espère que tu trouveras un enchanteur pour te la recharger. Sache qu'en tant qu'Initié aux Arcanes, je serai toujours prêt à t'aider. Mais la localisation de ma boutique est quelque peu dangereuse pour toi. Ce que tu pourrais faire, c'est me laisser ton adresse, et je t'inviterai au prochain congrès secret des Initiés et Néogiciens de France, à l'occasion.

– Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Par contre… je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, mais vous auriez un moyen de me faire repartir ?

– Mon garçon, il est temps pour toi de découvrir les joies du portoloin ! Tiens, pour ça aussi, il me faudra ton adresse, quand j'y pense… Juste une dernière question : comment as-tu su que je suis un Initié ?

– Rogan Brisebois.

– Ah ah ! Ce vieux briscard est au moins aussi dérangé que moi !

Runecorne créa un portoloin à partir d'une petite pierre qui s'était détachée du mur de sa cave, et la tendit à Thomas. Celui-ci attendit… et se sentit soudainement avalé. La sensation était très différente du transplanage, mais tout aussi désagréable. Apparaissant dans sa chambre, chancelant, Thomas se promit de dénicher un balai volant au plus vite pour ne plus avoir à voyager ainsi.

Il lui fallait agir très vite. Thomas sortit une grande boîte sous son lit, et y récupéra ses artéfacts, qu'il fourra dans son sac à dos. Il y ajouta quelques affaires, et se précipita dans la cuisine pour dévaliser les placards. Il constata au passage que sa mère n'était pas encore là, et soupira de soulagement. Cependant, il se dépêcha : elle pouvait revenir à tout moment, et elle n'approuverait jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Après un instant de réflexion, il pénétra dans le bureau de sa mère, et y prit trois choses. À l'aide de la feuille blanche et du stylo plume, il écrivit un message à l'adresse de sa mère. Il glissa ensuite le stylo et la troisième chose dans son sac, qu'il referma, et sortit son vélo du placard de l'entrée. Il en fit un check-up complet puis, la porte d'entrée étant verrouillée, il sortit par la porte vitrée du jardin. La maison n'étant mitoyenne que d'un côté, il pouvait rejoindre la rue en longeant l'autre côté. Quittant le chemin gravillonné, il s'engagea dans la rue. Il avait neigé, mais celle-ci n'avait pas tenu longtemps, et les flaques d'eau étaient légions. Thomas bénit son frère d'avoir pensé à lui offrir le pédalier-flotteur, un petit artéfact qui permettait à un cycliste de pédaler un court instant sur l'eau, principalement afin de traverser une flaque d'eau sans être éclaboussé.

…

Lorsque Marianne et Andrea apparurent dans la maison, le claquement produit par le transplanage fit écho au silence de la maison vide.

– Thomas ? appela Marianne. Thomas ?

– Je suis sûre que ton fils va bien, la rassura Andrea. Il a sûrement échappé aux scabins, et attends que ça se tasse pour rentrer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il saura bien retrouver mon beau-père pour lui demander de le ramener.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger pour prendre un petit remontant. C'est là que Marianne tomba sur la lettre manuscrite. Elle se jeta dessus.

.

* * *

 _Maman,_

 _Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, et nous voilà dans une situation plutôt grave à cause de mon imprudence. Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis enfui après un contrôle qui a révélé que mon permis était faux. Je n'aurais jamais dû retourner au Bourg. Le problème, c'est qu'en t'ayant vu avec moi, ils en ont probablement déduit que tu n'as rien à faire là-bas non plus._

 _La solution est fort simple : on disparait tous les deux pendant un temps, chacun de son côté. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Je te contacte dès que je suis en sécurité. Le mieux pour toi, c'est de demander à Rogan de te cacher dans sa cabane, dans la partie magique de Brocéliande. Il lui est interdit d'y amener un sorcier, et nul moldu ne peut franchir les barrières magiques qui entourent le cœur de la forêt. Mais s'il transplane avec toi directement au-delà des dites barrières… il contourne allègrement le règlement. C'est sa spécialité, alors si tu lui présente ainsi, il sera très heureux de t'aider._

 _Si tu es attrapée par les oubliators, cache mon existence jusqu'au bout. Il se peut que j'ai fait… d'autres choses qui pourrait aggraver ta situation s'ils te savaient affilié à moi. Je sais ce que tu dis. Sache que je lève les yeux au ciel, et que je soupire en te rappelant que j'ai seize ans, que je fais du rugby et de la lutte, et que ton fils de treize ans se balade actuellement dans une école visée par des terroristes, alors on a connu pire._

 _Ton fils qui t'embrasse,_

 _Thomas_

* * *

.

– Ces gosses finiront pas avoir ma peau ! marmonna Marianne.

Elle se reprit, et sourit.

– Il a raison. Mathis m'en a fait voir de plus belles encore, et il est beaucoup plus secret que lui. Si Mathis me cache des choses plus graves encore que celles qu'il me révèle et qu'il va toujours bien, alors Thomas peut bien échapper à quelques Oubliators le temps que l'affaire se tasse.

– J'admire beaucoup le sang-froid dont fait preuve ton fils, commenta Andrea. À son âge, mon aînée aurait été bien incapable de si bien organiser les choses en si peu de temps.

– J'espère au moins qu'il sera de retour avant la rentrée scolaire. Il est au lycée, maintenant, il ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi… Autre chose me chagrine, cependant.

– Ah ? s'étonna la Bretonne.

– C'est Noël dans huit jours, et ce sera le premier qu'on ne passera certainement pas en famille…

…

Filant à toute allure sur son vélo, Thomas enfila sa capuche d'un geste sec. Il s'était remis à neiger. Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il pédalait non stop. Après avoir passé la nuit sous un pont, l'impulseur dans une main et la cloche de distraction dans l'autre, il avait repris sa route. Bien que sportif de nature, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Arrivant à proximité d'un croisement, son oreille droite se mit à siffler. Sans hésiter, il tourna à droite, et l'acouphène disparut. Le collier de rappel était un objet fascinant : il guidait invariablement son porteur à celui qui l'avait enchanté, peu importait où celui-ci se trouvait. Or, Thomas avait acheté ce collier par correspondance à un Initié dont l'adresse apparaissait dans l'annuaire que Mathis avait emprunté dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons.

Malgré son allure soutenu, il dut s'arrêter à nouveau, et ne reprit la route que le lendemain. C'était le troisième jour qu'il pédalait sans pause, et il n'avait qu'à peine grignoté, n'ayant pu emporter que peu de provisions. Pourtant, il parvint par rejoindre sa destination. Il aperçut un château surplombant le petit village Vosgien. Son instinct lui souffla qu'il s'agissait de sa destination, malgré l'état évident de délabrement de la bâtisse. "Une simple illusion pour chasser les Moldus", ricana Thomas.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied du château, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y pénétrer. De plus, ses deux oreilles bourdonnaient en continu. Il retira le collier avec précaution, et le glissa dans sa poche. Au moment où il avait ouvert la chaîne, le bourdonnement avait cessé. Il poussa la grille, et s'avança dans l'allée. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans de la gélatine, tant l'air était dense. Un pas après l'autre, il continua à avancer, malgré le violent engourdissement qui remontait le long de son bras gauche. La barrière qui entourait le château était si puissante que Thomas craignait que la chevalière ne l'ai vidé de toute son énergie avant qu'il ne l'ai franchi. Il accéléra alors le pas, et au bout de longs instants, il parvint à franchir la barrière. Il sentit immédiatement la différence. De soulagement, ou d'épuisement, il tomba à genoux. S'évanouissant, il eut à peine le temps d'entr'apercevoir la petite silhouette rosâtre aux grandes oreilles qui s'avançait vers lui avec méfiance.

.

* * *

.

Et c'est sur un cliffhanger dans vos dents que ce chapitre se termine. _Quoi ? Encore un cliffhanger !? T'es trop cruel !_ Oui je suis cruel. À dans touuuuuut plein de jours ! En fait, dans deux semaines, je vais connaître l'avenir de mon oeil droit, mis sur la sellette par un putain de décollement de la rétine ( _sérieux les gars, j'ai pas 80 ans, les organes qui lâchent c'est pas encore maintenant_ …). Encore 13 jours à attendre, avec des migraines H24.


	8. Les trois réveillons de Noël

BONJOUR PEUPLE MULTIVERSEL ! J'ai une grande nouvelle : je suis allé à l'ophtalmo aujourd'hui, et c'est moins grave que prévu. En comptant les péripéties usuelles, un changement de correction de lunettes, et une petite séance de chirugie laser, mes migraines devraient cesser avant la fin de l'année ! C'est de la bombe ! (NDLA : à cause d'une putain de mise à jour non prévenue, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit pour cette intro. C'est pour ça que certaines phrases semblent abrégées : c'est le cas. Je suis trop dég pour recommencer à l'identique). Alors, d'abord, je resitue les faits :

Après avoir brièvement fait connaissance avec quelques 1ère Année, nos Augures sont partis pour la première sortie de Mathis à Andorre-la-Jeune. Mais un évènement imprévu est venu perturber le programme de la journée : la révélation, en avant-première mondiale au Bourg Enchanteur, du dernier balai de la célèbre écurie Ellerby & Spudmore, le fameux _Projet Thunder_ : l'Orage Infernal ! Puis, deux semaines plus tard au même endroit, Thomas et Marianne Devaux se faisaient repérer par le Corpus Scabinus. Alors que Marianne se réfugiait chez les Brisebois, Thomas prenait la fuite, avant d'être sauvé par l'enchanteur fou, Runecorne. Après une longue discussion sur les néogiciens, et un rapide saut au domicile familiale, Thomas partait alors sur les route, son aventure se terminant en un évanouissement au pied des marches d'un manoir sorcier Vosgien.

.

Mes reviews à vos reviews :

Salut **le fou** ! Tu as raison, trop de crauté ! Du coup je vais être sympa et te répondre : oui, ils le seront. Promis !  
Théorie intéressante… tu devrais la noter quelque part !

Bonjour… Guest. Au ton, je devine qu'il s'agit de **titietrominet** ? Un lapin rose, sérieux !? Il n'y a rien avec des longues oreilles roses qu'on trouve plus facilement dans un manoir de sorciers, par hasard ?  
Je suis désolé, c'est vrai qu'il y a peu de Quidditch dans ma fic. Mais cette année, vous aurez droit à une finale inoubliable ! Et côté Cognepoing, la saison complète des Bélials Juniors ! Par contre pas de finale Senior, ça ferait trop de matchs…  
De la chance, je sais pas. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais trop exploité, mais plus le rôle de Thomas grandit, plus je me rend compte qu'il est aussi intelligent que Mathis, mais qu'il cache juste mieux son jeu.

Hello Sengetsu, juste à temps ! Je connais ça, la semaine prochaine je suis en partiels. De Lundi 8h à Vendredi 18h. Et c'est pas encore confirmé, mais il est possible que je travaille la semaine suivante, de matin du 19 au 23. Faut que je rembourse mes cadeaux de Noël. Cette année j'ai un peu déconné, le total atteint presque le prix d'un mois de loyer+factures…  
Ah mais c'est clair, moi non plus ! J'irais jusqu'à acheter un elfe de maison juste pour couvrir mes arrières ! (L'esclavage, c'est moche… mais ça sert certains buts nobles de bla bla bla bla bla…)  
Non, je n'ai pas dit tout ce qu'il a fait. Tu remarqueras par contre que sa liste d'artéfacts en contient certains dont je n'ai jamais parlé. Tu feras le lien. Et non, pas longtemps… du tout. Surtout pour toi en fait.  
Beh… le sort est explicitement mentionné par Randolf Spudmore, donc j'en déduis de si. Par contre il précise bien qu'il ne se déclenche que face à un risque de collision dangereuse (mortelle ?). Après, c'est le modèle de démonstration, c'est pas dit que la Fédération Internationale de Quidditch va l'autoriser à concourir en l'état !

.

Et sans transition, on reprend quelques heures après le cliffhanger !

.

* * *

.

 **8) Les trois réveillons de Noël**

Thomas se réveilla sur un lit plutôt douillet. Il dormait sur le ventre, et avait la tête tourné vers un mur tapissé de gris. Prenant conscience des derniers évènements, il se retourna brusquement… et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature aux yeux immenses et aux joues rosâtres tombantes. Il poussa un cri en bondissant en arrière, et la créature couina de même.

– Je vois que Monsieur est réveillé, coassa la créature d'une voix pincharde. Je vais chercher Madame.

Il claqua des doigts, et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Le cerveau de Thomas fonctionna à toute vitesse. Une elfe de maison. Il était donc arrivé à destination. Ou du moins le collier le pensait-il. Il tatonna ses poches, et se rendit compte que celui-ci avait disparu, de même que sa chevalière. Ainsi que le reste de ses affaires. Thomas paniqua, et se leva brusquement. Sa tête tourna.

– Vous ne devriez pas forcer, jeune homme, le gronda doucement une voix féminine.

Il leva la tête. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une femme brune aux yeux gris. Elle portait du rouge à lèvre écarlate, et une robe brodée de roses.

– Marlenaëlle d'Armonval, je présume ? s'enquit Thomas.

– En personne, confirma la digne noble. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, jeune moldu impudent, et ce que vous faites ici ?

– Néogicien, corrigea Thomas. Je suis actuellement recherché pour violation du Code du Secret Magique, et j'ai besoin d'assistance. Je suis arrivé ici guidé par un collier de rappel qui m'a été envoyé par un contact anonyme de Mauvais Augure. Ce contact s'est présenté comme un Initié aux Arcanes du cœur de Byeong-Su, et m'a assuré que Marlenaëlle d'Armonval me porterais l'assistance nécessaire.

– Oh, je peux vous révéler une chose qui bouleverse tout votre alibi : ce château appartient à la famille de mon mari, pas à moi. Ce collier est lié aux Glazkov. C'est très certainement ce Mauvais Augure qui vous a menti : très peu de gens en dehors de la sphère de la Noblesse savent que je vis ici, et je doute que l'un d'entre eux soit favorable à l'existence des néogiciens. Cependant, je sais que mon fils Sertorius est en contact avec cet individu, et que ce dernier n'a jamais reculé pour se servir de gamins comme espions-messagers. Une chose reste vraie : en tant que médecin, je ne peux refuser d'aider une personne dans le besoin. En outre, Noël est dans moins de cinq jours, et il serait fort désobligeant de ma part de vous jeter à la rue sachant que vous pourriez finir par passer la nuit de Noël en garde à vue dans une agence miteuse du Corpus Scabinus.

Thomas passa la journée à tout raconter à Marlenaëlle. Il n'omit aucun détail, si ce n'était qu'il savait pertinemment que Mauvais Augure était un groupe d'ados qui incluait entre autres son frère et le propre fils de celle-ci. Il fit plus ample connaissance avec Kalulu, l'elfe de la noble et très puissante Maison de Sang Glazkov. Le soir venu, il fit connaissance avec Korbaa Glazkov, à qui sa femme mentit en le présentant comme un cousin cracmol en vacances au château le temps que ses parents était en voyage d'affaire.

Ayant entendu parler de la famille Glazkov via son frère, Thomas n'aurait jamais imaginé Korbaa Glazkov ainsi. Homme affable à la moustache de mousquetaire, Korbaa était loin de l'image qu'on se faisait d'un noble héritier d'une famille trempant allègrement dans la Magie Noire. Directeur du Bureau des Catastrophes Magiques, il était chargé d'étouffer les affaires de violation du Code du Secret Magique à grande échelle uniquement, et exceptées celles en rapport avec des créatures magiques. Les rôles étaient strictement définis. Mais le plus étrange était encore de voir qu'un puissant sorcier travaillant pour la Prévôté, un héritier sang-pur d'une très ancienne famille, conduise une voiture. C'était une berline allemande noire toute neuve, haut de gamme mais pas forcément luxueuse. Aux yeux d'un moldu, elle avait certes de la gueule. Mais pour un sorcier…

– C'est très utile, dans mon travail, expliqua Korbaa. Rien de mieux pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des Moldus que de passer pour l'un des leurs. Et clairement, la voiture est l'essence même de leur race. Ils y attachent la même importance qu'un sorcier pour sa baguette, et en parlent plus encore que nous discutons Quidditch, c'est dire !

Thomas rit de bon cœur. Finalement, il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Il passait ses journées à assister l'elfe de maison dans ses tâches, ou à se balader dans le domaine. Parfois, il passait un peu de temps avec Marlenaëlle, qui ne travaillait qu'à mi-temps. Celle-ci avait une passion fort étrange pour une femme si douce : la taxidermie. Le manoir Glazkov disposait d'une sorte de laboratoire, empli de créatures empaillées. Mais cela s'expliquait simplement : Marlenaëlle était zoomédicomage (l'équivalent sorcier d'une vétérinaire), et adorait les animaux. En particulier les oiseaux, dont elle avait tellement étudié le fonctionnement qu'elle pouvait montrer à Thomas comment s'articulait leur complexe squelette lorsqu'ils volaient, à l'aide de la marionnette qu'elle avait fabriqué à l'aide d'un véritable squelette d'hirondelle. Pour elle, la mort n'était pas une fatalité, mais un moyen de mieux comprendre la vie.

Comme prévu, Thomas passa Noël avec le couple. Leur fils préférait rester avec ses amis à Beauxbâtons (Thomas eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son frère qui faisait partie des dits amis), et il avait appris que leur fille était en clinique spécialisée suite à un accident magique. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas sur le sujet.

N'ayant rien à lui offrir sur l'instant, Marlenaëlle proposa au jeune homme de découvrir quelque chose dont la plupart des sorciers ignorait l'existence. Elle ne mentionna même pas les Moldus, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Thomas de la chance qu'il avait. Le soir du 25 décembre, ils pénétrèrent dans ce que Marlenaëlle présenta comme les écuries familiales. Ces écuries n'étaient en tout cas certainement pas destinées à accueillir des chevaux, vu la faible hauteur des boxes.

Dans un coin des écuries se trouvait un tas de paille, qui semblait grogner et glousser.

– Bonjour ! lâcha Marlenaëlle.

D'un incroyable bon au vu de sa taille, une sorte de lutin surgit du foin. Il faisait à peine une soixantaine de centimètres de haut, et était terriblement maigre. Une large bouche sans lèvre barrait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, oreilles qui étaient d'ailleurs très longues et pointues, et qui jaillissaient de trous dans un large bonnet rouge qui constituait son seul vêtement à l'exception d'un collier de champignons séchés. Ses cheveux frisés était tout emmêlés, et sur son visage juvénile pointaient quelques poils rèches. Ses yeux était clairs, et ses pieds démesurés. Il babilla dans une langue étrange et musicale.

– Thomas, je vous présente Polcilcelsol. C'est un _sotré_ , une espèce du petit peuple qui n'existe qu'ici, dans la plaine des Vosges.

– Enchanté ! s'exclama Thomas.

Le lutin le toisa, puis sourit malicieusement.

– Il ne sent pas le sorcier, celui-ci, gloussa-t-il dans un Français clair, mais chargé d'un fort accent paysan. Comment qu'c'est, gros, ça get's mohl ?

– Hein ?

– T'sais même pas comment ch'suis jouasse de causer avec un gârs du peuple, gros. Sont pas méchants, les artificiers, mais z'ont un peu le balai dans le derch, si tu veux mon avis. Sans vouloir vous vexer, M'dame l'archimégaduchessissime.

– Point d'offense, assura Marlenaëlle.

– Bon, y dit quoi, le moldu ?

– Moi ? demanda Thomas, perplexe.

– Vache, l'as pas inventé l'eau gazeuse, le gars… Bon ben si c'est pour parler à une carpe, j'm'en vais en pêcher une grosse, elle sera plus loquace !

Le sotré replongea dans le tas de foin. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

– Il a disparu ? demanda Thomas.

– Clairement c'est le cas, ironisa Marlenaëlle. Excuse son langage peu châtié, il a appris le français en espionnant la plèbe moldue durant les cinq-cents dernières années.

Thomas sourit. Il se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait accueilli pour les fêtes, lui, un moldu, alors qu'elle faisait partie de la noblesse sorcière, simplement par bonté d'âme.

– Il faut que je sache quelque chose, lâcha Thomas. Soyez honnête : est-ce que vous savez pourquoi le collier de rappel m'a guidé ici ? Avant que vous ne répondiez, je dois préciser un détail : je connais l'identité de Mauvais Augure, et je vous assure qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ça, il m'a simplement, et en personne, transmis des noms ou adresse d'Initiés, dont une boîte postale anonyme à laquelle j'ai écrit, et qui m'a répondu en m'envoyant le collier et en m'adressant à vous.

– Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Marlenaëlle. Du moins pour la partie me concernant. Mais je pense devoir m'en inquiéter, car si tu n'étais pas arrivé ici durant les fêtes, tu serais tombé nez à nez avec ma belle-mère. Et non seulement tu ne serais jamais reparti vivant d'ici, mais en plus mon nom aurait été associé à toi, et elle aurait eu, dans le meilleur des cas, un argument de choc pour forcer son fils à me répudier, et dans le pire, l'audace de m'accuser publiquement de ton meurtre. Dans tous les cas, tu ne dois ta survie qu'à la chance, alors tu peux considérer ceci : même si tu penses pouvoir faire confiance à Mauvais Augure, soit certain que ce fameux contact te voulais du mal, et à moi par la même occasion.

.

* * *

.

Le jour du réveillon de Noël était un jour désespérément banal dans le complexe carcéral de la Giraglia. Oh, bien sûr, la partie émergée du Secteur A ne faisait pas à proprement parler partie de la prison, mais qui s'en souciait ? Oh, bien sûr, les patients de la Section A-3 avaient droit à un sapin synthétique acheté vingt ans auparavant, et dans un état de délabrement comparable à celui de certains résidents. À commencer par Musette, qui avait un œil fixé sur ledit sapin, et le second vaguement dirigé vers la télévision qui diffusait les informations du Monde Moldu.

Visperi se vautra sur le canapé à côté de Musette, et lui prit la télécommande des mains. Il ne réagit pas. Il ne réagissait jamais. Sauf quand il entendait de la musette : il se prenait alors à sourire, et même à dodeliner de la tête, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom. L'adolescente changea de chaîne, et augmenta le volume de la télévision. C'était l'heure des chants de Noël. Elle tapota la main de Musette avec commisération, et alla rejoindre les autres à table. Comme d'habitude, sa place à droite de Mamie Grine était libre.

On leur servit de la dinde. Du blanc de dinde, évidemment : il ne fallait pas qu'un patient s'étouffe avec un os, ou décide d'en faire une arme. C'était toute la logique qu'on pouvait attendre dans une "maison de repos" gardée par des vigiles de prison. L'extinction des feux eut exceptionnellement lieu à 0h15. Le lendemain, on leur offrirait les cadeaux éventrés autorisés à passer la sécurité, les autres disparaissant mystérieusement avant de reparaître sous le sapin d'un vigile peu scrupuleux.

Non pas que Visperi attendait quelque cadeau : sa mère emmenait à l'occasion son petit frère la voir parce que celui-ci insistait, mais ne serait jamais venue seule. Quant à son père… Visperi n'était même pas sûre de se souvenir du visage de l'homme qui l'avait faite interner à six ans. Visperi attendait simplement son heure.

À 2h35, la porte menant aux escaliers claqua. Le temps que les patrouilles effectuent un cycle entier, la relève de la garde n'arriverait à la Section A-3 que dans cinq minutes, ce qui, en soustrayant le temps qu'il leur fallait pour y monter au rythme de patrouille, laissait deux minutes trente à Visperi pour descendre. La jeune fille se précipita dans la tour d'escalier, et les dévala aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible. Elle passa devant la A-2, où la garde était également absente. Elle dût s'arrêter brutalement au milieu de l'escalier suivant, apercevant furtivement un gardien retardataire qui trainait à la A-1. Elle emprunta enfin le dernier escalier, qui s'enfonçait dans le sol rocheux de l'îlot, et arriva à l'embouchure d'un couloir en L.

Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une impressionnante porte blindée, pouvant tout autant résister à une explosion nucléaire qu'à une décharge de magie intense. Devant cette porte se trouvait un espace apparemment vide, puis une porte vitrée gardée de part et d'autre par un vigile armé jusqu'aux dents. La particularité de ces vigiles, outre qu'ils étaient relevés quatre fois par jour au lieu de trois, était qu'ils étaient les seuls sorciers de tout le complexe à avoir une baguette sur eux. Car au-delà de la porte vitrée, au-delà de la porte blindée, se trouvaient les prisonniers les plus dangereux au Monde. La disparition des Chevaliers de Nuremberg dans les années 90, suivie de peu par le renvoi des détraqueurs qui gardaient Azkaban eut pour conséquence de faire de la Giraglia la prison magique la plus sûre d'Europe. Fiers de ce nouveau statut, il ne leur fallut guère plus de dix ans pour devenir la prison la plus sûre du Monde.

Une jeune fille apparut au coin du couloir, et avança tranquillement vers les gardes. Les deux hommes levèrent leurs armes, des fusils d'assaut militaires, et les pointèrent vers elle : rien n'était plus dangereux que ce qui semblait innocent.

– Arrêtez-vous ! Les mains en l'air ! ordonna l'un des gardes.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, mais le sourire ironique qu'elle arborait ne flancha pas.

– Déclinez votre identité, et vos intentions ! ordonna le second.

– Je suis l'Esprit de Noël du Présent, et je viens rendre visite à l'Esprit de Noël du Futur, énonça platement la jeune fille.

Et dans un geste désinvolte, Visperi fit pivoter ses deux poignets d'un coup sec. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, inconscients. Sans baisser les mains, Visperi se rapprocha. Elle pivota les poignets dans l'autre sens, et les badges électroniques des deux vigiles surgirent de leur poche pour aller s'insérer de manière parfaitement synchronisée dans les deux scanners de chaque côté de la porte vitrée. Celle-ci émit un vrombissement, et la jeune fille se hâta de l'ouvrir, attrapant au passage les clés des cellules à la ceinture du garde qui avait parlé en premier. Elle se retrouva dans l'espace vide entre les deux portes. Au moment où la porte vitrée se referma, un intense rayonnement parcourut la salle.

– Désolé, les gars ! lança Visperi, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. Rien d'électronique, de métallique ou de magique sur moi !

Elle jeta un regard à la porte blindée, et son sourire s'intensifia. Elle empoigna l'énorme roue, et se mit à la tourner de manière calculée : elle connaissait la combinaison par cœur.

Un lourd déclic se fit entendre, et la lourde porte pivota d'elle-même sur ses gonds bien huilés. Visperi s'engagea dans le nouveau dédale de couloir qui se présentait à elle, et qui n'avait rien de particulier comparé au reste du Bâtiment A : murs, sol et plafond recouverts de peinture paramagie, et lumière aseptisée.

Avec la même conviction que celle qui l'avait menée à ouvrir la porte, elle s'engagea dans le dédale, passant devant les portes blanches qui marquaient l'entrée des cellules du A-0. Derrière ces portes se trouvaient les pires monstres. Mais une seule intéressait l'adolescente. Cette porte était identique à toutes les autres, et se trouvait au milieu d'un couloir identique à tous les autres. Visperi dut utiliser plusieurs clés, mais trouva enfin la bonne. La porte grinça un peu en s'ouvrant.

– C'est déjà le matin ? grogna une voix endormie. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dormir un peu, bande d'emmerdeurs ? ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire !

– Joyeux Noël, Chaigidel, répondit Visperi.

L'homme attaché sur le dispositif plus proche de la chaise de dentiste que du lit de cellule ouvrit les paupières. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs châtains clairs, et était rasé de près, ce qui accentuait ses traits émaciés. Il avait un œil bleu, et un œil gris. Il plongea son regard vairon dans les yeux bleus de Visperi avec une intensité terrifiante.

– Salut, gamine. T'es venue me narguer, ou m'offrir un cadeau ?

– En fait, c'est toi qui a quelque chose pour moi, répliqua Visperi.

– Ah ah, eh bien sers-toi, alors ! l'invita Chaigidel en balayant sa cellule du regard.

Elle était totalement vide à l'exception de son étrange lit.

– Oh, rien de matériel, sourit Visperi. C'est de tes pouvoirs dont j'ai besoin.

– Tu as conscience de ma situation actuelle, gamine ? s'agaça le prisonnier. Ils ont drainé la moindre once de magie en moi, et me gavent d'horreurs indescriptibles pour que ça reste ainsi !

– C'est là que j'interviens, annonça Visperi. Je suis septère.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Chaigidel ressentit de la joie.

– Voilà le plan : je te transfert juste assez de magie pour que tu puisses utiliser ton pouvoir, tu réponds à ma demande, je disparais.

– J'y gagne quoi, moi ? s'enquit Chaigidel.

– La garde de nuit du Secteur A vient d'être relevée. Si mes calculs sont exacts, il est entre 2h45 et 2h55, et il faudra attendre 3h pour que l'alarme soit déclenchée. D'ici là, plus on perd de temps à discuter, moins on aura de chances de pouvoir agir.

– 3h ? Ça veut dire…

– … qu'avant qu'on te donne ta dose du matin à 8h, il s'écoulera cinq longues heures durant lesquels tu auras le plein usage de ton pouvoir.

– Deal, gamine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

– À la bonne heure !

Visperi s'avança, et posa sa main sur le bras du prisonnier. Chaigidel sursauta : elle avait la main glacée, et… _vibrante_. La vibration s'intensifia tandis qu'il sentait le pouvoir affluer dans son sang. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de joie intense. Ses yeux devinrent uniformément blanc, et se mirent à luire.

– J'ai trois demandes, et je sais que tu peux exaucer les trois, lança Visperi. En premier, je veux que tu regardes dans le Passé, et que tu me dises qui a tué Mariska Diavos.

– C'est Ancadéa Glazkov, d'un sortilège de Mort, répondit Chaigidel d'une voix neutre.

– Bien, approuva gravement Visperi. Maintenant, je veux que tu regardes dans le présent, et que tu me dises si Gabriel Sirtesente a réussi a cacher ce qu'il devait cacher.

– Gabriel Sirtesente a reçu pour mission de cacher sa cousine, Marie-Alice Sirtesente-Quidma, fille bâtarde de Scipion Sirtesente et de Lucrétia Quidma, et unique héritière de la Maison de Don Sirtesente, aux yeux de Zomiel. Sa mission est accomplie, et il a pris toutes les dispositions pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas. Elle est actuellement scolarisée à Mighty Adler sous le nom de Julia Hanselm, et sous la protection discrète de l'animagus Skye Ingram.

– Je n'en demandais pas tant…, soupira l'adolescente. Enfin, tu t'en doutes, je veux que tu regardes dans le Futur, et que tu me dises si la Faille des Pyrénées va être ouverte.

La lueur dans les yeux de Chaigidel s'intensifia, et son visage se crispa. Même pour lui, il était très difficile de contempler l'immensité infinie de l'Avenir.

– Dans moins d'un an, le dernier Loup tombera, et la faille s'ouvrira.

La lueur d'éteignit, et les yeux de Chaigidel retrouvèrent leur habituel aspect vairon.

– Tu veux que je te révèle l'identité des Loups ? s'enquit-il.

– Oh, je les connais, rejeta Visperi. J'ai mes propres sources. Je peux d'ailleurs t'épargner les méprises de tes "camarades", qui causent la mort de victimes innocentes, en te révélant ceci : des cinq sceaux, deux ont déjà été brisés : ceux de Scipion Sirtesente et de Lucullus Amphision, et un seul a été transmis récemment : celui de Jean-Claude Defernes, qu'il a légué à son fils Gabin. Il est aussi inutile de s'en prendre à Marie-Alice qu'il l'était de s'en prendre à Cytra Appelbaum. Mais ils pensent que la mort naturelle, bien que provoquée par le Doloris, a pu permettre à Scipion de transmettre son sceau. Ce qui est faux.

Les yeux de Chaigidel redevinrent brièvement blancs.

– Gabin Defernes a été enlevé par Zomiel en même temps qu'un groupe d'étudiants.

– Il reste donc deux Loups en course, résuma Visperi. Pernelle Flamel, évidemment, la Louve qui ne veut décidément pas mourir. Quant à l'autre…

C'est à ce moment que l'alarme décida de se déclencher.

– Ah, on m'appelle ! gloussa Visperi. Il est temps que j'y aille. Profites-bien des prochaines heures, Chaigidel l'Omniscient !

– Pourquoi tu nous aides, gamine ?

– Te fais pas d'illusions, vieil homme !

Visperi prit bien soin de refermer la cellule en sortant. Déjà, on entendait le bruit des bottes martelant les couloirs au pas de course. Elle se précipita dans le dédale de couloirs, s'éloignant le plus possible de la porte. Elle ouvrit une cellule au hasard, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dedans. Attachée à la chaise-lit, une _banshee_ la toisait avec morgue, un baillon sur la bouche. Ça fera l'affaire.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant avant que la garde ne la retrouve. Sous lourde escorte, on la fit sortir de la Section A-0, et remonter d'un étage. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Brice Conoras, capitaine de la garde du Secteur A. Celui-ci la toisa avec colère. Elle soutint son regard avec mépris.

– Une banshee !? hurla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !? Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait !?

– Essayé de faire, corrigea Visperi d'un ton moqueur. Oui, j'ai pénétré par effraction dans la soi-disant prison la plus sécurisée du monde, et j'ai presque réussi à libérer une banshee qui se serait fait un malin plaisir de ravager tout ce taudis !

– Par les couilles de Grindelwald ! gronda Conoras. Tu es complètement cinglée ! Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux cinglées dans ton genre ?

– J'ai ma petite idée, répondit calmement Visperi.

– Jetez-moi ça en chambre capitonné avec une jolie camisole ! ordonna le capitaine.

– Ça ressemblait bien à ça, mon idée, observa Visperi tandis qu'on la traînait en direction de la Section A-1.

.

* * *

.

Le bal de Noël de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons était un véritable spectacle. Bien sûr, il ne valait pas en ampleur celui de Nouvel An, mais c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas ouvert aux extérieures. Mais sa réputation n'était plus à faire, et les racontars allaient bon train sur ce qui s'y passait réellement. Bien sûr, les Augures savaient que les statues de glace étaient réelles : ils les avaient vues lors de leur installation. Une statue par jour de l'Avent. C'était en revanche la première fois qu'ils voyaient la scène où, disait-on, allaient se produire un cœur de nymphes.

"Nymphes". Ce mot est probablement le détail qui faisait tiquer quiconque un minimum renseigné : le terme _nymphe_ ne désignait pas une race en soi, mais une classe composée de plusieurs races de créatures magiques. Lesquelles pouvaient donc chanter à un bal ? Probablement toutes. Mais quelques recherches subsidiaires mettaient en exergue de nouveaux problèmes. Dans le cas des vélanes, leur légendaire charme magique aurait rendu l'ambiance terriblement chaotique. Les nymphes ? On parlait d'une scène de glace, pas d'un aquarium. Quant aux dryades… difficile de chanter à un bal, quand on n'existe pas. Restait, à la limite, la fameuse race festive de pseudo-nymphe : les faunes. Oh certes, les hommes-boucs savaient faire la fête. Mais le genre de fête beaucoup trop alcoolisées pour un bal scolaire.

Sincèrement, Mathis se foutait bien de ces conneries. Sa famille était traquées par les forces du Secret depuis plusieurs jours, et c'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux ne se soit fait attraper… Était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il ne l'aurait jamais su, après tout, si sa famille avaient eu la mémoire effacée ! _"Ils ont été imprudents"_ , susurrait une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête. _"C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui les ai aidés !"_ , répondait Mathis. La voix changeait de tactique : _"En fait, c'est Péronne qui leur a fourni les faux permis, pas toi…"_. _"Et si t'allais te faire foutre, plutôt que de dire des conneries ?"_ , lui suggérait alors Mathis, avant de se gifler mentalement.

– Ho, tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça Nil.

– Ouaaais, assura Mathis. Bla bla château, bla bla spectacle, bla bla s'éclipser, bla bla whisky pur feu. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je trouve que ce que tu dis est chiant au possible que je ne retiens pas !

– Chiant au possible !? se hérissa l'adolescente.

– Je vois pas l'intérêt de quitter une fête qui promet d'être sympa pour aller picoler en cachette alors que (1) j'aime pas l'alcool, (2) Serpent peut très bien apporter sa bouteille à une réunion de Mauvais Augure si j'ai envie d'y goûter, et (3) je sais pas si tu as oublié, mais je suis en sursis. Je suis en sursis et ma famille est en cavale, poursuivie pour violation du Secret Magique. Tu crois que je vais finir où, si je suis exclu de Beauxbâtons ce soir ou demain ?

Nil fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Mathis asséna :

– Non seulement ce que tu disais est chiant au possible, mais en plus franchement égoïste. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai organisé un rendez-vous métamorpho-vampirique à l'Étage Blanc, et si je me pointe pas à l'heure, il ne va pas rester blanc bien longtemps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et tu répondras à Serpent que je lui souhaite de passer la fin de son réveillon dehors, endormi dans son vomi. C'est ce que j'ai de plus gentil à suggérer.

Sur ces douces paroles, Mathis quitta la salle d'études, claquant la porte en sortant. Nil prit sa place en soupirant. Elle surprit le regard hilare de Karol.

– C'est quoi son problème ? Il a ses règles, ou quoi ?

Karol sourit et ricana en même temps. Une mimique improbable qu'elle avait prise de Nilüfer.

– Tu sais qu'il a cours tous les dimanches matin avec Carter ?

– Oui ?

– Eh bien ce matin… je n'ai pas tout compris, Mathis a été plutôt réticent à en parler, mais apparemment Carter a été indiscret, Mathis l'a rembarré avec sa délicatesse habituelle, et Carter l'a traité de sale gamin et d'abruti.

– Ouh.

– Ouh, confirma Karol. Le connaissant, sa colère n'est que le résultat d'une journée entière à se retenir de jeter un maléfice particulièrement sadique au prof.

– Karol, j'ai un pressentiment. On devrait peut-être monter…

À l'Étage Blanc, Émeraude attendait depuis deux minutes quand quelqu'un pénétra dans l'arène. Elle s'attendait à voir Mathis, et se leva avec entrain… pour se retrouver face à Angela. Celle-ci fut au moins aussi destabilisée qu'elle, mais se reprit rapidement, et arbora son sourire mi-agaçant mi-terrifiant de vampiresse hautaine.

– Tiens, Arc-en-ciel, je pensais pas te voir ici !

– T'as vu, il fait nuit dehors. T'es pas censée aller mordre des vaches pour te nourrir, et hurler en ultrasons à la lune ?

Angela marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Hurler à la lune… en ultrason ? Tu m'as pris pour un loup-garou supersonique, ou quoi ?

– Non… je… Et puis d'abord, supersonique, c'est un truc de vitesse, pas d'ultrasons.

– Dit comme ça… ben ça n'a pas plus de sens, en fait.

– Tu cherches la petite bête, grogna Émi.

– Et toi tu…

Elle s'interrompit, flairant l'air. Elle se tourna d'un geste vif. Mathis était à quelques centimètres derrière elle.

– Oh, par Vlad, je t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Comment tu as fait ça ?!

Mathis ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire avec effronterie, avant de purement disparaître.

– Que…

Cette fois-ci, les deux filles entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent, et Mathis entra dans la salle.

– Comment t'as fait ça !? s'écria Émi. T'étais là… pis t'étais plus là… ?

– Une illusion, comprit Angela.

– Rhooh, ça va, Miss Je-sais-tout.

– Tsss tsss tsss, la réprimanda Mathis. En effet, c'était une illusion. Je voulais m'assurer que des sortilèges ne volaient pas partout, avant de rentrer. Et m'entraîner un peu. Je me suis plié à ses caprices pseudo-scientifiques, et en échange Malwen m'a autorisé à faire usage de mon don en dehors de nos cours, à condition que je le fasse ici.

– Techniquement, tu n'étais pas ici, tu étais dans le couloir, souligna Angela.

– Techniquement, je suis censé te rembarrer, répliqua Mathis. Mais on est pas là pour ça. Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part à toutes les deux d'une révélation : je n'arriverai jamais à vous réconcilier, pour la bonne raison que vous n'avez jamais été amies.

– C'est tout ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Émi d'un ton acide.

– Comme un grand, confirma Mathis. Non, là où je veux en venir, c'est que vous n'avez même pas essayé de faire connaissance. Et pourtant, si je m'entends avec vous deux, c'est que vous avez au moins un point commun : moi. Donc on va se poser là, que tous les trois, et vous allez me raconter ce que vous aimez chez moi. Ça paraît égocentrique, mais encore une fois, je suis, pour l'instant, votre seul point commun. Angela, si tu le permets, Émeraude va commencer.

– Depuis quand tu m'appelles Émeraude, toi ? s'amusa Émi.

– Arrête de chipoter, j'ai la dalle, et le buffet est servi dans un quart d'heure.

– Bon ok. Alors, ce que j'aime chez toi… c'est ton humour et ton intelligence. Erwin se la joue prince intello, Nil est la grande gueule, et Camille est les deux à la fois… mais aucun de nous n'a jamais mis en cause ton statut de chef, que tu n'as même pas eu besoin de revendiquer. Tu es un leader né parce que tu es un leader juste.

– Si j'avais pas un tel ego, je serais touché, assura Mathis. Et toi, Angela ?

– Eh bien, oui, ton intelligence, déjà. Avant même qu'on se rencontre, tu m'impressionnais déjà. J'ai énormément voyagé, avec ma mère. C'est une vie plutôt solitaire, surtout quand tu voyages de nuit et que tu dors le jour dans des hôtels miteux sous un faux nom. Je vivais un peu une vie normale par procuration, à travers les nombreux romans de la famille, et les lettres de mon père qui me racontait son quotidien sans craindre de m'ennuyer avec les détails. Ce qui arrivait souvent, soit dit en passant.

Angela rit à sa propre blague. Mathis sourit, l'invitant à continuer d'un geste.

– Et puis il y a eu ce jour l'année dernière. Ce bal à Beauxbâtons.

– Le bal de Nouvel An, où on s'est rencontrés ?

– Non. Le Bal des Crocs.

– Quoi !? s'exclamèrent Mathis et Émi à l'unisson.

– Tu y étais ? ajouta Mathis.

– Non, sourit Angela. Mais ma tante, oui. Sælenys. Elle était invitée d'honneur, en tant que procureure impériale. Elle était assise à côté d'un écossais avec un corbac tatoué sur le torse, qui lui faisait des avances un peu trop poussées à son goût. Elle est mariée, tout de même !

– Enguerrand McArzhelenn, reconnut Émi. C'était ta tante, la jeune blonde à côté de lui ?

– En effet.

– Mais je ne saisis pas bien le rapport avec toi et moi, intervint Mathis.

– J'y venais, reprit Angela. À cette époque de l'année, ma mère et moi voyagions avec elle. Quand elle a dû se rendre en France pour assister au Bal des Crocs, nous l'y avons suivi. Ma mère, prétextant une affaire dangereuse, en a profité pour me laisser en "vacances" chez mon père. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis retrouvée à assister au Bal de Nouvel An alors que je n'étais ni élève ici, ni une membre de l'élite dehors. Entre cette histoire de nom francisé, un sort de désillusion sur mes crocs et un peu de fond de teint, mon père s'est dit que ma nature passerait inaperçue, avec mon look. J'avais juste l'air d'une ado gothique comme une autre.

– Et c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés, l'encouragea Mathis. Hum, sans vouloir te vexer, ton intro était déjà super longue, alors…

– Désolée. Donc on s'est rencontrés, je t'ai trouvé sympa, je t'ai surpris à espionner mon père, on s'est échangé nos adresses… Je me suis dit que je m'étais peut-être fait un ami, après tout. Et puis au fil de notre correspondance, je me suis rendu compte à quel point Mauvais Augure était efficace. À quel point _tu_ étais intelligent. Tu te rappelles, le mot que je t'avais laissé ? Sur le moment, c'était une simple boutade, mais ensuite… j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le déchiffrer. Que tu comprendrais que c'est du vampirique, et qu'une fille de douze ans n'a pas vraiment de raison de connaître une telle langue, à moins… d'être une vampiresse. Mais tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre. Et puis ce fameux jour, en Juin, où on s'est revu dans le hall. Tu as eu cette réaction de surprise en voyant mes crocs, et j'ai eu peur. Très peur que tu me rejettes, alors que je te voyais comme mon seul ami possible ici. Et puis tu as souri, et tu as engagé la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Tu es tellement détaché… tu es la tolérance incarnée. Et puis ton amie est arrivée, a fait une remarque désobligeante… et j'ai pensé : ça ne pouvait pas être si simple.

À ce moment, Émi comprit.

– Oh… je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas…

– Tu as peur des vampires. Je comprends ta réaction.

– Vous avez toutes les deux remarqué que la tension a vachement diminué entre vous, après le jour des épouvantards.

Ce n'était pas une question. D'ailleurs, sans attendre de réponse, Mathis enchaîna :

– Et là, vous vous parlez de manière civilisée. Parce que c'est possible. Considérez que je l'ai compris avant vous parce que je suis juste plus intelligent que vous deux réunies.

Il reçut deux coups de poing dans les épaules simultanément.

– Hé ! s'exclamèrent les deux adolescentes d'une seule voix.

– Aïe ! Vous voyez, même réaction !

– _Efektive_ , observa Angela.

– Certes, concéda Émi.

– Juste un dernier point, avant qu'on descende manger. Angela, je voudrais que tu répondes _autrement_ à une question que je t'ai déjà posé : pourquoi et comment es-tu devenue amie avec Raven Luschek, alors qu'elle est au moins aussi terrifiée par les vampires qu'Émi ?

– Parce que c'est ma compagne de chambre, et qu'elle a passé ses premières nuits les lampes allumées, à sangloter, une plume à pointe d'argent à la main en guise d'arme. Alors au bout de trois nuits j'en ai eu marre, et j'ai entreprit de lui raconter ce que je t'ai raconté, au sujet du métier de ma mère et de ma tante. Je lui ai parlé de la lutte que mène de nombreux vampires pour ne plus être considérés comme des monstres assoiffés de sang, ou comme des mort-vivants maléfique. Putain, on est pas des saloperies d'inferi, on est vivants !

– C'est le sang-froid, ça porte à confusion, suggéra Mathis.

– C'est pas faux. En tout cas, ça a suffit à la convaincre, et finalement, le résultat a été probant : son épouvantard n'était pas moi.

– D'accord. Bon. Ok. Vous me promettez de faire la paix ?

– Moi ça me va, accepta Angela.

– On va faire une tentative, concéda Émi.

– Bien. Parfait. Cool. MAINTENANT ON VA MANGER, J'AI LES CROCS !

– Techniquement, c'est moi qui les ai, lui fit remarquer Angela.

– Elle a pas tort, approuva Émi.

– Si c'est pour vous liguer contre moi, vous oubliez _tout de suite_ la réconciliation, grogna Mathis.

Les deux filles rigolèrent, et se tapèrent dans la main. Mathis ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

Au banquet, le trio rejoignit les Augures à une table. Jorge se trouvant à la table de Lucian, Angela put s'asseoir à la septième et dernière place.

– Ça y est, c'est réglé ? s'enquit Erwin.

– On est sur la bonne voie, acquiesça Mathis.

– Ah bah ENFIN ! s'écria Camille. Putain, zêtes longues à la détente, les meufs. Beh tenez, vu qu'on a une demi-vampiresse à table, j'en profite pour faire mon "coming-out" : j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère qui me suggère d'arrêter d'envoyer autant de hiboux à elle et mon père pour avoir une réponse. Elle confirme que je ne suis pas entièrement humaine, mais ne veux pas en dire plus à travers une lettre. Elle me jure qu'elle me révélera tout quand je rentrerai en juillet.

– Tenez, en parlant de révélation ! s'exclama soudain Sertorius, qui avait surgit de nulle part.

Il s'assit sur les genoux de Camille.

– Hé, tu fais quoi ? s'indigna celle-ci.

– Tu es trop bavarde, Chaise, répliqua Sertorius en se tournant vers elle.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien à une distance indécemment réduite, et lui dit, assez fort pour que toute la tablée l'entende :

– Ma sœur va faire une très grosse connerie. Pourquoi ? Parce que ton père n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui parler de quelque chose qu'il voulait me transmettre. À cause de lui, elle risque d'énormes ennuis.

Laissant Camille abasourdie, il se leva, et croisa le regard interrogatif de Mathis.

– On a un souci, Mat'. Du genre réunion urgente de Mauvais Augure.

– Du genre ?

– Du genre Duc Infernal enfermé à la Giraglia.

– Je comprend pas… en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? s'enquit Nil. Il est déjà en taule, c'est cool, non ?

– C'est une catastrophe, soupira Mathis. _Opus Tenebræ_ , Partie 8.

– Partie 8 ?

– Pas le temps de discuter, les pressa Sertorius. Réunion urgente, rassemblez les oiseaux !

– Bon ben… tant pis pour le banquet ! s'exclama Mathis. Angela ?

– Je vous suis !

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver tous les membres de Mauvais Augure et de les réunir dans une salle déserte (salle qui ne fut guère difficile à trouver, au vu des circonstances).

– T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, menaça Juliette.

Mathis leva les mains en signe de reddition

– Hé, me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est Sertorius qui a insisté !

– M'en fous, t'es censé être le chef, t'es responsable.

– Humph… Sertorius, _Opus Tenebræ_ , Partie 8 ?

– "Le Seigneur des Mouches", énonça Serpent, comme s'il prononçait le titre d'un poème. D'abord, ça répète le début de la Partie 7 : "Ainsi chutera le quatrième", et cetera… Et ensuite on enchaîne sur le sixième Duc. "Alors Chaigidel le Confus, Seigneur des Mouches, consacrera la Terre Divine du sang des condamnés."

– Glauque, frissonna Raphaël.

– Intéressant, jubila Juliette.

– Et donc ? l'encouragea Triora.

– Et donc… déjà, la "Terre Divine", c'est un truc mentionné dans la Partie 7, mais… c'est une partie particulièrement bien protégée, j'ai lu les deux premières pages, j'ai commencé à pleurer du sang. Tu vois le genre. Mais le reste est plutôt évident : "le sang des condamnés". Les condamnés. Les prisonniers. D'après ce que le père de Camille a glissé à ma sœur pour qu'elle nous avertisse, un prisonnier du A-0 se fait appeler…

– Chaigidel, comprit Camille. Oh, par les pendantes de Grindy…

– "Le sang des condamnés". S'il n'est pas trop regardant sur la raison de leur présence à la Giraglia…

– … ta sœur et mon père sont en danger de mort.

.

* * *

.

EN DANGER DE MORT ! Je me demande combien de cliffhangers de suite on peut lire avant de devenir fou… Vous me raconterez, moi je l'étais déjà avant, de toute façon ! Allez, la semaine prochaine, un chapitre de transition que j'ai bien aimé écrire, et ensuite… hé hé.


	9. L'Île d'Avalon

Joyeux Yule à tous, mes petits sorciers et sorcières ! Vous avez reçu ce que vous espériez ? Moi ma sœur m'a offert une loupe. C'est officiel : ça la fait marrer que je sois en train de perdre la vue. Ça fait plaisir. Mais je l'aime quand même…

Dans le chapitre précédent, Thomas rencontrait la mère de Vipère et Serpent, tandis que la première s'introduisait dans le A-0, et que le second continuait à comploter avec le cadet de l'intéressé. Vous avez tout suivi ? Bien joué !

.

Réponses de Noël à vos reviews de Yule :

Salut **Le fou** ! Ça y est t'as refait un compte ? J'ai très peu de temps, alors ça sera pas pour tout de suite, mais je jetterai un oeil à l'occasion !

Hey **titietrominet** ! De classe ? DE CLASSE ? Juste non. On ne peut pas décemment associer lapin rose géant et classe.  
C'est sur cet esprit que Voldy avait basé son empire, après tout : tout le monde se tient à carreau, parce que même s'il ne peut pas être partout à la fois, tout le monde est une cible potentielle ! C'est pour ça qu'on peut tenir en joue une foule entière avec un revolver de 8 balles.  
C'est un peu prématuré, non ? En plus je suis partisan du meilleur ami unique (c'est LE/LA meilleur·e, pas LES !), et la place est déjà prise : Mathis pour Émi, et Raven pour Angela !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Franchement t'aurais pu m'insulter, Lucie ne s'est pas gênée ! Mais merci pour ta considération. C'est ce qui était prévu, mais j'avais besoin de Visperi, alors j'ai zappé Marianne. Hé bien elle a passé Noël à Brocéliande chez Rogan avec les Brisebois. C'était plutôt tranquille au début, mais puisqu'ils étaient entre adultes, l'alcool a coulé à flots ! En même temps, quand Enora et son grand-père se lancent dans un concours de boisson (le plus grand nombre de shots avalés entre le premier et le douzième coup de minuit), ça chauffe dans les forêts !

.

Petit chapitre un peu spécial, car il ne comporte aucun personnage connu (un ou deux ont été mentionnés, pas plus). Sauf un, mais il ne vient pas de cette fic !

.

* * *

.

 **9) L'Île d'Avalon**

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un cas unique au Monde. Après tout, l'ensemble des bâtiments de l'Institut de Salem fonctionnaient de cette manière. Mais l'Université Druidique restait assez fière de se trouver dans micro-univers parallèle accessible uniquement aux méritants. Un havre de paix pour les plus grands druides de l'Histoire. Le lieu secret où se trouvait la tombe du légendaire Merlin (qui était bel et bien mort, n'en déplaise aux conspirationnistes). Et ce nom… ce nom, une légende à lui seul. L'Île d'Avalon. Ce n'était pas une île à proprement parler. C'était une immense clairière au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande, qui avait une particularité des plus perturbantes. Il était possible d'en sortir en avançant tout droit. Mais en vous retournant… plus de clairière. Le seul moyen d'y entrer à nouveau était d'emprunter un des portails rocheux, qui avaient inspiré les tunnels de Transportation.

Cette particularité avait ses côtés amusants. Les étudiants de l'Académie s'amusaient souvent à jeter des glands aux promeneurs sorciers qui se baladaient dans le bois (les repousses-moldus étaient bien trop puissants pour en y rencontrer). Ils ne pouvaient pas voir leurs assaillants : ceux-ci se trouvaient dans un autre univers. L'inverse était cependant vrai. Perturbant, n'est-ce pas ?

Des deux individus qui franchirent la onzième porte, l'un ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris. L'autre avait trop de retenue pour faire remarquer le paradoxe.

– Bienvenue sur l'Île d'Avalon, campus de l'Université Druidique, annonça le plus âgé d'un ton théâtral.

– Ça a de la gueule, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le jeune homme.

De la gueule, certainement ! Au milieu d'une vaste clairière où circulaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'étudiants de tous horizons se trouvait un château d'un blanc immaculé, nacré même, sur lequel la lumière verdie par la canopée se reflétait, donnant à l'ensemble une allure un peu fantomatique.

– C'est par ici, l'invita le druide à continuer. Derrière le château…

Le jeune homme emboîta le pas à son aîné.

– Vous êtes donc ici pour une Certification en pyromancie ?

– En effet, confirma le futur étudiant.

– Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais… votre diplôme de fin d'études ne suffisait pas ?

– Il est vrai que le Palier de Drakensberg est réputé dans le domaine de la Magie Élémentaire, mais, voyez-vous, j'aimerais entrer dans l'Ordre des Brûlemers, et d'après eux, mon maître d'apprentissage ne m'a pas suffisamment formé pour ça.

– Je vois, je vois. C'est là une très noble cause, jeune homme. Mais… pardonnez mon insistance, dans ce cas, pourquoi se limiter à la pyromancie ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux pour vous suivre une formation en hydromancie, en parallèle ?

– Oh, je ne veux pas être évaporeur, expliqua le futur étudiant. J'ai plus l'âme d'un cendreur.

– Un peu pyromane, hein ? rit le druide. Il vous faudra apprendre la patience, avant toute chose. Tenez, regardez.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent quelque part à droite du château. Il y avait là une large étendue dégagée, entourée de barrières de corde. À quelques dizaines de mètre de là se trouvaient des cibles de paille et de bois. Devant eux, leur tournant le dos, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds faisait quelques étirements.

– Du tir à l'arc ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– _Chhhhhh_ , l'invita au silence le druide.

La jeune femme se redressa, et entra en transe. L'air semblait vibrer autour d'elle. Non ! L'air vibrait réellement. Puis, d'un coup, elle leva les deux bras en avant d'un geste violent, en tendant les doigts. De chacun de ses dix doigts sortit un projectile transparent qui semblait fait d'air compressé. Les dix projectiles filèrent plus vite qu'une flèche. Dix cibles explosèrent par le centre. Le futur étudiant ne put se retenir d'applaudir la jeune femme, qui se retourna, et salua son public.

– Mon garçon, je vous présente l'aéromancienne du Cercle de Brocéliande, Maîtresse Ariane Desmarez. Ariane, je te présente Bandile Gango, un étudiant venu d'Afrique du Sud pour une Certification en pyromancie.

– Enchantée ! Eh bien, bonne chance ! Le Brasier a un peu surchauffé du cerveau…

– Ariane ! la réprimanda le druide.

– Mais c'est vrai, Monsieur le Directeur ! Allez voir par vous-même ce qu'il est en train de faire, ce type est complètement fumé !

– De toute manière, c'est notre destination, soupira Enguerrand McArzhelenn.

Il entraîna Bandile à sa suite. Il contournèrent le château, jetèrent un regard rapide aux hydromanciens en exercice au bord de la rivière, et arrivèrent près d'un dôme de roche noire. Deux druidesses et un druide observait le dôme avec un amusement teinté d'inquiétude. Sur une souche étaient posés une robe druidique rouge.

– Que se passe-t-il ici, Monika ? demanda le directeur à la druidesse la plus âgée.

On lui aurait donné une bonne quarantaine. Pourtant, quand elle se tourna vers le directeur, son visage juvénile affichait vingt ans de moins. Bandile fronça des sourcils. Devant son expression intriguée, le directeur expliqua rapidement :

– Maîtresse Monika Zeitmann est chronomancienne. Et coquette, avec cela.

– Très pertinent, grinça l'intéressée. Pour en revenir à votre question, le Polonais s'apprête à retenter la supernova.

– La… Mais personne n'a eu l'idée d'intervenir !? s'écria le directeur, en se précipitant vers l'entrée du dôme.

L'autre druide, un homme authentiquement jeune à la peau mate, l'arrêta de la main. Mais c'est l'autre druidesse présente, qui ressemblait beaucoup au jeune druide, qui prononça ces mots, avec un fort accent :

– Il a déjà commencé, c'est tlop tard.

– Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, gronda McArzhelenn. Reculez tous, s'il vous plaît…

Les trois druides soupirèrent, mais suivirent leur supérieur et le futur élève. Ils firent face au dôme à une distance respectable, et Enguerrand tapota l'épaule de Bandile.

– Avant qu'on ne meure tous, je tiens à te présenter Maître Gorri Haurramari et sa sœur, Maîtresse Jézabel, …

– Les jumeaux astraux…, souffla Bandile, la mâchoire pendante.

– Jé vois que notle léputation nous plécède, approuva Gorri avec un accent encore plus prononcé que celui de sa sœur jumelle.

– Silence, je veux l'entendre exploser, les tança Monika.

– S'il ne nous fait pas exploser avec lui, lâcha Enguerrand d'un air sombre.

– Mais que…

Bandile n'eut pas besoin de poser sa question. D'un coup, le sol se mit à vibrer. Le dôme de roche noire de mit à rougir et à briller de plus en plus. Le sol fumait autour. Un arbuste qui avait eu l'imprudence de pousser trop près du dôme prit feu. Puis, alors que le dome arborait une teinte presque blanche, à la luminosité insoutenable, une détonation assourdissante se fit entendre. Puis plus rien. Le sol arrêta de vibrer, et le dôme commença à refroidir.

– Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a explosé ? s'enquit Monika.

– Jé né clois pas, répondit Gorri. Peut-êtle dé la loche.

Alors que le dome était encore rouge, et le sol trop chaud pour être foulé, un homme entièrement nu en sorti, une boîte en métal à moitié fondu entre les mains. C'était un quinquagénaire assez athlétique à la peau mate. Il luisait de sueur. Jézabel se cacha les yeux avec gêne, et Bandile et Gorri s'empourprèrent. Monika ricana, et semblait sur le point de sortir des jumelles de sa poche pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Le directeur, lui, se contentait de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré. L'homme nu attrapa ses habits, et entreprit de les enfiler. Puis il s'avança vers le directeur, et lui tendit la boîte. Enguerrand approcha à peine sa main : il pouvait sentir l'intense chaleur à bonne distance.

– C'est un peu chaud pour moi, je pense.

– Oh, oui, pa _rrr_ don, Di _rrr_ ecteu _rrr_ , grimaça le pyromancien, qui avait un accent de l'Est.

– Je vous avais pourtant interdit de faire ça, fit remarquer le directeur.

Mais le pyromancien ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il se tourna vers Monika, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Alo _rrr_ s, tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'une chaleu _rrr_ égale au double de celle de la photosphè _rrr_ e suffi _rrr_ ait à ouv _rrr_ i _rrr_ cette satanée boîte ! jubila-t-il.

– Vous êtes irresponsable, Maître Romanecz ! s'énerva le directeur. Vous auriez pu vous tuer, ou pire, détruire l'Université, uniquement pour ouvrir une fichue boîte… D'ailleurs, il y a quoi dans cette boîte ?

– Aucune idée ! répliqua le pyromancien. Mais qui est ce jeune homme qui semble un peu jeune pour assister au se _rrr_ mon d'un di _rrr_ ecteu _rrr_ à l'un de ses p _rrr_ ofesseu _rrr_ s ?

– Oh oui, pardon. Bandile Gango nous vient tout droit du Palier de Drakensberg pour une Certification en pyromancie. Bandile, je vous présente Maître Atraxi Romanecz, l'être insensé qui aura, je le craint, la responsabilité de vous former.

– Enchanté ! s'exclama Romanecz en lui tendant une main fumante.

Bandile ne la serra qu'un bref instant, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir la peau aussi chaude sans prendre spontanément feu.

– Eh bien, on va vous laissez faire connaissance. Monika, dans mon bureau. Gorri, Jézabel…

– Monsieur…

Chacun partit de son côté. Bandile resta seul avec l'archi-pyromancien. Il ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

– À quelle température êtes-vous monté ?

– Un peu plus de douze mille deg _rrr_ és au cœu _rrr_ du dôme.

– Mais comment c'est seulement possible !? Vous… la boîte… le dôme… la terre…

– Ah ah, ça fait beaucoup de question ! sourit Romanecz. Moi, je suis insensible à la chaleu _rrr_. Je pou _rrr_ ais me baigner dans un volcan sans _rrr_ ien _rrr_ essenti _rrr_. Le dôme est composé de _rrr_ oche stellai _rrr_ e, et _rrr_ enfo _rrr_ cé magiquement. Et c'est g _rrr_ âce à ce dôme que la tempé _rrr_ atu _rrr_ e est suffisamment contenue pou _rrr_ ne pas engend _rrr_ er de dégâts trop conséquents aux alentou _rrr_ s.

– Et la boîte ?

– Enchantée pa _rrr_ Me _rrr_ lin. Tu veux savoi _rrr_ ce qu'il y a dedans ?

– Oui ! s'exclama Bandile.

– Moi aussi, rit le druide.

Puis il plongea la main ne tenant pas la boîte dans l'une de ses poches, et en sortit une étrange corne. Il souffla dedans, et le bruit qui en sortit était aussi puissant et assourdissant qu'un hurlement de dragon blessé.

– Pa _rrr_ don, j'au _rrr_ ais dû p _rrr_ éveni _rrr_ , s'excusa Romanecz.

– C'est pas grave, mentit Bandile en pressant la main sur son oreille droite qui sifflait. C'était pour quoi faire, ça ?

– Pou _rrr_ _rrr_ assembler mes élèves. Nous allons découv _rrr_ i _rrr_ le contenu de la boîte tous ensembles !

.

* * *

.

Maître Romanecz frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence. Nombreux étaient les étudiants à s'être rassemblés. En fait, beaucoup plus nombreux qu'il ne comptait d'élèves. Mais il n'en avait cure. C'était un jour historique : il avait réussi à forcer la serrure d'une boîte magiquement scellée par Merlin en personne. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir, mais il n'avait pas encore soulevé le couvercle, déformé par la chaleur. Il ne savait rien de son contenu, sinon que ça dégageait une lueur rouge.

– Vous êtes p _rrr_ êts à découv _rrr_ i _rrr_ quelque chose d'inc _rrr_ oyable ?

– Ouuuiiiii ! répondirent une petite moitié des étudiants.

Le pyromancien haussa les épaules. Paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais été très bon pour chauffer les foules. Il ouvra le couvercle, et regardit dans la boîte. Sous le choc, il la lâcha. De la boîte s'échappa une grosse gemme rouge en amande, qui roula aux pieds d'une étudiante du premier rang.

– N'Y TOUCHEZ PAS ! hurla Romanecz.

Trop tard. La jeune femme ramassa la gemme. Aussitôt que ses doigts se refermèrent sur la pierre, elle se mit à briller. _L'étudiante_ brillait, d'une lueur rouge écœurante. Et dans un _CLAC_ sonore, elle disparut sans laisser de trace. Il y eut un blanc dans la foule. Puis une autre étudiante se mit à crier, et la panique gagna les autres. Tant pis pour les convenances : Romanecz transplana directement dans le bureau du directeur.

Dans ce bureau, le directeur était en train de sermonner Maîtresse Zeitmann.

– Monika, je croyais qu'on en avait parlé…, soupira-t-il. Encourager Atraxi dans ses folies nous mènera à un drame. Tu imagines le danger que représente un pyromancien si puissant et si insouciant… dans une forêt ?

– Écoute, Enguerrand. J'ai estimé que le danger était maîtrisable. J'avais même appelé les jumeaux en renfort, au cas où ça dégénère. Tu crois vraiment qu'une explosion aurait pu détruire l'Université alors que Gorri était là ?

– Et Jézabel ? insista le directeur. Tu sais bien que ses pouvoirs de ménémancienne n'ont pas le moindre effet en plein jour.

– Elle reste une sorcière très talentueuse. Et puis tu oublies un détail : son pouvoir lui permet tout de même de…

C'est à cet instant qu'Atraxi Romanecz apparut. Le directeur en fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les hurlements depuis son bureau, situé au dernier étage de la plus haute tour à l'avant du château. Cependant, il ne se posa guère de questions quant à la raison de son intrusion.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ? se lâcha Enguerrand.

– C'est une catast _rrr_ ophe ! s'écria Atraxi.

– Ouh là, si c'est vous qui le dites, ça doit être épouvantable ! Alors, c'est quoi, cette fois-ci ? Pénurie de frites à la cantine ? Votre dernière expérience a fait fondre votre labo ?

– Dans la boîte…, haleta le pyromancien.

– La boîte… ah oui, la boîte de Merlin ! Alors, il y avait quoi, dedans ? Une vieille broche à barbe ?

Atraxi croisa les bras, vexé.

– Quand vous au _rrr_ ez fini de vous moquer de moi, je pou _rrrr_ ais vous di _rrr_ e que la boîte contenait le ho _rrrcrrr_ uxe de Mo _rrr_ gane, et que l'étudiante qui l'a touché à dispa _rrr_ u, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Enguerrand McArzhelenn marqua un arrêt. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec insistance.

– Le… horcruxe de Morgane. Le horcruxe de Morgane.

– L'œil-de-sang, confirma Romanecz.

Le directeur éclata de rire. Il se tourna vers Monika, qui était horrifiée.

– Je te l'avais bien dit ! ce type va tous nous faire tuer !

– Mais c'est pas drôle ! s'écria Monika. Il faut faire quelque chose !

Enguerrand alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, et jeta un œil en direction du mausolée de Merlin. Il était intact.

– Bon, eh bien apparemment, sa première motivation n'était pas la vengeance. Monika, fais venir Banshee et ses sœurs d'urgence. Maître Romanecz, prévenez Marion Castellan. Je dois organiser la défense de l'Université.

– Et que fait-t-on pour l'étudiante ? s'enquit Monika.

– Maître Romanecz, je vous charge également d'aller annoncer aux parents de cette pauvre fille qu'à cause de votre imprudence, elle est probablement déjà morte.

Les deux druides transplanèrent. Enguerrand soupira.

– Une journée qui commençait si bien…

.

* * *

.

Marion Castellan croisa les bras, agacée.

– Et ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de nous prévenir. Ou, tenez, encore mieux ! De détruire cette saloperie, quoi que ce soit.

– Nous pouvions difficilement le détruire, nous ne savions pas où il était, fit remarquer Maître McArzhelenn. En réalité, nous ne pensions même pas qu'il existait réellement. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'en existe aucune trace dans les archives officielles de l'Académie, tout ce qu'on a est issu de racontars !

– Mais, au risque de passer pour une ignorante… c'est quoi au juste, un "horcruxe" ? demanda la gendarmage.

– C'est…, hésita le druide.

– C'est un artéfact de magie noir renfermant une portion de l'âme de son créateur, répondit une voix puissante derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent, pour se retrouver face à un groupe de femmes à la peau jaune, et aux cheveux dans des nuances de vert. Celle qui avait parlé était la seule à porter une robe de druidesse, bien que très échancrée, tandis la plupart des autres n'étaient vêtues de tissages de feuilles et de lianes. La plus jeune avait des couettes et portait une robe de sorcier affublée d'une cravate à la mode britannique, et une autre portait un chapeau de cuir sombre et une tresse sur le côté.

– Lieutenante-Générale Castellan, je vous présente les sœurs MeľŬoĝ. Maîtresse Sylphide MeľŬoĝ est l'échomancienne du Cercle de Brocéliande.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Trêve de politesses, trancha Sylphide d'un ton autoritaire. Pour résumer les choses : un fragment de l'âme de Morgana a survécu dans un objet virtuellement indestructible qui le maintient en vie. Or, comme toute dryade, l'existence de son corps physique est liée à l'existence même de la forêt où elle est née. On peut détruire l'âme d'une dryade, mais son corps n'est qu'une extension de la forêt. Merlin a fait l'erreur de ne pas détruire le horcruxe, se pensant capable de purifier l'âme corrompue de Morgana avant de mourir. Il a échoué, et la voilà maintenant en quête de son corps, qui l'attend sagement.

– Une… dryade ? Mais les dryades n'existent pas ! ricana Castellan.

– Il m'aurait paru évident qu'en avoir pas moins de neuf devant vous vous aurait fait changer d'avis, lui fit remarquer la jeune dryade aux couettes.

– Oriande, soit polie ! la gronda son aînée.

– Ose dire que j'ai tort, répliqua l'adolescente en soutenant le regard noir de Sylphide sans sourciller.

– Des dryades, souffla Castellan. Morgane qui revient à la vie. Évidemment. Au moment où on se disait que ça pouvait pas être pire.

Elle s'effondra sur une chaise poussée juste à temps par le directeur.

– Donc si je résume, on a : un gars qui enlève des étudiants sur un campus hyper sécurisé, un ange déchu qui fait de la propagande dans la zone bouclée pendant que des détraqueurs attaquent les postes de frontière, et maintenant, une des plus maléfiques sorcières de tous les temps qui ressuscite mille ans après avoir été tuée par Merlin.

– En réalité, ce n'est pas une sorcière, souligna McArzhelenn.

– Oui, une dryade, se souvint Castellan. Évidemment. Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, comme on tue une dryade ?

– Les dryades ne sont pas immortelles, répondit Sylphide de sa voix grave et posée. Si notre corps est mortellement blessé, notre esprit retourne à la forêt, qui nous protège le temps que notre enveloppe se régénère. Il faut détruire l'âme avant qu'elle ne se réincarne à nouveau, et le moyen le plus sûr est de la détruire avant qu'elle ne quitte le corps. Un détraqueur peut tuer une dryade, là où un sortilège de Mort échouerait. Morgana n'aurait aucun intérêt à rapatrier son âme dans un corps, alors qu'il lui suffit de garder corps et horcruxe à proximité l'un de l'autre. Morgana est complètement folle, mais pas stupide. Très peu de choses peuvent détruire un horcruxe, et il serait bien plus facile de l'exorciser que de le lui voler.

– Surtout si elle l'avale, fit remarquer la jeune Oriande. Son corps ne peut détruire le horcruxe, et rien ne peut détruire son corps sans détruire Brocéliande, ce qu'elle sait que nous ne ferons jamais. Si on la tue, son corps retournera à la terre, et le horcruxe sera définitivement perdu pour nous.

– La remarque est pertinente, acquiesça le directeur. Oriande, tu peux dire à la Lieutenante-Générale quels sont les moyens connus de détruire un horcruxe, afin qu'elle en informe ses troupes ?

– Un horcruxe ne peut être détruit que par une force si destructrice qu'il ne parvient pas à se régénérer, énonça la dryade. Un feudeymon, le feu d'un dragon, le venin d'un basilic, d'une acromentule, d'une manticore alpha ou d'un aquavirius femelle, ou la morsure d'un nundu. Peut également être mentionnée l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui, d'après nos informations, ont permis à Harry Potter de détruire plusieurs horcruxes de Lord Voldemort après avoir absorbé du venin de basilic, ainsi que d'autres objets dans le genre tous aussi inaccessibles.

– Plusieurs horcruxes ? s'écria Castellan.

– Ce type était fou à lier, confirma gravement McArzhelenn. Et ridiculement faible comparé à Morgane. Mais il était bien entouré, et jouait énormément sur la peur. Morgane est seule, et son existence même est disputée. Comme peut-on la craindre si beaucoup la prennent pour une simple légende ?

– Faut se méfier des légendes, grimaça Oriande. Hé bien, Madame, Monsieur le directeur, vous allez devoir m'excuser, Maître Haurramari m'attends.

Puis sans délai, elle s'éclipsa d'un pas fluide.

– Elle est étudiante en héliomancie, indiqua le directeur. Première année.

– Première a… je vois…, soupira la gendarmage. Alors, si je résume, il faut qu'on récupère un objet qui va probablement se trouver à l'intérieur du corps indestructible d'une meurtrière déséquilibrée surpuissante, et ce sans la tuer, puis détruire cette objet à l'aide d'un venin interdit à la vente dans le monde entier, de l'intervention d'un animal incontrôlable, d'un sort de magie si noire et si improbable que même Grindelwald s'est toujours répugné à l'utiliser, ou d'un objet qu'on ne pourra jamais se procurer. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi, au juste, un aquavirius ?

– Si on vous demande, vous répondrez que vous l'ignorez, répliqua la dryade au chapeau. Le fait est que nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous en procurer. Le nundu reste encore une solution préférable.

– Feudeymon ? proposa innocemment Atraxi Romanecz.

Le directeur jeta un regard désespéré au pyromancien.

– Forêt, bois, feu incontrôlable… faut que je vous fasse un dessin ?

– C'est p _rrr_ oblématique, en effet, concéda le druide.

– Il plaisante ? s'enquit la gendarmage.

– Oh, non non, il est toujours comme ça, confirma le directeur.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de vous affoler d'avoir libéré Morgane ?

Le Polonais haussa les épaules.

– Je ne vis pas dans le passé, Madame. Ma p _rrr_ io _rrr_ ité est de _rrr_ égler le p _rrr_ oblème, pas de me mo _rrr_ fond _rrr_ e pa _rrr_ ce que je l'ai p _rrr_ ovoqué.

Alors que Castellan s'apprêtait à répliquer, la dryade au chapeau, qui regardait actuellement par la fenêtre du bureau, intervint :

– Je pense qu'il serait préférable de récupérer le horcruxe avant même de chercher un moyen de le détruire, et d'emmener celui-ci le plus loin possible de Brocéliande. Immédiatement. Venez voir.

Curieux, Sorciers et dryades se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres du pan Est de la tour. Les dryades étouffèrent des cris d'horreurs. McArzhelenn poussa un juron fort peu académique. Tout un pan de la forêt semblait pourrir à vue d'œil.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Morgana, lâcha froidement Sylphide. Elle a déjà récupéré son corps, et puisse autant d'énergie que possible dans la forêt en vue de nous affronter. Il est déjà trop tard pour la subtilité. Suchii a raison, il faut l'affronter en face, et récupérer le horcruxe immédiatement, nous n'avons plus le temps.

Retrouver Morgane n'était désormais plus qu'une formalité : d'après Sylphide, elle avait besoin d'un chêne millénaire pour puiser l'énergie de la forêt, et il s'en trouvait un au cœur de la section flétrissante. Restait à savoir qui allait l'affronter, et d'établir un plan.

– Nous sommes d'accord sur les formalités ? s'enquit le directeur.

Tous approuvèrent le plan. Sans attendre, Marion Castellan transplana.

– Il nous reste un détail à régler, amis druides. Si ces demoiselles veulent bien nous excuser…

Sylphide chantonna quelque chose. D'un pas flottant, ses sœurs quittèrent la pièce.

– Il faut nommer nos successeurs.

Enguerrand McArzhelenn balaya son grand bureau du regard. En plus des dryades et de la Lieutenante-Générale, ils avaient été rejoints par les autres membres du Cercle de Brocéliande, désormais au complet. Chacunes et chacuns approuvèrent gravement. Il était coutume que le successeur d'un membre du Cercle soit son apprenti, mais rien n'y obligeait, et tous n'en avait pas forcément un. De même, il était coutume que le Maître du Cercle nomme un autre membre en tant que son successeur, et que celui-ci soit écarté de tout danger.

– Parfait, approuva Enguerrand, après avoir relu la liste de noms. De cette liste, j'aimerais écarter deux noms. Le premier sera Monika Zeitmann. Monika, je te désigne officiellement comme successeuse au titre de Maîtresse du Cercle. Le Conseil est d'accord ?

Tous approuvèrent en silence.

– Tu resteras ici, et tu veilleras sur l'Université et ses élèves. Pour te soutenir dans cette tâche, je nommerai Ariane Desmarez. Ariane, tu es la benjamine du Cercle. Tu n'as pas d'apprenti, et ta propre formation a été prématurément interrompue par la mort tragique de ton prédecesseur. De plus, tu es l'héritière et unique membre vivante de la Maison Desmarez. Pour ces raisons, ta perte serait terrible à la fois pour l'Aéromancie et pour la Noblesse Française. Le Conseil est d'accord ?

Tous, y compris la jeune Ariane, approuvèrent en silence.

– Alors allons affronter la plus puissante nécromancienne de tous les temps, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je pense que Miss Castellan a terminé d'établir un périmètre de sécurité. Monika, si je ne reviens pas, je tiens à ce que mon épitaphe soit le suivant : "J'ai a toujours détesté cette satanée forêt.".

– Sans vouloir saper votre pessimisme, j'aimerais bien revenir en vie pour revoir ma fille, marmonna Hipollynaire d'Armonval, psychomancien du Cercle.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Le Pénisseur, je couvre tes arrières ! le rassura Ollin Montiero, électromancien du Cercle.

– Il a neigé ? demanda soudainement Ariane.

– … hum ? Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Enguerrand. Pourquoi ?

– L'Ombre Bleue étant ici, je ne vois qu'une explication à une telle quantité de glace, grimaça-t-elle en pointant la zone sinistrée.

Lithyys MacSind, dite L'Ombre Bleue, hydromancienne du Cercle, se précipita pour voir de quoi il retournait. L'écossaise secoua sa chevelure rousse.

– Ce n'est pas de la glace naturelle. Magie noire. Cette zone est infestée de détraqueurs.

Cette dernière information provoqua un blanc dans l'assemblée. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, dix _clac_ sonores retentirent dans le grand bureau directorial. Ariane croisa le regard de Monika.

– Morgane est nécromancienne.

– Oui.

– Depuis quand les nécromanciens contrôlent les détraqueurs ?

– Jamais, souffla Monika. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-bas, mais ça dépasse la simple évasion de Morgane.

.

* * *

.

Quand les druides apparurent dans une clairière située non loin du chêne millénaire, deux choses ne les surprirent pas : Morgane était là, une dryade aussi belle et sombres que la décrivait les légendes, et les détraqueurs se comptaient par dizaines. En revanche, tout le reste était pour le moins inattendu. Morgane, terrifiée, était dos au chêne, entourés de trois inferi : l'étudiante qu'elle avait possédée, un gendarmage, et un promeneur moldu qui tenait encore son panier de champignon. Autour d'elle, les détraqueurs tournoyaient, menaçants uniquement envers elle. Et en face d'elle, parfaitement calme malgré la présence des détraqueurs sur lesquels il semblait exercer un certain contrôle, se tenait un homme. Ou du moins avait-il l'apparence d'un homme, à un détail près : il avait dans le dos deux immenses ailes noires, à moitié dépliées, traversant ses vêtements par des fentes grossièrement découpées. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit les druides s'approcher, ne quittant pas des yeux la dryade.

– Si j'étais vous, je n'approcherais pas, leur conseilla l'homme ailé. Ils m'obéissent dans une certaine mesure, mais ils sont très énervés, et je doute d'avoir l'autorité, et l'envie, de les priver d'une victime imprudente.

– Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Enguerrand, dont le regard balayait la scène sans savoir où se fixer.

– Eh bien il me semble que je suis la personne qui s'apprête à sauver le monde de cette chère Morgane, qui aurait mieux fait de rester au lit que de se réveiller aujourd'hui. Quant à mon identité, je suis sûr que vous pouvez aisément la deviner.

– Vous êtes l'Ange Déchu, répondit Sylphide, qui venait de s'avancer.

Morgane venait enfin de remarquer la présence des membres du Cercle. Elle interpella Sylphide en langue sylvaine.

– _Aide-moi, petite sœur ! Ce démon veut me tuer !_

– _Tu as amplement mérité mille morts pour tes crimes, Morgana_ , cracha Sylphide en réponse.

– En effet, approuva l'Ange Déchu. Amplement méritée.

Il leva ses deux mains, et les frappa l'une contre l'autre avec force. Les détraqueurs se mirent à se déchaîner, arrachant des hurlements de terreur, puis de douleur à Morgane. Malgré leur puissance, aucun druide ne parvint à générer le moindre patronus. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, les détraqueurs s'enfuirent à toute allure à travers les bois. L'Ange s'avança vers le corps sans vie de la dryade, qui commençait déjà à se transformer en lichen. Il se pencha, et en arracha une grosse pierre rouge oblongue. Il la posa au sol, et la frappa d'un objet blanchâtre qu'il avait sorti d'un pan de sa veste. Le légendaire œil-de-sang se brisa, déclenchant une onde de magie noire qui se dissipa rapidement. L'Ange se releva, et fit enfin face aux dix druides qui le regardaient, abasourdis. C'était un homme aux yeux clairs et à la barbe taillé, à peine quinquagénaire. Il sourit poliment.

– Un crochet de basilic, expliqua-t-il en agitant l'objet blanc. On en trouve facilement, quand on sait où chercher. Je préciserai juste que l'ironie aurait fait grimacer Merlin. Le Cercle de Brocéliande je présume ? Enchanté. Vous pouvez m'appeler Azraël, puisque tel est le nom que je dois porter désormais. Mais j'apprécie particulièrement ce titre d'Ange Déchu.

– Vous êtes de l'Ouest, constata Enguerrand. Pays de Galles ?

– Irlande, répondit Azraël. Écossais ?

– En effet, confirma le druide. Tout comme ma collègue ici présente.

– Lithyys l'Ombre Bleue. Votre réputation vous précède, Maîtresse MacSind.

– La vôtre également, Duc Infernal, répliqua la digne écossaise d'un ton glacial.

– Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte dans les livres, sourit l'Ange. Nous ne sommes que d'humbles serviteurs d'une noble cause : la libération de la Magie sous toutes ses formes. Mais trêve de bavardages. Nous avons tous du travail.

Sans attendre de réponse, il déploya ses ailes, et s'envola dans une puissante bourrasque. Réagissant au quart de tour, Atraxi Romanecz lui jeta une boule de feu. Azraël l'esquiva avec aisance, mais préféra jouer la prudence : il se métamorphosa, gagnant en vitesse ce qu'il perdait en taille. Enguerrand jura dans sa barbe, et se métamorphosa à son tour. Il était temps pour le Corbeau des Mers de mériter son surnom. Il déploya ses ailes bleutées, et se lança à la poursuite du fuyard.

– C'est quoi, la suite du plan, déjà ? demanda Tiberio Simolion, le vieux géomancien.

– L'un de nous va prévenir Zeitmann, un autre s'occupe d'informer la gendarmage, et ceux qui le peuvent s'affairent à rendre un peu de vie à ces arbres dévastés, énuméra Ancadéa Glazkov. Je pense que Banshee va s'empresser de quérir ses semblables, de même que Flash n'aura pas trop à faire de l'aide de ses étudiants en Héliomancie.

– En effet, Anaconda, acquiesça Sylphide. Je pense qu'elles sont déjà rentrées chez nous. Flash, tu t'occupes d'informer Avalon ?

– Jé m'en occupe, confirma Gorri Haurramari. J'infolme Monika, Aliane, et mes élèves au plus vite.

Sans attendre, Gorri et sa sœur jumelle Jézabel transplanèrent, main dans la main. Les pouvoirs de la ménémancienne ne seraient en effet d'aucun secours en plein jour. Sylphide ne tarda pas à transplaner à son tour.

– Je doute que mon intervention soit nécessaire, reprit Ancadéa la toximancienne. Je me propose d'aller prévenir les autorités.

Personne ne s'y opposa. La druidesse disparut à son tour. Restaient dans la clairière six druides. Chacun s'attela à une tâche différente. Tandis que pyromancien et hydromancienne s'alliaient pour plonger la section déboisée dans une brume magique réparatrice, géomancien et gyromanciens s'occupaient de déblayer les branches brisés et autres débris. Ollin "La Tempête" Montiero électrolysait la brume à faible tension afin de purifier l'air vicié. Quant au Penseur d'Armonval, il ne restait pas désœuvré, usant de ses puissants pouvoirs de psychomancien pour communiquer à distance avec les autres. Il ne s'aventura guère du côté de la réserve des dryades, par respect. En revanche, il braqua toute son attention sur Ancadéa Glazkov, qui venait de rejoindre Marion Castellan.

 _…_

– Alors si je résume : L'un de vous a libéré l'âme emprisonnée de Morgane, elle a détruit un bon dixième de la plus grande forêt magique du pays en quelques minutes, sur quoi est arrivé le gars qui se fait appeler l'Ange Déchu, qui non seulement a des ailes, mais en plus commande aux détraqueurs, cet "ange" a juste massacré la plus puissante nécromancienne de tous les temps en un claquement de doigts, avant de s'envoler, métamorphosé semble-t-il en oiseau, et poursuivi par le directeur de l'UD qui lui-même est animagus, et vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de lui, énuméra la Lieutenante-Générale. Et tout ça en l'espace d'un après-midi.

– C'est bien résumé, confirma la doyenne Glazkov.

– J'attends avec impatience de voir le responsable de ce chaos derrière les barreaux !

– Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. Atraxi Romanecz, en tant que membre du Cercle de Brocéliande, jouit de l'immunité parlementaire.

– J'espère au moins que vous allez le renvoyer !

– C'est également impossible, j'en ai peur. Il est lié au Maître du Cercle par un Serment Inviolable, seule la mort de l'un des deux peut briser son contrat. Et tous deux sont de fringuants quinquagénaires en pleine santé. ( _Ancadéa soupira longuement_ ) Avec un peu de chance, ses expériences insensées finiront bien par le tuer…

– Et pour les trois victimes de Morgane ?

– L'étudiante est décédée dans le cadre d'une expérience scolaire à laquelle elle a volontairement pris part. Elle et sa famille ont signé une décharge à ce propos. Cependant, du fait des circonstances exceptionnelles, L'Université s'engage à financer ses funérailles. De même, nous offrirons un hommage proportionnel pour votre agent, et son nom sera ajouté sur le monument dédié aux défenseurs de l'UD. Quant au moldu… eh bien, disons que les leurs disparaissent régulièrement. Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s'agit… Nous trouverons bien quelque chose.

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier le cynisme à peine voilé dans votre ton, grinça la gendarmage.

– Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire. Quand j'étais enfant, mon propre père nous forçait à avaler régulièrement des doses non létales de tous les poisons mortels qu'il arrivait à se procurer, afin de développer en nous l'immunité aux poisons qui font la célébrité de la dynastie Glazkov. Ce que les autres ne savent pas, c'est que cette immunité n'a rien d'héréditaire. Nous étions cinq enfants… C'est beaucoup, pour une fratrie sang-pure, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis la seule à avoir survécu. Juste après la mort de mon frère aîné, qui a succombé à une trop forte dose de venin de manticore qu'il avait avalée de lui-même pour impressionner notre père, ce dernier a assassiné notre mère, déçu des enfants qu'elle lui avait donné. Puis il a pris une autre épouse, plus jeune. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, j'ai compris qu'il allait recommencer et je me suis réfugiée ici, pour ne pas revivre cette horreur.

Marion Castellan écoutait en silence, une expression d'horreur mêlée de compassion figée sur le visage.

– Les gens me trouvent froide. Cynique face à la mort. Pardonnez mon langage peu châtié, mais j'emmerde ces gens. Miss Castellan, je suis une vieille femme, aujourd'hui. J'ai 91 ans depuis septembre. Et pourtant, les épouvantards prennent toujours l'apparence de mon père, face à moi. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette expression de mépris mêlé de colère qu'il avait quand l'un de nous tombait malade suite à un de ses jeux sadiques. Il nous racontait l'histoire de son propre père, qui avait brisé la nuque de son petit frère, notre oncle, à main nue par dépit parce qu'il était faible, voilant à peine le sous-entendu qu'il mourait d'envie de nous faire subir la même chose.

La druidesse prit une profonde inspiration, avant de soupirer à nouveau.

– Aujourd'hui, je suis totalement immunisée à tous les poisons et venins existants. Je pourrais boire une fiole entière de venin de basilic sous vos yeux sans sourciller. J'œuvre ici à trouver un remède universel et financièrement abordable pour que plus jamais personne ne meurt empoisonné, mon fils dirige le Bureau des Catastrophes pour le département du Secret, et mon petit-fils est encore jeune, mais s'est montré jusqu'ici un élève très brillant. Je préfère laisser ce genre de trace dans l'Histoire française, l'Histoire ukrainienne étant définitivement souillée par les exactions des Glazkov.

– C'est… je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla la gendarmage. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir jugé si vite.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, mon enfant.

– Excusez-moi si c'est indiscret, mais… reste-t-il des Glazkov en Ukraine ?

– Oh, oui. J'ai appris, à mes dépens, que j'ai deux demi-frères en vie, et qu'ils ont à leur tour eu bonne descendance. Je n'en sais pas plus, j'ai trop peur de découvrir qu'ils ont répété la folie de notre père. Je devrais alors leur faire payer leurs crimes de manière définitive, et ça risquerait de déclencher une guerre entre l'Ukraine et la France, dont l'issue n'est pas difficile à deviner : la France est peut-être politiquement isolée, mais a par ses alliances de sang le soutien inconditionnel des titans germanique et slave, et ne s'est jamais, contrairement à l'Ukraine, opposée à Fulgeranne.

.

* * *

.

Eh voilà ! J'espère que ça va bien vous faire cogiter, parce que l'histoire des Augures reprend dans le prochain chapitre !

.

PS pour les non-scientifiques : l'électrolyse de l'eau, c'est-à-dire le fait de passer un courant électrique dans l'eau, sépare l'hydrogène de l'oxygène. L'hydrogène, gaz le plus léger, est extrêmement volatile, et montera rapidement. Quant à l'oxygène, il se mélangera dans l'air ambiant. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est une des techniques utilisables pour produire de l'oxygène pur (et donc rendre l'air plus respirable) !


	10. 2018 raisons de s'inquiéter

Mes chers compatriotes, l'heure est grave. Non seulement ce chapitre arrive un mois après, mais en plus le précédent ne mentionnait à aucun moment les Augures. Ça fait donc six semaines que vous n'avez plus de nouvelles. ce qui est assez ironique quand on y pense, car c'est à peu près la durée de l'élipse qui se déroulera entre le chapitre suivant et celui d'après (c'est dit : le mois de mars n'existera pas). Mais avant de changer de sujet… bonne année à tou·te·s !

Du coup une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais plutôt vous rappeler où en étaient les Augures. Parce qu'on s'en fout que Morgane ait ressuscité juste le temps de se faire massacrer en beauté par l'Ange déchu et une armée de détraqueurs et le Cercle de Brocéliande n'a rien pu faire. Avant cela, trois réveillons vous étaient comptés. Le premier concernait Thomas Devaux, qui s'avéra avoir atterri dans un manoir habité par la famille Glazkov, dans les Vosges. Protégé par Marlenaëlle d'Armonval, il fit la rencontre d'un sotré, et obtint des informations inquiétantes sur le contact qui lui avait fourni le collier de rappel. Le second concernait Visperi Glazkov, qui s'introduisait dans la section A-0 de La Giraglia pour obtenir des informations auprès de Chaidgidel l'Omniscient. Enfin c'était au tour de Mathis qui, après avoir réconcilié de force Émi et Angela, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre son premier banquet de Noël à l'Académie, a dû convoquer une réunion d'urgence de Mauvais Augure pour discuter des infos obtenues par la jeune fille et transmises à Sertorius via Leonas Hastier. Je devine vos sourcils froncés qui me confortent dans le bien-fondé de ce résumé.

.

Et maaaintenaaant, que vais-je faaaire ? Répondre au reviews, pardi !

Yo **le Fou** ! Y'a sûrement moyen de t'y pistonner, oui ! Tu préfères quelle filière élémentaire ?  
Boh, tu connais Mathis, il va encore trouver le moyen de tourner ça à son avantage. Ce gosse n'a pas le moindre scrupule…  
Que le chaos règne en maître !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Franchement je pense que depuis le début, Atraxi Romanecz s'est cramé le cerveau. Il a l'insouciance de Nathan Aristide-Malefoy mêlée à la stabilité mentale de Xenophilius Lovegood, avec un niveau de concentration proche de celui du bulot.  
Quand Marion Castellan mentionne le dixième de la forêt de Brocéliande qui a été détruit par la réincarnation de Morgane, elle parle de la forêt entière, pas de l'Île d'Avalon ou même de la partie magique. Ledit moldu n'a pas eu affaire aux repousses-moldues entourant la partie magique de la forêt, qui elle-même entoure l'île, puisqu'il se trouvait encore dans la partie moldue.  
Korri va très bien. Comme tous les ans, et de plus en plus car il prend ses marques, il fait sa vie dans la forêt du domaine. Mais il reste toujours à portée d'oreille, au cas où Émi le siffle (et les augureys ont une ouïe démentielle, probablement aussi puissante qu'est la vue des faucons).

Salut **titietrominet** ! Ben en fait, histoire d'être chiant… c'est plutôt le côté géant qui me dérange. Surtout associé au rose.  
Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de nouveaux personnages d'un coup ! Mais tous ou presque vont revenir régulièrement. C'est l'occasion de réviser…  
Mais ce complotisme quoi ! Si tu me crois pas que c'est la tombe de Merlin, va donc l'exhumer, si ça te chante !  
C'est exactement ça, et il en joue beaucoup ! La plupart des personnages savent que c'est la pire des crapules (d'après l'Opus Tenebræ en tout cas), mais aux yeux du public son arrivée a marqué la fin des agressions et la multiplication de petits miracles. C'est le genre tonton gâteau qui met du somnifère dans ton goûter pour… hum, nous nous éloignons du sujet.  
Oh sûrement ! Ne serait-ce qu'avec Ariane Desmarez, qui est l'arrière-petite-fille de son idole !

.

* * *

.

 **10) 2018 raisons de s'inquiéter**

– Chef, venez voir ! Un ouvrier a trouvé quelque chose !

Marion Castellan leva les yeux du rapport qu'elle lisait, et croisa le regard de l'agent Brognard. Celui-ci, bien que jeune, était habituellement d'un professionnalisme exemplaire. Or, là, il semblait se retenir de sauter de joie. Elle soupira.

– Montrez-moi ça, Brognard.

L'agent se dirigea vers le palais du Prévôt. Marion lui emboîta le pas. Elle détestait les Catacombes de Paris, et la dévastation des environs suite à l'attentat du 9 juillet n'arrangeait en rien l'aspect morbide des lieux. Après l'attentat, il avait fallu restaurer le gouvernement, installer l'état-major au palais du Consortium, et prendre les mesures de sécurisation nécessaire. Puis la reconstruction avait commencé, et en tant que Lieutenante-Générale du Secteur Nord, Marion avait été chargée de veiller à la sécurité des ouvriers. C'était d'autant plus important depuis la dernière apparition de l'Ange Déchu.

Tous deux descendirent dans le premier sous-sol du palais en trébuchant sur un pan de sol qui s'était affaissé lors de l'explosion. Dans un angle de la large pièce, occupés à consolider un angle de mur, se trouvaient trois ouvriers. Marion s'avança vers eux :

– Lequel d'entre vous a trouvé quelque chose que je dois voir ? s'enquit-elle.

– C'est moi, Madame, répondit un homme au teint mat et à la moustache fournie.

Marion le reconnut : Enver Şentürk, un homme sage, et un restaurateur doué. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, et tous trois s'engagèrent dans le véritable labyrinthe formé par le premier sous-sol. Se représentant mentalement le trajet, Marion comprit que l'ouvrier leur faisait contourner la partie du sol qui s'était effondrée. Il s'arrêta enfin, à peu près en-dessous de l'endroit où se trouvaient les sièges du public. Non loin du tas de décombres se trouvaient des tables, sur lesquels étaient posées des morceaux de moulures brisées, triées par taille. M. Şentürk s'approcha d'une table, et souleva un morceau de mur particulièrement gros. Marion siffla mentalement la force impressionnante de l'ouvrier, avant de reporter son attention sur la pierre elle-même. C'était un pan de mur sur lequel figurait une partie de bas-relief, ainsi que…

– D'après les plans du Palais, et d'après les relevés des experts, ce mur faisait partie de la petite pièce directement située en-dessous de la bombe, expliqua M. Şentürk.

– Vous pensez que c'est le responsable qui a fait ça ?

Enver Şentürk passa un doigt d'expert sur les gravures.

– Ces mots ont été tracés par magie, et assez récemment. Ou du moins, bien plus récemment que les autres gravures.

Marion soupira ouvertement. Sur le morceau de mur, on pouvait lire le message suivant :

LA VÉ . ГÉ DU MENSONGE EST LE

PLUS Б .ASPHÉMATOIP. DES CЧϽIX

Si le message était en partie effacée, il restait compréhensible : "La vérité du mensonge est le plus blasphématoire des choix". Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Marion fit signe à son agent, et sans plus de cérémonie, elle transplana.

L'ouvrier reposa la pierre sur la table, soufflant après l'effort qu'il avait dû faire pour la porter si longtemps. L'agent Brognard posa la main sur son épaule :

– On lui a fait une sacrée impression, hein M'sieur Şentürk ?

– Ah ah, c'est sûr ! rit l'ouvrier de sa voix grave. Mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Enver, Benjamin.

– Jamais je n'oserai, répondit Benjamin Brognard en baissant la tête.

– Oh là, tête haute, Benjamin ! s'exclama Enver. Quand tu es tout excité par une découverte, tu me fais penser à ma fille, mais à te voir baisser la tête avec tant de contrition, j'ai l'impression de voir mon fils cadet quand il a fait une bêtise !

– Vous avez combien d'enfants ?

– Cinq ! Quatre garçons, et une fille ! L'aîné est étudiant à Chevalier-Lys, et les deux derniers sont en ce moment même au Bal de Nouvel An à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

– Et les deux autres ?

Le visage de l'ouvrier s'assombrit.

– Contrairement à l'aîné qui, comme ma fille, a voulu faire ses études à Beauxbâtons, mes trois autres garçons ont voulu étudier à Isis-la-Grande, en Égypte. Et puis l'année dernière… plusieurs hommes ont enlevé des garçons, et… ils ont emmené mes deux fils !

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Benjamin Brognard posa à nouveau la main sur son épaule, et la serra avec compassion.

– Vous êtes allé cherché le troisième, et vous l'avez emmené à Beauxbâtons, comprit le jeune agent.

– Ou… oui, confirma Enver. Ensuite, le sachant à l'abri à Beauxbâtons avec sa sœur, je suis venu sur Paris, afin de veiller sur mon aîné. Je sais qu'il est assez grand pour se défendre, il me le dit souvent. Mais Chevalier-Lys ne dispose pas des mêmes sécurités que Beauxbâtons. Ma femme est restée là-bas, elle cherche Haydar et Tarkan depuis des mois. Elle a retrouvé la trace de Tarkan dans des registres appartenant aux Sorciers Musulmans, mais rien sur Haydar. Alors elle concentre ses efforts sur le second, en espérant dans le meilleur des cas trouver les deux ensembles, et dans le pire que Tarkan sache où est son frère.

– Je… je suis désolé.

Le gendarmage ne sut pas quoi dire de plus. Les Sorciers Musulmans étaient un groupe terroriste qui sévissait principalement en Égypte. Leurs motivations étaient obscures, mais s'ils s'agissaient de sorciers, une chose était sûre : ils n'avaient de musulmans que le nom. Le sillon de cadavres qu'ils laissaient derrière eux en disait long sur leur point de vue quant au caractère sacré de la vie.

…

Afin de respecter les convenances, et surtout pour ne pas être abattue par un agent un peu trop nerveux, Marion Castellan transplana à l'entrée du QG de Clermont-Ferrand. Il pleuvait. Elle grogna, avant de se dépêcher de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Son rang lui permettait de se rendre directement au bureau de son alter-ego sans passer par la fouille. Elle se contenta de passer sous le portique de contrôle anti-déguisement, salua l'agent de contrôle d'un signe de tête, puis traversa l'open-space, s'attirant le regard des gendarmages présents. Elle frappa à la porte de Richard Magnus.

Ce ne fut pas lui qui ouvrit la porte, mais une jeune femme blonde à la peau très pâle, presque bleutée, aux veines fortement apparentes. Marion fronça les sourcils, ne sachant que penser.

– Ouiiii, c'est pour quoi ? s'enquit la jeune femme d'une voix juvénile, avec un accent chantant.

– Je suis la Lieutenante-Générale du Secteur Nord, et je dois m'entretenir de toute urgence avec Richard Magnus. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Sans lui répondre, la jeune femme tourna la tête, et lança une invective dans une langue que Marion ne connaissait pas.

– Hej Riĉjo, virino volas vidi vin ! Ŝi diras ke ŝi estas la Norda Ĝenerala Leŭtenanto!

– *Fek! Enirigu ŝin tuj!*

À la réponse de Magnus, la jeune femme s'écarta, invitant Marion à entrer d'un sourire. Sauf que ce sourire était tout sauf accueillant. La jeune vampiresse, puisque c'était clairement là sa nature, avait de longs crocs pointus, et son sourire carnassier était menaçant au possible. Devant la réaction de Marion, la jeune vampiresse cessa de sourire, et s'écarta de la porte d'un air agacé. Marion entra dans le bureau, où se trouvaient quatre personnes. Dont trois vampires.

– Sérieusement, j'en ai marre de ce racisme ambiant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Tu excuseras ma belle-sœur, elle est encore jeune, s'excusa Richard, qui contournait son bureau pour serrer la main de sa collègue.

– Ta belle-sœur ? releva Marion.

– Je te présente la jeune sœur de mon épouse, Sælenys de Dimoria. Et voici son époux, Drakensi.

Tous deux saluèrent d'un signe de tête muet. Marion savait que certains vampires pouvaient avoir les yeux rouges, mais le regard sombre de Drakensi la glaçait d'effroi.

– Et cette personne qui confond les étagères et les chaises, c'est mon épouse, Natālija de Veriasinis.

En effet, celle-ci était perché au sommet d'une étagère, et n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour toucher le plafond pourtant haut. Elle fit un vague signe de la main, avant de reporter son attention sur le rapport qu'elle lisait.

– La famille, je vous présente Marion Castellan. Et est au Nord de la France ce que je suis au Sud.

– Imcompétente ? proposa Sælenys.

– Irascible ? suggéra Drakensi.

– Impulsive ! participa Natālija.

– Tu vois ce que je subis au quotidien, soupira Richard. Bon, je t'écoute. Tu peux parler librement devant eux. Sælenys et Drakensi ont été mandés par l'Empereur de l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave, car celui-ci craint que ce qui se passe chez nous affecte nos relations commerciale avec l'Alliance, et Natālija est, en tant qu'experte en traque, mon agent de liaison avec le Bureau des Chasseurs. De plus, ils sont, à l'exception de ma fille, ma seule famille, aucun d'eux ne pourrait me trahir. Nous avons besoin d'un maximum de soutien en ces temps troubles.

Marion sembla se satisfaire de cette justification, et hocha la tête.

– Un ouvrier en charge de réparer le Palais du Prévôt a trouvé un morceau de mur sur lequel figurait un message qui, d'après les premières estimations, aurait pu être tracé par celui ou celle qui a placé la bombe. Ce message dit : "La vérité du mensonge est le plus blasphématoire des choix". Nous devons mettre tous nos experts sur le coup pour le déchiffrer.

– Inutile, répondit Natālija d'une voix posée.

Marion leva la tête vers elle. D'un mouvement fluide, trop fluide pour l'humaine qu'elle n'était pas, Natālija sauta de l'armoire.

– "La vérité du mensonge est le plus blasphématoire des choix" n'est pas un message codé. C'est une citation de l' _Opus Tenebræ_ , une phrase prononcée par le personnage de Samaël le Destructeur lors de son investiture.

– Samaël !? s'écria Richard. Mais il est beaucoup trop tôt !

– Puis-je savoir de quoi il retourne précisément ? s'enquit la gendarmage.

– Samaël est le second des trois démons de premier ordre, et le sixième Duc Infernal. S'il est déjà actif, nous n'avons pas deux, mais cinq ennemis à affronter.

– Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi deux ou cinq ?

– _Alivorte, ŝi stultas_ , glissa Drakensi.

Richard ignora l'intervention de son beau-frère. Il prit sa baguette, et entreprit de tracer un schéma en traits de lumière dans les airs.

– Nous partons du principe, et jusque-là ça s'est vérifié, que ces individus respectent à la lettre l' _Opus Tenebræ_. Dans ce livre, les Ducs Infernaux sont au nombre de douze, réunis par trio. Pour trois de ces trios, une hiérarchie existe : il y a un démon de premier ordre pour deux démons de second ordre.

Richard traça trois triangles, dont le sommet était marqué d'un gros point. Il pointa sa baguette sur le premier.

– Le premier Duc, c'est Azazel, le bouc émissaire. Il peut sévir indéfiniment; tant qu'on ne l'arrête pas. On lui prête d'ailleurs le pouvoir de l'immortalité. Une fois arrêté, cela signe son arrêt de mort. Une fois mort, cela signe le début de la guerre. Puis le second Duc, c'est…

– Zomiel, tenta Marion.

– En effet. Zomiel, le maître du désordre, est là pour détourner notre attention de l'arrivée de l'Ange Déchu, en poussant au crime des innocents avant de disparaître en raflant des jeunes gens. On lui prête le pouvoir de la dissimulation. Ces deux démons sont dirigés par l'Ange Déchu, dont le nom, peu utilisé, est Azraël. À noter que son nom marqué d'un tréma, qui indique ses origines angéliques. L'Ange Déchu, donc, est le premier démon supérieur. En tant que tel, il a de nombreux pouvoirs, dont celui, tu t'en doutes, de voler, mais aussi un don d'oraison exceptionnel. Comme tu le sais, chacun des évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis le début de ce merdier corrobore cette version, jusqu'à l'existence d'un homme ailé capable de convaincre des détraqueurs de lui obéir aveuglément. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

– Pour ça, c'est raté, ricana Marion.

Tous deux savaient que les détraqueurs sont totalement aveugles, pour la simple raison qu'ils n'ont pas d'yeux.

Avant de reprendre, Richard fit une pause, et croisa le regard de son épouse, qui hocha la tête.

– Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, Marion, c'est que l' _Opus Tenebræ_ se… défend. Il n'aime pas être lu. Plus tu avances dans l'histoire, plus difficile c'est de supporter la magie noire qui en irradie, et plus encore il est ardu de se souvenir de ce qu'on a lu une fois le livre refermé. Et bien sûr, il est impossible de tricher, en prenant des notes.

– Combien d'exemplaires de cet horrible livre existent ? s'enquit la gendarmage.

– On estime qu'il en existe une quinzaine de par le monde. Ils sont écrits en anglais, cela facilite les choses. La plupart des exemplaires sont possédés par d'anciennes familles.

– Les Veriasinis en possèdent un exemplaire, indiqua Natālija. Je l'ai emprunté dans la bibliothèque familiale, dont je suis techniquement la légitime héritière.

Elle jeta un regard accusateur à sa petite sœur : elle avait en effet hérité de la bibliothèque familiale, dont le contenu se trouvait… dans le manoir hérité par le couple Dimoria.

– Nous ne savons que peu de chose du second trio, reprit Richard. Si ce n'est que celui qui le dirige se fait appeler Samaël le Destructeur. Un potentiel de destruction énorme, mais surtout un intellect incommensurable. D'après l' _Opus_ , ça pourrait être toi ou moi, personne ne le saurait avant qu'il ne se révèle. S'il n'a pas le talent en camouflage de Zomiel, il reste néanmoins maître dans l'art de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il est jeune, plus jeune que l'Ange Déchu. Et enfin du dernier trio, je n'ai pas de nom à te communiquer, mais l'un d'eux est le Dual, une sorte d'équivalent démoniaque de la figure chrétienne de Saint-Pierre : il juge qui est bon, et qui est mauvais. L'Opus dit que le seul moyen d'arrêter les neuf Ducs est de les tuer, mais que leur mort est le seul moyen pour rendre possible d'ascension du Maître des Enfers.

Richard traça un gros point au-dessus des triangles flottants.

– Neuf ? releva Marion. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de douze Ducs Infernaux ?

– En effet, confirma Richard. ( _il traça un large triangle autour du point isolé_ ) Harab Serapel, les Corbeaux de la Mort. Trois sœurs triplées, gardes du corps personnelles du Maître. Elles n'ont pas en soit de rôle à jouer dans son ascension, mais leurs pouvoirs sont au moins égaux à ceux des trois démons de premier ordre, et elles sont mentalement reliées les unes aux autres en permanence. Un théoricien russe a d'ailleurs émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agit d'une seule femme capable de se trouver simultanément à trois endroits.

– _Sensencaĵo_ ! s'exclama Drakensi.

– Que dit-il ? demanda Marion.

– Il dit que c'est insensé, traduisit Richard. Point de vue que je partage tout à fait. Alors pour en revenir à notre point de départ, je disais donc que si Samaël est actif, cela signifie que nous avons affaire non pas à un, mais à quatre ennemis en même temps. Quatre et non six, car Azazel est déjà mort, et nous n'avons pas pu empêcher la Rafle de Zomiel, qui a disparu pour de bon. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et que cette citation n'a pas été écrite par Samaël, je n'ai aucune idée de qui en est responsable. La seule solution, ça sera de lire ce foutu livre, jusqu'à ce que ma tête explose s'il le faut.

.

* * *

.

 _Le soir même, à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, dans une salle de cours._

– NON TU REPOSES ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écria Nil.

– Et pourquoi ça, Madame ? demanda Mathis sur un ton faussement curieux.

– PARCE QUE TA FOUTUE MIGALE GÉANTE EST VIVANTE !

Mathis jeta un regard d'expert à l'immense arachnide qu'il tenait en main. Celle-ci agitait lentement les pattes, avec une difficulté visible.

– C'est pas une migale, c'est une hétéropode. Et elle ne fait que trente centimètres, patte déployées. C'est pas géant, ça !

– M'EN FOUT ELLE EST VIVANTE !

– Si tu pouvais arrêter d'hurler, ça nous arrangerait, intervint Sertorius. Elle est stupéfixiée _et_ sous tranquillisant.

– Elle bouge encore les pattes, insista Nil, cependant sans crier.

– C'est des spasmes musculaires. Le sort de stupéfixion n'est pas conçu pour une cible comportant autant de membres indépendants.

– Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous faisiez avec votre bestiole.

– Ça fait dix fois que je t'explique ! couina Mathis. Tu m'écoutes pas, ou quoi !?

– Ben je t'avoue que t'écouter avec _ça_ sous les yeux, c'est un peu difficile.

Accompagnant son geste d'un grondement de désespoir, Mathis rangea l'araignée dans son panier, dont il referma le couvercle.

– D'après nos calculs, les plats arriveront en même temps que commencera la première partie du concert. Elle est assurée par Luka et Gustav Eisenhoff. Tu te rappelles d'eux ? On les a vus au Bat'Show l'année dernière. À ce moment-là, pendant qu'on fera le guet, Camille échangera le homard destiné à la table de la directrice contre l'araignée, et la dé-stupéfixiera avant de refermer la cloche. On a déjà fait des repérages, cette espèce n'a pas la force nécessaire pour soulever la cloche par elle-même.

– Et quel est le but concret de la manœuvre ?

– C'est mon rite d'initiation en tant qu'Augure, intervint Camille qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là. Mon coup d'éclat.

– Ah. Et, je n'ai rien contre cette idée, mais tu comptais nous en parler quand ?

– Jamais, en fait, répondit Mathis à sa place. Moins il y a d'Augures au courant, moins on risquera de se faire choper. Camille et moi devions forcément être au courant, sinon ça aurait posé un certain… souci d'organisation. Sertorius n'est pas un Augure, il ne veut pas.

– Il ne veut pas ! confirma l'intéressé en haussant les épaules. Mon père me deshériterait s'il l'apprenait.

– Et moi ?

– Toi, Nil, tu as le don particulier de rire à tes propres blagues. Tu es la plus à même de jouer la surprise, vu que tu ne la feindras qu'à moitié.

– C'est assez vexant, en fait, ton "compliment", bouda Nil.

Cependant, elle participa activement au reste des préparatifs. Et quand le soir vint, les quatre complices étaient fin prêts. Le thème du Nouvel An 2018 était quelque peu décevant : "Bal de Noël, Acte II". Du recyclage à l'état pur, si ce n'était les chorales de Noël remplacées par un concert des frères Eisenhoff. La veille, ils avaient eu droit à un discours de la directrice justifiant cela. Son excuse, c'était qu'un évènement d'ampleur mondiale allait être organisé l'année suivante, et que l'Académie devait faire quelques restrictions budgétaires pour être à la hauteur.

– Ça a un avantage, fit remarquer Mathis à Nil. Deux, en fait : nous avons choisi nos places… et il n'y a du homard qu'à la table de la directrice.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'immisça Erwin.

Nil et Mathis échangèrent un regard… et se mirent à ricaner.

– Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec le fait que tu aies insisté pour que Camille ait la place au bout, par hasard ? tenta le garçon.

– Je ne répondrai pas à cette accusation, répliqua Mathis.

Les tables étaient rectangulaires, et comptaient quatorze places : six par côté, et une à chaque bout. En partant du bout de la table orienté vers la porte, et en tournant dans le sens horaire, les places étaient réparties ainsi : Camille, Karol, Erwin, Jorge, Sertorius, Triora, Mathieu, Stella, Maxime, Éliza, Mila, Mathis, Émeraude, et Nilüfer. Mathis avait invité Angela, mais celle-ci avait quitté le château quelques heures auparavant pour fêter Nouvel An en famille, ayant dû rester au château pour Noël. Il avait alors invité la vieille bande, particulièrement heureux de passer un peu de temps avec Mila. Jorge avait accepté, malgré les distances qu'il prenait avec les Augures depuis la rentrée. Ensuite Mathieu Gardevoie, meilleur ami de Mila, était venu avec sa petite-amie Stella Habil, et Éliza avait appelé Maxime Clerc à grands cris, l'embarrassant au plus haut point, mais il avait accepté l'invitation, et ainsi avaient été comblées les deux dernières places.

La première partie de la soirée se passa bien. Un buffet en libre-service regorgeant d'amuse-bouche et d'apéritifs avait laissé place à un buffet d'entrée froide. Puis les entrées chaudes avaient été servies à table, et le duo Eisenhoff avait fait son entrée juste avant le plat principal, afin d'installer leur matériel le temps que les convives mangeaient. C'est au moment où tout le monde se leva pour applaudir Luka et Gustav que Camille s'était rapidement éclipsé, un panier à la main. Elle passa aussi discrètement que possible derrière la directrice, et profita du bruit des applaudissements pour soulever la cloche et mettre de côté le homard. Elle sortit ensuite l'araignée de son panier, et l'y déposa. C'était une _heteropoda maxima_ d'une taille impressionnante, quoi qu'en dise Mathis. Elle prit la cloche en alu d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre, et prononça la formule :

– Enervatum !

Voyant les yeux de l'arachnide s'agiter, elle se dépêcha de refermer la cloche. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et ne vit pas de regard insistants posés sur elle. Alors elle glissa le homard encore chaud dans son panier, et regagna sa place.

En réalité, à cet instant, deux regards étaient posés sur elle : celui de Mathis, qui la surveillait depuis le début, et celui d'un certain professeur de Chevalier-Lys, et habitué des Bals de l'Académie, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Éric Difidliangé échangea un regard entendu avec Mathis, lui fit discrètement signe qu'il garderait le silence, et fit un clin d'œil.

Deux minutes après, c'était le chaos. L'araignée, très vive, avait fait bondir la directrice à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette. Puis les sorts avaient fusés, et l'un d'eux, très probablement jeté discrètement par Difidliangé, était un _Amplificatum Maxima_. C'était une araignée de presque un mètre d'envergure, à la carapace épaisse, qui avait ravagé la table directoriale avant d'être finalement stupéfixiée. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher l'ambiance, la directrice plaisanta, prétextant une petite blague prévue mais qui avait accidentellement mal tournée, et après un _Reparo_ exécuté à la perfection, elle invita les convives à regagner la table. Bien sûr, elle avait cherché le responsable du regard, mais n'avait pu démarquer personne parmi les élèves surpris et hilares, même parmi les suspects habituels. Elle fit cependant signe à Malwen Carter, lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille, et celui-ci se mit à déambuler dans la salle. Mathis sourit et, ayant compris le petit manège, poussa un puissant cri mental. Il parvint à capter l'attention de Carter, qui orienta ses pas vers la table des Augures.

– *Pas un mot à propos de notre responsabilité, et en échange, vous êtes invité à la prochaine réunion de Mauvais Augure*, pensa très fort Mathis.

Carter acquiesça en silence, et continua sa (désormais fausse) ronde.

– Je sais que c'est vous, lui glissa Mila, une fois que le prof fut parti. Ne nie pas.

– Pourquoi ça ne serait pas ton frère ? demanda cependant Mathis.

– Parce que j'ai demandé à Mydian de me rapporter tous ses faits et gestes. Père est furieux contre lui, il parle de l'envoyer apprendre la discipline à Durmstrang. Cytra est déjà à la NS2H, je n'ai pas envie que lui aussi s'en aille. J'ai encore un an et demi à tirer ici, et je compte bien faire en sorte que mon frère les passe avec moi.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui, d'ailleurs ?

– Je ne veux pas paraître envahissante. Il a ses amis. Mais ne change pas de sujet, le gronda Mila.

– C'était le rite de passage de Camille, expliqua Mathis. On doit encore le déclarer solennellement, mais elle est dès à présent une Augure à part entière.

– Tout ça pour ça !? Mais vous êtes encore plus… vous êtes aussi cinglés que Lucian !

– Nous sommes en concurrence directe, dans ce domaine, confirma Mathis d'un ton neutre.

Après le repas, les tables furent débarassées avant l'arrivée des desserts, et les convives se mélangèrent sur la piste pour danser un peu. Le professeur Difidliangé en profita pour aborder Mathis :

– Joli coup ! s'écria-t-il. Quel en était le but exact ?

– Purement ludique ! répondit Mathis, de même. Mais qui vous dit que j'y suis lié ?

– Tu étais le seul à avoir remarqué la jeune coupable, à part moi. J'en ai déduit que tu savais déjà à l'avance ce qui allait se passer !

– Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vous le complice, et moi le spectateur avisé ?

– Outre le fait que je ne suis pas, contrairement à toi, à la tablée de l'intéressée ?

– Un point pour vous.

– D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Je voudrais la féliciter.

– Elle est restée à table, elle fait profil bas.

Mathis regarda avec amusement le professeur se diriger vers Camille, et continua à se déhancher sur la musique rythmée des frères Eisenhoff. Il remarqua, en périphérie de la piste, Jorge qui dansait avec Aurora. Il n'eut aucun scrupule à l'arracher à sa partenaire, pour l'éloigner de la musique sous prétexte de lui parler :

– Je n'ai pas voulu faire ton procès devant les autres, mais tu te doutes bien que ça n'a plu à personne, que tu nous lâches ainsi pour ta petite-amie, Jorge. Nil t'en veut énormément, que tu ne lui aies rien dit, elle te considère comme son meilleur ami.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Jorge, sincère. Aurora est… enfin, elle n'apprécie pas plus que ça les frasques des Augures, et je voulais établir une relation solide avant de lui demander de faire un effort pour mes amis. Je sais, c'était ﬁnalement pas une si bonne idée que ça.

– Nous, nous n'avons rien contre elle, souligna Mathis. Alors je ne vais pas m'immiscer, je te laisse gérer avec elle. Par contre tu vas immédiatement parler à Nil.

– Tu… tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

Ce fut la première fois que Mathis vit Jorge afficher un air penaud. Il en tira une certaine satisfaction personnelle : il était le seul à pouvoir percer la glace entourant son ami, pour toucher ses sentiments.

Après ce petit incident, la soirée se déroula sans accroc. En 3ème Année, les Augures pouvaient veiller plus tard, et ils ne s'en privèrent pas. Le dessert avait été la plus immense pièce montée que Mathis eût jamais vue, une sculpture de nougatine et de choux de plus de deux mètres de haut représentant le célèbre Palais Inversé, plus communément appelé Palais du Consortium, un bâtiment situé dans le Sous-Paris suspendu à la voûte des Catacombes de Paris sous l'Hôtel des Invalides et dont l'entrée des employés se faisait par le toit. Le professeur Difidliangé se fit remarquer dans une impressionnante démonstration de magie : il fit exploser le dessert d'un sort, et les morceaux volèrent dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde se couvrit la tête ou se jeta sous les tables, pressentant la catastrophe. Mais quand le dernier morceau retomba, tous fut forcés de constater… que tous les morceaux, de taille parfaitement égale, avaient atterri dans les assiettes des convives. L'enchanteur reçut une véritable ovation pour cet exploit.

.

* * *

.

La rentrée se fit le jeudi 4 janvier, mais Mathis n'eut pas de nouvelles de sa famille avant samedi. Il reçut un appel très court de Thomas à travers les miroirs à Double-Sens en fin de vie, celui-ci le rassurant quant à sa propre rentrée et au retour des Devaux dans la maison familiale. Thomas avait passé encore quelques jours après Noël chez les Glazkov, jusqu'à ce que Marlenaëlle apprenne que sa fille était en isolement. Elle l'amena alors au Bourg Enchanteur en transplanant directement devant la baguetterie, et repartit en direction de la Giraglia, tandis qu'Andrea l'amenait à la cabane de Rogan. Les deux transplanages de suite eurent d'ailleurs raison de son estomac, et il dût attendre de se remettre avant de repartir avec le vieux druide, tandis qu'Andrea transplanait avec Marianne. Il resta très vague sur le déroulement de ses vacances, et plus encore sur ce qu'il avait fait chez les Glazkov.

Le lendemain, une fois n'est pas coutume, le cours que Carter donnait à Mathis fut remplacé par une réunion de Mauvais Augure, à laquelle le professeur assista.

– Bonjour à tous, bonne année à ceux que je n'ai pas encore revu, et merci d'être venus. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le professeur Carter assistera à notre réunion du jour. Professeur, un petit mot ?

– Merci, Mathis. Comme vous le savez déjà probablement, Mathis et Angela vous l'auront dit, j'ai laissé entendre que je fais partie d'une organisation œuvrant pour le même objectif que Mauvais Augure, c'est-à-dire d'arrêter les Ducs Infernaux. Si nos méthodes, et notre niveau d'opération diverge, nos objectifs se rejoignent en jalons communs, le prochain étant l'arrestation de l'Ange Déchu. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous faire part de mon admiration : que de si jeunes adolescents aient pu emmener les choses si loin sans jamais être découverts, même si j'y ai personnellement veillé, c'est un exploit. Vous avez tous vos talents, vos contacts, et surtout une chose, une chose vitale qui fait toute votre force : vous n'êtes pas pris au sérieux. Les adultes ont une vision tellement tronquée de la jeunesse qu'ils sont incapables de concevoir que vous puissiez être capable d'autant. Je pense notamment à Primaël Goizane, que Mathis a manipulé avec tant de subtilité qu'il a pu lui confier en personne une mission sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

– Ce n'était pas un petit mot, ça, commenta Juliette.

– En effet, désolé.

– Si j'ai choisi ce jour pour convier _Mister_ Caster, c'est que l'opération que nous allons mettre en place aujourd'hui nécessite des appuis logistiques dont nous ne disposons pas, et repose sur des informations dont nous seuls disposons pour le moment, expliqua Mathis. Angela ?

– Ma tante et mon oncle ont dû rentrer en Lituanie, mais me mère est toujours auprès de mon père. À priori, je conserve donc mon accès direct aux éléments de l'enquête. Voici le dernier bilan : l'Ange Déchu a été personnellement impliqué dans un incident ayant eu lieu au cœur de Brocéliande. L'affaire a été entièrement étouffée, mais d'après ce que sa collègue du Nord a laissé entendre, mon père envisage que l'Ange servait un but altruiste. D'après les éléments que j'ai récolté, et que Mathis a recoupé, il semblerait qu'Azraël soit actuellement en phase de séduction. Il sème le doute auprès du peuple : à son arrivée, les agressions ont cessée, alors que le Gendarmagium n'a rien fait en deux ans et demi. Et alors qu'il se révèle au grand jour, Zomiel est repérée. Repérée, mais pas arrêtée, le Gendarmagium ayant lamentablement échoué.

– En fait, je pense que si nous n'avions pas toute sa confiance, il aurait déjà cherché à influencer Primaël. Sertorius ?

– Mes parents ont fait sortir Vipère d'isolement, et celle-ci m'a transmis un message par le biais de ma mère. Visperi a joué son rôle auprès du Seigneur des Mouches, et a pu me fournir via une lettre des informations qu'elle n'aurait pas pu communiquer à notre contact commun.

– Le Seigneur des Mouches ? releva Triora.

– Chaigidel l'Omniscient, expliqua Sertorius. "Le Seigneur des Mouches" est le titre de la partie de l'Opus Tenebrae le concernant. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas la lire, et on doit se contenter de ce qui est dit de lui dans l'introduction : il est omniscient, mais complètement fou. Force est de constater qu'un tel individu avait tout à fait sa place au A-0. Et partant de là, Camille et moi avons pu obtenir un numéro de cellule.

Celle-ci approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sertorius reprit :

– Visperi a pu obtenir de lui deux informations vitales : la localisation de la fille de Scipion Sirtesente, et la confirmation que la Faille des Pyrénées sera ouverte dans moins d'un an. En présumant que Zomiel a déjà tué Gabin Defernes, il ne reste que deux Loups en vie : Pernelle Flamel, et…

– Je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que c'est la merde, le coupa Mathis. Le Gendarmagium effectue un travail de protection, mais nous savons tous que Magnus laisse le Limier faire tout le boulot. Hors, pour le peu que j'ai pu rassembler sur lui, je ne peux que me méfier : non seulement ce mec est un génie, mais il est administrativement invisible. Depuis sa sortie de la Giraglia, il n'existe plus aucun document officiel à son nom, et les coupures de presse sont biaisées.

– Tous les journalistes n'ont pas l'éthique d'Hélène Vesprit, ricana Carter.

– Alors, à la lumière de ces éléments, qu'avez-vous à ajouter, professeur ?

– Eh bien tout d'abord, je suis en contact avec la personne chargée de veiller sur l'héritière Sirtesente, et elle est en sécurité. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Ensuite, Tous, y compris l'intéressée et son illustre époux s'accordent à dire que Pernelle Flamel est condamnée. N'ayant plus aucune famille en vie, elle ne peut pas transférer le sceau. C'est également le cas pour le dernier Loup, autour duquel mon organisation a réuni un maximum de protection. Il ne doit surtout pas attirer l'attention. Mon organisation le connaît, Chaigidel le connaît, et la famille Glazkov le connaît, dont j'en déduis que vous aussi. Cependant, rien n'indique qu'Azraël connaît son identité. Et maintenant que la Rafle de Zomiel est passée, il est seul. Relativement, bien sûr : il a déjà à coup sûr des sympathisants.

– Merci, Mister C. Voici donc mon plan : pendant que votre organisation se charge de la protection du dernier Loup, nous allons retrouver et faire suivre le Limier.

– Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui ? avança timidement Raphaël Moulins.

– Mon père a laissé entendre à ma mère qu'il était lié par un Serment Inviolable, répondit Angela. Autrement dit, s'il ne remplit pas sa part du marché, il meurt. Mais si on se fit à sa réputation, il a certainement rusé et aménagé une faille dans le contrat.

– Ma théorie est qu'il mènera effectivement le Gendarmage à l'Ange Déchu, mais les trahira ensuite, reprit Mathis. Il pourrait même les trahir directement en les menant dans un piège, s'il connait l'Ange. Dans cette éventualité, nous devons le doubler : trouver Azraël en même temps que le Limier, et attendre l'intervention du Gendarmage. Nous serons là en cas de besoin.

– Nous ? souligna Carter d'un ton soucieux. Sauf votre respect, et même si j'admire votre intelligence, vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour affronter un mage noir aussi puissant !

Mathis exhiba un sourire carnassier digne de Nilüfer.

– On a convaincu un agent gouvernemental de traquer Azazel. Vous pensez vraiment qu'on ne convaincra personne d'arrêter l'Ange Déchu en personne ? Petite devinette, Mister C : Quel est le point commun entre la Prévôté de France et l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave ?

– Je parie que tu vas me le dire !

– Mauvais Augure. Raphaël est le fils de l'Adjoint à l'Intérieur, et Angela la nièce du maître d'arme de l'Empereur. Vous nous connaissez, Mister C, et vous savez ce que nous faisons. Mais vous n'avez même pas idée de l'étendue du réseau d'information de Mauvais Augure.

Carter leva les mains en signe de reddition.

– Pardon de vous avoir sous-estimé, les jeunes ! En tout cas, Mathis, tu devrais vraiment te lancer dans la politique, tu sais captiver les foules et tirer les ficelles !

Mathis haussa les épaules.

– Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. Ma seule motivation est d'aider les autres.

…

Après la réunion de Mauvais Augure, Mathis reprit doucement les cours. Si l'attitude de Carter envers lui avait un peu évolué, ils ne reparlèrent jamais de cette fameuse réunion. Mathis faisait beaucoup de progrès en cours. Il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, ou dans les salles de travail avec les Augures au complet. Jorge était revenu vers eux, et bien que réticente au début, sa petite-amie Aurora s'intégrait aussi bien au groupe que Sertorius, Mydian, Angela et Raven. Mathis en était conscient : il était au cœur du plus gros noyau de la promotion 2015, et rassemblait même autour de lui des élèves plus jeunes comme plus âgés. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de remarquable, à part travailler, et faire preuve d'ouverture envers tout le monde. Même s'il fallait avouer que ses gravitons avaient tous le même pète au casque.

– Mais puisque je te dis que ça se met dans le sens là ! s'écria Sertorius, exaspéré. C'est logique !

– J'emmerde ta logique digne d'un Moldu ! répliqua Cynder Travis en continuant de verser le contenu de son petit chaudron de cuivre dans un bécher à l'aide d'un entonnoir à l'envers. C'est un entonnoir en molybdène, je suis en train d'hypoluiser ma solution de mandragore.

– Je n'ai rien compris, avoua l'adolescent.

– C'est de l'Alchimie, intervint Karol. Niveau première année, à Mighty Adler.

– Et à quoi ça sert ?

– L'hypoluisification est une technique alchimique consistant à exposer une infusion magique ionisée, ou _solution_ , à une surface magicophobe afin de réduire son rayonnement en concentrant son énergie dans la solution, cita Karol. On dit alors que la solution finale est en état d'hypoluisance.

– Et… ça sert à quoi ?

– Une solution hypoluisante, à condition qu'elle soit conservée dans un récipient étanche, conserve théoriquement ses propriétés magiques indéfiniment, et est indétectable au thaumomètre.

– Attends… s'immisça Mathis. T'es en train de dire qu'on peut rendre des potions indétectables aux contrôles ?

– C'est l'utilisation illégale de cette technique… mais oui. Enfin, uniquement les potions non polarisées et qui ne réagissent pas avec le cuivre, bien sûr. Par exemple, il est impossible d"hypoluiser du Polynectar, puisqu'il est thêta-polarisée.

Mathis sourit.

– Il va faire une connerie, commenta Nil.

– Dans le doute : c'est une mauvaise idée, et je refuse d'y participer ! ajouta Erwin, soucieux.

– Karol, est-ce qu'on peut le faire avec un souvenir ?

– Ou… ouiii ? Je pense. Là j'avoue que plus d'explications m'intéresseraient.

– Bon. Mettons que je connais quelqu'un qui a un souvenir qui pourrait intéresser quelqu'un d'autre, et que je voudrais que ce transfert se fasse de la manière la plus discrète possible, c'est-à-dire aux yeux de tous.

– Continue…

– Mettons maintenant que le premier individu se trouve dans ce château, et que l'autre individu se cache, mais a laissé une adresse au premier individu, et uniquement à lui.

Karol se rapprocha de Mathis, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Tu veux envoyer un souvenir à Gabriel Sirtesente !? Mais quel souvenir ? Et comment tu ferais pour l'extraire ?

– Un souvenir que je n'ai pas encore, répondit Mathis, de même. C'est compliqué à expliquer. Et il suffira que je demande à Carter. Je ne sais pas quel but il sert, mais il semble prêt à céder à tous mes caprices. Il pense peut-être m'amadouer, mais je ne lui fait pas confiance pour autant. Ceci étant dit, il faudrait que tu te renseignes pour savoir si c'est possible, et le cas échéant que tu m'apprennes à hypoluiser un souvenir. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de le créer.

Les autres personnes présentes les toisaient avec insistance.

– Bon, c'est fini, les messes-basses ? râla Nil. On sait que tu vas faire une connerie, de toute façon. Ça c'est pas un secret !

– Tu m'avais jurré qu'ils s'étaient calmés, gronda faussement Aurora à l'adresse de son petit-ami.

En guise de réponse, Jorge haussa les épaules.

– Les Augures se sont calmés, fit remarquer Erwin. Mais pour Mathis, je doute qu'il existe quoi que ce soit au monde pouvant mettre en pause son cerveau chaotique…

– Y'en a qui ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes ! confirma Mathis.

– Tu parles de Madame Maxime, ou de Lucian ? ricana Jorge.

– Euh… les deux ?

– J'en étais sûr…

…

Mathis entra dans la cabine du Sondeur. L'endroit exigu, et nimbé de lumière, lui était plus familier que la plupart des élèves. Sauf peut-être Romain Appelbaum, qui y revenait tous les ans. Il patienta quelques instants, puis la voix éthérée, familière elle aussi, s'éleva.

– Bonjour Mathis. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait patienter, je suis en train d'écouter la réunion du Conseil d'Administration. Le point du jour concerne la Répartition. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'attarder.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps !

– Que puis-je pour toi, aujourd'hui ?

– Tu peux te déplacer partout dans le château, tout voir et tout entendre, c'est bien ça ?

– Dans l'ensemble du domaine. Ma conscience ne connaît d'autres limites que celles de l'Académie. Hormis l'Étage Blanc, tu en connais les raisons. Mais comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas omniprésent. Je me… déplace, à défaut de terme plus approprié dans votre langue.

– C'est parfait. J'aurais un service à te demander : dimanche, à l'Étage Blanc, sous bulle de silence, je vais discuter de quelque chose avec Malwen Carter. Personne ne doit jamais entendre cette conversation, et c'est pourquoi je ne te la révélerai pas. J'aurais besoin que tu espionnes Carter à partir de sa sortie de l'Étage Blanc, jusqu'à ce que je revienne te voir avant l'heure du dîner. Tu peux faire ça ?

– J'en suis capable, acquiesça la voix éthérée d'un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

– À court terme rien.

– C'est honnête.

– Je le suis toujours, avec toi.

– Sauf le jour où tu as omis de préciser que vos potions de jaunisse avait un effet laxatif à retardement, souligna le Sondeur.

– En effet. Erreur de jeunesse. Je peux compter sur toi ?

– Je le ferai.

– Merci… Eh, au fait, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu es, mais tu pourrais au moins me dire comment t'appeler ? Ton rôle ne s'arrête pas à la Répartition, t'appeler Sondeur est réducteur.

– Hum… ma foi, j'ai effectivement eu un nom, jadis. Un nom perdu dans une époque hors de portée des mémoires humaines. Celui qui m'a créé m'appelait Th'aleem.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà qui conclut ce chapitre. Pas de cliffhanger, juste une petite révélation semi-gratuite. Je suis gentil !

Prochain chapitre dans trois semaines (j'essaierai de m'y tenir, cette fois-ci !), mais pas de panique, vous aurez droit à autre chose avant (CF post de mise à jour sur la page Facebook, ParfumPotterOfficiel) !


	11. Le cœur brisé

_Marulakina, bambinula_ ! Ça ne veut rien dire non plus, mais ça sonne bien. Pour les nouvelles du moment… allez les lire en préface du dernier Destin Parallèle. Et lisez ledit OS, pendant que vous y êtes.

Dans le chapitre précédant celui qui va suivre le précédent, Nous rencontrions des gendarmages du Nord, le père de Nil, l'oncle et la tante d'Angela, et un _Heteropoda Maxima **MAXIMA**_. Mathis laissait entrevoir une possibilité d'alliance entre Mauvais Augure et Carter, et nous apprenions que le Sondeur répondait au nom de Th'aleem.

.

Réponse aux reviews :

Salut **le fou** ! Tu me laisses des reviews de plus en plus longues, ça fait vachement plaisir !  
Oui ça résume bien Romanecz a les boulons complètement fondus. Ça tient du miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, ce con…  
Toi je sais pas, alors merci ! Mais oui, on me l'a déjà dit. Ben c'est simple : je la documente. Quand j'écris, j'ai parfois une vingtaine d'onglets ouverts sur des sites de mythologie, des pages Wikipédia par poignées, et je dois représenter une part non négligeable du traffic de Synonymo et Projet Voltaire. Ma fanfic, c'est ma catharsis pour mon côté obsessionnel, alors j'y vais à fond !  
Lorna. Lorna Malétrix. Disons que depuis qu'il sait mais qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il sait, et qu'il sait que c'est son cas aussi… il l'évite. Elle le rendait déjà mal à l'aise avant, alors imagine maintenant qu'il a conscience de ses sentiments !  
J'en pense… hum, j'en ai pensé un moment que tu avais oublié une théorie. Mais en fait en relisant, je me rend compte que non, tu y as pensé aussi. Ha non, il y en a une autre : T'as imaginé ce que ça changerait à tes plans si Carter était un vampire aussi ? Hé hé hé !  
Pour tes stats, c'est franchement bien ! J'en avais pas autant au début, sur ELM ! Ça s'explique tout simplement parce que c'est un UA Next-Gen avec quasiment aucun personnage canon, soit le triple combo des trucs qui attirent le moins de lecteurs… Bon maintenant je suis à 8-900 vue en un mois sur un seul chapitre, mais je suis dans la partie depuis deux ans, ça aide. Tu commences mieux que moi, tu peux espérer aller plus loin si tu es suivi derrière !  
Les sorts que j'invente, en général, je prend plusieurs mots synonymes, je regarde les différentes traductions de chaque en latin et/ou dans la langue d'origine du sort, je recroise, et au besoin j'adapte les terminaisons par rapport aux sorts existants.

Hey **titiiiiiiietrominet** ! Ouaaiiis les Augures, et une araignée géante ! Pourquoi l'araignée au lieu d'une peluche rose ? La réponse est simple, et tient en deux mots : Potentiel Anxiogène. Médite là-dessus.

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Fan de vampires ? Tu vas aimer la fin de ce chapitre, alors… De manière toute relative… hum…  
Je t'avoue que je suis pas fan des araignées. C'est les pattes. Je peux bondir comme un diable hors de sa boite si une mouche se pose sur moi, alors imagine une araignée avec deux pattes de plus, et surtout des pattes griffues. Brrrrr ! C'est pour ça que je préfère les serpents. Pas de pattes. Bon, ils te marchent dessus avec leurs côtes et c'est franchement chelou, mais… c'est pas des pattes.  
Le Sondeur intrigue tout le monde. Moi-même, je me demande encore pourquoi il m'a foutu à Lonicera.  
Du coup ça m'a rappelé que t'as pas commenté là-bas non plus ! *regard faussement accusateur*

.

Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, sachez que j'ai été ravi de vous connaître, et quoi que soient vos pensées à mon égard par la suite, sachez que je vous aimerai toujours autant. Merci, et un grand bravo pour votre courage. Je sais, ça met pas franchement en confiance.

.

* * *

.

 **11) Le cœur brisé**

– Tout est en règle. Bonne journée à tous !

Mathis haussa les épaules. Aujourd'hui, c'était la St Valentin, ou du moins la date officielle avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant, le mercredi. La première St Valentin qu'il allait passer à Andorre. Seul. Seul, solitaire, et esseulé. Il se gifla mentalement : c'était sa faute ! Lui, le grand manipulateur, le génie qui doublait les forces de l'ordre de tout le pays sans bouger de son école, incapable d'inviter une fille à sortir ! Ses amis, eux, n'avaient pas fait autant de chichis : Jorge le mystérieux avait déjà sa copine, Erwin le hautain Sang-Pur n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant d'inviter Amara Quidma, l'hypnotique blonde aux yeux rouges, et Sertorius avait surpris tout le monde, sauf Mathis, en invitant Émi à l'accompagner le matin même. Et lui avait regardé Lorna de loin, et s'était vite détourné avant de croiser son regard. Hé ! Elle non plus ne l'avait jamais invité ! Parité mon cul !

Karol n'avait pas voulu sortir, et Camille avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Mathis fit donc sa sortie St-Valentin avec Mydian, comme l'an passé, et Nil, plus délurée que jamais.

– On commence par quoi ? s'exclama cette dernière lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur la rue principale du quartier d'Andorre-la-Jeune. On se fait un stock de boules puantes à Dragobulle en prévision du 1er Avril ?

– Boules puantes ? Tu me déçois, ricana Mydian. Laissez donc à Lucian le loisir d'être prévisible ! Je te conseille plutôt de te procurer un kit à beuglantes. J'avais une super idée à ce sujet, mais dès que j'ai dit beuglante, Lucian m'a envoyé paître sèchement. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore digéré la beuglante de son père quand il a reçu son blâme.

– Dis-m'en plus ! s'intéressa Nil. En quoi consiste ce plan ?

– Alors voilà. Ça implique des beuglantes, des poèmes scabreux, et des professeurs insouciants. Le plan consiste à…

Finalement, Mathis se dit qu'il allait passer une super journée. Le midi, toute la bande se réunit dans une pizzeria, et la rigolade était de mise. Mathis remarqua au passage que Sertorius et Émi se tenaient la main en arrivant, et que leurs regards se croisaient très souvent durant le repas. Il avait également remarqué qu'Angela et Raven était aussi inséparables que lui et Émi, sinon plus. En fait, il ne voyait quasiment jamais l'une sans l'autre.

Après le repas, tous se séparèrent à nouveau, et Mydian partit de son côté, prétextant des achats ennuyeux. Mathis et Nil se concertèrent du regard, avant de demander en cœur :

– On va voir le match de boxe ?

En effet, il y avait un match de boxe à l'affiche d'une arène au milieu de la rue principale. Le sport moldu attirait plus de curieux que de fans. Peu concevaient l'idée d'un duel sans magie. Du moins le pensaient-il jusqu'à ce que le combat commence :

– Joli crochet du gauche de Filipo ! s'exclamait le commentateur Français. Mais Manera est un roc ! Littéralement : il vient de changer sa peau en pierre ! Et il frappe ! Un direct de toute la puissance de son poing de pierre… dévié par la bourrasque de Filipo, qui enchaîne les jabs à une vitesse affolante, amplifiée par un puissant vent arrière. Manera commence à céder ! Il cède, et tandis que sa peau perd son aspect de roc, il recule en titubant ! Mais c'était une feinte : son poing, changé en pierre, vient percuter la mâchoire de Filipo dans un uppercut fulgurant ! Ouh, j'ai jamais vu autant de dents sortir d'une seule bouche ! Filipo est KO, sans la moindre hésitation !

– Un combat de boxe entre des élémentalistes ! s'exclama Nil. C'est l'idée la plus géniale de tous les temps !

– Il y a de la triche dans l'air, mais c'est vrai que ça vaut le détour ! approuva Mathis.

– De la triche ? releva Nil.

– Regarde, leurs ceintures. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part !

– Oh, des gemmes de charge ! reconnut Nil. C'est les mêmes que le père de Jorge a utilisé dans vos lecteurs mp3 !

– En effet ! confirma Mathis. Et vu la quantité qu'il y a, je te parie qu'il y a largement de quoi tenir un combat sans utiliser une seule fois ses propres réserves !

– Ça doit coûter une fortune monstrueuse, ces ceintures, remarqua Nil.

– Si ça se trouve, l'arène n'en possède que deux, et demande spécifiquement aux boxeurs d'y faire très attention sous peine d'être virés…

– Tu es un grand malade ! commenta Nil.

Après le combat, Ils durent cependant quitter l'arène. Le temps avançaient, et ils devaient retrouver Mydian qui leur avait promis de leur montrer quelque chose avant de rentrer.

Mathis sut qu'il y avait un problème au bout de cinquante mètres. La foule rassemblée devant le Café Dix-Pattes était étrangement silencieuse. Silence entrecoupé d'éclats de voix et de grondements hystériques, presque bestiaux. La petite taille de Mathis et la fine silhouette de Nil leur permit de se faufiler à travers la foule, pour se retrouver au premier rang. Un homme, chemise déchirée, était tenus en joue par deux sorciers vêtus de bleu marine ceinturés de rouge et or. Probablement des gendarmages andorrans, ou du moins leur équivalent. L'homme en question avait les yeux exorbités, rouges, et les veines saillantes. Des griffures sanglantes recouvraient ses bras et ses joues.

– ¡ _Dispersaos tranquilamente_ ! Dispersez-vous dans le calme ! ordonna l'un des deux agents.

Mais au moment précis où son collègue relâchait lui aussi son attention pour faire signe à la foule de reculer, deux adolescents sortir du café. Tout se passa à une vitesse effrayante. L'homme devenu fou se jeta sur eux. Le garçon poussa la fille hors de sa trajectoire, avant d'être percuté de plein fouet par le fou. Sa tête heurta avec force l'arête du mur de pierre, laissant une trace sanglante sur la devanture du café. Les deux agents se retournèrent interdits, quand l'adolescente poussa un hurlement :

– **_JOOORRRRRGE !_**

Voyant que l'homme aux yeux injectés de sang se relevait, l'agent le plus proche ne réfléchit pas à deux fois.

– _Avada Kedavra_!

L'homme s'effondra. L'agent se précipita vers l'adolescent inconscient, qui s'avérait être Jorge. Il porta la main à sa jugulaire, puis tourna la tête vers son collègue. Aurora ne pouvait voir son expression, mais Nil l'avait vu. Elle explosa, et se précipita vers lui. L'agent tenta de la retenir, mais récolta un formidable coup de tête dans le nez, un coup que Mathis aurait applaudit en d'autres circonstances. Là, l'univers venait juste de trouver le bouton off de son cerveau, et il n'entendait même plus les cris de Nil et Aurora, le peu de conscience qui lui restait concentrée sur la flaque de sang qui grandissait, les tympans saturés des battements de son propre cœur.

.

* * *

.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Du point de vue moldu, Andorre étant sous la double autorité du chef d'état français et de l'évêque catalan d'Urgell, et était considéré pour le monde sorcier comme une collectivité semi-indépendante au même titre que la Nouvelle-Calédonie, ce qui la plaçait sous l'autorité exécutive du Lieutenant-Général Richard Magnus. C'est donc lui qui fut informé de la mort, déterminée accidentelle, de Jorge Soriano. Mais lorsqu'il voulut pousser plus loin l'enquête, il s'était retrouvé face à un obstacle de taille. Une des seules personnes au monde hors de sa hiérarchie ayant les pleins pouvoirs pour l'empêcher de faire son travail : un colosse agréable comme une séance de _Doloris_ du nom de Jules Mercier. Le directeur de la Rosace, agence indépendante de contre-espionnage française, s'était pointé dans la salle de débriefing de Magnus sans même frapper, et avait annoncé, missive signée de la main du Prévôt en guise de preuve, que l'enquête lui était retiré.

– Pourquoi ? s'était enquit Magnus.

– L'individu impliqué dans cet incident, que votre agent a stupidement abattu, était l'un de nos informateurs dans l'affaire de trafic de Fullmood entre l'Égypte et la France que la Rosace surveille. Il a visiblement été repéré et mis hors-service. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'étouffer l'affaire pour protéger nos autres agents infiltrés, avait platement expliqué Mercier.

– La famille de ce garçon a le droit de connaître la vérité ! s'était alors récrié Magnus.

– Je ne crois pas, non, avait répliqué Mercier d'un ton glacial avant de tourner définitivement les talons.

Et en moins d'une minute, Alcides Soriano avait définitivement perdu le droit de savoir pourquoi son fils de 13 ans ne rentrerait jamais à la maison.

.

* * *

.

– Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça maintenant ? s'inquiéta le professeur Carter.

Dès qu'il avait été ramené au château par les gendarmages, Mathis était venu le trouver à l'Étage Blanc alors que celui-ci animait le Club Duel pour les quelques-uns qui n'était pas allés à Andorre.

– Il n'y a aucun temps à perdre, répliqua Mathis d'un ton glacial. Avant toute chose, je dois vous demander un service.

– Je t'écoute.

– Vous allez jeter une bulle de silence autour de nous. Ensuite, nous parlerons librement. Et à la fin de la conversation, je veux que vous extrayiez le souvenir de celle-ci de ma tête, et que vous le mettiez dans ce flacon.

Mathis sortit une petite fiole à souvenir de la poche de son veston.

– Puis-je demander pourquoi ? s'enquit le professeur.

– Je répondrai à ça sous bulle de silence.

– _Opaciencio_.

– Pour l'envoyer au BasK. Mauvais Augure a un plan.

– D'accord, je le ferai, accepta Carter. Explique-moi ce plan.

– Il a obtenu une… appelons ça une prophétie. Par un moyen que je ne peux révéler. De toute manière, je ne pourrai pas vous empêcher de le lire dans mon esprit, mais… ça ne doit pas apparaître dans ce souvenir. J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

– Je comprends. Et que dit cette prophétie ?

– Que l'Ange tombera dans moins d'un an, et que la Faille s'ouvrira. C'est une fatalité, mais cette révélation nous permet de ne pas être pris par surprise. Comme vous l'avez révélé à Mauvais Augure, Pernelle Flamel est condamnée, et votre organisation protège le dernier Loup. Voici le plan : nous installons une surveillance constante dans la Fosse des Loups, puis nous traquons Azraël. À l'instant même où l'Ange choit, Mauvais Augure vous contacte. Vous brisez alors le dernier sceau, et allez immédiatement prêter main forte aux sentinelles postées à la Fosse, pendant que Mauvais Augure se replie.

– Briser le dernier sceau ? Tu es en train de me demander d'assassiner le dernier Loup ?

Mathis frissonna, puis grimaça.

– La… la mort de Jorge, tout à l'heure. C'était un accident. Mais sa cause ne l'était pas. D'après notre taupe au Gendarmagium, l'enquête leur a été retirée par les services secrets. Comme par hasard, au moment de l'histoire où Azraël est supposé commencer sa campagne de décrédibilisation des autorités. Ce genre d'incident va se multiplier, de même que les bonnes actions de l'Ange. Première étape, la peur insinueuse protagée par voie de presse. Deuxième étape, la décrédibilisation des autorités. Dernière étape, la fascination des foules. Nous n'avons pas les moyens logistiques de lutter contre une armée de partisans fanatiques. Alors oui, Mister C : nous devons à tout prix l'arrêter au plus vite, et cela nécessite non seulement de le tuer, mais aussi de nous assurer que la faille soit ouverte à nos conditions et non à celles de Samaël. Autrement dit : c'est aux "gentils" de tuer le dernier Loup, et puisqu'il est sous votre garde, à vous.

– Je vais en parler avec mon organisation. Mais je ne comprends pas une chose : quel est le rôle du BasK, dans tout ça ?

– C'est simple. Sa mission, s'il l'accepte, sera de filer le train au Limier, et d'avertir Mauvais Augure dès qu'il trouve Azraël. Il a prouvé qu'il était doué pour les filatures en retrouvant Azazel avant le Gendarmagium, alors ce sera d'autant plus facile que cette fois-ci, le Gendarmagium tient la laisse du Limier. Cette conversation est maintenant terminée. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout… Vous seriez capable d'altérer ce souvenir de manière à ce qu'il ne contienne que le son ?

– C'est possible, oui.

– Alors allons-y.

Malwen Carter sortit sa baguette, qu'il posa sur la tempe de Mathis. Après quelques instants, il en extraya un filament argenté qui luisait doucement, qu'il glissa dans la petite fiole.

– Voilà, c'est fait, confirma le prof. Mathis… je dois te poser une question. Étant entré dans ta tête, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater… on dirait tu ne ressents pas la moindre tristesse à propos de la mort de ton ami, ou du moins, pas suffisamment pour que ça supplante ton flux mémoriel. Je ne comprends pas, tu n'étais pas vraiment ami avec lui ?

Mathis jeta un regard tellement chargé de haine et de mépris envers Carter que celui-ci esquissa une retraite. Puis il lâcha d'un ton glacial :

– Je sais faire la part des choses. Cette conversation était urgente. Mon deuil ne concerne que moi et mes amis, et vous n'en faites pas partie. Donnez-moi cette fiole.

Carter s'exécuta, et regarda le jeune adolescent s'éloigner, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans l'œil. Les réactions de ce garçon commençaient à le faire ressembler un peu trop à Eileen Edwards. Mathis lui avait menti, mais impossible de mentir à la légilimancie : il était directement passé de la colère à l'acceptation, et ce en moins de deux heures. De la gêne, de l'agacement, et de la perplexité. Aucune peine.

Au banquet, la directrice fit un discours émouvant en hommage à Jorge, et annonça la fin des sorties extra-scolaires jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce que personne ne contesta. Mathis n'écouta que d'une oreille inattentive, et quitta la salle juste avant le dessert, pour se diriger vers la salle du Sondeur. Il entra dans la cabine, et n'attendit pas l'invitation de celui-ci pour parler.

– Bonsoir, il faut que je sache à tout prix ce qu'a fait Carter après notre discussion !

Il y eut un court silence, puis la voix s'éleva :

– Bonsoir, Mathis. Je te présente mes sincères condoléances pour la perte de ton ami. C'est une terrible tragédie.

– Merci Th'aleem. C'était peut-être un accident, mais les circonstances ont été provoquées, et il est de mon devoir de punir les responsables. Les autres sont… inutiles.

– Ils sont tristes, expliqua le Sondeur. Tu es en colère, et je le comprends. Chacun réagit différemment à la perte d'un proche.

– JE TUERAI CE SALOP DE MES MAINS ! gronda Mathis en frappant le fond de la cabine du poing. Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, Th'aleem, et dis-moi ce que Carter a fait.

Le Sondeur observa encore un temps de silence. Il ne soupira pas, mais le ton y était.

– Il a quitté l'enceinte du domaine par la grille. Il n'est pas encore revenu.

– Et évidemment, il n'a parlé à personne avant ça, grommela Mathis.

– En effet, j'en suis désolé, confirma le Sondeur.

– Je dois envoyer ce message au plus vite. J'ai besoin d'un accès à un laboratoire de potions, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

– Je peux déverrouiller une porte. Mais Miss Attorney vérifie toujours les portes avant d'aller se coucher. Il faudra donc que je t'y enferme. Je t'entendrai, mais je ne pourrai pas te répondre. Alors dès que tu voudras sortir tu me le feras savoir, mais je ne déverrouillerai la porte que lorsque la voie sera libre.

– Nous serons trois. Merci pour ton aide.

– Ne me le fait pas regretter, répliqua la voix.

Mathis se précipita alors dans le Grand Réf. Heureusement, le repas venait à peine de se terminer, et ses amis étaient encore à table.

– Karol, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, ordonna Mathis.

– Euh, je veux bien, mais pourquoi ?

Erwin fit mine de suivre sa sœur. Mathis lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

– Uniquement Karol. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur elle.

Les autres Augures croisèrent leurs regards, pour la plupart larmoyants, mais Karol se leva, et accepta de suivre Mathis. Il se dirigea ensuite à la table d'Angela, et fit signe à celle-ci de le suivre. Celle-ci ne posa aucune question, se contentant de saluer ses amis, et de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte du Grand Réf, Karol ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et lâcha :

– Bon, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Où va-t-on ?

– Pas ici, répliqua Mathis. Suivez-moi.

Il descendit au sous-sol, et se planta devant la porte d'un des labos de potions. Il y eut un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit. Karol et Angela se jetèrent mutuellement un regard interrogatif, tandis que Mathis poussait la porte, leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois dans la salle et que Mathis eut refermé la porte, celle-ci se reverrouilla.

– Et maintenant, pourrions-nous avoir une réponse ? insista Karol.

Mathis sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide argenté qui brillait doucement.

– J'ai besoin de toi pour hypoluiser ce souvenir. Tu es la meilleure potionniste que je connaisse en qui j'ai toute confiance.

– Mais… je ne sais même pas si c'est possible ! s'écria la jeune cracmole.

– Tu sais hypoluiser ? Tu as ton impulseur ?

– Ou…oui…

– Alors tu vas y arriver.

– Et moi, je suis là pour quoi ? s'enquit Angela.

– Pour trois raisons : la première, c'est que tu peux sentir les gens approcher, même à travers les portes. J'ai besoin que tu fasses le guet à la porte. La lumière ne filtre pas, mais il faut que l'on soit parfaitement silencieux quand Attorney viendra vérifier la porte. Et… il faudra être prêts à intervenir si elle ouvre la porte. La stupéfixier ne devrait pas te poser de problème, si ?

– J'en rêverais.

– La seconde raison, c'est que j'aurai besoin de l'oiseau de ta mère pour envoyer ce souvenir hypoluisant à qui de droit.

– Dodo ? C'est pas à ma mère, c'est à mon oncle ! Un cadeau de l'Empereur !

– Attends… ton oncle a appelé un autour de Doria… Dodo ?

– Ben tu sais, il est plutôt épée à deux mains qu'imagination…

– J'imagine…

– Pas lui.

– Très drôle. Mais ton oncle, il vit au palais de l'Empereur, c'est bien ça ? Palais qui est, si je ne m'abuse, à Daugavpils en Lettonie. C'est pas un peu beaucoup trop au Nord pour un rapace tropical ?

– L'étendue de tes connaissances m'étonnera toujours, gloussa Angela. Hé bien figure-toi que l'Empereur possède une serre enchantée pour ses nombreuses plantes tropicales rares. Un cadeau de la Maison Netaniev. La famille princière de Russie. Il me semble qu'ils sont tous morts, maintenant… Enfin peu importe, tu te doutes bien que l'oiseau préfère le climat tempéré de la France que la température artificielle d'une minuscule serre, et c'est pourquoi il reste avec ma mère. Enfin, minuscule, c'est tout relatif, ce château pourrait facilement rentrer dedans…

– Dites, s'agaça Karol. Quand vous aurez fini de parler ornithologie, vous pourrez peut-être porter attention à ce que je fais.

Mathis se confondit en excuses, et se positionna en assistant de préparation. Karol lui donnait des instructions, ou lui demandait d'aller chercher des ingrédients spécifiques dans la réserve de la prof (dont la porte qui la reliait à ce labo était miraculeusement déverrouillée). Même à deux, cela leur prit presque une heure. Puis vint le moment de traiter le souvenir.

– Fais chauffer le chaudron de cuivre à feu vif.

– À feu vif, à vide ? s'étonna Mathis. Ça ne risque pas de l'abîmer ?

– T'occupes, râla Karol, fébrile. À feu vif ! Prend une louche de la solution. La louche en cuivre, malheureux ! Voilà, tu la verses dans le chaudron, et tu attends.

Rapidement, la louche de potion dans le fond du chaudron se mit à bouillir avec intensité, et vira au blanc. Karol jeta un œil dans le petit chaudron de cuivre, puis reporta son attention sur son chaudron d'étain.

– C'est parfait. La solution est neutralisée. Prend la louche, et badigeonne bien les parois du chaudron avec, pour le purifier. Surtout ne baisse pas le feu ! Si tu commences à manquer de liquide, remet-en une demi-louche, pas plus !

– C'est comme créer un champ stérile, comprit Mathis. De l'eau de javel partout, et une flamme créant une zone neutre.

– C'est ça, confirma Karol. Sauf que là, c'est de magie dont il est question. Remet un peu de liquide, ça ne fume plus assez.

Mathis s'exécuta. Mais au moment où Karol lui fit signe d'attraper la fiole, Angela les héla. Elle fit un signe en direction de la porte, un doigt sur les lèvres. Tous trois ne bougèrent plus d'un cheveu, Angela la main crispée sur la longue baguette. Karol s'empressa d'ajouter une louche pleine dans le chaudron de Mathis, ce qui produisit un crépitement de vapeur. Angela lui jeta un regard noir, mais Karol mima une explosion, lui signifiant que si le chaudron continuait à chauffer à vide, le fond exploserait. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa, et tous se figèrent. Puis elle remonta, et quelques secondes plus tard, Angela soupira de soulagement.

– Elle est partie. Pfiuuuh, j'ai bien cru qu'on se ferait coincer !

– T'as peur de quelque chose, toi ? ironisa Mathis.

– De ma mère, répliqua Angela. T'imagines même pas ce que je risque si elle apprend que je me comporte mal. Tu sais, petit oiseau, tu ne t'en aies peut-être jamais rendu pleinement compte, mais tu es probablement le seul né-moldu au monde à avoir autant d'amis sang-purs. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est notre quotidien en dehors de l'école.

– Je croyais que tes parents étaient cools ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Mon père l'est relativement, parce qu'il a été renié par sa famille. Mais il est très à cheval sur le protocole, et je sais qu'il espère toujours être réintégré. Ce n'est pas pour me voir échouer qu'il m'a emmené ici, c'est pour montrer à sa famille que sa fille est digne de l'élite. Quant à ma mère… elle est jeune, mais elle est surtout l'héritière de la troisième plus grande famille de l'Empire, après les Senąkraujas et les Negrynaveisliai.

– Nigri-quoi ? T'as jamais parlé d'eux !

– _Negrynaveisliai_ , corrigea Angela. C'est la famille impériale. L'Empereur se nomme Žydrūnas Kęstutis Jaroslavas Negrynaveisliai.

Il y avait une déférence inhabituelle dans la voix de la jeune vampiresse.

– J'ai rien compris, mais je te crois sur parole ! s'exclama Mathis.

– C'est bon, ça s'est évaporé, l'interpela Karol. Maintenant tu verses ton souvenir dans le chaudron.

Mathis ouvrit la petite fiole, et versa l'étrange liquide brumeux dans le chaudron. Il s'attendait à le voir crépiter. Mais au contraire de la potion, le souvenir s'étala sans un bruit dans le fond du chaudron. Et continua de s'étaler, remontant le long des parois du chaudron. Encore. Encore. Encore.

– Et ça s'arrête de s'étaler quand ? s'enquit Mathis.

– Tant qu'il y a de la surface purifiée, répondit Karol. Tiens, prend le chiffon, et essuie bien le rebord du chaudron pour ne pas que ça déborde.

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant…

Karol souleva son chaudron, et le vida dans le chaudron de cuir.

– Maintenant, on attend que la potion s'évapore, et si les souvenirs sont hypoluisables, alors lorsque que toute la potion sera évaporée, ton souvenir restera au fond du chaudron, temporairement isotherme.

– Et s'ils ne le sont pas ? grinça Mathis.

– Alors le souvenir est déjà dilué dans la potion, et on ne peut plus rien faire pour le récupérer.

– Humph… et combien de temps il faudra pour que le reste de ta potion s'évapore ?

– Avec ce feu, 25 minutes minimum. Normalement, ça se fait dans des hauts-fourneaux, avec des chaudrons plus épais que la porte. En attendant, nous devrions nous éloigner, au cas où…

– C'est rassurant, ironisa Mathis.

Tous deux délaissèrent le chaudron, pour se rapprocher d'Angela. Il y eut un long silence, que Karol finit par briser.

– Merci Mathis. J'avais vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. Je… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne le verra plus jamais…

Elle se mit à sangloter, et Mathis la prit dans ses bras.

– C'est pour lui qu'on fait ça. Pour lui rendre justice.

Karol mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer dans les bras de Mathis, qui échangeait des regards avec Angela. Puis quand Karol s'écarta de son ami, Angela lâcha :

– Mon père a les mains liées, il n'est qu'un pion dans le système. Mais il fait de son mieux pour couvrir ma mère, sans savoir qu'elle agit pour le compte de Mauvais Augure. On finira par l'avoir, ce salop d'Azraël !

– Je veux en être, intervint Karol. Je ne peux pas continuer à ne rien faire si mes amis se mettent à mourir.

– Tu veux dire… rejoindre Mauvais Augure ?

– Oui ! Je veux me rendre utile ! C'est toi qui avais raison, si on compte sur l'État ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Je vais écrire une lettre à ma mère, je suis sûre qu'elle peut nous aider !

– Tu devrais aussi tâter le terrain du côté de ta tante, intervint Angela.

– Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne fais pas confiance à Carter, expliqua la Lonicera. Il nous faut un autre agent de liaison. Or, Sérène est non seulement la tante de Karol, donc théoriquement peu à même de la trahir, donc de nous trahir, mais en plus, je te rappelle qu'elle travaille à mi-temps comme chasseuse. Ma mère l'a vue sur le terrain quand elle traquait les détraqueurs de Florac.

– Oh, comprit Mathis. On va avoir besoin d'elle, en plus de la mère de Camille pour convaincre un maximum de chasseurs de surveiller la faille.

– Quelle faille ? s'enquit Karol. Attends, me dis pas…

– Si, confirma gravement Mathis. La Faille des Pyrénées sera ouverte cette année, à la chute de l'Ange Déchu. Le truc, c'est que Mauvais Augure essaie de précipiter ladite chute, et donc on doit préparer une garde. On ne sait rien de la faille, sinon que ce serait une sorte de prison pour super-monstres. On joue avec le feu, là. Un feu très très chaud.

– Tu veux dire que vous essayez d'ouvrir la faille ? s'horrifia Karol.

– Non ! s'écria Mathis. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher !? Non, on cherche à arrêter l'Ange Déchu. Mais on sait de source très sûre que sa chute provoquera la rupture de la faille.

– Et pour quelle raison ?

– Pour la bonne raison qu'une fois qu'il aura fait assassiner Pernelle Flamel, il ne restera qu'un seul Loup. L'héritier du dernier sceau.

– Et c'est qui ?

Mathis fronça les sourcils.

– Avant de te donner son nom, je dois préciser un truc. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais ça me semble important. Mais tu dois me jurer qu'elle ne doit jamais franchir cette porte. Il y a très peu de personnes au courant de cette théorie. Quatre, en fait : Angela, Sertorius, Visperi et moi. Et au moins six si elle s'avère exact, puisqu'on doit inclure Chaigidel et l'intéressé.

– Je le jure.

– Nous pensons que le dernier Loup et l'Ange Déchu ne font qu'un.

– … Oh, lâcha Karol. Et qui est le dernier Loup ?

Mathis s'approcha, et lui chuchota un nom dans l'oreille. Karol fronça les sourcils :

– Hé mais je connais ce nom !

– Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas ! ricana Angela. Il a eu son heure de "gloire".

– Mais… je viens de comprendre un truc… comment Carter peut protéger le dernier Loup si c'est Azraël ?

– C'est simple : Carter nous ment depuis le début ! résuma Mathis.

– Et t'en as parlé avec Émi ? demanda l'Alsacienne. Elle sait peut-être quelque chose, vu que sa famille…

– Non, soupira Mathis. Depuis le début, elle refuse de s'impliquer. Je comprends, et je respecte ça.

Le trio discuta encore deux minutes, puis un déclic résonna dans le labo.

– Ça y est, le Sondeur a déverrouillé la porte, la voie est libre ! indiqua Mathis. Bon, le plan est simple : Angela, tu ramènes Karol au Pavillon Rouge en utilisant tes… talents nocturnes, et tu rentres. Moi je me débrouille, et tant pis si je me fais attraper.

Angela acquiesça, et quitta la pièce en tirant Karol par la main. Mathis compta jusqu'à trente, et quitta à nouveau le labo. Mais plutôt que de quitter le château, il se faufila jusqu'à la salle du Sondeur. Il entra dans la cabine, et chuchota :

– Th'aleem ? Tu es là ?

– Je suis là, Mathis. Tu devrais te dépêcher de sortir, Miss Lunist'El se dirige vers le château, et ce n'est pas la meilleure personne pour t'attraper.

– Pas urgent, rejeta Mathis. Je devais savoir : Carter est rentré ?

– En effet. Il y a 53 minutes. Il est directement allé se coucher.

– Comment était-il ? demanda Mathis, fébrile. Il était content ? Pas content ? Triste ? En colère ?

– Juste visiblement fatigué. Il se trainait, mais semblait satisfait. Il semblait un peu boîter, mais ça peut tout simplement être la fatigue, ou un engourdissement temporaire dû à plusieurs transplanages de suite.

– Ce qui explique également la grande fatigue, énonça Mathis, plus pour lui-même. Donc il serait allé loin, suffisamment loin pour nécessiter plusieurs transplanages. Il en faut combien pour l'Irlande ?

– Je suis mal placé pour répondre à cette question, répliqua le Sondeur. Mais je dirais au moins trois : un pour rejoindre le Nord, un pour traverser la Manche, et un pour traverser la Mer d'Irlande. Pourquoi l'Irlande ?

– Simple curiosité, mentit Mathis. Je dois y aller.

– Trop…

… tard. Le rideau s'ouvrit sur le visage triomphant de la prof d'Arts Magiques. Celle-ci attrapa Mathis par la manche, et lâcha d'un ton badin :

– Si tu ouvres la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour respirer un peu trop bruyamment, je te cloue les lèvres.

Prudent, Mathis se tut tandis qu'elle le tirait en direction du bureau de la directrice. Elle frappa à la porte, puis l'ouvrit, poussant Mathis dans le bureau. La directrice n'était pas là, alors Miss Lunist'El rédigea un mot rapide sur un parchemin vierge qui trainait sur le bureau, et referma la porte derrière elle en quittant le bureau, après avoir menacé Mathis une dernière fois s'il bronchait. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Mathis se détendit, et soupira d'aise.

– Vous semblez bien serein, jeune homme ! commenta le vieil homme barbu dans le grand cadre accroché derrière le bureau de la directrice.

– J'ai des raisons de croire que Madame Maxime saura reconnaître la nécessité de mon geste, professeur Dumbledore, badina Mathis, qui avait reconnu un portrait du célèbre sorcier britannique dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

– J'ai hâte d'entendre cela ! s'amusa la peinture.

– Moi aussi, répondit la voix endormie de la directrice, qui dépassa la chaise où s'était assis Mathis pour aller prendre place sur son fauteuil. Mathis Devaux. Quelle… surprise. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène dans le château en pleine nuit ? Soyez concis, je suis trop épuisée pour être clémente.

Mathis observa un instant la directrice. Vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie qui devait comporter autant de tissu que les immenses bannières ornant le front des Pavillons, Madame Maxime avait les traits tiraillés, et une expression pincée accentuait le noir de ses yeux humides.

– J'accuse… hum, non, mauvais début. Je reprends : je soupçonne une certaine personne, disons un enseignant d'origine outre-atlantique, de se livrer à des activités douteuses en rapport avec d'autres activités douteuses auxquelles se livrent des personnes dont je tairait le nom du fait de leur position sociale actuelle, en rapport avec quelque chose qui dépasse ses protagonistes officiels, du moins pour ce qui est d'un des camps.

– Selon vous, le professeur Carter se livre aux mêmes activités illégales que certains élèves en rapport avec l'Ange Déchu ? résuma la directrice.

– Je suis impressionné, siffla Mathis.

– Je suis très intelligente, répliqua Mme Maxime. Quelles activités ? Êtes-vous impliqué ? Que faites-vous là, concrètement ?

– Les activités, c'est un mystère. Ces… élèves, dont je fais peut-être, qui sait, partie, mais rien n'est prouvable, auraient apparemment pour but de faire le boulot du Gendarmagium à sa place, vu qu'ils pataugent dans la politique et les protocoles. Mister Carter pourrait être dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Personne ne le sait.

– J'avais précisé : "Soyez concis", souligna la directrice.

– En effet, désolé. Donc ! Je soupçonne Mister Carter d'être, pardonnez-moi l'expression, _carrément louche_. J'ai donc demandé au Sondeur, en tout bien tout honneur, de surveiller ses agissements après que je lui aie révélé une chose dont je ne peux parler. Et il s'est avéré qu'il est parti de longues heures, et est revenu exténué.

– Le professeur Carter assistait à une conférence sur la lutte contre les Chaporouges en zone de guerre moldue, à Amsterdam, expliqua la directrice d'une voix posée.

– Ceci explique cela, répondit Mathis, un brin gêné. Cependant ! Notez ce détail : D'après nos informations et nos théories les plus abouties, il m'aurait délibérément menti, mettant indirectement la vie de Pernelle Flamel en grand danger.

– Pernelle Flamel est décédée il y a quelques heures, énonça platement la directrice. De mort naturelle : d'après son époux, elle avait arrêté d'utiliser l'élixir de longue vie par choix personnel. Hé bien voilà qui met fin à vos élucubrations, et qui me donne une justification suffisante pour vous donner huit heures de retenue. Vous passerez la journée de Lundi à assister le professeur Delambrosía aux serres. Parlons maintenant de cette affaire en détail, puisque nous sommes là. Ainsi, des élèves se livrent à des activités peut-être majoritairement légales, mais probablement contre le règlement de l'Académie afin d'arrêter un criminel qui échappe même aux Gendarmages pourtant parfaitement entraînés. Et à aucun moment vous ne vous êtes dit que ça risquait de mettre l'école en danger ?

– Nous sommes particulièrement prudents.

– Vous êtes totalement irresponsables ! gronda la directrice. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler des affaires des adultes, c'est bien trop dangereux pour vous !

Le vieux portrait se racla la gorge.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? lâcha Mme Maxime d'un ton un peu sec.

– Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans vos affaires…

– … Mais je sens que vous allez allègrement le faire, persiffla la demi-géante.

– … Mais un enfant peut être capable de grandes choses, à condition d'avoir l'appui nécessaire derrière. Je ne sais rien de l'entreprise de ce garçon, mais il doit être suffisamment entouré. J'ai ouï qu'il avait obtenu de votre Sondeur qu'il espionne un professeur, c'est assez osé. À Poudlard, je me souviens parfaitement que notre bon vieux choixpeau était assez prompt à aider les élèves le méritant.

– Ce ne sont que des enfants, Albus ! s'offusqua la directrice.

– Ce garçon a l'âge qu'avait Harry Potter lorsqu'il a tué le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, répliqua le barbu.

– Mathis Devaux n'est pas Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle.

– En effet, sourit Albus Dumbledore. Il n'est pas l'Élu. Sa voie n'est pas tracée par une prophétie. Il est libre d'agir en son âme et conscience, et il a choisi de lutter contre les forces du mal. Une simple question, jeune homme : êtes-vous impliqué dans l'arrestation d'Azazel ?

– Impliqués, et responsables ! confirma Mathis. C'est nous qui avons commandité Primaël Goizane pour l'arrêter, c'est un succès sur toute la ligne !

– En effet, concéda la directrice.

Elle soupira. Se retournant, son regard croisa celui, bleu glacé, de Dumbledore. Ils communiquèrent non verbalement quelques instants, puis Olympe Maxime se retourna, et posa sur Mathis un regard qu'il n'avait croisé que peu de fois. Un regard qu'il avait lui-même utilisé il y a moins d'une heure, quand il avait promis à Karol de venger Jorge. Un regard dur comme le diamant, intense comme le soleil. Un regard de détermination.

– Je vais peut-être le regretter. Mais un sage homme m'a dit un jour ceci : "Nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire. C'est injuste, c'est douloureux, mais c'est la Vie, c'est comme ça qu'on gagne à la fin.". Je vais fermer les yeux sur ces activités dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, puisqu'elle n'entrave pas la bonne marche de l'école. Je fermerai les yeux si une situation similaire à celle-ci se reproduit. Mais sachez, Mathis, que si vos actes mettent en danger qui que ce soit dans cette école, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous passiez suffisamment de temps à la Giraglia pour perdre tout goût de jouer avec la vie des autres. Au A-0. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. Je vais vous faire un mot à montrer aux professeurs que vous pourriez croiser en chemin.

La directrice signa un justificatif, et le tendit à Mathis, qui quitta le bureau, encore un peu chamboulé.

– C'est la bonne décision, approuva Dumbledore.

– Je sais, soupira Mme Maxime.

– Ce garçon est au moins aussi intelligent que l'a été Tom Jedusor, à ceci près qu'il connaît l'amour. Il ne recherche aucune gloire, mais préférerait mourir plutôt que de dénoncer ses amis. En cela, Il ressemble plus à un autre de mes anciens élèves…

– Si vous me dites Harry Potter, je brûle ce tableau, grinça Mme Maxime.

– Ho ho ! Oh non ! gloussa le barbu. Je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'infiniment bon et loyal. Rubeus Hagrid.

Olympe Maxime sourit avec mélancolie.

.

* * *

.

Ce jour-là, la douceur hivernale de la Catalogne semblait plus terne que jamais. Dans le cimetière de Lucarna, un petit groupe de personnes, pour la majorité des élèves de l'Académie, assistaient à l'enterrement de Jorge Soriano. De sa famille, il ne restait que sa grand-mère paternelle, son père, et sa petite sœur. Cette dernière pleurait dans les bras de son _abuela_ , tandis qu'Athanasius Niafasen chuchotait à l'oreille d'Alcides Soriano, qui semblait complètement perdu. En d'autres circonstances, d'aucuns auraient pu s'étonner de la présence du neveu du Ministre Allemand, et son épouse la femme la plus riche de France. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de leurs trois enfants, qui n'avaient pas eu vent de l'histoire du vase à disparaître. Erwin et Karol étaient auprès des Augures et de la Légion de Lucian, les deux bandes qu'avaient fréquenté Jorge, tandis qu'Alois était venu en compagnie de Cynder Travis soutenir Eva. Étaient également présents Aurora et Dario, ce dernier uniquement là pour soutenir son amie, n'ayant jamais partagé d'affinité avec le défunt.

En plus des proches étaient présents la directrice Madame Maxime, deux hommes que Mathis ne connaissaient pas, Richard Magnus qui devait se sentir coupable de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, et une grande silhouette encapuchonnée de pourpre à ses côtés. Celle-ci, Mathis devinait sans difficultés son identité.

Vingt-trois personnes. Voilà à quoi avait droit Jorge pour son dernier hommage. Peu parmi ces personnes prononcèrent un discours. Les quelques mots prononcés par Alcides Soriano étaient incohérents, voire incongrus. Ses problèmes de mémoire étaient aggravés par l'état de choc, et à l'évènement présent se mêlaient les souvenirs de la mort de sa femme qu'il avait voulu oublier. Il ne reconnaissait personne que sa mère, et un des deux inconnus, qui s'avéra être le parrain de Jorge. Eva, effondrée, pleurait dans les bras de Kallistia Castle. L'aristocrate était une mère avant tout, et en l'occurrence la seule présente. À part…

Après l'enterrement, qui fut expéditif, il y eut un petit office. Mathis en profita pour se glisser aux côtés de la silhouette encapuchonnée. Le pâle visage camouflé sous le chaperon haussa un sourcil incrédule.

– Natālija de Veriasinis, je présume ? la salua Mathis.

– Moi qui pensait être ici incognito, ricana la vampiresse. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es l'Augure ?

– C'est le jour des révélations, on dirait. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Mathis tendit la fiole et une enveloppe à la vampiresse qui les fit disparaître sous sa cape.

– C'est pour ça qu'Angie m'a demandé de lui envoyer Dodo ? supposa Natālija.

– En effet, nous devons protéger Gabriel Sirtesente. Après ce qui est arrivé à Pernelle Flamel, nous devons…

Mathis fronça les sourcils. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Il regarda autour de lui, et lorsque son regard se posa sur Émeraude, tout fut clair. Il se trouva tellement stupide à cet instant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front.

– Mais quel abruti…, se lamenta Mathis.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Natālija avec une fausse indifférence.

– Je viens de comprendre comment ils ont fait. Madame, il faut prévenir votre mari en urgence, si possible en n'impliquant surtout pas Mauvais Augure : Zomiel est une métamorphomage, c'est comme ça qu'elle a pu assassiner Pernelle Flamel, après avoir pris l'apparence de son mari et raconté à qui voulais l'entendre qu'elle renonçait à l'immortalité. Et c'est également comme ça qu'elle s'est échappée de la bibliothèque le jour de la rafle : personne n'a pensé à retenir la bibliothécaire traumatisée ! Tout s'embrique !

– Oh là, du calme, gamin, soupira la vampiresse. Certes, c'est logique. Mais en quoi ça va nous aider ? La métamorphomage pourrait bien être dans cette salle, on ne le saurait pas. Ça pourrait bien être toi.

– En cela que l'identité du dernier Loup n'est plus un mystère, et que si notre théorie est exacte, lui et l'Ange Déchu ne font qu'un.

– Vous avez un nom ? demanda Natālija avec empressement, abandonnant tout décorum.

Mathis se pencha pour lui chuchoter. Natālija souffla.

– _Riĉardo, kia sulta_!

.

* * *

.

Et ainsi commença la vague d'insulte et de menaces à mon égard. À un de ces jours, bande de sangs-de-bourbe !


	12. Ôde à l'amour

BONSOIR. Chance et réussite dans les affaires et commerces, le Marabout Zeidra met à votre disposition tout son pouvoir et son don héréditaire pour vous apporter le réconfort qu'il vous faut, ceci dans le concert de votre vie quotidienne. Arrêter de pleurer. Un coup de téléphone suffit pour vous libérer de vos angoisses L'homme, qui a un don de son grand père et sa spiritualité de naissance réussite dans les domaines, succès, rêve, PROTECTION HUMAINE, ANIMALE, Spécialiste de l'amour 100%, union ou séparation, vaincre la peur, besoin d'une importante somme d'argent rapidement Pour vous qui souffrez d'une séparation, qui aimez un homme ou une femme vous qui désirez le retour immédiat et définitif de l'être aimé ! grâce à mes travaux occultes, le résultat sera assuré et garanti ! Paiement en sang de dragon ou en premier-né acceptés.

.

Dans l'épisode précédent : Émeraude et Sertorius commençaient à sortir ensemble. Jorge mourait dans un terrible accident impliquant un crâne et un mur de pierres. Mathis appelait Carter au meutre du dernier Loup pour ouvrir la Faille de manière contrôlé. L'identité de l'Ange était découverte par Mauvais Augure, qui transmettait alors ce nom au Gendarmagium par le biais de Natālija, l'épouse de Richard Magnus.

.

Ceci étant dit, la décédation du susnommé Jorge Soriano a généré nombre de réactions, à base de "NOOOOON" et de "POURQUOOOIIIII ?". Voici mes réponses à vos reviews qui viennent du cœur :

Helluuu **Ywëna** ! Tiens, t'as perdu ton tréma, ou j'ai rêvé ?  
Tout le monde mérite mieux que la mort. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe pas pire…  
Oui, c'est dans l'adversité que les gens révèlent leur vrai visage. C'est vrai qu'il est assez semblable à Demetria, j'avais jamais trop fait le rapprochement…  
Oui, Dudu a des multitudes de facettes, mais toutes cachent le même être manipulateur. Il adapte son comportement à son interlocuteur selon la manière requise pour tirer les ficelles. En l'occurence Mathis est trop indépendant et sûr de lui pour suivre les directives, il faut le brosser dans le sens du poil pour lui faire croire que l'idée vient de lui.  
"Même moi" HA HA HA t'es la plus gentille d'entre nous ! Si ça peut te rassurer, j'avais pas prévu de le tuer non plus… mais ça a été d'une aide précieuse.

BONJOUR **Dreamer** , MOI AUSSI JE SUIS PAS CONTENT ! Mais bon comme tu le sais, j'avais pas trop le choix…  
Ça me semblait l'occasion parfait de faire un triple-crossover, et c'était bien joué !

Bonjour **MissHiwatari** , enchanté ! Oh, je me rends bien compte. Entre le chapitre 11 et le chapitre 12, j'ai mis un mois à reprendre l'écriture. Je sais ce que ça fait ! Vous pleurez la mort de Jorge, mais moi je l'ai tué. Mon propre enfant, en quelque sorte…  
En effet, faut jamais parler trop vite… d'ailleurs, à propos de Lorna et Karol… non, je plaisante !  
Très belle image de profil, au passage !

Salut **Allan** ! Ça faisait un bail, ça fait plaisir de te voir revenir en force !  
Non j'avais pas le droit. C'est pour ça que je l'ai pris de force. Comme sa vie ! Hé hé hé…  
Bon ben plus de mystère, tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question. Et tu vas te dire : "Mais oui c'est clair !"  
Pour la seconde, c'est plus compliqué…

Yo **Fishina** ! Oui, il y a clairement une inspiration d'Avatar. Mais de base la magie élémentaire vient de Renouveau, cette inspiration revient donc à Ywëna.  
Pour ton "ombre au tableau", j'espère que tu as eu ma réponse via la page ou la SSD. Sinon, je fais un rappel : non, il n'y a rien de raciste dans ce chapitre, et je suis blessé que tu aies pu le penser sans même envisager que ce soit toi qui te soit trompée. _En effet_ , je décris la peau des dryades comme jaune parce qu'elles _ONT_ la peau jaune, pas parce qu'elles sont asiatiques (les dryades vivent exclusivement en Bretagne…). Tu peux vérifier sur la page wiki de Sylphide Mel'Ŭoĝ, la sœur de Suchii, il y a une photo.  
Et en l'occurence, le nom de Suchii vient de la race des suchi, des fées des montagnes dans la mythologie kalash (Pakistan).

Coucou **titietrominet** ! Justement c'est fait exprès… les meilleurs indices (et pas uniquement à propos de l'Ange) sont après cette partie, mais le traumatisme est trop grand pour les remarquer. Désolé mais il FAUT relire. *sadisme*  
Eileen Edwards était la maîtresse du Cercle Wiccan à Salem, durant les études de Cixi Carter, la petite sœur de Malwen. C'est également la forme que prend l'épouvantard de ce dernier, parce qu'elle incarne le danger que court sa sœur.  
Beh à ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est _moi_ , le méchant de l'histoire.

Salut **le Fou** ! J'adore t'embrouiller dans tes théories ! Le pire c'est que depuis le début il y en a une qui est juste, mais tu en as tellement maintenant…  
PS : Le chaos fait du vélo sans roulette, sans les mains, et parfois sans les dents !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Ben je t'avoue que même du côté auteur, ça a été très dur à écrire… mais c'était nécessaire.  
En fait pour être honnête, c'était le contraire. C'est son éloignement progressif qui m'a valu de le choisir. Il perdait de lui-même son rôle dans l'histoire, alors je lui ai offert un départ en panache ! Il fallait que quelqu'un meurt. Quelqu'un d'important, mais qui ne joue pas un rôle inévitable par la suite. Or, Jorge devenait de plus en plus un personnage secondaire…  
Ben en l'occurence, j'ai deux ans d'avance sur Renouveau. Vu que Renouveau commence à parler de la Fullmood au premier tiers du tome 1, je ne pouvais pas en parler avant le premier tiers de mon tome 3. Le fait que le traffic transite par la France est une aubaine pour moi !

.

Voilà, c'était long ! Et maintenant de l'amour, des révélations, et du sadisme gratuit !

.

* * *

.

 **12) Ôde à l'amour**

– Non.

– Comment ça, non !? Vous niez ?

– Je ne nie pas ce qui s'est passé, M. Ballessaim. Je refuse vos revendications. D'une part, la mort de Jorge Soriano est un regrettable accident indépendant des évènements actuels, et bien que déplorable, cela n'a aucune conséquence sur l'école autre que la perte d'un élève. La sécurité sera renforcée par le Corpus Scabinus, comme il a été décidé avec l'Adjoint à l'Intérieur. Je n'interdirai pas les sorties tant que l'État d'Urgence ne sera pas déclaré, et si j'en crois les rumeurs actuelles, on s'en éloigne jour après jour. D'autre part, rien ne vous empêche dès maintenant de révoquer le droit de sortie d'Octavius, et de laisser les autres parents prendre leur décision eux-même.

Kæsius Ballessaim devint plus vert encore si c'était possible.

– Vous êtes totalement irresponsable ! Je vous ferez révoquer, croyez-moi, je n'en resterai pas là, vieille harpie maléfique !

– En votre âme et conscience, répliqua la directrice. Mais puisque cette prérogative ne vous revient pas seul, j'attendrai la décision du Conseil Administratif en réunion plénière. En attendant, je ne vous retiens pas, j'ai du travail.

Sur ces mots, Olympe Maxime se leva, déployant ses deux mètres cinquante, et tendit en direction de la porte de son bureau un bras suffisamment long pour atteindre l'infortuné administrateur, qui bouillait.

– Je n'en resterai pas là ! répéta Kæsius. Vous pouvez déjà révoquer le droit de sortie d'Octavius, mais ce n'est que le début.

– Dehors ! l'invita la directrice d'un ton vaguement ennuyé, comme si elle chassait une mouche.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, la directrice soupira, et se rassit sur son fauteuil.

.

* * *

 _Note épinglée sur le tableau d'affichage de chaque Pavillon_

En ce premier dimanche d'avril aura lieu une commémoration particulière. Au nom de l'Amitié, au nom de l'Amour, au nom du Chaos, L'UEI (Union des Élèves Irresponsables) organise une réunion géante, et obligatoire. Les élèves de Banquet _et_ de Chasse sont attendus au Grand Réfectoire. Les conditions vous seront communiquées en temps voulu.

* * *

.

– C'est illégal.

– Pour changer…

– C'est un crime ! insista le Sondeur.

– Tu es condamnable en justice ? répliqua Mathis.

– Moi non. Toi oui.

– Et je l'assume entièrement. Je te demande juste d'en diluer un peu dans les boissons pour délier les langues, pas de prévoir une dose chacun !

– Mais nous parlons de véritaserum, pas de potions colorantes, cette fois-ci.

– De véritaserum préparé par Attorney, fit remarquer Mathis.

– Je le ferai. Mais je ne pourrai mentir si la directrice m'interroge.

– À la bonne heure ! s'exclama Mathis, avant de sortir de la cabine.

– Alors ? sourit Lucian.

– Alors c'est bon ! Phase deux opérationnelle !

– Parfait ! approuva le Belge. Sam, va prévenir Stella !

– Tout de suite ! s'exécuta Samuel Follet.

– Angie, Émi, Serpent, vous pouvez y aller ! indiqua Mathis.

– Pourquoi tu m'appelles Angie, maintenant ? releva Angela.

– Parce que ton papa le fait, Katharine, répliqua l'Aloysia en lui tirant la langue. Allez, hop, timing serré !

Chacun avait un rôle défini, et l'organisation de l'évènement s'implantait jusqu'aux racines même du pouvoir, car le Trio de choc était partenaire de l'évènement, et que le Trio comptait la jeune directrice-adjointe. Car l'évènement, c'était…

– Un speed-dating géant, grogna Amandine Magnus. Ils se foutent de notre gueule.

– Les personnes assises dans la moitié droite de la salle, vous trouverez votre numéro sous votre assiette ! annonça la voix amplifiée de Miss Delacour. L'autre moitié, vous trouverez une carte vierge. Au signal de cloche, un nouveau numéro y apparaîtra, ainsi qu'une flèche vous indiquant dans quelle direction se trouve l'élu. Le but du jeu est le suivant : vous devez poser une question personnelle, répondre sincèrement à la question qu'on vous posera, et dire un truc gentil, n'importe quoi. Et surtout, amusez-vous !

Amusez-vous, ou… rien. De toute manière, le Grand Réfectoire était verrouillé de l'extérieur. Les seuls élèves en dehors de la salle, à l'exception des quelques Chasseurs qui quittaient l'académie durant le weekend, étaient Émeraude, Angela et Sertorius, occupés à redécorer les Pavillons de leur Ordre, respectivement Aloysia, Lonicera et Urtica. Quand la cloche sonna, la plupart se prirent au jeu, amusés. Mathis se retrouva assis devant Mathieu Gardevoie. Il arborèrent un même sourire carnassier. Car non seulement ils connaissaient toutes les règles d'avance…

– Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attend ! ricana l'aîné.

– Veritaserum dilué dans toutes les carafes d'eau, et mauvaise surprise pour ceux qui ne jouent pas le jeu !

– D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

– Tu as vraiment assuré, sur ce coup ! le complimenta Mathis.

– J'ai eu un bon professeur, répliqua Mathieu.

– Voilà qui valide les compliments. Une question personnelle : t'as déjà eu des vues sur Mila ?

– Au début, oui, avoua Mathieu sans gêne. Mais elle m'a fait comprendre dès le début que je pouvais déjà m'estimer heureux si sa famille nous laissait devenir amis, étant donné que je suis un sang-mêlé et elle une grande héritière. Et toi, des vues sur Émeraude ?

– Jamais. Dès que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver une cousine ou une sœur. Tu vois, comme si on s'était toujours connus !

… mais ils avaient en plus truqué le jeu. Après trois coups de cloche supplémentaires, Mathis s'assit en face de la personne portant le numéro 42 : Lorna Malétrix. Celle-ci toisa Mathis avec une expression mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Elle avait les mains et une partie du visage rose bonbon : pour avoir essayé de tricher au jeu, elle avait été punie.

– Je ne vais même pas gâcher ma question en te le demandant : je sais que tu es au moins en partie responsable de ce… _bordel_.

– Le rose te va bien au teint, la complimenta Mathis.

– Ça m'a l'air ironique, je ne sais pas si je peux l'accepter…

– Qui pose sa question en premier ?

– À toi l'honneur, l'invita Lorna.

Mathis inspira. C'était le moment. Il avait drogué la quasi-totalité de l'école (et allègrement dépensé l'argent des Glazkov qui, à leur insu, finançaient les Augures depuis que Sertorius était devenu leur mécène) pour cet instant précis. Il ne fallait pas rater le coche.

– Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

– Oui, répondit Lorna du tac au tac.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, et passa du blanc au rouge cerise aussi vite qu'une mouette passant dans l'hélice d'un bateau.

– Je… oh par Merlin pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

– On dirait que l'ambiance délit les langues ! la taquina Mathis.

– Tu… tu le savais ?

– Je l'avais deviné, confirma Mathis sans lui faire remarquer qu'elle venait d'utiliser sa question. Mais je devais en avoir le cœur net, avant…

– Avant quoi ? s'étonna Lorna tandis que Mathis regardait tout autour de lui.

– Ça ne devrait plus tarder… Ah ! Dix… neuf… huit…

Et tandis qu'il continuait de compter, il contourna la table. Arrivé à cinq, il fit signe à Lorna de se lever. Elle remarqua que des élèves se promenaient dans la salle, faisant signe aux paires de se lever.

– Un… top ! termina Mathis.

À cette instant, tous eurent l'impression que le plafond leur tombait dessus. Des milliards de confettis brillants rouges se mirent à tomber en pluie, tandis qu'une mélodie au violoncelle s'élevait en bruit de fond. Tandis que la musique s'accélérait, des volutes de magie se déversèrent au-dessus de chaque couple, faisant apparaître une branche de gui. La plupart ricanèrent, ou se regardèrent en chien de faillance. D'autres paires s'échangeaient pour que les couples existants se reforment. Et certains haussèrent les épaules, et s'embrassèrent brièvement.

Mathis, lui, croisa le regard de Lorna.

– C'est pour moi, tout ça ? demanda innocemment Lorna.

Et Mathis l'embrassa. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre, un peu essoufflés et surpris.

– Non, répondit-il sincèrement, toujours sous l'influence du veritaserum dilué. C'était un hommage à Jorge. Puisque le Jour des Amoureux nous a pris notre bordélique préféré, il était logique que le Jour du bordel soit pris d'assaut par l'Amour ! Il aurait adoré la logique totalement bancale de cette décision…

.

* * *

.

Bien sûr, Mathis ne révéla jamais à Lorna que le jeu était truqué depuis le début, et il y eut plusieurs "pause embrassades" comme les avaient appelées Nil par la suite. Et plusieurs couples qui se tournaient autour s'étaient formés par la suite, L'UEI s'étant chargée à leur place de faire le premier pas. Mathis et Lorna avaient bien sûr arrêté de se tourner autour (surtout pour cette dernière, au grand soulagement d'Eefie Jorgensen et Damien Rohr !), et peu de chose changeait dans leur relation sinon le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Mais un autre couple parmi les amis des Augures s'était formé, à la surprise de… tout le monde.

– Ça s'est fait comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, mais c'était tellement plus facile, dans l'instant, avait répondu Triora. Et puis mes parents ont toujours été cools à mon propos, Aventino est depuis sa naissance le seul héritier désigné.

– Je concède que ce n'est pas commun, mais je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. On verra plus tard pour les conséquences ! avait alors asséné Éliza avant d'embrasser la belle Italienne.

Bien sûr, elles ne s'affichaient pas ainsi en public. Leur proximité se voyait cependant à des kilomètres, et elles attiraient parfois des regards et des commentaires sarcastiques. Mais si les regards étaient inévitables, les commentaires se faisaient peu nombreux, car depuis le 1er avril, les membres de l'UEI (bien que l'existence de celle-ci ne soit en rien établie) formaient un noyau solide et soudé parmi les élèves les plus doués et les moins soumis au règlement, et en critiquer un suffisait à s'attirer les foudres de tous. De plus, d'autres sous-groupes s'étaient formés, et les amis des amis étaient devenus leurs amis. Ainsi, Jean-Michel Luceneige était devenu le partenaire d'échecs sorciers préféré d'Éliza, et Raven Luschek, Mydian et Émi défendaient leur couleur respective dans les mini concours de runes qui se terminaient bien souvent par des batailles d'encre dans l'ex-QG de la Légion, devenu la salle commune de l'UEI.

Et puis il y avait cette installation dont s'étaient chargés le trio tenu à l'écart des célébrations, à leur demande : Émi et Serpent étaient déjà en couple depuis février, et Angie ne voulait même pas entendre parler de flirt (il fallait dire qu'il existait peu de garçons de 13-14 ans assez courageux pour aller fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'une vampiresse, même hybride, ce qui limitait ses chances de conclure). Ils avaient décoré leur salle commune respective de manière outrageusement niaise, de manière à détourner l'attention du véritable objectif : une alarme, sous la forme d'une innocente lampe enchantée au bout du couloir de chaque couloir de dortoir. Ainsi, n'importe quel membre de l'UEI pouvait prévenir les autres membres en déclenchant son alarme, ce qui faisait grésiller toutes les autres lampes-alarmes, ou seulement celles voulues. Un bon moyen de communication à distance.

Pourtant, si l'amour et l'amitié traversait le temps, l'innocence avait une fin. Et celle-ci se pointa au-dessus des Augures le 11 avril 2018 vers midi, sous la forme d'un immense autour de Dora piquant sur Mathis à la sortie de leur cours de Runes Anciennes. Celui-ci leva son bras, qu'il recouvra d'un geste rapide d'un petit tablier de cuir qu'Angela lui avait donné.

– Bonjour, Dodo, le salua Mathis. Tu as été très rapide, bien joué ! Reste dans le coin, je vais devoir envoyer une réponse. Tu as qu'à aller chasser un faune dans la forêt !

L'oiseau de proie déploya ses ailes et s'envola, tandis que Mathis dépliait la lettre qu'il redoutait temps. Il la lut, fronçant plusieurs fois les sourcils. Il leva les yeux, et tendant la lettre à Angela, il commenta :

– Ta mère avait raison, c'est pour très bientôt.

Et en effet, dès le lendemain, Matin-Magique publia deux avis de recherche.

.

* * *

RECHERCHÉE

"ZOMIEL"

La suspecte est une femme dotée de pouvoirs de métamorphomage. Âge et apparence réelle indéterminée. Comportement agressif, destructeur. Elle est suspecte Numéro 1 en France dans l'affaire des possessions et des pertes de pouvoirs.

La femme est extrêmement dangereuse. N'agissez pas seul·e. Si vous avez la moindre information, contactez les autorités par tout moyen à votre disposition.

* * *

RECHERCHÉ

ÉTIENNE DUNCAN

Le suspect est un homme de type caucasien, cheveux chatain-roux, yeux bleus. La cinquantaine. Animagus capable de se transformer en pinson. Il est recherché en Angleterre et en Russie pour terrorisme et connivence avec le mage noir reconnu Lord Voldemort, et suspect Numéro 1 en France dans l'affaire de l'Ange Déchu. Il peut apparaître possédant une paire d'ailes noires.

L'homme est extrêmement dangereux. N'agissez pas seul·e. Si vous avez la moindre information, contactez les autorités par tout moyen à votre disposition. De même, si vous assistez à la moindre activité magique inhabituelle pouvant indiquer la présence de détraqueurs, prévenez les autorités sans attendre.

* * *

.

– À quoi ça leur a servi de lancer un avis de recherche sur une métamorphomage, à part éveiller la méfiance ? râla Serpent.

Depuis que le journal était paru, les autres élèves regardaient Émi de travers, chuchotaient sur son passage, et certains venaient même la provoquer. Serpent la défendait avec ferveur, et les membres de l'UEI ne manquaient jamais d'intervenir, même si certains de ces derniers entretenaient eux-mêmes une certaine méfiance.

– Zomiel se retrouve acculée, soupira Mathis. Elle ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs en public sans paraître suspecte, et il est impossible même pour une métamorphomage de conserver une autre forme trop longtemps. Autrement dit, elle devra soit sortir plus souvent à découvert, soit, et c'est la théorie la plus plausible, se cacher.

– Émi aussi est acculée, grogna son copain.

– Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, répondit l'intéressée. Et pour l'Irlandais ?

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sertorius, Émi participait aux réunions de Mauvais Augure. En revanche, Mathis tenait Lorna écartée de tout ça. Elle méritait selon lui la tranquillité d'esprit qui leur était refusée.

– Je ne pense pas que l'avis de Duncan changera grand-chose. Je pense que Magnus a déjà deviné qu'il s'agissait du dernier Loup, supposa Mathis. "Une famille ancienne, une famille nouvelle, un allié de l'Est, un allié de l'Ouest, et un instoppable". Dans l'ordre : Amphision le sang-pur, Sirtesente le septère, Defernes le Belge, Duncan l'Irlandais, et Flamel l'immortelle. Ils n'auraient pas pu prévoir que l'héritier de la Maison Duncan change de camp…

– Je pense tout de même que la personne qui a organisé tout ça, le Maître des Enfers, le savait, analysa Angela. Ça fait partie du jeu, d'être la clef de sa propre serrure.

– Je ne comprends pas, avoua Raphaël.

– Les Ducs Infernaux sont supposés mourir, et les Loups aussi, expliqua Mathis. Le fait qu'un seul individu cumule les deux casquettes est une opportunité inopinée. Vu qu'il est condamné, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups !

– Condamné ? releva Émi. Je croyais que vous… que nous devions le stopper ?

Mathis grimaça. C'est Triora qui répondit à sa place :

– Il faudra le tuer. Le BasK est prêt à le faire, et Carter a dit que son organisation pourrait également s'en charger. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons faire une telle chose, nous ne sommes que des enquêteurs et analystes. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas laisser le Gendarmagium l'arrêter. Magnus le sait, et nous comptons sur ça pour le freiner.

– Et sa femme ? s'enquit Camille.

– Ma mère doit retourner en Lituanie, grimaça Angela. On perd notre taupe au Gendarmagium au pire moment.

– On avance à l'aveugle, confirma Mathis. On ne peut qu'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire. Et en attendant, nous concentrer sur les cours. Je propose donc de mettre fin aux réunions de Mauvais Augure pour le moment, par sécurité. Nous devons individuellement surveiller les signaux, et le cas échéant, vous devrez m'informer personnellement.

Ainsi se termina la dernière réunion de Mauvais Augure. Trois jours plus tard, ce fut le début du tournoi de Cognepoing. Le premier match de l'année vit s'affronter les Ratons-Chasseurs et les Cobras Ardents Junior. Le score fut serré tout le match, et l'égalité semblait assurée jusqu'au tir désespéré de Lily Lespinas en Premier Secteur qui valut aux Ratons une victoire à 13-11. Puis la semaine suivante vint le premier match des Bélials, qui affrontaient les Albatr'Os.

– Les Bélials font leur entrée sur le terrain, annonça Ulmys Malétrix. Cette nouvelle équipe, portée par son jeune capitaine Mathis Devaux deux nouveaux membres. La 2ème Aloysia Juliette Bonval reprend la place d'attaquant droit de son cousin, tandis que la place de défenseur gauche revient à la 3ème Lonicera Angela Magnus. Par les dreadlocks de Merluche, cette fille est immense !

Mathis ricana, tant pour la plaisanterie que pour le fait que le commentaire était assuré par Ulmys. Sa belle-sœur, en quelque sorte…

– Et c'est au tour des Albatr'Os d'entrer sur le terrain. De leur côté, une seule nouvelle tête : Kévin Marcelin, 2ème U en défenseur droit. Petite particularité : Yoann Plume est le seul capitaine des quatre équipe Juniors pour qui ce n'est pas sa première, mais sa seconde année à ce poste. Espérons pour son équipe, et pour leurs fans, que ça leur portera chance !

Mathis s'avança, et serra la main de Yoann. Puis, dans un esprit purement sportif, il adressa un doigt d'honneur discret à Nil qui lui tirait la langue avant de se mettre en place. La griffe surgissait déjà du sol. À partir de cet instant, et jusqu'au prochain but, les joueurs du terrain n'entendraient plus la commentatrice. À la place, ils entendaient les instructions de l'arbitre, que le public, lui, n'entendait pas.

– Les deux capitaines, positionnez-vous à deux mètres de la griffe. Préparez-vous… Trois… deux… un…

– Et c'est parti ! s'écria Ulmys. C'est Plume qui s'empare du cognard. Il esquive l'attaque de Devaux, et part en biais. Devaux continue d'avancer, tandis que Plume doit passer en arrière à Kréolis, étant bloqué par Magnus…

Mathis avança encore de trois pas, avant de se retourner. Il fit signe à Angela de resserrer sur la ligne, tandis que Lucile Kréolis tentait d'esquiver Sertorius. Ce dernier feinta, et dans un uppercut vicieux, parvint à arracher le cognard à l'Albatr'Os.

– Glazkov réussit une frappe sur Kréolis, et dégage le cognard, qui vrille en arrière, en direction… de Bonval, qui le réceptionne, et entame une révolution large par l'extérieur.

Juliette se mit à longer la cage sur la droite du terrain, sans ralentir de sa course. Mathis sprinta, et lorsqu'il se jugea suffisamment proche, bondit aussi haut qu'il put. Atteignant presque deux mètres grâce à la gravité affaiblie du dôme, il se suspendit suffisamment haut pour dominer le terrain. Il eut à peine le temps de caler ses talons entre les barreaux que Juliette lui fit une passe. Il attrapa facilement le cognard, et depuis son perchoir, aperçut qu'Angela était dégagée et pouvait avoir une ouverture sur Mydian. Il lui fit une passe en cloche vrillée : un tir particulier propre au Cognepoing consistant à tirer en l'air en effectuant une rotation du poignet puis à reculer brusquement son bras au moment où le cognard quitte sa main afin d'imprimer un mouvement de retour à retardement au cognard grâce aux enchantements complexes des gants. S'étant entraîné pendant des heures sur ce seul coup, Mathis effectua sa passe avec succès, et après avoir dépassé la plupart des joueurs, le cognard repartit en arrière droit sur Mydian, qui le réceptionna d'un bond avant de tirer aussi fort qu'elle le pût en direction de Juliette. Celle-ci avait les pieds dans la position idéale, et quand elle réceptionna le tir des deux mains, elle fut emporté par le cognard en direction de la cible. Au moment où elle franchit la ligne des sept mètres, elle lâcha le cognard, et se réceptionna dans une roulade. Il y eut un bruit sourd… puis une explosion sonore : la barrière sonore entre le public et les joueurs était temporairement levée à chaque but.

– Premier secteur ! C'est Bonval qui ouvre le score, avec cinq points pour les Bélials !

 _Sur la bannière des Bélials, le mouflon de Stone s'appliquait à graver un 5 grossier en frappant la paroi qui se fissurait comme une pierre transparente à l'aide du rubis serti dans son front. En face, le squelette volant des Albatr'Os se contenta de tournoyer tel un vautour pour former un 0 au milieu des éclairs violets._

– Bélials, Bélials, force animale ! Bélials, Bélials, force animale ! Bélials, Bélials, force animale ! clamait le public.

Puis le son se dissipa en fondu, et le cognard se dirigea de lui-même vers Yoann Plume qui le réceptionna pour le coup d'envoi. L'arbitre siffla, et Yoann fit la passe à Lucile. Juliette se précipita sur elle, tandis que Mydian se frayait un chemin sur le terrain adverse. Angela et Serpent se resserrèrent sur la ligne, tandis que Lucile repassait à Yoann. Mathis n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il comptait dans sa tête. Il se passa quelques instants, puis l'explosion sonore se produit à nouveau.

– Pergaud touche en Second Secteur, Un point pour les Albatr'Os ! Ça porte le score à 5-1 en faveur des Bélials, dont le capitaine semble s'être endormi sur place. Hé ho, Mathis ? T'es encore parmi nous ?

– Miss Malétrix, on ne parle pas aux joueurs ! la gronda l'arbitre.

Mathis sourit. Quand le cognard revint à lui pour le coup d'envoi, il attendit le coup de sifflet… et passa immédiatement à Angela, qui se mit à courir à une vitesse ahurissante. Prenant les joueurs adverses par surprise, elle tira à un quart de terrain de la cible… et toucha le second secteur.

– Et on enchaîne avec un Second Secteur pour les Bélials ! C'est la revanche la plus rapide qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! 6-1 pour les bêtes cornues !

Profitant de l'agitation, Angela se rapprocha de Mathis, et demanda simplement :

– Alors ?

– Alors mes calculs sont formels : ça tombera demain matin.

– _Fek'_ ! souffla Angela.

– _Ja_ …, soupira Mathis, qui s'était mis au Vampirique.

L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi, et Yoann passa à Laetitia. Celle-ci fila en bordure externe tandis que sa collègue faisait de même, et commençait à escalader le dôme sur la ligne. Atteignant le bord, Elle effectua un tir particulièrement lifté qui se rabattit sur Yoann… qui dévia le cognard d'une violente brassée sans même le toucher, le dirigeant droit sur Nilüfer. Celle-ci réceptionna le cognard, et fonça vers le but, esquivant Mathis et Juliette comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Puis, se retrouvant face à Sertorius, arbora son plus beau sourire félin. Sertorius répondit d'un rictus serpentin, Et lui bloqua la route. Voyant qu'Angela l'attendait sur la ligne, et que Juliette arrivait déjà en renfort, Elle sembla hésiter à tenter une passe en cloche à Yoann… puis tira en l'air, au dessus de Mathis. Lætitia Pergaud était maintenant suspendue en milieu de secteur, à un tiers de terrain de la cible. Elle réceptionna le cognard d'une main, et tira.

…

…

…

– ET C'EST LE CENTRE ! explosa Ulmys. Le petite Albatr'Os a pris son envol, et réussi un magnifique tir à dix points depuis le dôme ! Le score est à 11-6, en faveur des Albatr'Os ! Le prochain coup d'envoi revient donc à Devaux, mais il me semble que la première mi-temps se termine !

En effet, Miss Pluiedeglace siffla la mi-temps. Cinq minutes.

Dans les vestiaires Rouge et Jaune, Mydian invectiva Mathis.

– Tu nous as fait quoi, tout à l'heure ? Tu devais la rabattre sur moi pour qu'on la prenne en tenaille et qu'Angela frappe.

– Je comptais, marmonna Mathis, encore soucieux.

– Tu comptais quoi ? Hé, je te parle, on se concentre.

Mathis planta ses yeux dans les siens.

– Je comptais le temps qu'il faudrait avant que la probabilité d'une attaque de l'Ange n'atteigne les 100%. Une nouvelle info dans le journal de ce matin m'a obligé à changer mes chiffres.

– L'histoire du type qui ressemble au signalement de Duncan qui a sauvé un couple d'une attaque de détraqueurs ? se souvint Juliette.

– Mais attend, il n'est pas censé _contrôler_ les détraqueurs ? releva Serpent.

– Justement, il en est à l'offre et la demande directe, souligna Mathis. Il portait un dernier coup à la crédibilité des accusations à son égard avant de mettre le Gendarmagium au pied du mur.

– Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi maintenant, en plein jeu… soupira Mydian.

– C'est la stratégie de Yoann qui m'a fait tilter. Tu as remarqué ? Même à son dernier coup. C'est toujours pareil : il force suffisamment le passage pour détourner à la fois nos efforts et notre concentration, afin de détourner l'attention. Je comptais les délais entre les différents évènements. Et d'après mes estimations, Samaël est prêt à monter sur le trône. Vu l'imprudence du coup d'hier soir, ma fourchette se porte à un jour et demi : demain matin, l'Ange Déchu tuera ou fera tuer quelqu'un, et fera porter le chapeau au Gendarmagium, puis laissera le Limier le retrouver. Ceci étant dit, nous avons un match à gagner, c'est pas le moment de relâcher. Puisque Yoann veut détourner l'attention, voilà ce que nous allons faire…

Le match reprit sur des chapeaux de roue. Après un Premier Secteur de Mydian, suivi d'un contre en touche de Yoann en Second Secteur, le score se stabilisa à 12-11 pour les Albatr'Os. Puis, à une minute et demi de la fin, Mathis effectua un tir sur la ligne. Il fut contesté pour un Centre, mais l'enchantement de ralenti du cognard confirma qu'il avait touché le Premier Secteur. Le score fut donc validé à 16-12 pour les Bélials, et c'est sur ce score-là que se termina le match. Les Bélials venaient d'emporter leur premier match.

.

* * *

.

 _Le soir même, à quelques centaines de kilomètres._

Deux silhouettes humaines s'avançaient dans la brume. L'une bavardant allègrement, l'autre poussant des grognements et des gémissements en réponse.

– _Meteorribilis recanto_ , prononça une troisième silhouette.

Il y eut comme une onde de choc, et la brume se dissipa, révélant un quinquagénaire chatain-roux affublé de deux immenses ailes noires repliées. Les yeux bleus d'Étienne "Azraël" Duncan percaient les ombres du crépuscule. Le jeune Samaël sourit. Il tirait la troisième silhouette au bout d'une chaîne. Celle d'un homme vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir. Ce dernier avait la peau d'une pâleur mortelle, pas d'iris, et surtout pas de bouche, comme si ses lèvres avaient été effacée et sa bouche scellée. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées de peur, et regardaient alternativement le fou qui le traînait comme un animal de compagnie, et le démon ailé face à eux. Il poussa un gémissement de terreur quand ce dernier s'avança d'un pas.

– _Slenderman_ ? ricana Azraël. Sérieusement ?

– J'ai toujours trouvé cette histoire marrante, se justifia Samaël. Les Moldus sont assez stupides pour créer de toutes pièces des légendes terrifiantes alors qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce dont on les protège. C'est pathétique. Du coup j'ai… emprunté ce gentilhomme. Euh… Sutter, Sutton… je ne sais plus. Un démarcheur à domicile venu frapper à ma porte. Il a reconnu mon accent Américain et était heureux de rencontrer un compatriote. Je les fait entrer, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait boire quelque chose… et puis au lieu d'un café, j'ai ramené le journal de Jenifael.

– Et tu as voulu faire des expériences sur lui. C'est tellement puéril.

– Va te faire foutre, vieux con !

Azraël claqua des doigts. Le pseudo-Slenderman explosa dans une gerbe de sang.

– Pffff…, soupira Samaël. Bon, j'en conclus que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour voir mon Slenderman de compagnie…

– Zomiel ?

À l'appel, ce que Samaël avait pris pour un arbre mort se changea en femme. Elle était plus petite qu'eux deux, mais résolument _mauvaise_. Joueur, Samaël tenta d'évaluer son niveau de malveillance à son regard. Déçu, il conclut qu'il se situait juste en-dessous du sien, cependant loin au-dessus de celui d'Azraël. Teeeeellement loin au-dessus de celui du pauvre Azazel !

– Salut toi ! minauda le jeunot.

– Garde ton sexe dans ta poche, le rembarra la métamorphomage.

– Une femme avec du caractère, j'adore ! J'en suis tout feu tout flammes !

– Tu veux que je te refroidisse ? proposa Zomiel.

– Les gosses, ça suffit ! Samaël, voici Zomiel la Changeante, Duchesse Infernale du Désordre. Zomiel, voici Samaël le Destructeur, Archiduc de la Souffrance.

– Bla bla bla, résuma l'Américain. Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai une couverture à protéger, moi. Je ne peux pas me balader où je veux, je sens une certaine… méfiance autour de moi. Il y a deux mois, j'étais sur un gros coup. Le jour de la conférence à Amsterdam. Toute l'attention était porté là-bas… L'héritière maudite était à portée de baguette… Mais celle sale pute d'Ingram m'attendait. Vous savez ce que ça fait, un sorcier face à un varan de komodo ? Ça court, comme un foutu moldu. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se métamorphoser aussi vite, et elle connaissait le château bien mieux que moi. J'ai cru y rester. C'était… excitant.

Azraël se retint de frissonner. Ce jeune était fou à lier. Il remarqua au passage qu'il était encore couvert du sang de son moldu de compagnie de la tête aux pieds, et ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper alors que lui-même avait rapidement utilisé un _Récurvite_.

– L'héritière maudite ? releva Zomiel.

– Marie-Alice Sirtesente-Quidma, expliqua Azraël.

– Une saloperie de cracmole, cracha Samaël. Alors ?

– Alors le Roi est mort, vive le Roi ! résuma l'aîné. Zomiel va me fournir un alibi, en allant tuer un gros bonnet dans le Nord. Et moi… Hé bien disons qu'il est temps que le chien des Bleus renifle ma piste !

– Sans oublier l'ours, glissa Zomiel.

– Ah, oui, je l'avais oublié, cet idiot… peu importe. Non, attends… ça me donne une idée, je t'en parle après. Il est temps que je tire ma révérence. Samaël, je compte sur toi pour nous débarrasser de Magnus et ses larbins.

– Tous d'un coup ? releva Samaël.

– Je sais que tu en es capable.

Cette fois-ci, Azraël n'eut aucune honte à avoir un mouvement de recul devant le sourire bestial du pyromancien.

.

* * *

.

 _Le lendemain matin…_

– Depêche de dernière minute ! s'écria Camille, en sautant par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour atterrir à côté d'Éliza.

Elle tenait l' _Intrigue_ à la main. À la Une, la photo d'un homme que Mathis ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'eut pas à lire le titre pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

– Il est mort comment ?

– Un gendarmage de la brigade Nord, un certain Brognard, lui a jeté un Avada alors qu'il escortait Vantreau, avant de transplaner. On l'a retrouvé errant dans les rues moldues de Paris, encore en uniforme. Le _Priori Incantatum_ est formel, c'est lui.

– Zomiel, gronda Mathis.

– Qui est Zomiel ? s'enquit Lorna, qui était étendue comme un chat, la tête sur sa cuisse.

Mathis baissa les yeux vers elle, et sourit.

– Une pas gentille Madame qui va morfler sa mère quand les gentils mettront la main dessus.

– Et que fait l'Ange Déchu ? demanda Éliza. J'ai lu des trucs sur lui, apparemment il aide les gens, plus que le Gendarmagium…

– Huh. Faut qu'on ait une conversation, à ce sujet, intervint Camille. Disons dans une heure, là j'ai rendez-vous avec Serpent.

– Et depuis quand _tu_ as des rendez-vous secrets avec _mon_ copain ? releva Émi.

– Il n'est pas secret vu que je viens de vous le dire, et j'étais là avant ! C'est _mon_ meilleur ami.

– Crève.

– Ha, sur ce coup je te laisse la priorité !

– Salue-le de ma part, conclut Mathis.

– De quoi elle veut me parler ? demanda Éliza, alors que Camille était déjà sortie.

– C'est elle que ça regarde, répliqua Mathis. Pour l'instant, Nous on a un devoir de Potions à travailler, et Lorna m'a promis de nous aider. Mais si tu veux donner un coup de main, tu es la bienvenue !

– C'est quoi le sujet ?

– L'improbabilité de la solution de ratatinage.

– Le titre est honnête, au moins, ricana Nilüfer. Comment mélanger des racines de marguerite, une figue sèche pelée, des chenilles et un foie de rat peut donner une potion magique ? Il n'y a pas le moindre foutu ingrédient magique là-dedans !

– Non, mais tout ces ingrédients ont un point commun : ils sont magicophiles, et chacun réagit différemment, expliqua Erwin. C'est ce qui rend cette potion si difficile à préparer : si tu effectues le moindre mauvais geste au mauvais moment avec ta baguette, ça peut devenir un poison mortel.

– Pour cela, elle est quasiment, sinon totalement impossible à préparer pour un cracmol, à cause du mécanisme des impulseurs, déplora Karol. Il faut un courant continu de magie, pas des impulsions.

La difficulté des cours s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Chaque jour ou presque était un concentré de cours, chaque samedi un match de Cognepoing, et chaque dimanche, devoirs pour tout le monde. Les Bélials emportèrent une seconde victoire contre les Cobras Ardents : _+1-1-1+5-1+1_ , pour un score final de 7-3 en leur faveur. Charles Esseulier, le défenseur droit des cobras, jouait trop perso, et était une catastrophe ambulante. Il serait bien vite poussé à la démission… Puis la semaine suivante, les Bélials se retrouvèrent face aux Ratons-Chasseurs, et se firent écraser 15-6 : -5+1-10+5. Le Centre avait été marqué par Lorna, et celle-ci s'en était tant vanté par la suite que Mathis lui fit la tête pendant une semaine entière. Le dernier match de classement vit s'opposer les Albatr'Os aux Cobras Ardents, et ces derniers enchaînèrent avec une troisième défaite. Le classement intermédiaire était donc : Ratons-Chasseurs, Bélials, Albatr'Os, et Cobras Ardents. En tant que second, les Bélials durent réaffronter les quatrièmes, les Cobras Ardents. Mais d'abord eut lieu le match opposant les Ratons-Chasseurs aux Albatr'Os, et l'équipe de Lorna pulvérisa celle de Yoann avec un score humiliant de 28-9. Lorna avait cadré un premier centre, et Émilie Montel un second. Yoann bouillait tellement de rage qu'on aurait pu cuire un œuf sur sa tête. Nil voulut faire le test, mais grand mal lui en prit, car l'Aloysia se mit à la courser dans toute la salle commune, les cheveux pleins d'œuf cru, hurlant qu'il allait la tuer, puis la virer de l'équipe, puis la retuer. Ulmys qui passait par là le stupéfixia en pleine course, et Yoann s'écrasa comme une lamentable crêpe sur le tapis de l'entrée, sous le regard hilare de sa défenseuse. Normal.

À propos d'écraser, les Bélials piétinèrent leurs adversaires, les Cobras Ardents, en demi-finale. L'entrée de jeu se fit sur un tir hasardeux de Juliette en Second Secteur. Audrey Luceneige fit reprendre l'avantage à son équipe avec un tir en Premier Secteur, vite effacé par un magnifique Centre de Mydian. Le filiforme Dib Bercier marqua à son tour un Premier Secteur, ramenant le score à 12-10 en faveur de l'équipe adverse. Il y eut bien un dernier tir à deux points, mais il venait d'Angela, en Premier Secteur. C'est donc avec quatre points d'avantage que les Rouge et Jaune faisaient leur entrée en Finale, où ils affronteraient les redoutables, invaincus durant toute la saison, Ratons-Chasseurs. Bien sûr la relation entre les deux capitaines n'était un secret pour personne, mais aucun joueur ne craignait le moindre geste de mansuétude de la part d'aucun des deux. De toute façon, Lorna était un requin, alors peu importe ce que pouvais dire ou faire Mathis, elle le dévorerait s'il montrait la moindre once de faiblesse.

.

* * *

.

– Satisfait ? demanda Zomiel en s'étendant comme un chat sur le divan de cuir.

– C'était pas vraiment ça, le plan, souligna Azraël entre deux gorgées de bière. Tu étais censée tuer un dignitaire sous les traits de Goizane, pas le tuer _lui_.

– Sous les traits d'un gendarmage, souligna la métamorphomage. Le gamin a été innocenté, ils l'ont pris pour un possédé. C'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte avec l' _Oubliette_ , Il avait les yeux à la retourne… Enfin bref, ça sème le doute. Tout bénéf. Au fait, ça dit quoi du côté de l'Académie ?

– Son frère fait la gueule, mais il a les nerfs solides. Il a pris trois jours de congés, et reprit ses cours comme si de rien n'était. Ses trois gamins en veulent au monde entier, et ça affecte directement la saison de Cognepoing. C'est des joueurs d'élites, normalement, des arguments de poids dans les démarches visant à lancer une ligue nationale.

– Ça t'intéresse tant que ça, le Cognepoing ? ricana Zomiel.

– Un nouveau sport sorcier, ça ne fait pas de mal. J'ai été Puriste, Mangemort, et maintenant Duc Infernal, mais à aucun moment je n'ai été rétrograde.

– Il était comment ?

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je travaillais pour mon beau-frère, Andreï Netaniev.

– J'ai déjà lu ce nom quelque part…

– Sûrement dans les journaux, quand sa chère fille lui a transpercé le cœur… J'ai eu des échos, mais à l'époque j'étais en fuite. J'avais les ministères Russes et Britanniques aux trousses, plus la plupart de leurs alliés. J'étais _persona non grata_ dans la moitié des pays du Monde.

– C'est là que tu as été recruté ? devina Zomiel.

– J'ai passé deux ans aux États-Unis. Là-bas, ils portent des oeillères de plomb vis-à-vis de ce qui se passe dans le reste du Monde. Et ensuite j'ai rencontré Samaël, un gamin plein de rêves, de cruauté et de puissance. Il avait son petit succès avec les filles, un si beau garçon. Mais derrière le beau minois se cachait le monstre que nous connaissons bien. Il a massacré cette gamine. _Blóðörn_ : il trouvait le mot amusant, il a voulu essayer. Il est bien sûr allé droit en prison, pour y être exécuté. Les Américains ne sont pas tendres, avec les meurtriers. Sauf qu'il est sorti au bout de quelques jours avec… quelque chose en plus. Ses "cornes", métaphoriquement parlant.

– Alors c'est lui qui t'as recruté ?

– C'est lui qui m'a fait lire le manuscrit originel de _l'Opus Tenebræ_ , et qui m'a convaincu d'aller parler aux Harab Serapel, acquiesça Étienne Duncan. Ainsi qu'il a été écrit : "Le Destructeur recruta le Déchu, comme le Spectre avait recruté le Destructeur, comme les Corbeaux de la Mort avait recruté le Spectre, comme le Maître des Enfers avait recruté les trois sœurs. Et chacun à leur tour, les trois derrière venus en recrutèrent deux, pour que la Trinité soit perpétuée.". C'est suite à cela que je vous ai recrutés, toi et Azazel.

– Et pourquoi nous avoir choisi nous ?

– Toi ? Tu le sais très bien. Quant à Azazel… Hé bien disons que sa situation était l'exacte inverse de la tienne, et que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les… situations conflictuelles.

.

* * *

.

 _Jag vill att du ska bli min_ , Beauxbâtons !

PS : l'intro provient d'un générateur de faux flyer de marabout.


	13. Le Limier, Maître Trompeur

Hellllllustucru mes farfans au blé complet ! C'est-y pas moi que v'là ! Avouez, je vous ai manqué ! Moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué. Enfin, surtout moi, mais vous aussi un peu.

 _Dans le chapitre précédent_ , les bordéliques de BeauX s'associaient pour un speed dating géant, où Mathis commettait une fois de plus un crime grave sans broncher du sourcil, et gagnait le coeur de sa belle cinglée au passage. Après la révélation de l'identité de l'Ange Déchu (OH CHOC C'EST LUI BRUUUUU), Mathis, ou plutôt Triora, faisait part de la nécessité de le tuer. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de qualifier son équipe de Cognepoing pour la finale. Ensuite, rencontre des vilains au sommet pour la passation de pouvoir entre Azraël et Samaël, qui en arrive à une connerie stratégique de Zomiel impliquant la mort de ce pauvre BasK, héros et père. On lève tous nos baguettes pour Primaël Goizane.

.

Comme d'hab (je ne préciserai plus, c'est chiant…) :

HEY **K'Ywy** ! Tu l'attendais hein ! Me dis pas "non, j'avais oublié", sinon je pleure. PERSONNE n'a deviné ( _mia kara Lunja_ , si tu lis ceci, honte sur toi et sur tes ancêtres et sur ton chien et sur les ancêtres de ton chien, même si t'as pas de chien).  
Non, ça paraît logique. Après tout, c'est un de tes enfants, même si c'est le Lucifer de ton Chuck (quoique dans son cas on est sur du Metatron, petit salopard de traître manipulateur…).

Bonjour **Allan**. Oui je sais c'était tellement… artificiel. Bon, on a qu'à dire que c'est parce que Mathis est doué pour les illusions, et pis c'est tout. L'amour EST une illusion.  
Tu le savais ? Mouais mouais. Tu n'en as jamais évoqué la théorie, alors j'ai aucune preuve. Quant à l'explication manquante, elle arrivera avant la fin, promis.  
Quand ça implique Lorna, il y a forcément du double-sens.

Salut **le fou** ! Désolé, je ne triche pas ! D'ailleurs, tu as eu ta réponse dans le chapitre, donc je peux te la confirmer maintenant : c'est le fait que Carter aidait les méchants sans le savoir. Lui et ses… camarades protégeaient Duncan, y compris du Gendarmagium, parce qu'ils pensaient que l'exposer, par exemple en le faisant arrêter pour ses crimes de guerre en Angleterre, aurait mis en danger un des sceaux. Ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait, et savaient que c'était un Loup. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que c'était _aussi_ un Duc Infernal !

Hey **titietrominet**. Oui on apprend pleins de choses, la fin approche !  
Bah pourquoi ça serait raté ? l'UD est ouverte à tous… le chapitre centré dessus commence justement par l'arrivée d'un élève Sud-Africain qu'on a vu dans l'OS sur le Palier de Drakensberg…  
Pour l'instant, ça semble bien parti, oui…  
MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS AIMEZ LES UNS LES AUTRES, PUTAIN DE MERDE ?!  
Beh en fait la saison commence assez tard, je trouve les entraînements chiants, et Mathis était trop occupé avec Mauvais Augure pour aller au Bat'Show. Mais pour ce dernier, promis il y aura des règles mystères de dingue dans le prochain tome ! Et puis pour te faire plaisir (je déconne), voici la finale, Bélials de Mathis contre Ratons-Chasseurs de Lorna !  
Il y a des indices dans ce chapitre et le suivant qui justifient l'incongruité de cette discussion, mais c'est pas dans ce tome que t'auras une justification formelle, désolé.

Bonjour **Ardelone** ! ravi de te rencontrer, surtout qu'apparemment t'as créé un compte le jour même de cette review !  
Mais sur la tête de Grindelwald comment je suis trop fier, merci beaucoup pour ton incapacité à cesser de me lire, c'est hyper gratifiant ! Je t'en prie, enfile-toi autant de lignes que tu veux tant qu'il s'agit de lignes d'ELM non-coupée !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Je t'avoue que moi non plus… Mathis me ressemble trop, et d'après la loi magnétique, les égaux se repoussent. On ferait des étincelles, lui et moi !  
Ça fait depuis le tome 1 que je l'ai, et j'ai réussi à le protéger tout ce temps, je suis fier ! Une fois j'ai quand même eu une sacrée frayeur quand quelqu'un a demandé ce qu'il devenait sur la SSD…

.

 _Dans ce chapitre…_ un match épique dans une perspective nouvelle, un exercice incompréhensible d'arithmancie, et un titre qui ne spoile pas du tout.

.

* * *

.

 **13) Le Limier, Maître Trompeur **

Un souffle. Deux battements de cœur. Un souffle. Deux battements de cœur. Un souffle. Les paupières qui se lèvent. Un geste mécanique, tant de fois travaillé. Tirer, draper, fixer. Trois battements de cœur. Quelques regards échangés. Un battement de cœur. Deux portes qui s'ouvre. Le souffle d'air frais. Trois battements de cœur. Trois mètres. Un battement de cœur. Un regard. Un geste amical, vite camouflé. Un cri, unanime.

– BÉLIALS ! BÉLIALS ! FORCE ANIMALE !

Et sa réponse, attendue.

– RATONS-CHASSEURS ! GUERRIERS SANS PEUR !

Les Ratons-Chasseurs retirèrent les capuches de leur cape de fourrure rayée. Lorna secoua sa tête pour aérer ses magnifiques boucles rousses, et Mathis ne put retenir un sourire. Mais il se reconcentra, et répondit à la provocation par le geste rituel consistant à jeter son casque à cornes au pied de son adversaire. Chacun des membres de l'équipe en fit de même, et le casque de Juliette atterrit sur le pied de Neftali Heredia, le nouveau défenseur droit, qui couina d'indignation, et lui jeta un regard noir. Juliette répondit à son camarade Urtica d'un sourire faussement candide, tandis que les casques enchantés disparaissaient. Puis, d'un geste mesuré, les dix joueurs dégrafèrent et jetèrent au sol leurs capes, qui pour les Bélials était en laine et ne comportait pas de capuche. Quand les capes disparurent et touchèrent le sol, les joueurs allèrent prendre place, tandis que la griffe surgissait entre les capitaines. Le cognard fut libéré, et la griffe rentra à nouveau dans le sol. La balle enchantée flottait en vol stationnaire au milieu du stade. Lorna esquissa un sourire enjôleur. Mathis lui tira la langue : son charme n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui, maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre.

– Et le coup de sifflet de lancement est donné ! C'est Devaux qui prend l'avantage, pour un lift arrière à l'adresse de Magnus ! La grande défenseuse attend que le jeu s'étale, et passe à Glazkov, qui frappe sur Appelbaum… qui loupe le cognard ! Lève les bras bougresse, il va pas te mordre ! Le cognard vrille… Et Devaux le rattrape au vol, bousculant Malétrix d'un redoutable coup de postérieur dans l'épaule ! Un peu plus haut, et il lui tapait dans l'œil !

Le commentaire fit ricaner la foule, et Miss Brindargent tança Ulmys. Celle-ci jubilait : les joueurs ne l'entendant pas pendant le jeu, elle pouvait se moquer de sa demi-sœur et son copain autant qu'elle voulait.

– Devaux a fait l'erreur de passer à sa cousine Bonval qui visiblement est aussi agile de ses mains que bigleuse. Elle percute Lespinas de plein fouet, laissant échapper le cognard. Malétrix le réceptionne, et le passe à Duchemin, qui… Oh par le pancréas de St Renaud, cette gamine détale comme un licheur coursé par un rottweiler albinos ! Elle esquive Glazkov, qui se récolte un coup de coude dans le nez au passa… ah, on me fais signe que c'est accidentel, dommage, pas de faute sifflée… Et elle tire ! Mouaaaiiis, Premier Secteur ! Ouverture du Score à 2-0 pour les Ratons-Chasseurs !

 _Le raton esquissa un sourire nonchalant, avant de prendre une poignée de traits dans son carquois, et de les tirer un par un à une vitesse ahurissante derrière lui, traçant un large 2 formé des empennages, avant de se retourner face à l'adversaire pour lui tirer puérilement la langue. En face, le mouflon répondit à la provocation en chargeant de toute sa puissance. L'impact laissé contre la paroi de la bannière par l'énorme rubis serti dans son front traça un 0 aux bords anguleux._

Mathis avait regardé l'affichage des scores. Il soupçonnait Lorna d'avoir elle-même choisi la provocation de sa bannière, et se promit de lui demander comment elle avait fait. Mais d'abord, le coup d'envoi. Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers dans son dos pour une formation, avant de passer à Mydian. Sa technique de communication était inspirée de celle des joueurs de football américain, que Lorna ne connaissait visiblement pas. C'est pourquoi il parvint à la prendre au dépourvu quand toute son équipe, porteuse du cognard (Angela, à cet instant) comprise, se dirigèrent vers leur propre fond de terrain. Puis alors que l'équipe adverse était au complet dans leur moitié de terrain, Mathis fit demi-tour, chargeant de toute sa puissance vers le terrain vide. Les ratons furent pris au dépourvu, et le temps qu'ils réorientent leur course, Angela avait fait une belle passe en cloche à Mathis, qui réceptionna, et tira. Pris dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas vu la véloce Isaure Duchemin le dépasser, et si celle-ci ne parvint pas à intercepter le tir, le geste de son bras dévia subrepticement la course du cognard, qui manqua le Centre de peu.

– Et c'est le Premier Secteur pour Devaux ! Dommage pour le carton plein, mais Duchemin a encore montré ses talents de sprinteuse ! Mais quelle détente ! Que dis-je, quelle puissance ! Cette petite a un potentiel tel que…

– *hum* *hum*. Le score, Ulmys, la rappela à nouveau à l'ordre la directrice-adjointe.

– Ha oui, mer… ci ! Ça nous fera donc 5-2 pour les Bélials. Et je vois que le Bélial avait un 5 tondu sur son flanc droit. Comme par hasard. Ce match a été truqué par les mascottes.

– Ça suffit, Ulmys…

– Ouais ou…ET C'EST LE MATCH QUI REPREND ! Mini-Malétrix passe à Fontaine, qui touche le premier cognard de ce match. Phénicia Fontaine, 3ème L, première année en tant qu'Attaquante Droite des Ratons. Avant, il parait qu'elle faisait du Parkour. Ah ? J'aurais misé sur le tir au pigeon ! Quel frappe ! Je crois que Glazkov vient de perdre la moitié de ses neurones, c'est pas l… Ah bah si c'est légal, c'est le cognard qui l'a touché. Qui lui a aplati le front, pardon. Et donc le cognard est en roue libre, sans les roues ! Et Glazkov se relève, se recogne dans le cognard… qui… euh… bah qui vient de percuter le Second Secteur. C'est un tir de défenseur, donc… un point pour les Ratons. J'avoue que je suis éminemment perplexe quant à ce qui vient de se passer. C'est le but contre son camp le plus incongru qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et le seul au Cognepoing, en fait. 5-3 pour les Bélials.

 _La perspective de l'arrière-plan de la bannière bleu et grise bascula de manière à centre le bas du 2, et le raton haussa les épaules, avant de tirer quelques flèches supplémentaires pour compléter le bas du 2 et le transformer en 3. En face, le mouflon trépignait d'impatience._

– Et c'est la mi-temps ! annonça Ulmys. Les joueurs vont souffler un peu dans les vestiaires, moi je vais boire un coup, et vous… bah on s'en fout, faites votre vie !

– Ulmys ! gronda la directrice-adjointe.

– Florine !

– Hé !

– J'ai un business à faire tourner, moi, Madame la directrice-adjointe. Si vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, je serais en train de pulvériser le record de l'école en score de duel. Au lieu de ça, je pulvérise le record de popularité de la Finale Junior. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que les deux capitaines se relèchent les amygdales en dehors du terrain. C'est _moi_ , qui leur donne du spectacle. Sauf ton respect, tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ?

– Je n'ai jamais insinué ça ! Mais…

Et bien sûr, Ulmys avait "malencontreusement" oublié de couper son mégaphone, et avait "accidentellement" allumé celui devant la prof. Tout le monde entendait la conversation, mais l'accoustique particulière de la cabine faisait que cette dernière n'en savait rien.

Dans les vestiaires, Mathis soufflait.

– Allez, on est en tête, les encouragea Mydian. On n'a qu'à maintenir l'écart, et à nous la victoire !

– J'ai mal au crâne.

– T'es marrante, toi, répliqua Mathis. On est crevés, et eux ont deux joueurs qui ont à peine touché le cognard. C'est un marathon, et on s'est crevés comme à un 100m. Ils vont nous massacrer. _Lorna_ va nous massacrer.

– J'ai mal au crâne.

– Correction : Lorna _et_ Isaure vont nous massacrer, intervint Juliette.

– J'ai mal au crâne.

– Mais tu vas pas fermer ta grande gueule, Serpent ? s'écria Mathis.

– J'ai mal au… ok ! ok ! Pose ce casque à cornes, j'ai assez été frappé !

– Elle est dans ta classe, non ? reprit Mathis.

– Ouaip, confirma Juliette. Pas plus douée que moi sur un balai. Par contre elle nous met tous la misère en MST et Enchantements, surtout en pratique. M'est d'avis qu'elle a le duel dans le sang.

De l'autre côté, il y eut moins d'interactivité, et plus de verve.

– _Phénicia Georgette Fontaine_ , tu vas me faire le plaisir de te sortir les _bras_ du derch, et de te motiver ! grondait Lorna. Et Neftali, bon boulot en défense, mais bordel de nom d'un Moldu glabre, monte au créneau ! Tu joues sur un demi-terrain, pas un quart ! Lily c'est pas mal, mais essaie d'aérer ton champ, t'es trop sur la ligne. Tu dois te méfier de Juliette, elle a un lift vicieux. Quant à toi, Isaure… Isaure… continue comme ça, et tu seras la prochaine capitaine ! C'est ça que je veux, de la poigne, de l'énergie ! Prenez exemple sur elle, tas de mollusques !

Quand les joueurs revinrent sur le terrain, Lorna s'approcha de Mathis, et posa un peu agressivement sa main sur son épaule :

– Tu vas morfler.

– Je sais.

Et moins de deux minutes de jeu plus tard, Phénicia Fontaine marquait un Premier Secteur.

– 8-5 pour les Ratons-Chasseurs, le coup d'envoi est à Devaux. Il passe à Bonval, qui renvoie à Magnus. Magnus qui passe la ligne adverse… Attention à … ! Trop tard, Malgré ses réflexe, Magnus ne parvient pas à esquiver la frappe de Heredia, qui ramène le cognard sur Malétrix. Malétrix passe à Duchemin, qui se précipite vers la cible adverse ! Mais elle est interceptée par Glazkov qui récupère le cognard, et le renvoie sur Devaux ! Devaux qui tente de forcer le passage… Bloqué par Malétrix. Il passe en arrière à Appelbaum, qui cadre un tir sur sa consœur attaquante droite. Bonval intercepte le tir à deux mains, et quitte le plancher des mouflons pour s'agripper à mi-hauteur du dome. Elle saute, cognard à deux mains en direction de la voûte à mi parcours du terrain adverse… Et tente le tir canon ! Et c'est le Premier Secteur, suivi d'une réception parfaite de Bonval après sa chute de plus de deux mètres ! Mais quel joli jeu bondissant ! 10-8 pour les Bélials !

 _D'une contorsion, le mouflon griffa la paroi de la bannière du bout de sa corne pas loin de l'endroit où il avait fait un impact, traçant un 1 irrégulier à gauche du 0. Un changement de perspective centra et agrandit le 10 marquant le nouveau score. En face, le raton se contenta de continuer à attacher une corde autour des piquets disposés en 8 de son piège._

– Une cinquante avant le coup de sifflet final ! Coup d'envoi aux Ratons-Chasseurs. Malétrix passe à Fontaine. Fontaine à Heredia. Heredia à Lespinas. Lespinas à Duchemin. Duchemin à Malétrix. Malétrix à… oui bon ça va, vous avez compris. Ils tournent en rond. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part… À quoi peut bien servir de perdre du temps quand on n'a pas l'avantage ? L'amour aurait-il grillé le cerveau de ma petite sœur ? Toutes ces révélations dans le prochain numéro de Sorcière-Hebdo ! Notons tout de même que le manège s'est déplacé vers le terrain adverse, et que chaque joueur est marqué. Ça ressemble à une étrange partie de passe à dix. Ha, on vient de passer la minute de jeu, plus que cinquantes secondes ! Cognard à Duchemin, qui quitte le cercle, attirant Bonval et Glazkov. Elle passe en cloche à Fontaine, qui attire Appelbaum et Magnus. Ha, j'ai compris, ils dégagent le champ ! Fontaine passe à Malétrix qui bloque, et attend la réaction de Devaux. Devaux recule d'un pas, anticipant une charge… qui ne vient pas ! Malétrix tente une envolée sur place ! Devaux bondit, mais il n'a pas le droit de toucher l'adversaire ! Malétrix tire ! ET C'EST LE CENTRE ! DIX POINTS POUR LES BLEU ET GRIS, C'EST UN CARTON PLEIN ! Score à 18-10, moins de vingt secondes restantes !

Ces vingt secondes furent bien sûr inutiles. Juliette parvint tout de même à placer une tentative, mais manqua la cible d'un bon mètre, et le cognard échappa à toute portée directe. Il ne redescendit qu'à quatre secondes de la fin, mais personne ne prit le temps de le réceptionner. Le score était scellé, et les Ratons-Chasseurs, sacrés.

.

* * *

.

En fait, Mathis accepta plutôt bien sa défaite. Il fallait dire qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Une semaine assez studieuse passa… et ce fut les examens de 3ème Année.

Pour ne pas perturber les emplois du temps calibrés comme du papier à musique, les examens se déroulèrent aux heures habituelles des cours, dans l'ordre habituel. Ainsi, Les classes de 3ème à 5ème A, et de 3ème et 4ème L purent profiter d'un week-end de trois jours, n'ayant pas cours le Lundi. Cela incluait de nombreux membres de l'UEI, qui investirent donc le QG partagé avec la Légion de Lucian, les intéressés n'ayant pas la même chance.

Les hostilités commencèrent pour les Augures dès Mardi, 8h, par les Mathématiques. D'après Thomas, qui avait envoyé une lettre de pseudo-encouragements moqueurs à son petit frère, il suffisait d'évaluer la difficulté du deuxième exercice pour avoir une idée de la difficulté générale de l'examen. Mathis lut donc cet énoncé en premier :

 _Exercice 2 :_ _En utilisant une seule fois les nombres 3 ; 7 ; 10 et autant de fois que vous voulez les signes_ \+ − × ÷ ( ) _essayez d'obtenir les résultats suivants :_ 20 ; 14 ; 31 ; 67 ; 40 ; 1.  
 _Pour chaque calcul, expliquez la symbolique dégagée par le poids arithmantique des sous-opérations, et déterminez la clé de Sorn pour un enchantement des Quatre-Points._

Mathis attrapa son brouillon, et réfléchit quelques instants.

20 = 10 + 7 + 3

Surenchère : symbolique de l'avancement. Clé de Sorn : 10.

14 = 10 + 7 - 3

Retour : symbolique de l'équilibre. Clé de Sorn : -3.

31 = 3 × 7 + 10

Faiblesse : symbolique du petit poids fort. Clé de Sorn : 21.

67 = 7 × 10 - 3

Priorité naturelle : symbolique de la passivité. Clé de Sorn : -3.

40 = 10 × (7 - 3)

Avantage : symbolique de la stratégie. Clé de Sorn : 4.

1 = 10 ÷ (7 + 3)

Effet miroir : symbolique de l'union. Clé de Sorn : 10.

Et sinon, ils étaient aussi faciles, les autres exercices ?

Visiblement, oui. Pour Mathis, en tout cas. Le premier était presque une révision du principe de la priorité de calcul, et le troisième un truc assez nébuleux à propos de l'effet de propagation heptatique dans les additions au boulier, mais à faible coefficient dans le barème. Le quatrième exercice était un problème de catégorie de poids pour les boxeurs, et Mathis eut un blocage assez long, se souvenant du 17 février, et du match qu'il était allé voir avec Nilüfer. Celle-ci eut une réaction visible, et quand Mathis parvint au terme de l'examen (ce qui ne fut guère difficile, le problème en question était bateau, et le cinquième et dernier exercice était une insulte à son intelligence qui avait dû atterrir par erreur dans un sujet de 3ème Année au lieu du sujet de 1ère Année), il quitta la salle, et alla rejoindre Nil, qui l'avait quittée avant lui. Elle était assise au 1er Droite, l'étage au-dessus du Grand Réf, où se trouvait la salle habituelle de Miss Delacour. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui demanda simplement :

– Ça va aller ?

– Oui, répondit Nil, avant d'appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ce fut tout. Les autres élèves les rejoignirent au fur et à mesure, et quand 10h fut légèrement dépassé, ils entrèrent dans la salle de Gabrielle Delacour pour l'examen théorique d'Enchantements et Maléfices. Le retard n'était pas très important, vu que l'examen de durait qu'une heure et demie. Une heure et demie durant laquelle les 3ème A durent disserter sur le sortilège d'allégresse. Ils étaient censés tous savoir le jeter, mais il aurait fallu faire des recherches supplémentaires pour développer suffisamment pour produire trente centimètres de parchemin en une heure et demi, soit dix centimètres par demi-heure, sur le sujet, et ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Les Augures faisaient bien sûr exception : même Nil maîtrisait parfaitement le sujet, ayant longuement disserté sur ses usages en duel avec Mister Carter.

L'après-midi, Potions. Et cette année, pas de théorie, mais un examen pratique à l'aveugle, comme aux épreuves pratiques des Concours de l'année passée : une table pleine d'ingrédients, y compris inappropriés, et une recette incomplète. En l'occurrence, celle du poison indétectable. Mathis regarda l'énoncé quelque secondes à peine, sourit, et jeta une fleur de lotus noir entière dans son chaudron d'eau frémissante, avant d'enfiler ses gants en peau de dragon pour manipuler les noix vomiques. Parmi ses ingrédients, il y avait une noix assez grosse pour qu'un quart suffise à tuer un homme adulte en une demi-heure. Cette noix disparut mystérieusement.

La longue journée se terminait par l'épreuve d'Anglais, qui fut rapidement bâclée : Émi, Karol et Erwin étaient parfaitement bilingues (trilingues, pour ces derniers), et Mathis, Nil et Camille avaient bossés grâce à un parchemin luisant subtilisé à la bibliothèque le week-end même. Le temps que le vieil Abraxar Lampion se rende compte de sa disparition, cela n'aurait plus lieu d'être puisqu'il serait revenu. Et en effet, le soir même, l'excuse des révisions de dernière minute pour les Runes fut l'occasion de rapporter le parchemin incriminé.

Le lendemain matin, la journée était plus courte. Après l'examen de Biologie qui consista à récolter les spores puissamment sternutatoires d'une champifleur, ce fut le moment de faire ses preuves en Runes Anciennes. L'examen consistait en la traduction d'un texte à l'origine en vieux norrois, et retranscrit en futhorc pour l'occasion. Et qui parlait de "rassemblement musical violent", à défaut d'expression plus appropriée. Mathis en conclut que les Vikings étaient déjà fan de _headbang_ et de pogos dans les années 800. Normal.

– N'empêche, cette histoire m'intrigue, insista Camille. Vous croyez que les Vikings ont inventé la musique punk avec plus de mille ans d'avance, et que les gouvernements se sont appliqués à essayer de la cacher depuis ?

– Absolument, approuva Mathis.

– Ne l'encourage pas ! soupira Erwin.

– Et même que le dubstep est un message des aliens qu'on a pris pour de la musique à défaut de l'avoir compris, ajouta Mathis.

– En fait tu me soutiens pas, tu te fous de ma gueule, comprit la Corse.

– Absolument, confirma Mathis. Et maintenant, Miss Viking, si tu pouvais me passer la salade…

– Blague à part, je me demande ce qui se passe, dehors… intervint Karol. C'est trop calme.

– "J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça, je préfère quand c'est un peu plus moins calme", ajouta Nil.

– … Hein ?

– Rien, laisse tomber. Une référence moldue.

.

* * *

.

 _Clermont-Ferrand, bureaux du CSG._

Richard Magnus était en train de lire un rapport de mission de routine provenant de l'équipe qu'il avait assigné à la surveillance du campus de la PSAF, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Devant le manque de respect flagrant, il s'attendait presque à voir sa femme, qui méprisait le décorum administratif du haut de ses titres de noblesse. Ou cette peste de Vesprit, censée être en observation auprès de Marion Castellan. Mais dans l'embrasure, c'était un jeune homme, guère plus âgé que son épouse, qui se tenait. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de poussière, et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Un sourire nonchalant barrait son visage angélique.

– Devine qui a une bonne nouvelle, mon vieux ?

– Ha, mais qui daigne nous rendre visite ? s'exclama exagérément Magnus. Mais c'est le Limier en personne ! Si tu n'étais pas lié par un serment inviolable, j'aurais pu croire que tu t'étais évadé, depuis le temps… remarque, tu aurais pu le faire aussi, tu serais juste un peu plus mort.

– À ce propos, Richard…

– Pas de négociation, asséna Magnus. Tu es dehors parce que tu es utile. Et tant que tu es utile, tu es assermenté, lié à vie à moi.

– C'est chelou, tourné comme ça. Pas qu'un plan à trois avec ta chère et flippante épouse ne me tente pas, mais je t'ai pas épousé. Blague à part, je suis venu t'informer que j'ai trouvé le nid du pigeon géant.

– T'as trouvé la planque de l'Ange Déchu ?! s'écria Magnus en bondissant, renversant son pot de crayons au passage en bousculant son bureau.

– Bravo, t'auras une Médaille du Mérite pour avoir compris un jeu de mot ! Pendant ce temps moi je vais retourner en taule en récompense de mes loyaux services…

– Tu passes du A-0 au C-2, ce n'est pas négligeable, souligna Richard. Et puis je te ferais dire que tu as négocié toi-même ces termes avec le Prévôt en personne, alors ne pousse pas.

– Le Prévôt ? Tu veux dire le mec qui profite du bordel actuel et du meurtre de son successeur pour continuer son mandat l'air de rien ? Le mec qui n'a pas voulu déclarer l'État d'Urgence parce que pour la Prévôté de France ça veut dire loi martiale et pleins pouvoirs au Secret ? C'est vrai que ça donne envie de faire confiance à la parole d'un homme pareil !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Richard.

– B-1, visites libres.

– B-1 ? Même pas en rêve ! Et puis de qui tu veux recevoir de la visite ? Je te rappelle que t'es orphelin et apatride, en plus d'être un foutu meurtrier. T'as même plus de vraie identité, "Gellert Nurm", t'as été _effacé_. B-0 et aucune visite, c'est mon dernier mot.

– Vas-y, fait pas ta pute !

– Pardon ?!

– C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour avoir lancé ta carrière ? En me traitant comme ton esclave ?

– _J'ai_ lancé ma carrière en t'arrêtant pour 17 meurtres et plusieurs milliers de gallions extorqués.

– Que _j'ai_ extorqués. Tu vois que c'est grâce à moi ! Bon, ok, va pour le B-0. De toute façon je préfère les cellules individuelles. Mais je veux une chaine hi-ﬁ.

– On verra ça. Alors, l'Ange Déchu ?

– Il se cache dans les grottes de calcaire, dans le Nord de la zone bouclée. Les attaques pour ouvrir une faille au Sud de la zone était un leurre, il a un autre moyen de passer la barrière au Nord. Ou où il veut, d'ailleurs.

– Ah ? Lequel ?

– Hé bien figure-toi, collègue slash maître-esclavagiste, que vos foutues barrières magiques à la con ont la même limite de portée vers le haut que vers les côtés, et que ce cher Duncan combine une forme animagus volante à une putain de paire d'ailes.

C'était tellement gros que Richard se frappa le front du plat de la plat.

– Oh, foutu…

– Oui, moi aussi, je me sentirais particulièrement con, à ta place. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais t'as du boulot maintenant ! Sonner le rappel, faire sauter la barrière, et investir les grottes. Ça va pas se faire en un après-midi, tout ça !

– Tu as raison, Limier… CABOSSIN, AU RAPPORT !

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, les Augures reprirent les examens à 10h avec l'Histoire de la Magie, l'examen de Vol sur Balai ayant lieu la semaine suivante. Mathis n'eut aucun mal avec le sujet. La Grande Usurpation était un évènement historique qu'il connaissait bien : en 1348, un métamorphomage et échomancien du nom de Folquet Pastichard avait usurpé les identités des six membres du gouvernement en même temps après avoir enfermé les originaux dans une cave à vin, et ce pendant un mois entier. C'était un elfe de maison, Grogl, qui les avait découverts et avait, malgré les ordres de Pastichard sous les traits du Prévôt, donné l'alerte. Quand les forces de l'ordre étaient arrivées sur place, Pastichard avait disparu, à jamais.

– Ça va encore bien arranger ma popularité, ça ! persifla Émi, ses cheveux virant au vert.

– Vous êtes prêts pour la Zoomagicologie cet après-midi ? s'enquit Erwin. Tante Sérène n'a rien voulu nous dire, mais elle m'a promis que ça serait assez facile. À cause des risques d'attaque, on n'a pas pu visiter tous les écosystèmes prévus, alors les chapitres qu'on a pu aborder ont été largement plus approfondis que prévu par le programme. Mine de rien, c'est un avantage.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'Univers avait d'autres projets. Alors que les Augures sortaient du château par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre les serres, où se trouvait le point de rendez-vous, Sérène Castle arriva vers eux presque en courant.

– Bonjour Miss Ca…, commença Erwin.

– Pas le temps ! Mathis, je viens de recevoir un patronus de Lupin, les bleus ont piégé l'Ange Déchu dans les Boutières, dans un groupement de grottes de calcaire. Il faut qu'on aille boucler la Fosse des Loups. Tu dois réunir ton équipe, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je vous attends à la grille, avec un portoloin réglé à cinq minutes.

– Nil, Émi, partez avec elle ! ordonna Mathis. Camille, va chercher Serpent, je me charge d'Angie ! Erwin, Karol…

– Nous restons ici, confirma gravement Karol. Je vais informer les membres de Mauvais Augure.

Mathis hésita une fraction de seconde, puis hocha la tête, avant de partir en courant. Angela suivait également l'option, alors il risquait de la croiser en partant en direction des serres. Effectivement, il l'intercepta près de la statue des Résistants, juste avant le pont. Il faillit d'ailleurs la percuter.

– Ils ont bloqué l'Ange, il faut y aller !

– Oh merde… t'as prévenu les autres ?

– Les Augures étaient avec moi. Camille prévient Serpent.

– On te suit !

– Comment ça "on" ? releva Mathis.

– Je viens avec vous, répondit Raven. C'est…

– Non tu…

– C'EST NON NÉGOCIABLE.

– … Bon ok comme tu veux, mais on se dépêche !

– On va où, comme ça ? s'enquit Angela, pas le moins du monde gênée par la course effrenée.

– À… la… grille… Castle… portoloin…, haleta Mathis.

La grille était assez loin. Quand Mathis y parvint, Sérène Castle l'attendait à l'extérieur du domaine en compagnie d'Émi et Nil, un cerceau de bois à la main.

– Où sont les deux autres ?

Mathis n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Camille et Sertorius était cent mètre plus loin, et arrivaient en courant.

– Parfait, tout le monde est là ! Attrapez le cerceau, je vais le déclencher instantanément ! Je vous dépose dans un renfoncement rocheux que Lupin m'a signalé, faites bien gaffe ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour prévenir votre gars ?

– On se débrouille ! mentit Mathis, avant d'empoigner le cerceau de bois.

Les autres firent de même, et Sérène Castle pointa sa baguette sur le cerceau :

– _Portus_ !

Le groupe d'adolescent disparut dans un vortex. Elle se retourna, et pointa sa baguette dans la direction approximative du bureau de la directrice :

– _Expecto Patronum_ ! La Faille va rompre, je dois accomplir mon devoir ! Réunissez tous les élèves dans le Grand Réfectoire, et levez les défenses du Domaine. Vous êtes en grand danger !

Puis elle transplana.

Madame Maxime était en train de discuter avec Eloïse Midgen dans la salle des profs quand le patronus en forme de mangouste apparut. La voix de Sérène Castle s'éleva :

– _La Faille va rompre, je dois accomplir mon devoir ! Réunissez tous les élèves dans le Grand Réfectoire, et levez les défenses du Domaine. Vous êtes en grand danger !_

Olympe et Éloïse se regardèrent…

– Informez Malwen Carter immédiatement, puis demandez à tous les professeurs de rassembler les élèves ! ordonna la directrice.

– Oui Madame !

Et chacune se précipitèrent hors de la salle des profs. Elles se séparèrent dans le hall. Tandis qu'Éloïse montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, Olympe se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle du Sondeur. Elle écarta le rideau d'un geste vif, mais n'entra pas dans la cabine de toute manière trop étroite.

– Th'aleem, lève les défenses du domaine !

– … Que ce passe-t-il, Madame ?

– Apparemment, la Faille des Pyrénées est sur le point de rompre. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre, mais le seul point d'entrée connu se trouve à moins de 300 km. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque.

– C'est fait, Madame. Je verrouillerai le château quand tout le monde sera rentré.

– Merci, Th'aleem.

Elle traversa le couloir, et jeta un regard par la fenêtre de la salle à la cheminée. Devant le château, les grilles en vigne d'argent tressées avaient _poussé_ , jusqu'à atteindre plus de cinq mètres de haut, et brillait avec intensité. La fontaine Flamel s'était arrêtée de couler.

– Vous m'avez fait demander ? s'enquit Malwen Carter, qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

– Protégez-les, Malwen. Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

.

* * *

.

Dans un choc brutal, le portoloin atterrit. Angela fut la première à lâcher le cerceau, et regarda autour d'eux. Ils avaient effectivement atterri derrière un grand rocher, sur un sol aride. Elle s'avança avec prudence, et constata qu'il n'y avait personne, et que les grottes étaient visibles. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit Mathis. Angela, la voie est libre ?

– Oui, répondit Angela.

– Oui mais… ? devina Raven.

– Oui, mais elle ne devrait pas. Ça devrait grouiller de Gendarmages, ici. Et il n'y a personne. Même si c'était fini, mon père n'aurait pas tout lâché comme ça.

La petite bande quitta sa cachette, pour s'avancer à découvert vers les grottes. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas un chat. En revanche, l'entrée d'une des grottes semblait d'être effondrée récemment, le nuage de poussière n'étant pas encore entièrement retombé. Un _clac_ sonore retentit derrière eux. Tous sursautèrent, et l'intrus se retrouva avec sept baguettes pointées sous le nez. C'était un jeune homme brun, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, vêtu d'une veste en cuir par-dessus une chemise de lin et d'un jean denim brut. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, et s'exclama d'un ton amusé, avec un accent américain :

– Holà ! Du calme les gosses ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit froidement Sertorius, redressant sa baguette.

Ça ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de leur interlocuteur.

– Mauvais Augure hein ? Obligés d'intervenir vous-même parce que votre agent de terrain s'est fait tuer…

– Comment vous savez ça, vous ? fronça Angela. Vous êtes qui ?

– Ah ha, grande question ! Pour la première, c'est simple : je le sais pour la même raison que je sais que tu es une vampiresse, et que le grand gaillard à la mèche grise est occlumens.

– Vous êtes Legilimens, comprit Sertorius.

– C'est à peu près ça, Sertorius Glazkov. On m'appelle Le Limier. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam. Je vais répondre à toutes ces questions que vous ne vous posez pas : les agents du Gendarmagium sont dans la grotte dont l'entrée est bouchée. _Tous les agents_. Et pas de bol pour eux, Duncan se trouve juste deux grottes à droite. Ha, et le chef de la bande avait vu juste, c'est bien Zomiel qui a tué Primaël Goizane. Si tu veux mon avis, Mathis, c'était une erreur monumentale, venant d'une personne censée revendiquer la suprématie de la magie, de tuer un Sang-Pur animagus.

– Mais comment vous faites ça ?! s'écria Sertorius, qui avait baissé sa baguette de surprise. Vous ne faites pas usage de Légilimancie, je l'aurais senti !

– J'ai dit "c'est à peu près ça", pas "oui", rappela Sam. Mais trêve de bavardages. Allons voir le gros pigeon dans sa tannière !

– Vous n'êtes pas invité, répliqua Mathis, en faisant un signe de la tête vers sa baguette.

Baguette qui se mit à chauffer si fort que Mathis la lâcha dans un couinement de douleur. Ses six compères subirent le même maléfice au même instant, et, d'un geste nonchalant du poignet, le Limier attira les sept baguettes à lui d'un coup à l'aide de la sienne, et les fourra dans sa poche droite, avant de fourrer la sienne dans la gauche.

– Magnus m'a dit la même chose, et depuis, il s'est reconverti en mineur. Ou en taupe. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait, là-dedans. Allez, avancez ! Par contre, je trouve que ça relève du génie de leur part d'avoir encerclé le massif de balises anti-transplanage. Je les ai certes aidés, mais au final ils se sont piégés tous seuls comme des grands ! Ça a encore été plus drôle de déplacer les balises de manière à les piéger tout en me permettant d'aller et venir à ma guise…

– Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? couina Raven.

– Parce qu'il ne veut pas retourner en prison, répondit froidement Mathis. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre que le Gendarmagium qui arrête l'Ange, il sera libéré de son serment inviolable quand même, et il pourra s'enfuir.

– T'as tout compris, Mathis ! J'avais pas prévu que Mauvais Augure soit une bande de gamins, mais bon, vous avez réussi à faire arrêter Azazel sans même bouger de l'Académie, c'est fort. Allez, on rentre dans la grotte, et en silence.

Avant de passer l'arche rocheuse, Mathis surprit Émi souffler dans le petit sifflet accroché à son bracelet. Aucun son n'en sortit, ou du moins aucun son _audible pour un humain_.

– _Lumos_ , lança Sam en entrant dans la grotte à son tour. Avancez en silence, les mioches, il ne doit pas nous entendre.

Ils serpentèrent donc en silence dans un dédale rocheux. À un moment, une lueur leur parvint du bout du tunnel, alors le Limier éteignit sa baguette, et chuchota :

– À vous de jouer, les gosses !

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis…

– Sam ? Hé ho, monsieur le Limier ? chuchota Camille.

Angela, qui était en tête, se retourna. Ses yeux reflétait le peu de lumière qui leur parvenait, à l'instar de ceux d'un chat.

– Il nous a faussé compagnie !

– Ha le salop !

– On ressort pour récupérer nos baguettes ?

– Ça serait contre-productif, répondit une voix grave derrière eux.

Il y eut un claquement sonore, et la grotte entière sembla s'illuminer de partout et nulle part à la fois, comme si l'air émettait sa propre lumière. Face au septuor se tenait le seul, l'unique. L'Ange Déchu en personne.

– Venez donc nous rejoindre, j'ai préparé de la brioche !

Sentant la menace à peine voilée, les adolescents obéirent, intimidés. Le couloir rocheux débouchait sur une chambre assez large, avec des sphères de lumière magique flottant dans l'air. Il y avait un plateau de roche légèrement surélevé, sur lequel était posé une table et une dizaine de chaises. Sur la table, une grosse brioche tranchée, et un tonnelet de bièraubeurre. Sur un vieux canapé de cuir avachi, derrière une des chaises, une femme à l'air vaguement agacé.

– Ne faites pas attention à Zomiel, elle n'est pas franchement emballée par l'idée que je doive mourir aujourd'hui. Elle a fini par s'attacher un peu, je crois.

.

* * *

.

 _Une heure plus tôt…_

– Prenez position ! ordonna Richard Magnus. Braguemont, flan Est ! Cabossin, flan Sud ! Madec et Werle, vos équipes couvrent l'arrière. Kasun, vous suivez le Limier, vous êtes en première ligne.

Ratko Kasun acquiesça en silence, et ordonna aux Argeciel de se rassembler. Le Limier, lui, fut plus réticent.

– Comment ça en première ligne !? J'suis pas un soldat, moi !

– Tu dis l'avoir vu, alors tu guides les troupes ! répliqua Magnus. Pas de faux semblant, si tu veux être traité avec respect ensuite !

– Tyran !

– Dégage !

Le Limier haussa les épaules, et fit signe à Kasun de le suivre dans la grotte. Pendant que les tireurs d'élite se déployaient dans la grotte, Magnus veillait à ce que tous les accès soient sécurisés. La zone entière avait été magiquement bouclé par les balises anti-transplanage et les barrières magiques récupérées autour de la zone bouclée. Cette fois-ci, Magnus avait suivi le conseil du Limier, et en avait placé à plusieurs niveaux de hauteur dans la montagne pour assurer un maximum de couvrance. Il avait quatre équipes de Gendarmages au sol, une aérienne, et trois en déploiement de sécurité à l'extérieur de la zone. En plus, les troupes de Castellan étaient en niveau d'alerte maximale pour se déployer depuis le Nord dans tout le territoire au cas où, la campagne était battue par le Corpus Scabinus aidés d'une partie du Bureau des Chasseurs à la recherche d'éventuels complices, et Magnus avait le soutien du Secret incarné par l'équipe Argeciel, meilleurs tireurs de baguette d'élite du pays.

Magnus sentit plus qu'il ne sut qu'il y avait un problème quand Le Limier ressortit seul de la grotte, l'air paniqué, et qu'il appela à la charge. Magnus fronça les sourcils, mais ses lieutenants trépignaient. Il sonna la charge, et toutes les équipes au sol entrèrent dans la grotte. L'effet de mouvement de masse fit qu'il fallut attendre que les premiers agents, Magnus en tête, rejoignent les Argeciel dans la chambre principale pour se rendre compte que la grotte était vide. Et puis il y eut un fracas assourdissant suivi d'une onde de choc. Ce n'est que lorsque le nuage de poussière arriva jusqu'à lui que Magnus comprit qu'ils venaient d'être enterrés vivants.

– Putain de merde.

À l'extérieur, l'incompréhension était de mise, pour les troupes aériennes. Le piège avait été déclenché par une rune, alors personne n'avait rien vu. Le lieutenant de la 2ème Compagnie Aérienne du Gendarmagium (CAG-2), une Tahitienne nommée Moerani Rereau, fit descendre son balai pour se retrouver à portée de voix du Limier, seul homme au sol, pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

– Je crois qu'une partie du tunnel a cédé, cria le Limier. On devrait essayer de dégager l'entrée de ce côté pendant qu'ils neutralisent l'Ange à l'intérieur !

– D'accord ! répondit Rereau.

Elle sorta une sorte de petite flûte en argent de sa poche, et souffla dedans. Le son qui en sortait avait une particularité unique : partout où il pouvait porter, on l'entendait avec la même intensité. C'était le moyen de communication des troupes aériennes, et c'était efficace. Les agents se mirent à affluer. Le Limier en avait compté sept. Aussi, quand le septième fut à portée, il sourit.

Et ce fut le chaos. Les troupes aérienne étaient formées à combattre en vol. Les CAG faisaient partie des meilleurs équipes d'interventions aérienne du Monde, et ils pouvaient vaincre la majorité des sorciers en duel aérien, sans compter ce qu'ils valaient au sol. Ils étaient bardés de défenses enchantées et runiques, et avait un mental d'acier. Chacun pouvait générer un patronus capable de repousser une centaine de détraqueurs.

Mais que pouvaient faire _sept_ sorciers face à _douze_ feudeymons ?

.

* * *

.

Vous aurez bien sûr remarqué, et le flash-back final ne vous en aura pas détourné, que l'histoire se finit sur un cliffhanger de bâtard autour d'une brioche. Au cas où, je vous le rappelle. Allez, rendez-vous dans quelques années pour le 14ème et dernier chapitre de ce tome !


	14. L'Homme est un Loup

Vakoh ! Asbsile ! Qaelii ! Te invocamus, potenta ultima ! Varum, dapie salaka !  
Ce que je fais ? Mais j'invoque l'ultime chapitre du premier cycle : la Chute des Anges !

.

Dans le pénultième épisode, nous avions fait connaissance du Limier qui a bien mené son petit monde en barque, un comble pour un homme à l'esprit si volage. Mais puisque nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, il convient de revenir aux origines, quand le feu brisa l'acier, à défaut de la tête d'enclume de Mathis dans le colimateur de l'ardente Lorna. 18-10, une belle claque pour cette première finale du capitaine Devaux. Pour en revenir à notre loup déguisé en mouton, qui n'est que loup et point Loup, celui-ci étant l'Ange ayant donné ses dernières instruction au loup-non-Loup qui est son supérieur et suivant mais non suiveur (vous avez suivi ?), celui croise à la volée le chemin des Augures, fraîchement débarqués sans passer par un bateau, surtout pas la barque du vaguement intéressé, mais par portoloin, qui ne les porta pas loin de l'endroit où niche le volatil céleste franchement démoniaque. Et nous avions terminé en mettant en avant un retour en arrière à l'issue duquel le Limier a refroidi des gendarmages d'un infernal brasier ardent.

Ça va, pas trop la migraine ?

.

Aloha **MissHiwatari** ( _désolé mais ton pseudo sonne Hawaïen dans ma tête, cherche pas_ ) !  
Oui ça se finit sur une brioche ! C'est tellement violent, la brioche !  
Hé hé ! La discrimination c'est la plupart du temps de l'incompréhension et non une notion de danger, il n'y a pas de raison que seuls les lycanthropes et les cracmols la subissent chez les sorciers ! Et… tu as bien deviné, bravo !  
Maieuh j'aime tuer des gens, moi…

Saluuut **Rominet** _(on est presque intimes maintenant, non ?_ ) ! Franchement, je pense que c'est lui. D'assez loin. Mais c'est pas le seul à avoir des araignées au plafond qui ont les fils qui se touchent…  
Ça fait jamais plaisir d'être pris pour des cons, surtout quand la personne en face trompe mille personnes mille fois.  
Ça dépend : ils sont gentils ou méchants, eux ?  
Ah désolé, pour la couverture des élèves manquants, c'est tome 4. Mais je te donne en indice que ça concerne Castle et Carter, les deux taupes professorales de Mauvais Augure.

Salut **le Fou** ! Ah non hein ! C'est le repas du condamné ! En plus j'aime pas le Nutella.  
C'est justement ça depuis le début ! C'est là tout le génie des Ducs Infernaux : ils sont la seule solution au problème qu'ils posent, et résoudre le problème a pour effet d'aggraver encore plus les choses. C'est comme… cautériser un membre tranché : si tu fais rien la victime meurt à coup sûr, mais si tu le fais, ça décuple sa souffrance et elle peut quand même mourir.

Hellu **Sengetsu** ! Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, mais je me le demande. Qu'à moitié en fait, j'ai ma petite idée.  
Apprenez en vous amusant ! Ça me rappelle Le Petit Gobelin du Naheulband…  
la PSAF est la Préparation aux Sortilèges Avancés Française. Elle est mentionnée dans la fin du Parfum des Arums en tant que meilleure école de pratique d'Europe ou du Monde (?).  
Quant à l'elfe… eh bien déjà, ce cher Gorgl a sa propre page sur le Wiki. Et sinon, son histoire sera comptée plus tard. Dans le second cycle. Je sais pas encore quand, ça concerne un gros chapitre que je ne sais pas encore où caser (mais forcément cycle 2).  
Le repas du condamné… référence à Marie-Antoinette… brèfle.

.

Dans ce chapitre, une accélération brutale. Mortelle. TUVAFERKWA. Je sais, je suis trop un fou.

Pour les infos finales, c'est à la fin (de rien ça me fait plaisir).

.

* * *

.

 **14) L'Homme est un Loup**

Dans la grotte, l'ambiance était pour le moins… perturbante. Étienne Duncan était étrangement sympathique, et Zomiel, nonchalante. Camille, Sertorius et Raven se taisaient, méfiants. Émi parvenait tant bien que mal à canaliser Nil, qui bouillait de rage, tenant les Ducs pour responsables de la mort de Jorge. Angela lançait de temps à autre des piques méchantes aux deux adultes, preuve irréfutable qu'elle avait l'instinct de survie d'une brique de tofu à un rassemblement vegan. Quant à Mathis… Égale à lui-même, il gagnait du temps.

– Et l'attentat du Sous-Paris, dans tout ça ?

Duncan haussa les épaules, avant d'arracher une petite plume qui rebiquait sur le haut de son aile droite.

– C'est pas moi. Je n'ai jamais approuvé le principe de tuer aveuglement des sorciers pour faire passer un message. Tu l'auras compris, mon truc c'est d'instiguer le doute, pas la terreur.

– Mais qui en est responsable, alors ?

– Hum… Sam était tenu par un serment inviolable à Magnus, et l'Enchaîneur était le Prévôt. Un changement de gouvernement lui semblait mauvais pour ses affaires, car Amphision étant de l'opposition, Vantreau aurait perdu toute autorité.

– C'est le Limier qui…

Mathis écarquilla les yeux, avant de se frapper le front.

– Mais comment j'ai pu être si bête ! Le Limier, "Sam", c'est Samaël le Destructeur ?

– Ce garçon a toujours été impatient, acquiesça Duncan. Il n'a pas voulu attendre d'être sur le trône pour agir. Moi… tant que ça servait mes intérêts, je n'avais aucun intérêt à m'opposer à lui. Et puis maintenant qu'il est libéré de son serment, je suppose que ça lui laisse le champ libre.

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant, je suis censé mourir, rappela l'Ange. Et même si encore une fois le coup de l'effondrement a bien servi mes intérêts, Samaël aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir plutôt que de massacrer la CAG-2.

– Vous semblez bien résolu à mourir, souligna Mathis.

– Ma femme est morte depuis belle lurette, ma fille est encore terrifiée par moi, ma seule nièce encore en vie veut probablement me torturer à mort, et je ne rencontrerai jamais formellement mes deux petits-enfants. Et tout ça pour la gloire du "Seigneur des Ténèbres", qui s'est lamentablement vautré et qui, en plus, s'est avéré ne même pas correspondre à ses propres idéaux de grandeur.

– Tom Jedusor était un Sang-Mêlé, intervint Angela. Ça la fout mal…

– En effet, jeune fille, c'est ce que l'histoire a fini par nous prouver. Je me suis accroché encore un moment à ces idées absurdes. Mon beau-frère avait réussi à son tour à revenir d'entre les morts, avec ses idées, sa puissance, son charisme. Il aurait pu devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il a échoué. Ensuite j'ai fui aux États-Unis. Là-bas, la mentalité suprématiste du sang pur est mêlée au suprématisme blanc. Là-bas, les Bailey sont tout-puissants, et la seule vague opposition à laquelle ils ont à faire face, c'est la Caste Noire, surtout les familles Bourgeois et Pivert. Des familles bien plus anciennes et au sang plus puissant, mais écrasées par les lois de leur propre pays. Et tu sais ce qui ressort de tout ça ? Le fait que les sorciers, qui se pensent si supérieurs aux moldus, ont les mêmes défauts, les mêmes travers, les mêmes luttes puériles. Mais les sorciers ont quelque chose que les moldus n'auront jamais : la Magie. Tout Sang-Mêlé qu'il était, Tom Jedusor était, et reste dans l'Histoire comme un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps. Et c'est cette même magie qui nous donne le devoir de rompre les accords du Secret Magique. Les sorciers sont tellement arriérés technologiquement, et les moldus auraient tant à gagner avec la magie. Tu as déjà entendu parler des néogiciens ?

– Vaguement, mentit Mathis.

– Chacun de nous a ses aspirations, et son rôle défini, mais le seul but, c'est la liberté de tous.

– Et quelle sera la place des moldus dans tout ça ? S'ils n'ont pas la magie…

– … Alors ils feront partie de la caste inférieure. Le système américain fonctionne plutôt bien, il lui manque juste une législation égalitaire comme il en existe déjà une ici. Ce pays est le terrain d'essais idéal.

– Parce que vous êtes un homme blanc riche au sang pur, ne put s'empêcher de grincer Nil.

– Je ne le nie pas, jeune fille. C'est pour ça que je suis un Duc.

– Et les ailes ? le relança Mathis.

– C'est inutile de chercher à gagner du temps, intervint Zomiel. Le piège runique de la grotte est loin de se contenter de déclencher un éboulement. Ils ne sont pas prêts de sortir.

– Voyons, Zomiel, soit polie avec nos invités ! Hé bien, jeune homme, ces ailes sont le don qui m'a été accordé lorsque je suis devenu Duc. Chaque Duc a reçu le don de son choix. Quelque chose d'impossible. Quelque chose d'unique.

– Pourquoi les ailes ? insista Mathis.

– Pour traverser la Manche, expliqua Duncan. Je ne peux me rendre sur l'Île par aucun moyen magique ou moldu, et les vents au-dessus du bras de mer sont bien trop puissants pour une pinson. Mais avec cette envergure…

Duncan déploya ses ailes noires. Elles étaient immenses, et puissantes. Les muscles saillaient sous les plumes de jais. Camille ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné, s'attirant le regard noir de Nil.

– … c'est un jeu d'enfant.

– Samaël peut lire dans les pensées sans Légilimancie.

– En effet !

– Zomiel… La métamorphomagie ?

– C'est un don de naissance, répondit Duncan à sa place. Zomiel est…

– Azraël ! gronda l'intéressée.

– Il n'y a plus rien à protéger, soupira Duncan. Nous sommes tous condamnés, de toute façon. Zomiel est… un portoloin vivant. Elle peut se téléporter en transportant autant de passagers qu'elle le veut. Mais en plus, comme son pouvoir est différent du transplanage, les balises ne l'affectent pas.

– C'est thématique, remarqua Mathis. Vos pouvoirs se rapportent à votre tâche : les ailes pour l'Ange Déchu, la téléportation pour la raffleuse… J'en conclus que le pouvoir d'Azazel était en rapport avec son rôle de bouc émissaire.

– J'admire ta perspicacité. En effet, Azazel a reçu le don d'empathie. Empathie totale, j'entends. Azazel avait un fils atteint d'une tumeur inopérable au cerveau. Se sachant condamné à mort de par sa tâche de Duc, il a profité de son don pour la transférer dans sa propre tête.

– À vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous êtes les gentils, persifla Nil.

– Il n'y a ni gentils ni méchants. Uniquement des camps qui s'affrontent pour des objectifs différents, avec des méthodes différentes. Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, ça ne fait pas de nous des "gentils". Samaël a l'âge de ma fille, et il a pourtant déjà tué plus de personnes que ce que j'ai vécu d'années. Samaël n'est pas "gentil". Ce n'est pas une "bonne personne". Mais il a ce qu'il faut pour remplir le rôle du Destructeur.

– Une absence totale de morale ? suggéra Mathis.

– Exactement, sourit Duncan.

Angela ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ou du moins au plafond de la grotte. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Leur plan était tellement absurde qu'elle s'était étonné qu'il vienne de Mathis, et plus encore du fait qu'elle l'ait accepté. Elle en avait parlé à Raven, et Raven était venue. Pourquoi ? Ce plan était absurde ! Ils n'avaient même plus leurs baguettes !

– Un problème, jeune fille ? s'enquit Duncan d'un ton poli, en voyant l'air pincé d'Angela.

Angela haussa mentalement des épaules, et tenta le tout pour le tout.

– Je m'inquiétais pour nos baguettes, que Samaël nous a prises.

– Oh ! Il a dû les laisser à l'extérieur, comme prévu. Zomiel, tu veux bien ?

La Duchesse haussa les épaules, montrant le peu de cas qu'elle en faisait à titre personnel, puis se téléporta.

À l'extérieur de la grotte, les rochers et le sol étaient recouverts de traces de brûlures, voire de lave séchée. Il ne restait rien des cadavres atomisés des gendarmages, mais une bataille avait clairement eu lieu ici. Les baguettes des gosses étaient posées sur un rocher plat, et Zomiel se pencha pour les ramasser. Elle entendit un battement d'ailes, et redressa la tête. Il y avait un grand oiseau sur un rocher, qui semblait l'observer. Il était à contre-jour, et Zomiel ne pouvait pas le voir distinctement. Elle haussa les épaules. Sûrement un rapace.

Elle se téléporta à nouveau. Une fois dans la grotte, elle posa les baguettes sur la table, devant Mathis, avant de retourner sur son canapé avachi. Mathis s'affaira à la distribution des baguettes.

– Pourquoi nous les rendre ? se méfia Sertorius.

– Parce qu'un sorcier sans sa baguette est amputé, handicapé. Et puis je ne risque rien.

– C'est ce que vous croyez ! s'écria Nil en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Duncan ne broncha même pas. Avant que les autres aient pu réagir, Zomiel avait déjà stupéfixié Nilüfer.

– Je croyais que vous étiez résolu à mourir ? remarqua Mathis.

– Même justifié, un meurtre n'est pas un acte anodin. Ça vous marque à vie. Je ne peux pas laisser un enfant subir ça, c'est un traumatisme trop lourd. L'une d'entre vous sait de quoi je parle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Raven. Évidemment, un vampire restait une personne (affirmer le contraire devant Angela était très imprudent). Raven s'était défendu face à l'attaque d'un monstre, mais au final, elle avait tué un homme. La jeune polonaise soutint le regard de Duncan.

– C'est ça ! confirma ce dernier. Ce regard-là. Ce regard à la fois de défi et de détresse. Ce regard qui dit à la fois "je n'ai pas peur de tuer parce que je sais ce que ça fait" et "j'aimerais tellement ne pas savoir". Cette jeune fille est la première dont je devrais me méfier. Ensuite, hum, la seconde place est disputée par trois personnes. La jeune vampiresse connait la mort, même si elle ne l'a jamais donné. Le grand gaillard à la mèche grise est marqué par la magie noire. Tu viens d'une famille ancienne et qui pratique une magie très sombre, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, confirma Sertorius sans en dire plus.

– Et le troisième… c'est toi, mon cher interlocuteur. Né-moldu, je le sens. Pas la moindre chance de pratiquer la Magie Rouge. Mais c'est toi le chef. Je sais reconnaître l'autorité naturelle quand je la vois. Tu es un chef de guerre. Un futur dirigeant. Que notre combat soit mené à son terme ou non, tu auras une grande place dans le monde. Tu n'es peut-être pas la personne la plus à même de me tuer ici, non pas parce que tu n'en n'est pas capable, mais parce que ce n'est pas ton rôle. En cela, tu es le plus dangereux. Quelqu'un a l'heure ?

– Il est presque 17h, lut Sertorius sur sa grosse montre d'adulte.

– Que le temps passe vite ! Ça fait presque trois heures que vous êtes là ! Zomiel, il est temps que tu y ailles. Vérifie d'abord qu'il n'y a personne, et ne reviens ici que si nous sommes attendus. Adieu, mon amie.

Duncan la serra dans ses bras, puis elle se téléporta à nouveau. Dehors, elle ne vit rien, à part l'oiseau qui attendait toujours. Ne le jugeant pas menaçant, elle quitta définitivement l'endroit.

À l'intérieur de la grotte, un silence gêné s'était installé. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Mathis qui le brisa à nouveau :

– Et maintenant ?

– Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas laisser des enfants me tuer. Outre le fait que ça traumatiserait le responsable à vie, je pense à la postérité : "Dynaste, Héritier du sceau du Loup, Mangemort, Duc Infernal, tué par un sorcier de premier cycle à peine pubère". Ce n'est pas très glorieux.

– La gloire est réservée aux gens vivants ricana Mathis. Puis-je ?

– Je t'en prie.

– _Enervatum_ , jeta Mathis, ce qui libéra Nil de l'emprise du _Stupéfix_ de Zomiel.

– T'as pris tout ton temps, gronda celle-ci, en s'efforçant de se relever.

– Je pense qu'il est temps de nous quitter, reprit Duncan. Je ne trouverai pas ce que je cherche ici. Je vais aller… Je vais aller voir ma fille, une dernière fois. Rien ne m'interdit de mourir en Angleterre, après tout.

– Certes.

– Vous venez ?

Et tout le monde sortit de la grotte, en procession. Une fois à l'air libre, Duncan déploya ses puissantes ailes. Le soleil était descendu derrière la crête, et l'oiseau était de nouveau visible. Mathis empêche Nil de faire une gaffe, fronçant les sourcils. Que faisait Korrigan là ? Ah oui, le sifflet d'Émi. Mais où étaient les renforts ?

Duncan se retourna une dernière fois pour adresser un signe de tête à Mathis, et fit battre ses puissantes ailes, décollant du vol. Il s'éleva de quelques mètres avant de se changer en pinson, gagnant en vitesse. Korrigan décolla de son plongeoir, et… fonça. Droit. Sur. Duncan. Dans un claquement sec de son long bec rose, l'augurey broya le petit corps du pinson, avant de l'avaler.

– Oh putain, lâcha Nil.

– Ça fera sûrement mieux sur son épitaphe : "bouffé par un augurey" ! ironisa Angela, que rien ne choquait.

– Oh putain, répéta Nil.

.

* * *

.

Après son départ des Boutières, Samaël se rendit à l'ancien repère de Duncan, un appartement en périphérie d'Albi, dans un quartier sorcier mal famé. Le genre de quartier où un homme ailé pouvait aller et venir sans attirer l'attention : ici les difformités magiques étaient la norme. Le genre de quartier où le jeune américain se sentait comme à la maison. La maison… drôle de façon de parler du squat de camés dans lequel il avait atterri après avoir fui de l'orphelinat. Là où il logeait tous les étés, après avoir réussi son entrée à Readviper. Là où il avait commis son premier meurtre.

Il rentra dans l'appartement, et se dirigea droit vers le coffre-fort. C'était un coffre moldu en acier trempé à fermeture mécanique, dont le verrou était renforcé par un sceau runique. Samaël n'en avait cure. Pas besoin de serrure… il posa ses doigts sur le métal qui se mit à fumer… et il éventra le coffre, et plongea la main dedans. Il en ressortit un carnet couvert de cuir épais. Sur la page de garde figurait un nom manuscrit. Le nom de sa première propriétaire. _Jenifael Cook_.

– Et de deux ! s'exclama joyeusement le Limier.

.

* * *

.

 _Deux jours plus tard…_

Dans le bureau de Charleroi Vantreau, l'ambiance était à la célébration discrète. Présents : Magnus, Castellan, Kasun, Maxime, les sept adolescents, et lui-même. Une réunion en comité très restreint, dont le but était pour le moins inhabituel.

– Et c'est là que Raven a trouvé la rune de sécurité du piège, conclut Mathis. Elle l'a effacé, et quelques secondes après, le tunnel s'est rouvert. M. Kasun a été le premier à sortir.

– Merci, jeune homme. Quelque chose à ajouter, Richard ? demanda le Prévôt.

– Une fois ressorti, j'avoue, et je m'en excuse, avoir été temporairement perturbé par la présence de ma fille. Cependant je me suis repris, et j'ai envoyé des hommes examiner la grotte tandis qu'on ratissait la zone. Il n'y a pas de preuve formelle de ce qui a pu se passer, sinon les traces de brûlures et l'air saturée d'énergie noire qui tendent à confirmer l'usage de feudeymons. Cependant, l'examen de l'augurey par notre expert vétérinaire a confirmé la présence d'un pinson dans son estomac.

Ce que l'Histoire ne préciserait pas, c'est que l'experte en question était Marlenaëlle d'Armonval, la mère de Sertorius ici-présent.

– Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas retransformé après sa mort ? s'étonna Marion Castellan.

– Parce que l'animagie est une métamorphose complète, expliqua Olympe Maxime. L'esprit de l'animagus est inchangé. En revanche, son corps devient entièrement animal, ce n'est pas un simple enchantement. C'est pour ça que les animagi conservent leurs capacités cérébrales, bien que leurs instincts soient affectés par leur nature, alors que les métamorphes comme les nahuals doivent user d'artifice pour conserver un minimum d'humanité et la possibilité de se retransformer; parce qu'ils perdent l'usage de leurs capacités cérébrales humaines, mobilisées par le maintien de la forme. Si un métamorphe meurt sous forme animale, le sort est rompu et son corps reprend sa forme initiale, car la magie qui maintient la forme animale est rompue. Si un animagus meurt sous forme animale, c'est un animal à esprit humain qui meurt, donc le corps physique reste le même puisqu'il n'est plus relié à l'esprit capable de le changer, et que seule la transition relève d'un acte magique. Une fois transformé l'animagus _est_ un animal.

Ah, oui. Mathis se souvint que la directrice avait été professeure de Métamorphose.

– Hé bien hé bien, ça c'est une affaire rondement menée ! s'exclama le Prévôt. Les enfants, les mots ne suffisent pas à exprimer la gratitude que nous ressentons pour tout ce que la nation vous doit. Vous êtes des héros. Vous méritez une récompense. J'y tiens, personnellement. Demander une chose chacun, n'importe quoi, et elle vous sera accordée.

– Monsieur, sauf votre respect je doute que ce soit approprié, intervint Castellan.

– Lieutenante-Générale, sauf votre respect ces jeunes gens ont fait votre boulot en portant secours à Magnus. Votre avis n'est pas sollicité. Il ne sera pas dit que les honneurs ne seront pas accordés aux méritants.

Par habitude, la bande se tourna vers Mathis, laissant le chef du groupe parler en premier.

– Je n'ai qu'une chose à demander : l'anonymat pour chacun de nous. Pas de décoration, pas de médaille, pas de presse. Accordez tout cela aux courageux gendarmages, qui ont pris tous les risques. En particulier, et j'insiste sur ce point, vous _devez_ décorer la CAG-2 lors d'une cérémonie publique, et insister sur le rôle de Samaël et Azraël dans leur mort. Il faut saper leur propagande avant que ça ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

Vantreau ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, mais il n'avait qu'une parole.

– Soit, alors il en sera ainsi. D'autres demandes ?

– L'idéal serait que les Options Zoomagicologie et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal deviennent obligatoires, suggéra Raven. Mais à défaut de cela, je demande à ce que la première inclut des cours pratiques de défense contre les créatures sauvages, et que le second ne se contente plus d'être théorique. Il est temps de nous préparer aux dangers qui nous guettent dehors.

– J'approuve ! s'exclama Nil. En fait, je serais d'avis de rendre obligatoire le club de duel pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas d'autres clubs les samedis. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Mister Carter, et avec les semaines de quatre jours plus la structure du programme de l'Académie, on peut se permettre de consacrer une demi-journée à la pratique des sortilèges hors d'un cadre scolaire, mais de manière encadrée.

– C'est assez redondant, vos deux idées, remarqua Mathis.

– Oui bah ça donne matière à réfléchir en ce sens, répliqua Raven.

– Ce qui serait pas mal aussi, c'est que les professeurs disposent d'assistants recrutés parmi les étudiants de la PSAF en formation éducative, proposa Émi. Les classes sont trop grandes, et il n'y a qu'un professeur par matière donc en cas de problème… on se retrouvera à nouveau avec des situations comme la période de presque huit mois où les élèves de Miss Videsac ont été privés de leur professeur. Ça fait de nos profs de sortilèges et de défense des cibles prioritaires.

– J'ajoute à cela qu'il faudrait instaurer un système de délégués comme dans les collèges et lycées moldus, continua Camille. Que chaque classe compte un élève désigné par un vote pour représenter ses camarades, afin de faciliter le dialogue avec les professeurs.

Le Prévôt ne prenait même plus soin de dissimuler son ébahissement. C'était tellement incongru. Il s'était imaginé que les gamins allaient lui demander de passer une journée avec les gendarmages, ou de visiter le palais, où n'importe quel truc de gosses. Mais outre le fait qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les adolescents et ne savait pas grand-chose de leurs attentes, il s'imaginait face à un groupe de casse-cous qui avaient voulu jouer les héros, certainement pas à une bande d'intellos menés par un manipulateur de génie. Ils avaient face à eux le dirigeant du pays, l'autorité suprême, qui leur donnait carte blanche. Et ils en avaient encore pour cinq ans minimum à rester dans le système éducatif. Quel meilleur moment pour réformer l'éducation à leurs idées ? Ils avaient donc passé la soirée à débattre de ça après qu'on leur ait annoncé ce qui allait se passer, et lorsqu'ils avaient été effectivement convoqués par le Prévôt le lendemain…

– Ma demande ne s'arrête pas en soi aux limites de votre autorité, mais je pense que vous pouvez jouer beaucoup là-dessus, enchaina Angela. En fait, elle s'adresse particulièrement à Madame Maxime, et au Conseil d'Administration.

– Nous t'écoutons, l'invita celle-ci, qui jubilait intérieurement de voir ses propres élèves retirer un à un les bâtons que le gouvernement mettait dans ses roues depuis des années.

– Je voudrais qu'un programme d'échange inter-écoles soit mis en place, afin que les meilleurs élèves puissent aller étudier dans une autre école pour une durée d'un an. J'y ai déjà réfléchi dans les grandes lignes : il faut que la fourchette d'âge d'admissibilité soit à la fois assez large et assez restreinte pour n'inclure que des élèves suffisamment matures émotionnellement pour supporter un éloignement d'un an de tout ce qu'ils connaissent, et n'ayant pas d'examens à la fin de leur année scolaire. Les critères seront différents selon les écoles, mais je pense que de manière générale une fourchette de 13 à 16 ans est idéale.

Richard Magnus n'en revenait pas d'entendre sa fille parler ainsi. Bien sûr, il connaissait son aplomb, son aisance. Mais en la voyant ainsi, difficile d'imaginer qu'avant d'être propulsée en troisième année à Beauxbâtons grâce à des pistonnages internes… elle n'avait jamais été scolarisée, même si le précepteur impérial avait fait des miracles. Cependant, le Prévôt ne se laissa pas démonter :

– Comme vous l'avez justement fait remarquer, jeune fille, je n'ai pas autorité sur les autres écoles, et même mon autorité sur Beauxbâtons est limitée.

– Mais la mienne l'est beaucoup moins, intervint Olympe Maxime. J'approuve cette idée avec joie, et avec votre appui, le Conseil l'approuvera. Nous ne pouvons pas obliger les autres écoles à accueillir nos élèves, mais nous pouvons les inviter à nous envoyer les leurs à nos frais.

– À nos frais ? fronça le Prévôt.

– À nos frais, confirma Angela.

– Et vous, jeune homme, vous allez me demander quoi ? soupira le dirigeant. Des cours d'informatiques le dimanche ? Des examens plus difficiles ?

– J'aimerais vous demander la grâce prévôtaire pour ma sœur Visperi Glazkov, qui a été internée de force par notre père pour un simple accident magique parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs. Je sais qu'elle ne se déplait pas là-bas et qu'elle pourra y passer les vacances puisque Père ne veut pas d'elle, mais j'aimerais vous demander en son nom de la laisser assister aux cours de l'Académie. Vous pouvez toujours la faire accompagner de son soigneur en prévention, mais elle ne mérite pas de passer sa vie enfermée comme un animal dangereux.

Ému, le Prévôt acquiesça en silence. Il connaissait Korbaa Glazkov : un homme droit, loyal, mais plus cruel encore que sa mère la druidesse noire Ancadéa.

.

* * *

.

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

– Alors, score parfait, confirma Mathis, avec un sourire en coin.

– MOI AUSSI ! s'écria Sertorius.

– POURQUOI TU CRIES ? cria Camille.

– PARCE QUE JE SUIS HEUREUX ! hurla presque Sertorius.

– Hé ho on se calme les hystériques ? les gronda Raven. Angie, ça dit quoi ?

– Je me débrouille pas trop mal. J'ai un Étain en Maths, des Or à toutes les épreuves qu'on a loupées, et le reste c'est équilibré entre Argent et Bronze.

– T'as même pas l'Or en Runes ? s'étonna son amie. Pourtant on a bien bossé !

– Argent, ça va… je suis pas une intello comme toi !

– J'ai quoi ?

– Score parfait, tête d'enclume.

– Ça veut dire qu'on a un score parfait par Ordre ! remarqua Sertorius.

– Ouais enfin pour Mathis ça compte pas, les Aloysia du groupe ont été dispensés d'Arts Magiques, persifla Nil.

– Moi au moins j'ai pas eu une Fonte en Maths, ricana l'intéressé.

.

* * *

.

– Je désapprouve totalement cette puérilité ! cracha Kæsius Ballessaim.

– Le fait est que je vous informe, M. Ballessaim, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, répondit posément Olympe Maxime.

– Vous oseriez remettre en question l'autorité du Conseil d'Administration ? se hérissa le conseiller.

– Outre le fait que vous ne représentez qu'un onzième dudit conseil dont vous n'êtes en rien le porte-parole, je vous invite à prendre connaissance de cette ordre signé par le Prévôt, et contresignée par chacun des quatre directeurs. Et vous pouvez vérifier dans le livre de droit qui se trouve sur l'étagère juste derrière vous, nos autorités conjointes peuvent amener à outrepasser un vote du Conseil d'Administration à condition d'obtenir quatre votes favorables.

– Et vous avez d'ores et déjà le mien, sourit Léto Pluiedeglace.

– De même que le mien, ajouta Gaius Malétrix.

– Et le mien, continua Myrielle Magnus.

…

– Il vous manque toujours un vote, souligna Kæsius avec mauvaise foi.

– Et je pourrais vous l'accorder, s'immisça la doyenne du Conseil, Apolline Delacour. Mais je pense tout autant aux élèves qu'aux professeurs, et je me dois de vous demander quelles dispositions vous comptez prendre pour organiser tout cela.

– Merci de le demander, Apolline, approuva la directrice. En premier lieu, des travaux vont être effectués dans le Pavillon Bleu pour agrandir de manière substantielle le dortoir réservé aux invités lors des grandes finales des Concours Européens de Connaissances organisées à l'Académie, notamment en réaménageant le grenier à l'abandon qui se situe au-dessus. Cette partie des dortoirs sera décorée aux couleurs de Rosa, l'Ordre proposé lors de l'ouverture de l'Académie aux Cracmols en 1989 pour distinguer ces derniers. Même si l'idée a été refusée, les emblèmes avaient déjà été dessinés, et il existe même des bannières prêtes à l'emploi.  
Pour la partie éducative, sachez d'abord que la Prévôté nous accorde des crédits supplémentaires pour employer un étudiant diplômé en éducation à la PSAF pour chaque matière, pour toute la durée de leur stage formateur de dix mois, afin d'assister nos professeurs, et pouvoir les remplacer le cas échéant. De plus, nous avons déjà commencé à entamer le dialogue avec les autres écoles intéressées afin qu'ils nous prêtent des professeurs en mesure d'enseigner les matières principales qui ne sont pas proposées à l'Académie aux élèves étrangers, afin que ceux-ci n'aient pas un manquement d'un an dans leur formation. Nous avons à peine entamé les discussions, et nous avons déjà obtenu deux propositions : Le professeur Bullis-Duriot de l'Institut de Salem s'est proposé pour venir enseigner la Magicologie, et la professeure Ingram de l'Académie de Mighty Adler est disposée à venir enseigner l'Alchimie, en plus de proposer un module de soutien en Métamorphose pour les élèves provenant d'écoles accordant plus d'importance à cette branche très spécifique que nous.

– Vous parliez de matière principale, souligna Apolline. J'en conclus que vous avez reçu une réponse favorable du Collège Poudlard ?

– Étonnamment, oui, acquiesça Mme Maxime. Minerva McGonagall s'est opposée à cette idée en premier lieu, mais son Conseil d'Administration en a eu vent par le biais d'un de ses membres dont la fille était intéressée par le projet, et ils ont réussi à la convaincre.

– Et qui paiera pour tout ça ?

– La Prévôté s'engage à couvrir tous les frais en lien avec le programme d'échange Rosa.

– C'est une opportunité inopinée, approuva Apolline. Je vous accorde donc mon vote.

– Hum, je viens de me remémorer quelque chose, intervint Hurşid Yürü. Votre programme d'échange… votre "Rosa", vous envisager bien de l'organiser l'année à venir ?

– En effet, confirma la directrice.

– Mais il s'avère que cette même année est l'année où l'Académie doit accueillir la grande finale des Concours Européens de Connaissances. Cela n'arrive qu'une fois tous les douze ans, est-ce vraiment raisonnable que les deux évènements se produisent en simultanée ?

– C'était prévu ainsi depuis le début, sourit la directrice.

.

* * *

.

 _Trois semaines plus tard, dans le parc national des Pyrénées, à proximité de la commune de Cauteret…_

L'équipe d'Arcadus Lupin surveillait la Fosse des Loups depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, et commençait à se lasser. Mais tous avaient confiance en lui, et lui avait confiance en Sérène Castle. En outre, le fait que la pisteuse Aimée-Lyne Hastier appuie la demande était pour le moins inquiétant, elle qui avait tant les pieds sur terre. Tout était tout de même terriblement ennuyeux, jusqu'à ce jour de juillet, où Liginaga, le phénix solitaire qui nichait au sommet de la plus haute statue de la Fosse, s'envola en poussant des cris stridents. Puis les flammes éternelles dans les yeux des statues s'éteignirent un à un.

– Rassemblement, il se passe quelque chose ! ordonna Lupin de sa voix profonde.

– Il n'y avait plus de sceau maintenant la faille depuis trois semaines, grogna Sérène. Quoi que soit la chose qui essaie d'ouvrir la faille, elle est de l'autre côté.

Lupin ne répondit pas. Il serra son épée d'argent gobelin courbée dans son bras gauche recouvert de runes. Il y eut un profond silence, comme si la nature retenait son souffle. Puis le sol se mit à vibrer. À _vibrer_ , pas à trembler. Et de plus en plus fort. Si fort que les agents avait du mal à garder pied au sol. Puis il y eut un bruit sourd d'explosion qu'une dizaine d'éruptions simultanées n'auraient pu produire, tandis que la montagne derrière la statue-perchoir de Liginaga se parait d'une immense fissure. La statue bascula en avant, se brisant dans un énorme nuage de poussière. Les agents les plus proches le dissipèrent d'un sort, et tous commencèrent à s'approcher. La fissure ressemblait à une balafre sur un visage rocheux, juste assez large au niveau du sol pour laisser passer un grizzly adulte, mais haute de presque quinze mètres. Une étrange lueur s'en dégageait, comme s'il faisait jour _de l'autre côté de la faille_.

– Ce n'est pas normal, commenta Pascal Ronsard, le plus vieil agent après Lupin. Une si petite fissure n'aurait pas dû produire un son si assourdissant…

– C'est tout ce qui te choque ? grinça Sérène. Cette putain de fissure _dégage de la lumière_. Et quoi que soit la cause de son ouverture, c'est _vivant_ , et c'est _dedans_.

À ces mots, un hurlement balaya la Fosse aux Loups. Un hurlement horrible, grinçant, cliquetant. C'est là que la première créature surgit, la chitine bleuâtre de son très long corps luisant au soleil terrien.

.

* * *

.

 **FIN DU TOME 3 : L'ANGE DÉCHU**

 **FIN DU CYCLE 1 : LA CHUTE DES ANGES**

 **FIN DES HARICOTS**

Et maintenant ? Maintenant, balancez toutes vos questions, vos reviews, vos sous-vêtements et vos pièces jaunes. J'accepte aussi les billets de 20€ et les promesses d'un lendemain radieux.

Jusqu'alors, j'étais bien préparé à vous annoncer une mise en hiatus pour une raison pas triste malgré le contexte. Voilà, je vous l'annonce : je suis officiellement auteur auto-édité. Ou du moins légalement, je suis éditeur avec une licence de commerce en vente de livres. Et bien sûr tout ceci n'est pas vain, car je suis en train d'écrire mon propre roman. Mais mon amie et collègue Dreamer m'a aidé à me rappeler l'importance d'ELM dans ma vie. ELM qui m'a sauvé la vie, me soutenant dans les moments les plus difficiles. ELM qui m'a maintes fois prouvé qu'on pouvait rire à ses propres blagues. ELM qui m'a apporté l'amitié. De grandes et belles amitiés. ELM qui m'a aussi, en partie, apporté l'amour. Toi là-bas, derrière ton écran, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras (enfin ça sera forcément le cas si tu lis ça, mais voilà), et je veux t'exprimer à nouveau à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Et je m'excuse auprès de tous les autres de vous avoir fait subir ce moment de mièvrerie.

Bref, pas de mise en hiatus. Peut-être une pause plus longue que prévu pour cause de vacances-dans-un-environnement-hostile-à-l'écriture-suivi-de-deux-exams-à-la-rentrée. Vu que le rythme en est à trois semaines, je mise en prévention sur un mois de break. Un mois pendant lequel je pourrai gérer ce bordel, avancer et peut-être terminer mon premier roman (que vous pourrez acheter et même vous faire dédicacer si je suis chaud patate), et même malgré tout ça avancer de ouf ELM 4. Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que je détestais ELM 3 ? Eh bien ELM 4 est mon tome préféré. De loin. Voilà. Il a même réussi à battre le tome 7 alors que les lecteurs de Renouveau savent à quel point il va être génial.

Je vous quitte sur ces bons mots, et je vous dis, telles seront mes dernière paroles avant le lancement du Cycle 2, Le Secret : _Avada Kedavra Maxima, bande de cons._


End file.
